Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives
by SarahMaula154Kila0ooo
Summary: [If Atsushi have relatives...] Seorang gadis yang tak sengaja ditemui Dr. Yosano dan Kenji, serta Dazai mempunyai penampilan yang sangat mirip dengan Atsushi. Dari desa kota sebelah, ia datang ke Kota Yokohama untuk mencari seseorang. Dan, marga orang yang dicarinya itu adalah... (Warn/Note: Fanon & Canon)
1. Chapter 1: Prolog (1)

Matahari sudah mulai mencapai titik di mana akan membuat bayangan kita 'tak tampak. Namun, para penduduk desa tetap ceria dan bersemangat menjalani aktivitas mereka. Seperti orang-orang yang sekarang sedang berada di dalam gubuk yang kokoh namun sederhana ini.

Orang-orang yang sedang duduk di lantai—para remaja dan anak-anak—sedang menundukkan kepala: berdoa dalam hati. Lalu, salah seorang remaja bangkit, memimpin teman-temannya untuk memberi salam pada seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan senyum tulus.

"Beri salam kepada _Sensei_!"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, _Sensei_!" semua berucap serentak sembari membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat.

"Terima kasih kembali untuk kalian!" sang gadis membalas, lalu semua yang membungkuk kembali menegakkan badan.

Setelahnya, semua bubar. Beberapa ada yang langsung pergi keluar dari tempat itu. Tetapi, ada juga yang tetap di ruang itu, menghampiri si gadis yang sedang merapikan barangnya.

" _Sensei_! Besok kita belajar matematika, ya!" seorang bocah perempuan dengan cepat menghampirinya dan berbicara dengan semangat.

"Tidak! _Sensei_ , besok sejarah saja! Tanggung sekali kita belajar di Era Edo!" bocah lelaki yang berhasil menyusul si bocah perempuan dengan cepat menyahut.

Mendengar sahutan itu, bocah perempuan langsung menatap si pelaku dengan sengit. Sebuah perdebatan kecil yang 'tak terelakkan pun terjadi.

"Sudahlah kalian! Merepotkan Akira _-nee-chan_ saja!"

Seorang anak perempuan tahu-tahu berada di antara mereka, lalu dengan cepat memberi geplakan ringan pada kedua bocah berbeda gender yang asyik berdebat tersebut, mengundang kata "aduh" dari keduanya.

"Kalau boleh memberi usul, besok aku ingin belajar sains saja," tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki ikut menimbrung, berucap dengan wajah datarnya.

Mendengar semua itu, si gadis hanya bisa tersenyum maklum sambil _sweatdrop_ imajiner, "Masalahnya, besok giliran tingkat D yang belajar. Jadi, kalian yang tingkat B tidak belajar. Apa kalian tidak ingat jadwal belajar kalian?"

"EEEHH!? _NANI_!? _IIEEE_!" kedua bocah yang tadi asyik berdebat seketika mengerang serentak saat mendengar penuturan dari sang guru.

Melihat hal itu, kedua anak yang ada di sana menatap mereka dengan heran sambil _sweatdrop_ imajiner, sedangkan sang guru hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi dua dari sekian muridnya itu.

" _Maa, maa_. Tak apa. Lagipula, _Nee-san_ pikir kalian pasti punya hal yang harus dikerjakan. Membantu orangtua kalian, misalnya?" hibur sang guru.

"Tuh, dengar! Kalian tak lupa dengan orangtua kalian, kan? Jangan mentang-mentang dibolehkan ikut bergabung oleh Akira _-nee-chan_ , kalian malah lupa diri!" si anak perempuan kembali berucap dengan pedasnya, menceramahi kedua bocah itu.

"Yui, ini masih di lingkungan KMB. Dan, kau sudah memanggil _Sensei_ dengan namanya sebanyak dua kali. Apa kau lupa dengan peraturan 'memanggil nama'?" si anak laki-laki mengingatkan dengan wajah datarnya (lagi).

"Nah! Yui _-nee_ sendiri lupa dengan peraturannya, tapi malah menceramahi kami!" bocah laki-laki berucap dengan wajah menuduh sambil berkacak pinggang.

Lalu, disetujui dengan bocah perempuan, "Hayo! Sekali lagi mengucapkan, Yui _-nee_ akan dapat hukuman!" ia berucap sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada remaja perempuan yang dipanggil "Yui _-nee_ ".

Yui seketika merasa terpojok sekaligus naik darah, "Hei, kalian! Jangan mentang-mentang ada peraturan, kalian malah memojokkan aku! Dan, jangan lupa, kalau usiaku sudah sepuluh tahun! Itu berarti, kalian yang tiga tahun lebih muda dariku harus hormat!" marahnya sambil mengapit kedua kepala bocah itu, lalu menjitak lama dengan kedua kepalan tangannya.

"Ho-Hoi! Berhentilah kalian!" sang guru kalap, "Lagipula, jam KMB sudah berakhir, jadi tidak apa-apa memanggilku dengan nama panggilan _Nee-san_ ," jelas sang guru yang dipanggil "Akira _-nee-chan_ ", "Omong-omong, siapa yang membuat peraturan itu, sih?"

"Entah. Tiba-tiba, sudah ada peraturan seperti itu," Yui menjawab dengan berhenti menjitak, walau ia masih mengapit kepala mereka, "Apa kau tahu tentang itu, Nato _-kun_?" Yui bertanya pada anak laki-laki.

Yang dipanggil "Nato- _kun_ " langsung mengubah raut wajahnya yang datar menjadi sebal, "Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Dan juga, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Kau seperti memanggilku sebagai 'makanan', bukan sebagai 'seseorang'," lalu ia menambahi, "Sepertinya, teman-teman lain yang membuat peraturan itu."

"Oooh…" sang guru alias Akira mengangguk paham, "Tapi, bukankah itu panggilan akrab Yui _-chan_ untukmu, Minato _-kun_? Yaah, walau pendapatmu ada benarnya juga, sih," komentar Akira yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dari Minato, si anak laki-laki.

"Baiklah, _Nee-san_ mau pulang dulu, ya! Mio _-chan_ , Rui _-kun_ , langsung pulang, oke? Ingat, jangan berkeliaran ke mana-mana!" perintah Akira pada kedua bocah itu.

Yang diperintah langsung berdiri tegap, lalu memberi salam hormat ala prajurit dengan semangat 45, " _Ha'i yo_ , Akira _-nee-chan_!"

Tingkah mereka membuat Akira dan Yui terkekeh, sedangkan Minato menyinggung seulas senyum.

Tatapan Akira beralih ke Yui dan Minato, "Minato- _kun_ , Yui- _chan,_ tolong jaga dan antarkan mereka pulang, ya!"

" _Yoke,_ Akira- _nee-chan_!"

" _Ha'i,_ Akira- _nee-san_!"

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, Mio dan Rui—kedua bocah tadi—sudah di luar, menunggu mereka sambil beradu argumen tentang hal-hal lain. Setelah mengunci pintu gubuk tersebut, Akira pamit pada mereka berempat. " _Yosh_! Sampai jumpa lagi! Untuk Yui- _chan_ dan Minato- _kun_ , _mata ashita, ne_!"

" _Mata, mo,_ Akira- _nee-chan_!" balas Rui dan Mio.

" _Mata ashita, Nee-chan/san_!" balas Yui dan Minato.

"Kalau begitu, Mio, ayo kita lomba lari sampai toko Kazuma- _ji-san_!" tantang Rui tiba-tiba.

"Ayo! Yang kalah membuat es krim untuk yang menang!" balas Mio.

" _ICHI…_

 _NI…_

 _SAN_!"

Mereka langsung berlari saat hitungan terakhir (yang mereka hitung sendiri). Melihat hal itu, Minato dan Yui cengok sambil _sweatdrop_ imajiner. Sementara, Akira spontan berteriak kesal, "HOI, KALIAN! JANGAN LARI-LARI!"

Akira bergumam kesal sambil berkacak pinggang saat teriakannya diabaikan. Mereka mungkin 'tak mendengarnya.

Melihat Akira yang sedang kesal, Minato mengajak Yui untuk mengejar kedua bocah itu. "Kalau begitu, kami akan mengejar mereka, _Nee-san_. Yui, _iku o_!" ajaknya sambil berlari duluan.

Dengan kikuk, Yui mengikuti jejak Minato setelah berucap, " _J-Jaa, mata na, Nee-chan_!"

Akira mengangguk, lalu berucap, "Kalau kalian berhasil menangkap mereka, tolong wakilkan jitakan _Nee-san,_ ya?"

Yui membalas dengan acungan jempol dan teriakan "oke" sambil berlari mengejar mereka.

Dari kejauhan, Akira masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Rui dan Mio, serta Yui yang meneriaki Minato agar menunggu dirinya. Masih memangku kedua tangannya di pinggang, Akira menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum. "Haaaaahhh… Dasar mereka."

Menjuntaikan kedua lengannya, ia mendongak ke atas—menatap langit musim panas. Sedikit menyipitkan matanya, ia bergumam, "Hari ini pun terasa menyenangkan…" Ia lalu mengambil langkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan para anak muridnya tadi. Senyum riang yang terpatri di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum kecut… kala rasa kalut tiba-tiba menghinggap di hatinya.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan."

.

Akira sampai di sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua yang ia sebut "rumah". Tangannya yang terjulur ke pagar rumah terhenti kala matanya 'tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu berada di dalam kotak pos rumahnya. Ia mendekati kotak pos tersebut, membukanya, lalu mengambil benda itu.

"Ooh… paket untuk _Ojii-san_ dan _Obaa-san_ rupanya," ia bergumam kala melihat nama kakek dan neneknya tertulis di sampul paket tersebut untuk orang yang ditujukan sebagai penerima kiriman.

Sambil membawa paketan itu, ia memasuki wilayah rumahnya. Membuka dan menutup pagar, lalu melintasi halaman depan rumahnya yang cukup luas. Ia sempat melirik ke arah tanaman-tanaman yang ada di sana, memastikan bahwa tanaman tersebut masih dirawat. Pintu rumah terbuka setelah sesaat ia mengetuknya.

" _Tadaima_!"

" _Okaerinasai,_ Nona Akira!"

Tampak beberapa pelayan menyambut kedatangan Akira dengan gembira. Akira segera masuk dengan sebelumnya mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

" _Otsukaresama deshita_!" ucap Akira saat benar-benar menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Belum sempat para pelayan itu membalas, Akira langsung menyambung kalimatnya, " _Souyeba,_ apa kalian sudah memasak sesuatu? Kalau belum, tolong siapkan bahan-bahannya, ya! Aku ingin membersihkan diri, dan memberikan paket ini pada _Ojii-san_ dan _Obaa-san_ dulu."

Sebelum Akira benar-benar melenggang pergi, salah seorang pelayan bertanya padanya, "Apa yang ingin Anda buat, Nona Akira?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Akira memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir.

"Apa kita punya bahan yang cukup untuk membuat _okonomiyaki_? Aku sedang ingin memakan itu."

"Ya, semua bahan untuk membuat _okonomiyaki_ ada, kecuali gurita dan cumi-cumi yang tak Anda sukai," jawab si pelayan, "tapi, kita punya ikan sebagai penggantinya," sambungnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Akira menjawab dengan antusias, "Oke! Tolong persiapkan semua bahannya! Jangan lupa untuk memanggang ikannya, _onegai, ne_!" Akira langsung melenggang pergi setelah para pelayan itu menjawab, " _Ha'i,_ Nona Akira."

Setelah Akira 'tak tampak, salah seorang pelayan menghela nafas.

"Aku masih heran mengapa Nona Akira ingin memasak sendiri. Padahal, dia sudah punya kita sebagai pelayan keluarganya," ucap si pelayan.

"Kupikir, itu karena ia terbiasa hidup mandiri. Dia bahkan melarangku membersihkan kamarnya dengan alasan itu adalah hal privasi. Walau itu ada benarnya, sih," seorang pelayan perempuan membalas perkataan rekan kerjanya tadi.

" _Shikashi,_ " tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan muncul, "kalian juga sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya, kan?" Wajahnya yang terlihat tegas mematri senyum seorang petuah.

Para pelayan yang kaget dengan kemunculan kepala pelayan mereka refleks memekik, "Yuzuki- _sachou_!"

"Baiklah, kembali bekerja! Cucu majikan kita sudah memberi perintah, jadi cepat dilaksanakan!" ia berkata dengan tegas—sifat dasarnya yang kontras dengan wajahnya. Para pelayan segera mengerjakan tugas mereka setelah memberi hormat pada Yuzuki yang nyatanya adalah senior sekaligus pimpinan mereka.

Yuzuki memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu. Membukanya, lalu keluar. Salah seorang pelayan yang menjadi penjaga kebun yang 'tak sengaja berada di dekatnya memberi salam. Yuzuki membalas dengan sopan sebagaimana seorang kepala pelayan.

"Apa kau sudah mengecek kotak pos?" ia bertanya pada si penjaga kebun.

Si penjaga kebun membalas dengan raut khawatir, "Saya baru saja mengeceknya, tetapi tak ada apa-apa di sana. Saya jadi berpikir, apa seseorang telah mengambilnya, atau—"

"Tak mungkin orang luar dengan sengaja mengambil sesuatu dari Kediaman Miyamura tanpa izin. Hanya orang bodoh yang tak mengenal Keluarga Miyamura yang berani berbuat seperti itu," ia berpikir dengan memangku dagunya pada salah satu kepalan tangannya.

"Apa mungkin pelayan lain yang mengambilnya?" si penjaga kebun bergumam.

"Bisa jadi. Aku akan mencoba bertanya pada mereka. Aku permisi," ia berbalik dan langsung mengambil langkah.

Si penjaga kebun yang merasa bersalah karena telah lalai segera meminta maaf walau ia tahu atasannya itu 'tak melihatnya, "Ma-Maafkan saya! Andai saya lebih—"

"Tak apa, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

" _H-Ha'i_!"

.

Yuzuki mendatangi para pelayan yang sedang bekerja di dapur. Ia mendekati salah satunya, lalu bertanya, "Tomoe, apa tadi Nona Akira membawa sesuatu? Seperti paketan, misalnya?"

"Maaf, Yuzuki- _sachou_. Saya tidak terlalu memerhatikan apa saja yang dia bawa tadi. Saya akan mencoba bertanya pada yang lain," pelayan yang dipanggil Tomoe menoleh, mencoba melihat siapa rekan kerjanya yang berada di jarak yang cukup dekat untuk menghampiri mereka, "Ah, Hana- _chan_! Kemari sebentar!" ia berucap sambil memberi isyarat agar rekan kerjanya—yang ia panggil Hana—menuju tempat keduanya.

Yang dipanggil segera menghampiri, lalu bertanya, "Ada apa, Tomoe- _chan_?"

"Apa kamu tadi melihat Nona Akira membawa sesuatu seperti sebuah paket?"

"Oh, iya! Tadi dia membawa sebuah paket—katanya, mau diberikan kepada Miyamura- _sama_. Sepertinya, itu paketan yang biasanya ditujukan kepada Miyamura- _sama_ ," jawab Hana.

"Apa saja yang akan dilakukan Nona Akira? Apa dia mengatakannya?" Yuzuki bertanya dengan desak, namun ia tetap mencoba memertahankan ketenangannya.

"Ada, dia ingin membersihkan diri dulu. Setelahnya, baru mengantarkan paketan itu," Tomoe menjawab, lalu menoleh ke Hana, "Kalau tidak salah seperti itu, kan, Hana- _chan_?"

"Ya, memang begitu," Hana membalas, menyetujui pernyataan yang dilontarkan Tomoe.

"Masalahnya, cucu dari majikan kita ini adalah seorang gadis yang plin-plan," ucapan Yuzuki mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari kedua pelayan tersebut.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian. Aku pergi dulu," ia langsung berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan dapur.

"Kuharap, ia memang bertindak sesuai dengan ucapannya kali ini."

.

Akira 'tak berbuat seperti perkataannya. Tanpa mengingat bahwa tadi ia ingin membersihkan diri dahulu, ia langsung pergi melewati seluk-beluk rumahnya sambil bersenandung—Oh, tentu saja yang ia prioritaskan adalah paket untuk kakek dan neneknya itu.

Awalnya, ia ingin menanyakan keberadaan keduanya pada salah seorang pelayan. Tetapi, ketika teringat bahwa dirinya memiliki sesuatu yang 'tak biasa, ia tidak jadi menanyakannya.

Sambil bersenandung, kakinya melangkah mengikuti arahan dari indra penciumannya. Mencari, dan mengikuti bau khas dari kedua orang tersayangnya. Ia mulai berhenti bersenandung ketika menaiki anak tangga terakhir menuju ruang kerja keduanya.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika sampai di depan sebuah ruangan dengan dua daun pintu. Tangannya bergerak perlahan ke salah satu gagang pintu. Namun, ketika tangan telah sepenuhnya membungkus gagang itu, ia jadi 'tak ingin bahkan berniat membuka pintu itu. Dan, hal yang 'tak sengaja ia dengar menjadi penyebabnya. Kemampuan 'tak biasa miliknya tanpa sadar turut memerkuat indra pendengarannya.

"—tapi, ia juga berhak tinggal dan hidup bersama kita. Memang telah terlalu lama, tetapi jika kita mencoba—"

"Apa kau tidak berpikir ada kemungkinan bahwa ia akan menolak kita?"

Ucapan neneknya diputus dengan sebuah pertanyaan dari kakeknya.

"Menolak atau menerima adalah urusan belakang. Kita hanya perlu bertanya apakah ia ingin memulai hidup baru dengan kita atau tidak."

Hening kemudian, sampai neneknya berucap, "Aku memang sependapat denganmu, dia tak mungkin bisa menjalani hidup dengan kita seperti Akira—(Akira menegang saat namanya disebut)—Kita juga tidak bertanggung jawab atas dirinya, tetapi apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa ini tidak adil?"

Kakeknya menghela nafas panjang. Akira tetap setia menguping bagaikan patung yang 'tak dapat bergerak. Bukan keinginannya untuk menguping seperti ini. Ia bahkan sudah berniat akan pergi ke kamarnya sampai kakek dan neneknya selesai berdebat. Tapi, hei, barusan namanya disebut! Orang mana yang tidak penasaran saat tanpa sengaja menguping, dan ternyata hal itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya? Walau memang belum pasti hal ini ada atau tidak berhubungan dengannya, namun Akira mempunyai firasat yang kuat akan hal ini.

"Aku berpikir," kakeknya memberi jeda, "kalau keadaan yang berlangsung seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Aku juga yakin dia pasti sudah memiliki hidup yang lebih cerah dibanding sebelumnya."

Akira mulai membuat otaknya kembali bekerja dengan memikirkan siapa "nya" yang dibicarakan kakek dan neneknya ini. Dan, apa hubungan orang yang dimaksud dengan dirinya.

"Tetapi, kau benar. Kalau seperti itu, kita bersikap tidak adil kepadanya, juga kepada Akira. Masing-masing dari mereka berhak tahu, bahwa mereka saling memiliki sebagai keluarga, walaupun dia bukan tanggung jawab kita. Tetapi, aku juga takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya."

"Selain itu, orang itu juga makin gencar mengirim paketan tak berguna itu. Andai _ability_ nya bukan seperti itu, sudah pasti ia menjadi sebuah boneka di tanganku."

"Kau— _Anata_ , tenanglah. Jangan berpikir untuk melawannya sendirian, apalagi secara sembrono. Kau sendiri tahu, kan, kalau dia—"

Akira 'tak lagi fokus menguping setelah neneknya mulai berkata dengan geram dan kakeknya mencoba menenangkan sang istri. Ia kembali memutar otaknya sambil melihat paketan yang ada di genggamannya. Poin yang berhasil ia ambil adalah: pertama, ia punya seorang kerabat, akan tetapi entah kenapa kakek dan neneknya ragu untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepadanya. Kedua, ada seseorang yang gemar mengirim paketan aneh pada mereka, dan kemungkinan besar paketan yang sedang ia genggam saat ini adalah dari orang itu.

Akira memejamkan kelopak mata dengan rapat, lalu membukanya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Dari dalam ruangan, tampak kakek dan nenek Akira masih beradu argumen. Sampai sebuah pertanyaan dari nenek Akira membuat atmosfir di antara keduanya menjadi lebih tertekan.

"Jadi, pilihan mana yang harus kita ambil? Menyembunyikan semuanya dari Akira dan membiarkan keadaan berjalan apa adanya? Atau—"

"—Ataukah kita memberitahukan segalanya kepada Akira dan membiarkan anak itu mengambil keputusannya sendiri?" sambung kakek Akira.

Hening melanda ruangan beraksen abu-abu itu, sampai—

"Kalau boleh memilih, aku akan memilih pilihan kedua."

Suara jernih itu membuat keduanya tersentak. Serentak mereka menoleh ke arah pintu yang telah terbuka setengah, menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai abu-abu keputihan berdiri di sana. Sebelah tangannya memegang gagang pintu, dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam benda berbentuk balok—yang keduanya sudah hafal bahwa itu sebuah paketan. Cucu mereka, Akira, mengulas senyum bersahaja di wajahnya, menatap keduanya lurus dan lembut dengan netra hitamnya.

"Maaf karena telah menguping pembicaraan kalian. Tapi, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam saja," ia berjalan mendekati keduanya yang masih terpaku. Sorot matanya yang tadi lembut berubah menjadi penuh keyakinan.

"Tolong beritahu aku segalanya, _Ojii-san_ , _Obaa-san_!"

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Seorang Gadis Sederhana yang Mencari Kerabatnya (Bagian Pertama)**

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

Teriknya matahari musim panas menjadi hal yang menyenangkan dengan adanya suara jangkrik dan cicitan burung, serta semilir angin sebagai pengiring. Namun, bising dan sesaknya stasiun membuat hal itu sedikit memudar.

Tampak Akira sedang duduk di kursi tunggu—menunggu kereta yang akan ia naiki berhenti di peron yang sedang ia tempati bersama dengan para penumpang lainnya.

'Padahal baru memasuki Bulan Juni, tapi sudah sepanas ini…' Akira membatin sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya.

Yah, sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salah cuaca yang sedang tidak stabil. Tubuh Akira sendiri lebih tahan dengan cuaca dingin. Namun, Akira pribadi lebih menyukai cuaca di musim gugur dan semi, walau di musim semi ia lebih rentan terkena flu gara-gara serbuk sari tanaman.

Lagipula, ia memang sengaja datang ke stasiun sejam lebih awal. Jadi, ia masih harus menunggu sekitar dua puluh menit lagi.

Menerawang memandang langit yang terlihat menyembul di balik atap stasiun, ia kembali teringat kejadian di mana ia membuat sebuah keputusan yang mengantarnya pada keadaan sekarang.

 **= Flashback =**

" _Tolong beritahu aku segalanya,_ Ojii-san, Obaa-san _!"_

 _Kedua pasangan paruh baya itu diam bergeming kala mendengar permintaan itu. Menatap 'tak percaya kepada cucu mereka yang menatap diri keduanya penuh tuntut dan keyakinan._

 _Kakek Akira menghela nafas, "Mau bagaimana lagi,_ Anata _. Ia sudah mendengar tentang hal ini, lebih baik kita beritahu dia dan—"_

" _Dan, membiarkannya mengambil sebuah keputusan bodoh? Aku tak seperti kau yang masih bisa lemah lembut, kau tahu itu." Nenek Akira memejamkan mata dengan lelah. Ia kembali menatap Akira yang masih menunggu jawaban dari mereka. "Tolong jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi, dan lupakan apa saja yang tadi kau dengar. Jangan berbuat hal-hal bodoh seperti seorang boc—"_

"Obaa-san _," Akira memanggil neneknya, "aku bukan lagi seorang bocah. Aku sudah berusia sembilan belas tahun. Secara fisik, aku sudah bisa dipanggil orang dewasa. Dan, kalian sendiri tahu bagaimana diriku."_

" _Justru karena kami mengetahui sifatmu itu, kami menghawatirkanmu," neneknya segera menyahut disertai helaan nafasnya yang terdengar kasar, "Lagipula, usia tidak menentukan apakah kau pantas menyandang status dewasa atau tidak," lanjutnya._

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan berbuat nekad."_

 _Ucapan Akira terdengar seperti ancaman di telinga keduanya._

" _Kumohon, jika aku memang memunyai anggota keluarga yang lain, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk memberitahukannya yang sebenarnya—Bagaimana ikatan yang terjalin di antara kami," jelas Akira dengan tersurat sebuah permohonan._

 _Kakek dan neneknya saling memandang, lalu menatap Akira._

" _Kalau dia menolak ajakanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kakeknya bertanya._

" _Apapun jawaban darinya, aku akan berusaha untuk terlebih dahulu menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku tak kan memaksanya. Karena, itu memang konsenkuensinya. Telah selama itu, wajar saja jika dia sudah punya tempat untuk pulang yang baru."_

 _Keduanya tersentak mendengar jawaban dari Akira. Merasa 'tak percaya akan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Keduanya kembali saling memandang, saling bertukar pikiran bahwa cucu mereka memang telah mampu tanpa mereka sadari selama ini._

" _Baiklah, kami akan menceritakannya padamu. Kau juga setuju, kan,_ Anata _?" kakek Akira berkata dengan memasang senyum ringan sambil menatap istrinya._

 _Nenek Akira hanya menghela nafas, dengan sangat jelas kali ini, "Sebelumnya, aku akan memeringatkan satu hal padamu," ia memberi tatapan serius pada Akira, "Jika ada pertanyaan yang tak kami jawab, itu artinya masih belum waktunya kau mengetahui hal itu. Jangan memaksa, atau kami akan membatalkan keputusan kami."_

 _Alis Akira bertaut, namun ia memasang senyum sumringah—merasa tertantang, "Baiklah! Aku setuju!"_

 _Mereka lalu mengambil tempat di sofa panjang berwarna biru malam. Cahaya mentari siang menyinari ruang itu yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela besar berukir. Kakek Akira yang teringat sesuatu kembali bergerak: berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, lalu mengambil sebuah dokumen. Ia kembali ke sofa, lalu menyodorkan dokumen itu pada Akira._

" _Itu adalah informasi yang kami dapatkan tentang dia. Kau bisa membacanya nanti," ucap kakeknya sembari mendudukkan diri, "Untuk sekarang, kau cukup mendengarkan kami."_

"Ha'i _!"_

" _Kerabatmu itu, bisa dibilang dia adalah adik sepupumu—dia lebih muda setahun darimu. Salah satu orangtuanya bersaudara dengan salah satu orangtuamu."_

 _Mendengar penjelasan pertama neneknya, Akira refleks bertanya, "Siapa? Ayah atau Ibu? Dengan ayahnya atau ibunya?"_

 _Pasangan lanjut usia itu saling bertatapan, lalu kakek Akira menjawab, "Maaf, kami belum bisa memberitahukannya padamu."_

 _Akira mengerti, "Ya, tak apa."_

" _Dulunya, dia tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Namun, karena suatu peristiwa ia sekarang tinggal di Yokohama. Bekerja sebagai salah satu agen_ Buso Tantei-sha _."_

"Buso Tantei-sha _?" ulang Akira dengan alis bertaut—bingung._

" _Salah satu organisasi di Yokohama," jawab neneknya, membuat Akira manggut-manggut—mengerti._

" _Yah, sebenarnya, di kota itu ada beberapa organisasi yang mempunyai anggota sepertimu," ucap kakek Akira berbasa-basi, namun sukses mengambil perhatian dan rasa penasaran Akira._

" _Seperti aku? Maksudnya?" tanya Akira._

" _Anggota yang memunyai_ ability _," nenek Akira menatap cucunya yang sedikit kaget, "Karena itu, kau harus berhati-hati saat berada di Yokohama. Salah satu organisasi di sana adalah organisasi gelap. Beberapa anggota mereka mempunyai_ ability _yang berbahaya. Dikabarkan, sepupumu itu pernah menjadi buruan mereka untuk dijual di pasar gelap."_

 _Akira terdiam, lalu bertanya, "Mengapa?"_

 _Hening sejenak. Sampai kakeknya menjawab, "Karena_ ability _yang ia miliki." Jawaban singkat itu mampu membuat Akira menegang. Namun, ia berhasil mengendalikan rasa cemas dan kalut pada dirinya._

" _Kau masih mau melakukannya? Walau ada kemungkinan hal yang kau lakukan ini sia-sia, tak membuahkan hasil?" tanya nenek Akira—Keduanya menatap Akira, menunggu jawaban Akira._

 _Akira menajamkan matanya, mencoba meyakinkan keduanya, "Ya, aku tetap akan melakukannya," Akira memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Terlebih, tak ada yang sia-sia,_ Obaa-san. _Di balik segala hal, pasti ada sesuatu yang dapat kita syukuri," Akira kembali menatap keduanya. Detik berikutnya, ia memasang senyum riang, "Setidaknya, itulah hal yang aku yakini."_

" _Kalian… akan memberiku izin?" tanya Akira dengan seutas senyum. Padahal, tanpa bertanya pun, Akira sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi, ia ingin mendengar langsung jawabannya dari mereka berdua._

 _Kakek dan nenek Akira saling bertatapan, lalu beralih kembali ke cucu mereka: kakeknya dengan senyum ringan khasnya, dan neneknya dengan dengusan kecil—memaklumi sifat suami dan cucunya ini._

" _Tentu kami memberi izin!"_

 **= Flashback end =**

Akira masih setia larut dalam lamunannya. Ia mematri senyum kecil tanpa sadar. Sampai suara pemberitahuan dari stasiun menyadarkannya.

"PERHATIAN, PERHATIAN! KEPADA PENUMPANG DENGAN TUJUAN KOTA YOKOHAMA DIHARAP SEGERA BERSIAP! KERETA AKAN SEGERA SAMPAI DALAM WAKTU SEPULUH MENIT LAGI! SEKALI LAGI—"

BRUUUK!

Suara itu membuat Akira 'tak fokus mendengarkan pemberitahuan tadi. Sekarang, di hadapannya terpampang seorang remaja laki-laki yang tersungkur—dengan tidak elitnya—dan seorang pria yang terduduk di lantai. Barang-barang mereka berserakan. Sepertinya, mereka berdua bertubrukan, lalu terjatuh. Karena kejadian itu, mereka menjadi bahan tontonan orang.

Akira langsung bangkit dari duduknya untuk membantu si remaja berdiri, sedangkan si pria sudah dibantu oleh seorang wanita.

"Ayo, kubantu berdiri. Kau tak apa?" tanya Akira sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke si pemuda.

Si pemuda menyambut uluran tangan Akira dan berdiri. Sambil memberi senyum ramah dengan kelopak mata yang menutup netranya, ia berterima kasih pada Akira, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya! Yah, sebenarnya aku sedang dalam keadaan lapar, jadi aku tak apa-apa!"

"Heh?" Akira bingung, 'Bukannya kalau sedang lapar, maka keadaanmu malah sebaliknya?' batin Akira _speechless_ plus _sweatdrop_.

"Eh? Atsushi- _san_? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?" ketika si pemuda membuka kelopak matanya, refleks ia bertanya.

"Hah? Siapa itu 'Atsushi _-san_ '?" Akira spontan bersuara.

"Eeehh? Suaramu pun jadi seperti perempuan! Bagaimana caranya?!" si pemuda bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, seolah-olah Akira adalah hal baru yang menakjubkan.

" _Matte, matte… Chotto matte_! Maaf, mungkin kau salah mengira aku sebagai orang yang kau panggil Atsushi itu!" Akira meluruskan keadaan sambil menggerakkan ke kanan-kiri kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada—berusaha menyanggah.

"Heee… Begitukah. Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Kupikir kamu adalah rekan kerjaku. Kamu tahu, kalian benar-benar sangat mirip! Kamu terlihat seperti kembarannya!"

"Be-begitukah…?" balas Akira dengan kaku, 'Rekan kerja? Remaja ini sudah bekerja?'

Detik berikutnya, Akira teringat akan sesuatu, "Ah, yang mana barangmu? Biar kubantu," tawar Akira.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_! Sebenarnya, kamu tak perlu repot-repot, tapi terima kasih! Barang-barang Yosano-s _ensei_ yang kubawa, semua yang bertas kecil berwarna hitam. Ah, contohnya seperti ini!" ia menerangkan sambil mengangkat sebuah tas kecil berbentuk persegi berwarna hitam. Akira mengangguk, lalu mulai mengumpulkan tas-tas tersebut.

"Berarti, ini bukan barang pribadimu? Lalu, em… siapa tadi?" tanya Akira—sebenarnya mencoba mencari bahan obrolan.

"Ya. Ini bukan barang-barangku, tapi barangnya Yosano- _sensei_. Orangnya yang itu," ia menjawab sambil mengarahkan tatapannya pada seorang wanita bersurai ungu gelap, dengan model rambut bob yang memakai aksesoris—semacam jepit rambutkah itu?—berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna emas.

'Oh, rupanya wanita yang menolong paman tadi.'

Tak lama, semua barang mereka telah terkumpul. Si pemuda dan si pria saling meminta maaf. Si wanita yang dipanggil "Yosano- _sensei_ " tadi pun turut meminta maaf.

Setelahnya, semua kembali seperti sedia kala. Dari kejauhan, tampak dan terdengar suara kereta api menuju stasiun peron itu. Akira segera mengambil tas dan kopernya, lalu segera berdiri menunggu kereta api itu sampai.

"Terima kasih karena tadi turut membantu," suara seorang wanita membuat fokus Akira teralihkan. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati wanita serta remaja tadi telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, ya, _daijoubu. Douitashimashite_!" balas Akira sambil tersenyum ramah, "Oh, iya! Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, _watashi o namae wa_ Miyamura Akira _desu_! _Yoroshiku onegashimasu_!" Akira memerkenalkan dirinya sambil menunduk sembilan puluh derajat. Sesaat setelahnya, ia kembali menegakkan badan dengan senyum sumringah.

"Miyazawa Kenji _desu_! _Yoroshiku mo, Akira-san_!"

Mendengar Kenji yang langsung memanggil dirinya dengan namanya—bukan marga—Akira menyimpulkan bahwa Kenji adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki sifat terbuka. Jadi, ia memutuskan turut memanggil namanya, " _Ha'i,_ Kenji- _san_!"

Namun, Kenji langsung menyahut dengan senyum ramahnya, " ' _Kun_ ' _de ii desu yo_."

" _Sore wa,_ Kenji- _kun… tte_ ," ulang Akira dengan kikuk, masih belum terbiasa.

"Dan, ini adalah Yosano- _sensei_. Dia sebagai dokter di Agensi."

"Yosano Akiko _desu_ ," ujar Yosano memerkenalkan diri.

" _Yoroshiku mo_ , Yosano- _sensei_ ," balas Akira sambil kembali ber _ojigi_.

"Yah, apa yang dikatakan Kenji benar. Kau terlihat seperti Atsushi. Aku juga tadi sempat mengira bahwa kau adalah Atsushi yang sedang _crossdress_ ," komentar Yosano, "Rasanya, aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau bukan Atsushi."

"Apa… aku semirip itu dengan si 'Atsushi' itu?" gumam Akira speechless.

"Ya, sangat mirip. Mungkin, jika kalian saling bertemu, kalian seperti merasa bercermin—seolah-olah melihat versi transgender diri masing-masing," Yosano membalas gumaman Akira yang terdengar jelas.

'Merasa… bercermin, ya?' batin Akira.

Karena terlalu asyik berbincang, mereka baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kereta yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah berhenti—menunggu para penumpang untuk masuk.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita duduk di dalam dan melanjutkan percakapan kita?" usul Yosano, yang langsung disetujui keduanya.

.

"Jadi, kalian habis menyelesaikan pekerjaan kalian, lalu kembali ke Yokohama?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Setelah selesai mencari tempat duduk dan menaruh barang, mereka kembali berbincang.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau ada suatu urusan datang ke Yokohama, Akira?" tanya Yosano.

"Ya, aku ke Yokohama untuk mencari seseorang—mencari kerabatku lebih tepatnya," jawab Akira.

"Kerabat…" gumam Yosano dan Kenji bersamaan, lalu saling berpandangan.

"Ah, benar juga. Kenji- _kun_ , tadi kau bilang bahwa kalian bekerja di suatu agensi. Itu artinya, kalian adalah rekan kerja?"

"Ya, benar!" jawab Kenji riang.

"Atsushi yang kami bilang tadi juga rekan kerja kami," tambah Yosano.

Akira ber-oh ria, "Aku tak menyangka Kenji- _kun_ sudah bekerja. Kupikir, kau masih anak sekolahan, yang sedang liburan musim panas," aku Akira.

"Yah, usianya memang masih anak sekolahan, sih," ujar Yosano sambil melirik ke Kenji. Yang dilirik 'tak sadar.

"Kalau begitu, selama menetap di Yokohama, kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Yosano.

"Oh, kalau itu, kakek dan nenekku yang mengurusnya. Kata mereka, aku tinggal pergi saja ke tempat yang sudah diberi tanda di peta yang kubawa. Kuharap, yang mereka pilih sebagai tempat tinggalku adalah sebuah apartemen. Yah, walau kemungkinan besar aku hanya sebentar berada di Yokohama," Akira menjawab dengan mengulum sebuah senyum sambil menutup kedua kelopaknya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Eeeh? Kenapa hanya sebentar? Padahal, kupikir kita akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan di Yokohama. Aku tadi sudah berniat akan mengenalkanmu pada rekan kerja kami yang lainnya," ujar Kenji.

"Ya, khususnya dengan si Atsushi. Kupikir, akan ada hal yang menarik saat kalian berkenalan nanti," tambah Yosano.

Mendengar reaksi yang mereka berikan, Akira jadi merasa 'tak enak hati, "Maaf karena membuat kalian kecewa. Tapi, aku berjanji, jika keadaan memungkinkan, aku akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama kalian dan berkenalan dengan rekan kerja kalian," Akira mengulas senyum, "Terutama dengan si Atsushi itu. Aku sendiri jadi penasaran dengannya. Entah reaksi seperti apa yang akan saling kami tunjukkan."

Yosano dan Kenji tersenyum. "Janji kami pegang," ucap Yosano. Kenji menyetujui dengan berseru, "YA!"

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama. Lalu, mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Sampai tubuh Akira 'tak lagi kuat menahan mabuk daratnya, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah dipaksa oleh Yosano.

.

"—ra, Akira! Ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai!"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Akira melenguh. Kesadarannya setengah terkumpul. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, dan melihat Yosano serta Kenji yang sudah bersiap-siap.

"Yosano- _sensei_? Kenji- _kun_?" gumam Akira sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun. Ternyata perkataan nenekmu itu memang benar. Kau itu susah dibangunkan, Akira," ujar Yosano sambil berkacak pinggang.

Akira hanya memberi respon dengan ber-hehe ria.

"Kita sudah sampai, Akira- _san_!" ucap Kenji dengan sikap riang khasnya.

"Sampai?" tanya Akira.

Ia masih belum konek, sampai Kenji menyambung, "Yokohama _desu yo_."

Akira membelalakkan mata. Ia refleks berdiri dan melihat ke jendela kereta. "Para penumpang sudah turun…" gumamnya.

"Akh! Sudah berapa lama kita sampai? Aku akan mengambil barangku dulu!" Akira mengambil koper dan tasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Hal itu menyebabkan kepalanya terantuk kecil dengan barangnya. Melihat hal itu, Yosano hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan Kenji hanya tersenyum maklum.

" _Kore wa…_ Yokohama _ka_?" tanya Akira pada dirinya sendiri setelah keluar dari stasiun, dan melihat pemandangan Kota Yokohama yang terpampang dari depan stasiun.

"Yokohama adalah kota pelabuhan. Kuharap, kau bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan kota ini," ucap Yosano yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di sisi Akira.

Akira menjawab dengan anggukkan dan gumaman.

"Kalau begitu, Akira- _san_ ," panggil Kenji yang berada di sisi Yosano, "Apa kamu mau kami mengantar ke tempat bermalammu?" tawar Kenji.

Akira menjawab dengan gelengan kecil disertai senyum tulus, "Tak apa, terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi, aku bisa, kok. Lagipula, aku cukup lihai untuk mencari lokasi sebuah tempat. Jadi, kalian tak perlu mencemaskan aku!" Akira meyakinkan dengan mengepalkan sebelah tangan dan meletakkannya di dada.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Yosano mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, lalu memberikan secarik kertas pada Akira, "Ini alamat tempat kerja kami. Datanglah berkunjung jika ada kesempatan. Dan, aku juga ingin menunjukkanmu apartemen-apartemen yang ada di kota ini. Yah, siapa tahu kau akan menetap di sini untuk waktu yang lama," ujar Yosano, "Mungkin, kita juga bisa pergi berbelanja bersama," tambahnya.

" _Ee_! _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_!"

" _Sore ha mata na,_ Akira- _san_!" pamit Kenji yang membawa barang Yosano, disertai Yosano yang melambaikan tangannya.

Akira membalas lambaian dan salam itu, "Mm! _Mata mo,_ Kenji- _kun_ , Yosano- _sensei_!"

Perlahan, punggung mereka menjauh, sampai akhirnya 'tak lagi tertangkap matanya.

Akira mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu segera menghampiri sebuah taksi yang berhenti. Setelah duduk di dalam taksi tersebut, ia mengeluarkan peta tentang Kota Yokohama dan meneliti tanda-tanda yang telah dibuat kakek dan neneknya. Akira melihat sekilas ada sebuah bangunan yang dilingkari dengan tulisan "tempat menginap". Namun, matanya beralih ke tempat yang digarisbawahi dan diberi tanda panah. Tempat itu ditulisi "tempat persinggahan pertama". Akira mengerti maksud dari tulisan itu.

"Tolong antar saya ke tempat ini," pinta Akira dengan menunjuk tempat yang diberi tanda panah tadi.

" _Ha'i_."

.

Akira sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah pusat pertokoan kota itu. Matanya jelalatan ke mana-mana, meneliti tempat asing yang membuatnya kagum itu.

Setelah sampai ke tempat tadi (yang ternyata sebuah taman kota) Akira langsung pergi mencari tempat menginapnya malam ini—dan, mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Mencari jalan tercepat, ia melintasi sebuah jalur yang ternyata membawanya ke tempat ini.

Mata Akira berbinar-binar. Ia selalu merasakan perasaan ini saat pergi ke tempat baru. Rasa penasaran, kagum, juga senang akan pemandangan dan suasana dari sebuah tempat baru kala ia mengobservasinya.

Ia memerhatikan warga yang masih beraktivitas di jam tujuh malam itu. Akira menyingkir ketika ada seorang bocah yang berlari. Tak lama, ada seorang anak yang tampak lebih tua menghampirinya—meminta maaf atas kelakuan adiknya, lalu kembali mengejar bocah tadi. Akira tersenyum maklum, namun tertawa dalam hati ketika mengingat hal itu. Ia juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama saat di desanya.

Kakinya yang terus melangkah membawanya keluar dari pusat pertokoan tadi. Kali ini, ia sudah berada di sebuah jalan setapak yang di sisinya mengalir sebuah anak sungai. Akira masih betah memandangi sekitarnya. Dengan iseng, ia berjalan ke tengah jembatan yang menghubungkan tepi sungai itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang sesaat. Mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, ia memandangi langit malam yang berkelap-kelip.

"Jadi… ini rasanya langit malam Yokohama?" gumam Akira tanpa sadar.

Akira meletakkan tas di samping koper, lalu melepaskan jaket toskanya dan meletakkannya di atas koper. Ia merenggangkan badan, lalu memangku diri di pegangan jembatan. Akira enggan langsung pergi ke tempat menginapnya. Ia sedikit kaget dan kesal saat tahu kakek dan neneknya memesan hotel untuk tempatnya menginap. Namun, ia hanya pasrah dengan keputusan keduanya, karena Akira yakin mereka pasti sudah memertimbangkan segalanya.

Akira masih memandangi sekitarnya, mencoba lebih merasakan kenyamanan Yokohama saat malam hari. Inginnya begitu, sih. Andai dia 'tak melihat sesuatu di sungai dari kejauhan. Ia membangkitkan kemampuannya, menajamkan indra penglihatannya. Dan, apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar mengejutkan, membuat jantungnya berasa mau meloncat keluar.

Objek itu makin mendekati jembatan karena arus sungai. Sekarang, tanpa mengaktifkan kemampuannya, Akira dapat melihat dengan jelas seseorang tengah mengambang di sungai dengan kedua kaki berada di atas permukaan air. Tentu saja Akira jadi keheranan.

'E-Eeeh? Itu mayat atau orang yang tenggelam?' batin Akira sambil mengedutkan sebelah matanya, 'Ya ampun! Benar juga! Aku harus membawanya ke daratan!'

Dengan cepat, Akira melompat ke sungai, dan mulai menggapai sosok itu.

.

"Haah… Haah… Haah…"

Akira berhasil membawa orang tadi ke daratan. Sekarang, ia sedang mencoba mengatur dan mengambil nafas, sedangkan orang yang ia—em, bawa atau selamatkan? Orang itu terbaring di tanah berumput di tepi sungai.

'Astaga! Apa yang tadi kulakukan!? Aku tak tahu caranya berenang, tapi tadi aku refleks meloncat!'

Perlahan, orang tadi membuka kelopak matanya, dan mulai bangkit dari baringnya—coba mendudukkan diri. Ia melihat Akira yang masih coba menstabilkan nafasnya dengan menumpu badan dengan kedua tangan.

" _Are_? Yaaah… kau lagi-lagi menyelamatkanku," orang tadi menoleh sambil memandangi Akira, " _Tokoro de_ , apa kau sedang _cosplay_ , Atsushi _-kun_? Siapa yang membuatmu melakukan ini?" tanyanya heran.

Akira mendudukkan dirinya yang masih mencari udara, walau kali ini sudah stabil. Mendengar ucapan yang barusan dilontarkan, Akira menoleh dengan kesal plus bingung. Ketika mata orang itu bersirobok dengan manik hitam Akira, ia sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Atsushi? Apa yang Anda maksud dengan 'sedang _cosplay_ ', Tuan? Nada bicaramu terdengar seolah-olah kau kecewa karena aku telah menolongmu!" ucap Akira dengan mata berkedut kesal, tak lupa dengan perempatan imajiner yang muncul di kepalanya.

Akira jadi terdiam kala ia menyadari bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini memandanginya intens—namun, ia dapat menangkap bahwa ada rasa keterkejutan dari mata laki-laki ini yang menatap balik matanya.

WUUUSH!

Angin berhembus dengan agak kencang, membuat surai burnette si laki-laki dan surai platinum Akira bergerak.

Mereka saling memandang, sampai si laki-laki berucap, " _Kimi…_ "

* * *

 **Opening theme: Parabola – by Luck Life**

 **Preview**

 **Akira: Tuan, Anda bilang tadi 'Atsushi-** _ **kun**_ **', itu artinya Anda juga rekan kerja Yosano-** _ **sensei**_ **dan Kenji-** _ **kun, daro**_ **!?**

 **Dazai: Eh? Kamu mengenal mereka?** _ **Tokoro de**_ **, jangan memanggilku 'Tuan'! Seperti aku sudah tua sekali.**

 **Akira: Eh?** _ **Sore ja—**_

 **Dazai:** _**Watashi wa**_ **Dazai Osamu** _ **yo**_ **.**

 **Akira:** _ **Ha-Ha'i**_ **! Dazai-** _ **san tte**_ **…**

 **Yosano:** _ **Ara**_ **? Akhirnya kau datang, Akira.** _ **Hora**_ **, ayo kita pergi melihat apartemen di sekitar sini.**

 **Akira:** _ **Ha-ha'i…**_ **Eh? Eh?**

 **Akira & Atsushi:** **EEEEEEHHH!? SIAPA DIA!?**

 **Selanjutnya, Bungou Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives Chapter 2,**

 **Seorang Gadis Sederhana yang Mencari Kerabatnya (Bagian Terakhir)**

 **Kunikida:** _ **Hoi, Kozo.**_ **Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti perempuan?**

 **Akira:** _ **Chigau, chigau**_ **! Aku memang seorang perempuan, kok!**

 **Ending Theme: Hanabi – by ClariS**

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Ha'i, ha'i! Minna, hajimemashite~! ^_^ Oke, kali ini saya come back dengan nongol di fandom lain, yaitu Bungo Stray Dogs! *nyalain kembang api* Yah, maaf-maaf-maaf-maaaaafff banget untuk segala hal. Khususnya yang udah kenal saya. Saya ngileng gak ngasih kabar, terus tiba-tiba muncul lagi dengan sebuah karya baru. Fanfic yg dulu aja gak diselesein, malah bikin baru… -_- Mohon maafkan diri ini… _|| *bungkuk sembilan puluh derajat* Tapi, saya gereget mau ngepublish di fandom satu ini. Jadi, untuk sekarang mari abaikan sejenak karya saya yg dulu /PLAK

Untuk soundtrack di fanfic ini, AMVnya silahkan imajinasikan sendiri~! /OI!

Yah, kalau boleh jujur, saya sebenarnya gak terlalu tau arti lirik lagunya itu. Apalagi yang Parabola oleh Luck Life. Saya cari di Mbah Gugel mana ada yg nongol. Cuma link buat download lagunya doank -_- Jadi, kalau ada yg tau lirik lagunya, tolong beritahu saya, ya! Walaupun itu cuma romaji ato kanjinya doank. Gak papa, kok. Asal ada, saya ambil! Jadi, saya bisa merevisi, apakah lagu ini memang cocok ato gak dengan fanfic saya ini.

Nah, kalau lagu openingnya memang gak cocok ama ide cerita fanficnya, kalian bisa sarankan saya lagu-lagu yg kemungkinan cocok. Tapi, saya gak jamin bakalan saya pakai atau gak.

Kalo untuk lagu ending, liriknya ada, tapi gak ada terjemahan. Jadi, kebiasaan saya kalo udah ngebet banget, ya, saya terjemahin sendiri. Acuan utama dari Gugel Translet, trus untuk menyempurnakan dari literatur lain. Pas pertama denger lagunya, saya langsung berpikir gini, "Wah, cucok dah ni lagu!" trus, yah, saya jadiin deh untuk ending themenya. Saya juga udah mengkhayalkan gimana videonya. Tapi, setelah akhirnya saya berusaha menerjemahkan liriknya… ternyata di luar bayangan saya 0_0 Saya jadi berpikir, 'Oi, oi. Kok, malah jadi gak nyambung, sih…?' Ya udah. Saya cuma bisa bersabar. Gak ada niatan juga, sih, buat ngeganti lagu endingnya. Jadi, supaya lebih masuk akal, saya ngambil bagian yg lebih sesuai, dan mengabaikan yg membuatnya jadi melenceng.

Kan, lirik awal lagunya kek gini,

 _Deatte nan nen da kke_

 _Hatsu_ _deeto_ _wa doko ni itta kke_

Yak, stop sampai situ dulu. Lihat kata yg saya garis bawahi? Nah, sebenarnya itu kata "Date" yg kalo kita sebut itu "Kencan" dalam pelafalan Jepang. Dari situ saya udah berpikir keras, 'Aduh… ganti kagak endingnya nih?' Tapi, saya berusaha mengendalikan diri dan terus menerjemahkan sampai akhir lagu. Dan, saya bersyukur karena telah menerjemahkannya sampai akhir (walau artinya rada-rada gaje… tapi, saya tetep bisa nangkap maksudnya).

Ternyata, di ada bagian lain dari lagu itu yang arti liriknya gak terlalu melenceng dari ide fanfic saya. Nah, dari situ saya putuskan, kalo lagu endingnya tetep ini, tapi ngambil bagian yg sesuai ama isi cerita saya.

Dan, untuk kedua kalinya akan saya akui, jujur saya 98% gak nangkap arti lirik lagu openingnya.

Yak! Pembahasan tentang soundtracknya udah. Dan, sekarang adalah pembahasan seiyuu untuk sang tokoh utama! *Jeng jeng jeng~!*

Nah, saya cuma kepincut ama dua seiyuu (yg mungkin sebagian orang tahu). Sebelumnya, saya akan beritahukan dahulu, kalau saya gak tau yg mana marga yg mana nama depan mereka. Soalnya, di internet infonya simpang siur. Saya jadi bingung sendiri. Makanya, kalau saya salah menempatkan nama mereka, mohon dimaafkan karena ketidaktahuan saya ini. *bungkuk sembilan puluh derajat*

Tomatsu Haruka atau Hikasa Yoko?

Saya minta polling dari readers sekalian, ya! ^_^ Bagi yg gak tau, saya kasih gambaran, deh. Contoh karakter yg disuarakan oleh Tomatsu Haruka itu Asuna dari Sword Art Online. Kalo Hikasa Yoko, seperti Mio dari K-ON!

Maaf kalau gambarannya dikit banget. Habis, kalau menurut saya, pasti ada yg tau dua karakter itu. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, silahkan bertanya pada Mbah Gugel dan Mang Yutub :D ^_^

Dark Sarah: Ingat-ingat, donk, Bro… -_- Nanti hujan lokal lagi

Rasio Sarah: Istirahat, ya, Sarah ^_^ Mulutmu udah berbusa, ya

Author: Inget, kok, inget. Ane nyadar, kok… _|| Oke, segini dulu, minna! Maafkan daku yg newbie plus gaje ini _|| Raha, Sawa?

Rasio Sarah & Dark Sarah: Mohon responnya dalam bentuk apapun! Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri dan mau berkunjung! ^_^

 **RnR (?)** **:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Prolog (end)

Si pria dan Akira memandang satu sama lain. Angin masih berhembus, seolah-solah menjadi pengiring di antara mereka.

" _Kimi…_ " lelaki itu memberi jeda pada ucapannya sendiri. Sedangkan, Akira masih menatapnya—coba memberi peluang. Ia sendiri berusaha menekan rasa penasarannya.

" _Kimi wa dare_?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos (yang minta ditabok).

Ptas! Urat kekesalan Akira serasa putus.

" _Gomen, gomen._ Kamu mirip dengan _kouhai_ di tempat kerjaku. Kupikir, kamu adalah dia, makanya aku ngobrol denganmu seperti tadi," lanjutnya sambil cengengesan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Akira menahan dirinya agar gak menonjok orang di depannya ini. Akira menghela nafas dengan kasar—masih kesal.

"Ya, tak apa. Aku juga terkadang salah mengenali orang," lalu, ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih kecil, "tapi, tak kusangka wajahku ini ternyata cukup pasaran…" cibir Akira pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Maa, maa,_ jangan pesimis begitu," Akira refleks menoleh ke si pemuda—kaget karena ternyata suaranya terdengar, "Lagipula, aku cuma tahu satu orang yang mirip denganmu," sambungnya dengan senyum ramah.

"?" Akira menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hanya satu? Jangan-jangan, orang yang tadi Anda sebut. _Etto…_ siapa… ' _kun' tte…_ "

"Atsushi- _kun dayo_."

"Ah, ya! Itu! Atsushi—eh? _Chotto…_ " Akira berusaha meloadingkan otaknya, menggali ingatannya. "Tuan, Anda bilang tadi 'Atsushi- _kun_ ', itu artinya… Anda juga rekan kerja Yosano- _sensei_ dan Kenji- _kun, daro_!?" tanya Akira dengan rasa penasaran yang besar.

Si pemuda yang melihat Akira begitu bersemangat hanya ber _sweatdrop_ ria. "Yah, begitulah. Kamu mengenal mereka?" tanyanya.

Akira balas mengangguk—masih dengan rasa penasaran yang bersarang di jiwa dan raganya (?).

" _Tokoro de,_ jangan memanggilku 'Tuan'! Kau seakan-akan bilang, 'laki-laki ini sangat tua, dan aku masih muda'!" protesnya dengan memayunkan bibir, membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu. Akira jadi _sweatdrop_ sambil menahan rasa geli melihat laki-laki di depannya ini.

Dengan kaku, Akira berujar, " _Sumimasen. Mm… sore ja…_ "

" _Watashi o namae wa_ Dazai Osamu _yo,_ " si pemuda—Dazai menyahut dengan cepat sambil berdiri, lalu menatap Akira yang masih terduduk.

" _Ha-Ha'i_! Kalau begitu, Dazai- _san tte…_ "

"Bisa berdiri?" tanya Dazai seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Akira menerima bantuannya seraya menjawab, " _Ee…_ " Ia menggenggam tangan Dazai yang membantunya berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk rok selututnya yang mulai kering dengan tangan yang lain.

" _Kimi o namae wa_?" tanya Dazai tiba-tiba.

Akira yang masih asyik (baca: fokus) membersihkan roknya, menjawab dengan agak gugup, "Um… _watashi wa namae_ Miyamura… Akira _desu_."

" _Sore ja, yoroshiku ne,_ Akira- _chan_!" ucap Dazai yang masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Akira. Di sisi lain, Akira tersadar bahwa uluran tangan Dazai bukan hanya untuk membantunya. Namun, sekaligus untuk berjabat tangan—berkenalan.

Akira mulai melepas jabatan mereka, Dazai pun mengikut. "Ya, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" balas Akira sambil sedikit membungkukkan dirinya, lalu kembali tegak sambil mengulas senyum.

"Yah, kalau begitu, aku tinggal punya satu masalah lagi," ujar Dazai tiba-tiba, tak lupa dengan rautnya yang seakan berpikir ditambah kepalan tangan yang memangku dagu.

"?" Akira mengedipkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali, bingung, "Apa itu? Mungkin bisa kubantu."

Dazai menatap Akira, "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapat maaf darimu? Dengan cara yang layak dan setimpal, tentunya."

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Seorang Gadis Sederhana yang Mencari Kerabatnya (Bagian Terakhir)**

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Opening theme: Parabola – by Luck Life**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Bungo Stray Dogs oleh Asagiri Kafka (story) dan Harukawa35 (art)

Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives (sama Miyamura Akira, OC) oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo

 **Rated:**

T / PG-13

 **Genre:**

Drama, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, dll… (seiring waktu akan bertambah)

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, humornya gak kerasa, kata nonbaku yang sengaja dipakai, entah OOC ato gak, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **A/N:**

Saya gak dapet keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan batin (?) /plak Di sini, tokoh utamanya OC, seorang gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun (menjelang dua puluh tahun, sih /tuing) bernama Miyamura Akira. Untuk pic Akira, udah saya gambar di buku sketsa. Tapi, gak tau cara ngedit biar tampak mulus (?) ataupun cara ngepublish (entah di mana) biar bisa diliat readers sekalian. Jadi, kalo ada yg mau memberitau atau ngajarin saya… _onegai?_

* * *

"Yak! Kita sudah sampai~!"

" _A-Anoo…_ apa memang benar tempatnya yang ini?"

"Memang, kok. Apa Akira- _chan_ meragukanku? Hiks, sedihnya hatiku saat diri ini diragukan…"

" _Ch-Chigau, yo,_ Dazai- _san_! _Etto—_ "

"Lagipula, _hora_ , coba lihat kembali petamu! Di sini sudah tertulis nama tempatnya, kan? Apa kau tidak sadar? Jangan lengah, lho, Akira- _chan~_! Kalau nanti kau tersesat dan diculik, gimana? Terus, ternyata kau malah dijual di pasar gelap, dan—"

Buk! " _Ittai yo,_ Akira- _chan_ ~!" ringis Dazai sambil mengelus bahu kirinya.

"Balasan karena coba menakut-nakutiku!" balas Akira geram (jangan lupakan urat kekesalan imajiner di kepalanya).

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di depan sebuah hotel—yang lumayan.

Hal ini bermula dari tawaran Dazai yang akan mencoba melakukan hal yang Akira inginkan agar mendapat maaf darinya. Akira sudah menolak, namun Dazai terlalu gigih. Akhirnya, Akira mendapat ide. Dan, inilah permintaannya, membantu dirinya menemukan tempat menginap yang sudah dipesankan oleh kakek dan neneknya.

Akira yang sudah kesal karena ditakuti Dazai, sekarang jadi kesal kuadrat karena (benar-benar) mengetahui tempat menginap yang disiapkan—atau dipesankan?—oleh keduanya ternyata memang hotel. Memang, lebih mudah mengurus segalanya di hotel ketimbang apartemen, atau mungkin _guest house_ atau motel. Apalagi, bagi orang yang cukup terpandang seperti pasangan Miyamura itu. Namun, entah kenapa Akira merasa segalanya berasa kusut setiap berada di hotel.

Akira masih diam di tempat memandang hotel di hadapannya dengan wajah merengut. Dazai yang sadar Akira masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, memilih untuk melangkah ke dalam hotel tersebut. Akira kaget begitu tersadar bahwa Dazai sudah mendahuluinya.

"D-Dazai- _san_! Mau ke mana?"

Dazai sedikit menoleh ke Akira yang di belakangnya, "Masuk ke hotel, donk," lalu, ia kembali berjalan. Akira yang mulai bingung dengan tingkah Dazai, mencoba mengejarnya.

Setelah selangkah keduanya memasuki hotel, Dazai langsung menuju meja resepsionis. Akira hanya pasrah mengekori Dazai, karena ia berpikir bahwa orang luar sepertinya lebih baik menyerahkan segalanya kepada orang lokal.

"Permisi, kami ingin mengecek kamar yang telah dipesan," sekonyong-konyong, Dazai sudah berucap sebelum Akira sempat bertanya.

"Silakan. Atas nama siapa?"

Dazai melirik Akira, "Miyamura Akira," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mohon ditunggu," ucap si resepsionis sebelum berkutat dengan komputer di depannya.

"Dazai- _san_!" Akira berbisik sambil menarik kecil lengan mantel Dazai, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Akira gusar.

"Hm? Aku hanya sedang membantumu," jawab Dazai tersenyum, "Lagipula, tadi kita sudah buat perjanjian, bukan?" sambungnya.

"Yaa… memang. Tapi, perjanjiannya, kan, kau hanya membantuku mencari tempat menginapku. Lalu, selesai!"

" _Maa, maa._ Anggap saja ini bonus dariku. Jarang-jarang, lho, aku memberi bonus pada orang lain seperti ini."

Akira menatap Dazai—yang masih tersenyum—dengan sebelah mata yang berkedut kesal, "Terserah kau saja, deh, Dazai- _san_ ," ucap Akira menyerah sambil menghela nafas.

"Permisi, Tuan dan Nyonya. Kamar yang dipesan atas nama Miyamura Akira berada di lantai tiga, nomor enam puluh lima. Dan, ini kuncinya," si resepsionis berujar sambil memberikan sebuah kunci dengan ukiran nomor "65" pada Dazai.

"Selamat beristirahat dan semoga Anda puas dengan pelayanan kami!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk setelah Dazai menerima kunci itu.

" _Doumo,_ " balas Dazai.

Dazai menghadap ke Akira yang berada di sampingnya, "Nah, ini kuncinya, Akira- _chan_!" ucap Dazai sembari menyodorkan kunci dalam genggamannya ke Akira.

Akira menyambutnya sambil berterima kasih, " _Ee… hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu,_ Dazai- _san_!"

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya! Semoga tidurmu nyenyak, Akira- _chan_ ~!" ucap Dazai sembari mengambil langkah, dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Akira.

" _Ee_! _Kimi mo_ , Dazai- _san_! Hati-hati di jalan!" balas Akira sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan riang.

Setelah punggung Dazai 'tak lagi tertangkap di matanya, Akira mengambil tas dan kopernya yang tergeletak di lantai. Lalu, ia bergegas mencari kamarnya dan beristirahat.

 **~ Esoknya… ~**

Hari sudah pagi. Akira yang baru selesai berpakaian mematut penampilannya di depan meja rias yang menjadi salah satu perabot di kamar hotelnya.

Rambut lurus sepunggungnya yang tergerai. Kemeja putih polos berlengan panjang. Dasi hitam dengan klip dasi transparan. Rok lipit hitam selutut dengan kaus kaki hitam dengan ukuran yang sama. Akira menunduk, melihat sepatu pantofel wanitanya yang sejak ia bersekolah sampai sekarang masih terawat. Lalu, ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

Akira menyisipkan helaian poni dengan arah kiri kepalanya ke belakang telinga. Namun, malah kembali tergerai ke depan. Manik hitamnya menerawang mengingat seseorang bernama "Atsushi".

'Apa… Atsushi itu punya warna rambut yang sama denganku?' batin Akira bertanya, dan tanpa sadar ia menyentuh rambut putih keabu-abuannya itu. "Hm? Atau, jangan-jangan warna lensa mata kami yang sama…" gumam Akira sambil dengan intens memerhatikan pantulan matanya di cermin meja rias. 'Tidak, tidak. Warna mataku adalah hitam. Dan, itu adalah warna mata orang pada umumnya. Tidak mungkin karena mata kami.'

Akira yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu saat alarm di ponselnya berbunyi. Ia membuka ponselnya, lalu mematikan alarm yang sudah dia setel.

"Apa jam segini… kantor mereka memang sudah buka?" gumam Akira. 'Coba saja dulu. Lagipula, mereka berdua yang mengundangku,' batinnya sambil mengindikkan bahunya.

Akira keluar kamar, menguncinya, lalu berjalan menuju lift. Saat berada di lantai dasar, ia melangkah keluar dari hotel. Terdiam sejenak untuk menghirup udara pagi, ia segera mengambil langkah dengan tujuan ke kantor Agensi Detektif Bersenjata—dengan membawa secarik kertas pemberian Yosano, tentunya.

"Yosh!" Akira bergumam menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

— **Di kantor Agensi Detektif Bersenjata —**

Pagi itu, para staff maupun anggota Agensi yang lain belum banyak datang; hanya secuil anggota yang sudah datang ke kantor. Contohnya… mereka: Kenji sedang duduk di kursinya sambil memandangi sebuah pot kecil yang berisi tanaman (dengan tanah tentunya); Dazai yang asyik tiduran di sofa sambil mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 miliknya; Ranpo yang sedang bergelut dengan berbungkus-bungkus camilannya; dan, Yosano yang sehabis dari Rumah Sakit datang ke kantor—entah apa tujuannya.

Mereka yang sedari tadi sudah berada di kantor menyapa Yosano yang berkunjung. Yosano membalas sapaan mereka dengan datar. Jarang-jarang juga Yosano datang ke sana, mengingat tempat kerjanya adalah Rumah Sakit di Agensi.

Yosano mendekati Kenji, lalu bertanya, "Apa dia sudah datang, Kenji?"

"Belum, mungkin dia berpikir bahwa jam segini kita belum ada di kantor," jawab Kenji dengan melihat Yosano.

"Atau, mungkin dia tersesat…" gumam Yosano menyatakan alibi lain.

C-klek!

Pintu kantor terbuka, lalu tampak Tanizaki bersaudara. " _Ohayou gozaimasu_!" Junichirou yang pertama menyapa, diikuti Naomi yang bergelayut manja di sebelah lengan kakaknya itu.

Mereka semua membalas sapaan kedua Tanizaki itu. Junichirou yang sadar dengan keberadaan Yosano spontan bertanya, "Yosano- _sensei_ , ada apa ke sini?" lalu, ia membatin dengan takut-takut, 'jangan-jangan, mencari teman belanja…'

"Oh, Tanizaki. Yah, aku hanya mencari seseorang. Tapi, dia belum datang," jawab Yosano.

Naomi dan Junichirou mengedipkan mata, "Teman untuk berbelanja?" spontan keduanya bertanya.

"Yah, setengahnya itu. Tapi, aku juga punya janji dengannya."

"Apa dia orang Agensi?" kali ini, Dazai yang bertanya. Tahu-tahu, tubuhnya sudah dalam posisi duduk dengan _headset_ bertengger di leher.

Yosano menjawab dengan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Kenalanku dan Kenji. Kami tak sengaja bertemu dengannya kemarin saat akan kembali ke Yokohama."

Lalu, Kenji menambahi, "Dia juga ke Yokohama bersama kami. Katanya, dia menetap sebentar di kota ini. Kalian tahu? Penampilannya sangat mirip dengan Atsushi- _san_!Kami pikir, dia adalah kembarannya."

Semua yang berada di sana terdiam sambil mengedipkan mata. Sangat mirip, katanya?

"Yah… aku juga sempat berpikir kalau Atsushi sedang mengawasi kami dengan cara ber _cosplay_. Sepertinya, dia adalah anggota keluarga Atsushi," Yosano ikut berkomentar.

"Atau, mungkin, dia adalah kerabatnya yang hilang…"

Semua menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka menatap Dazai yang senyam-senyum dengan tanda tanya—bingung.

"Yah, mungkin saja, kan? Lagipula—"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara itu menarik perhatian semua orang. Tanizaki bersaudara yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu, langsung mendekat. Junichirou membukakan pintu seraya berucap, "Ya, silakan masuk!"

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Naomi yang masih bergelayut di lengan Junichirou, dan si abang sendiri yang sudah membuka pintu sepenuhnya—namun, masih memegang gagang pintu—mengedipkan mata berkali-kali dengan serentak. Tak lama, mata mereka membelalak kaget seraya memekik, "EEEEHHH!?"

Sementara itu, yang lain masih terdiam di tempat. Pasalnya, pintu kantor penuh dengan pemandangan punggung dua bersaudara itu. Jadi, mereka tak bisa melihat siapa yang datang.

Di sisi lain, Akira yang awalnya mencoba tersenyum ramah jadi memasang wajah kaget lantaran kedua orang di depannya tiba-tiba berteriak. Apa diri Akira terlihat seperti hantu sampai-sampai mereka berteriak begitu?

Belum sempat Akira mengucapkan satu huruf (?) pun, Junichirou dan Naomi langsung membalik badan mereka. Melihat tingkah mereka, Akira dibuat bingung sambil ber _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Yo-Yosano- _sensei_! A-Apa dia orang yang k-kau cari!?" dengan terbata-bata, Junichirou menunjuk ke belakang mereka berdua. Melihat tingkah mereka, semua jadi merasa heran.

"Siapa?" tanya Yosano.

"I-Itu…" Junichirou dan Naomi yang sudah syok kuadrat 'tak sanggup berbicara. Dengan spontan, mereka berdua menepikan tubuh mereka agar orang yang mereka maksud dapat terlihat.

"…"

Beberapa detik berlalu. Semua menatap Akira yang awalnya menampilkan wajah kebingungan berganti jadi senyum gugup. 'Oh, Tuhan, kenapa semua menatapku begini?' Akira merana dalam hati. Akira sebenarnya sadar akan keberadaan Yosano, namun rasa gugup dan suasana canggung ini membuatnya mati kutu. (Sekadar info, Akira 'tak menyadari keberadaan Kenji, karena Yosano berdiri di depannya.)

"Oh! Akira- _chan_! Ternyata kau datang berkunjung!" Semua menatap Dazai yang tersenyum pada Akira. Yang disapa hanya bisa mengulum senyum dengan menyimpan rasa kagetnya dalam-dalam.

"Woaah! Akhirnya kau datang juga, Akira- _san_!" Kenji yang tadinya mencoba mengintip, langsung menyapa Akira dengan berdiri di samping Yosano, "Masuklah!" ajak Kenji.

Akira hanya menurut saat Kenji menuntunnya masuk ke suatu bilik dengan kaca ukir sebagai dinding pembatas. Di dalam bilik itu, ada dua buah sofa berukuran sedang dengan sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang sebagai perabot. Akira duduk di salah satu sofa itu saat dipersilahkan. Cahaya masuk melalui sebuah jendela. Sepertinya, ini tempat untuk para tamu Agensi, pikir Akira.

Yosano mengambil tempat di sebelah Akira. Sedangkan, yang duduk di seberang mereka adalah Ranpo dan Dazai. Di belakang kedua pria itu, berdiri Kenji serta Tanizaki bersaudara.

Yosano bersuara duluan, "Jadi, Akira, kenapa kau baru sampai sekarang? Apa kau mengira kantor Agensi belum ada orang?"

"Atau, tadi kamu tersesat?" Kenji menyambung.

"Yah, dua-duanya, sih," jawab Akira.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah pergi sejak sejam yang lalu," Akira menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Tapi, karena kupikir kalian belum ada di kantor, jadi aku mencari kantor _Buso Tantei-sha_ dengan santai," suara Akira mengecil di akhir ucapannya.

"Um… maksudku, aku mencari kantor Agensi sambil melihat-lihat kota dan jalan dengan santai. Lalu, karena keasyikan, aku sempat beberapa kali kesasar, begitu…" sekarang, suara Akira terdengar mencicit. Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena 'tak tahan dengan tatapan mereka (yang seolah-olah sedang menginterogasinya).

"Pfft! Ahahahahaha!" Suara tawa itu menggema di kantor. Di samping Akira, juga terdengar suara tawa tertahankan. Akira mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat si pelaku. Ia menatap mereka bergantian. Dazai, Yosano, Dazai, lalu ke Yosano lagi. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa yang lucu?

"Ya ampun! Kau pasti merasa sangat bersalah, ya, Akira?" Yosano berkata sembari mencoba mengendalikan dirinya.

"Te-Tentu saja! Kalian pasti sudah lama menungguku, kan? Satu jam itu tidak lama, tau!" sahut Akira panik, "Dan, Dazai- _san_! Apa yang kau tertawakan!?"

" _Yare, yare._ Kau tahu, Akira- _chan_? Wajahmu tadi benar-benar menggemaskan! Ditambah dengan suaramu yang mengecil tadi, kamu terlihat seperti anak kucing!" jawab Dazai, lalu melanjutkan tawanya.

Akira hanya bisa bingung dengan rambut yang mulai mencuat. Jadi, itu alasan mereka tertawa? Akira pikir, mereka menertawakannya karena sempat tersesat. Sementara, Junichirou dan Naomi hanya bisa ber _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Tolong maklumi mereka. Walau apa yang Dazai _-san_ katakan ada benarnya, sih…" ujar Junichirou, yang diikuti anggukan menyetujui dari Naomi, Kenji, dan Ranpo.

Mengetahui pendapat mereka disetujui, Dazai dan Yosano malah makin tertawa.

"Ukh… Kenji- _kun_! Tolong hentikan mereka!" rengek Akira.

Dan, Kenji hanya bisa ber-hehe ria di tempat. Pada akhirnya, Akira hanya bisa merana sambil menelan dalam-dalam protesannya.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut."

Suara itu membuat semua menoleh. Akira dapat melihat seorang pria jakung dengan rambut panjang yang diikat memerbaiki letak kacamatanya. 'Waduh, apa mungkin… tipe orang serius dan taat aturan?' batinnya saat melihat raut wajah pria itu.

"Yo, Kunikida- _kun_! _Ohayou_!" Dazai menyapa pria itu, membuat Akira membatin bahwa itulah namanya.

Mengabaikan sapaan Dazai, Kunikida berucap, "Tumben kalian berkumpul seperti ini. Apa ada hal yang penting?"

"Yah, tidak terlalu, sih. Aku yakin kalau dalam kamus hidup Kunikida- _kun,_ ini tidak terlalu penting," jawab Dazai dengan nada yang jenaka, membuat Kunikida ingin mencekiknya, "tapi, aku yakin hal ini bisa membuatmu terkejut!" Dazai mematri senyum yang membuat Kunikida penasaran.

"Kita cuma dapat kunjungan. Dari tamu tak terduga," sambungnya.

"Hm? 'Tamu tak terduga'?" ulang Kunikida. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu berhenti pada satu objek. Dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Kunikida bertanya, " _Hoi, Kozo._ Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berpenampilan perempuan seperti itu?"

"Eh… eh? _Watashi_?" Akira bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, tentu saja kau. Memangnya, siapa lagi?"

"E-eeh… _ano…_ sekadar info, aku memang seorang perempuan, kok," ucap Akira sambil memprotes Kunikida dalam hati.

"Hah?" Kunikida terdiam, tak lama ia menarik kerah pakaian Dazai sambil berkata dengan geram, " _Jisatsu Maniac_ , kau apakan lagi bocah itu?"

"Eeeh? Kunikida- _kun_ , tenang dulu, donk! Aku gak ngapa-ngapain, kok. Oh ya, katanya, kalau kau menarik kerah seseorang sambil berkata dengan geram, maka proses pencernaanmu akan terhambat!" ujar Dazai.

Mendengar perkataan Dazai, Kunikida malah terpancing. "Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Dazai, lalu beralih mengambil buku catatannya saat Dazai berucap, " _Hora, hora._ Ayo, dicatat." Melihat Kunikida yang mencatat perkataan Dazai tadi, sontak mereka ber _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Bukannya… pria bernama Kunikida itu telah dibodohi Dazai- _san_?" bisik Akira pada Yosano.

"Terkadang, hal ini memang terjadi," alih-alih, Kenji yang menjawab.

"Yah, lihat saja setelahnya," ucap Ranpo tiba-tiba.

Akira hanya bisa mengedipkan mata kebingungan dan penasaran pada laki-laki bertopi baret itu.

" _Uso dakedo._ "

KREK!

" _Kissamaaa_!" Seketika, Kunikida mencekik Dazai sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Sementara, Dazai hanya tertawa bodoh diperlakukan seperti itu. Sumpah, ini keadaan tergila yang pernah Akira lihat. -_-

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pergi dulu," Yosano berucap tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dari duduknya, membuat semua menatapnya.

"Ayo, Akira. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk memerlihatkan apartemen di sekitar sini?"

"Ah, iya! Benar!" Akira segera bangkit dari duduknya, "Semuanya, terima kasih! Yosano- _sensei,_ hanya kita berdua?" tanya Akira.

"Ya, yang lain punya pekerjaan, termasuk Kenji. Mereka _tantei_ , asal kau ingat. Dan, aku adalah seorang dokter di sini. Tapi, aku juga punya tugas dan harus selalu siap. Karena itu, jangan heran bila kita asyik berkeliling, aku malah meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba," jelas Yosano, membuat Akira balas mengangguk paham.

(Sebenarnya, Kunikida berbisik pada Dazai dengan kebingungan yang melanda dirinya. Siapa gadis itu? Apa dia Atsushi yang sedang _crossdress_? Kalau bukan, lalu siapa? Kenapa Yosano tampak mengenalnya? Apa "Akira" itu namanya? Yah, kira-kira itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang Kunikida tanyakan pada Dazai. Namun, Dazai malah masa bodoh dan mengalihkan perhatian, membuat Kunikida jadi bingung kuadrat. Dasar, Dazai… _Poor_ Kunikida… -_- )

Yosano pergi melangkah ke pintu. Akira menunduk sekilas pada semua orang. Awalnya, Akira hanya membalas lambaian tangan Kenji, tapi setelahnya ia melambaikan tangan pada mereka semua, lalu pergi mengekori Yosano.

Pintu belum semeter didekati Yosano, namun telah dibuka seseorang di baliknya. Sebuah sapaan menyelingi daun pintu yang mengayun terbuka itu.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_!"

Akira terdiam, namun matanya lambat laun membelalak.

Tampak di depan pintu berdiri seorang pemuda dan gadis muda. Namun, yang membuat Akira terkejut adalah keberadaan sang pemuda. Di lain sisi, gadis muda yang duluan menyadari keberadaan Akira turut terkejut, diikuti dengan pemuda yang berdampingan dengannya.

Seketika, Akira mengingat ucapan kakek dan neneknya kala ia akan meninggalkan desa.

" _Tapi, sebenarnya cukup mudah mencari sepupumu itu," ucap kakek Akira._

" _Mudah? Bagaimana caranya?"_

 _Keduanya terdiam, lalu nenek Akira menjawab, "Sederhana. Penampilan kalian sangatlah mirip."_

" _Ketika kau melihatnya, kau merasa seakan sedang bercermin."_

Keadaan seketika menjadi hening. Akira dan pemuda itu saling bertatapan—mata keduanya sama-sama membelalak. Dan, keduanya menggumamkan kata yang sama pula.

"Dia…"

* * *

 **Ending Theme: Hanabi – by ClariS**

 **Preview**

 **Akira:** _ **Etto…**_ **kalau boleh tahu, yang tadi itu siapa?**

 **Yosano: Oh, dia? Dia itulah Atsushi. Bagaimana? Kau terkejut, kan, melihatnya?**

 **Atsushi: Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi ini!**

 **Dazai: Yosh, Atsushi-** _ **kun**_ **! Daripada kau pusing memikirkan itu, lebih baik kita segera mengerjakan misi dan menyelesaikannya, kan?**

 **Atsushi:** _ **Ha'i**_ **?**

 **Kunikida: Oi, Dazai! Kau belum menjawab satu pun pertanyaanku!**

 **Dazai:** _ **Maa, maa.**_ **Soal itu, kau pasti akan tahu jawabannya nanti. Nah, untuk sekarang…**

 **Akira: Aku memang sudah tahu, kalau inilah resikonya. Tapi, yang seperti ini juga…**

 **Selanjutnya, Bungou Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives Chapter 3,**

 **Tak Sengaja Ikut Campur Urusan Orang Lain Ternyata Membawa Secercah Kebahagiaan Tersendiri**

 **Akira: Atsushi-** _ **kun, hontou ni arigatou, ne**_ **!**

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Yo, minna~! Akhirnya prolog usai sudah *nyeka keringat* Maafkan diri ini yg gajenya selangit, selaut, sebumi, dan seangkasa *minder* Sebetulnya, saya udah cukup lama berada di fandom ini. Namun, baru bikin user dan ngepublish fanfic. Makanya, gaje -_- Saya juga belum terlalu tahu tentang bagaimana tata karma sebagai author baru, ataupun cara bersosialisasi dan menyesuaikan diri di fandom lain. (Dark Sarah: Itulah akibat karna gak biasa mencoba beradaptasi -_- / Author: Diem, lu!) Jadi, untuk readers dan authors sekalian, mohon bantuan, bimbingan, rasa maklum, dan ikatan pertemanannya! *nunduk sembilan puluh derajat*

Oh, iya. Lagu endingnya saya ganti *senyum innocent* entah kenapa, saya kesengsem sama lagu ini. Kemungkinan besar, karena lagu ini berasa mencerminkan ikatan antara Atsushi dan Akira? Yah, supaya ngerti, baca aja kelanjutannya /OI Kalo memungkinkan, saya bakalan nyediain terjemahan lagunya. Kalo memungkinkan, ya~ Hm? Bertanya nasib lagu Ai to Yuu? Tenang, bakalan ketemu lagi, kok. Tapi, kayaknya bakalan lama /golok mana golok/ Eiits! Po-pokoknya, kalian bakalan ketemu lagi, kok, ama lagu Ai to Yuu. Jadi, rencana saya, di season pertama ini satu opening-dua ending, gitu. Mohon dimengerti… /gak tau harus bersikap kek gimana/

Rasio Sarah & Dark Sarah: Mohon saran, kritik, dan responnya! **RnR (?) :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hal Tersendiri

"Dia…" tanpa sadar, Akira dan pemuda itu menggumamkan kata yang sama. Sampai—

"Eh?" keduanya tersentak sendiri. Masing-masing mengerjapkan mata.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Kamu si Atsushi itu?"

Si pemuda dan Akira bersuara bersamaan. Mereka bungkam. Tak lama, keduanya kembali berucap bersamaan, "Silakan duluan." Lagi, mereka bungkam dengan rasa gugup dan canggung.

Di sisi lain, Kunikida serta Tanizaki bersaudara (tambah) kebingungan. Lain halnya dengan Dazai, Kenji, dan Yosano yang senyam-senyum. Ranpo sendiri kelihatan masa bodoh, dan asyik menonton mereka sambil mengulum sebuah permen loli.

"Ng… haha, _gomen_! Seharusnya, aku memerkenalkan diri dulu," Akira menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil cengengesan, "Namaku Miyamura Akira. Aku datang ke kantor Agensi karena punya janji dengan Yosano- _sensei,_ " jelasnya.

Perasaan gugup dan kaget membuatnya menjadi kikuk.

"Dan, mereka bilang—maksudku, Kenji- _kun,_ Yosano- _sensei,_ dan Dazai- _san._ Bahwa, aku mirip rekan kerja mereka yang bernama 'Atsushi'. Jadi, kamu Atsushi yang mereka katakan?" tanya Akira dengan senyum riang—dipaksakan sebenarnya, karena ia masih gugup.

Atsushi balas mengangguk sambil berucap pelan, " _Ee, boku wa_ Atsushi."

"W-wow! Kalau begitu, aku setuju dengan mereka. Kau tahu, kita benar-benar sangat mirip! Berasa melihat pantulan diri dalam versi lain."

"Mm… yah, aku pun setuju dengan itu. Kita memang benar-benar mirip, um… _etto…_ " Atsushi terlihat berpikir, sementara Akira terheran, "M-Miyamura- _san._ "

Akira akhirnya paham akan tingkah Atsushi barusan, "Akira saja. Santai saja denganku!" ucapnya riang. Tanpa sadar, Akira telah melupakan rasa gugup dan kagetnya.

Belum sempat Atsushi membalas, Yosano langsung menyela, "Yak! Kalian bisa saling mengenal lebih dalam setelah kami kembali. Ayo, Akira! Nanti keburu kesiangan." Yosano melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Akira yang masih berada di dalam kantor. Dengan tergesa-gesa—dan panik, Akira pamit kepada semua untuk yang kedua kalinya—terkecuali pada Atsushi dan si gadis muda, Kyouka, yang baru saja datang. Lalu, dia menutup pintu kantor Agensi, meninggalkan suasana aneh di sana.

Semua menatap kepergian keduanya, namun yang duluan mengalihkan perhatiannya adalah Atsushi, disusul Kyouka. Dengan wajah kebingungan yang—dengan terpaksa—mematri senyum, Atsushi bertanya pada mereka, " _A-Ano…_ Ada yang bisa menjelaskan dengan lebih detail… siapa gadis yang barusan itu?"

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Tak Sengaja Ikut Campur Urusan Orang Lain Ternyata Membawa Secercah Kebahagiaan Tersendiri**

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Opening theme: Parabola – by Luck Life**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Bungo Stray Dogs oleh Asagiri Kafka (story) dan Harukawa35 (art)

Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives (sama Miyamura Akira, OC) oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo

 **Rated:**

T / PG-13

 **Genre:**

Drama, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, dll… (seiring waktu akan bertambah)

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, humornya gak kerasa, kata nonbaku yang sengaja dipakai, entah OOC ato gak, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **A/N:**

Saya gak dapet keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan batin (?) /plak Di sini, tokoh utamanya OC, seorang gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun (menjelang dua puluh tahun, sih /tuing) bernama Miyamura Akira. Untuk pic Akira, udah saya gambar di buku sketsa. Tapi, gak tau cara ngedit biar tampak mulus (?) ataupun cara ngepublish (entah di mana) biar bisa diliat readers sekalian. Jadi, kalo ada yg mau memberitau atau ngajarin saya… _onegai?_

* * *

"Yo-Yosano- _sensei,_ tolong tunggu aku!"

Akira dengan panik dan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh mengejar Yosano yang berjalan duluan. Yosano berhenti melangkah saat mereka benar-benar berada di depan gedung milik Agensi Detektif Bersenjata.

"Pertama-tama, kita akan melihat-lihat apartemen di sekitar sini. Yah, Kenji sudah mencari tahu tentang hal ini, dan seharusnya dia ikut bersama kita. Tapi, karena ada kasus yang menunggunya, jadi hanya aku yang memandu di sini," jelas Yosano sambil melihat sebuah kertas, "Padahal, kalau ada Kenji akan lebih bagus. Dia akrab dan punya hubungan yang sangat baik dengan banyak orang. Mungkin, kalau ada dia, kau akan mendapat diskon."

Akira mendengarkan dengan seksama, "Kenji- _kun_ terkenal, ya? Yah, kalau mengingat sifatnya itu… wajar, sih," komentar Akira.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai dari apartemen dua blok dari sini. Kalau sempat, kita bisa sekalian berbelanja."

Keduanya lalu mulai melangkah, dengan sesekali mengobrol ringan.

.

"Oooh… jadi, begitu rupanya."

Kini, mereka tengah duduk di kursi kerja masing-masing. Kenji disusul Dazai baru saja selesai menceritakan awal pertemuan mereka dengan Akira. Semua akhirnya mengerti akan kedatangan Akira tadi.

"Tapi," semua memusatkan perhatian pada Junichirou, "apa kalian tahu identitas Akira- _san_ lebih dalam? Dan lagi, dia sedang mencari kerabatnya yang kalian tidak tahu ciri-cirinya. Ada kemungkinan kalau Atsushi- _kun_ lah orang itu," ujarnya.

"Memang, ada kemungkinan seperti itu," timpal Kunikida, "tapi, masih ada kemungkinan lain. Memiliki penampilan yang mirip bukan berarti kalian berkerabat, begitu juga sebaliknya," jelas Kunikida dengan serius.

Sementara, Atsushi dan Kyouka setia mendengarkan dalam diam—mencoba mencerna.

"Yah," semua beralih pada Ranpo yang mulai mengulum permen lolinya yang baru, "walau semenarik apapun hal ini, tetap saja tidak ada hubungannya dengan Agensi. Kalaupun ada, itu nanti," komentarnya.

"Mending, kalian segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan kalian, lalu menyerahkan laporan pada _Sachou,_ " tambahnya, lalu dia kembali bermalasan.

Tanizaki bersaudara, Kenji, Atsushi, dan Kyouka mengedipkan mata. Sementara, Kunikida menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lain halnya dengan Dazai yang senyam-senyum (kayak orang kesurupan /plak gak deng).

"Apa yang Ranpo- _san_ katakan memang benar," ucap Dazai sambil berdiri, "Yosh, Atsushi- _kun_! Daripada kau pusing memikirkan itu, lebih baik kita segera mengerjakan misi dan menyelesaikannya, _daro_?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Atsushi yang kaget hanya bisa membalas sekenanya, "Hah? _Ha'i…_ "

.

"Huft… dua sudah selesai."

Kini, Akira dan Yosano sedang berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen yang lumayan mewah. Akira merenggangkan badannya, sementara Yosano melihat check listnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke apartemen ketiga. Dari sini, jaraknya kurang lebih dua stasiun, tapi kalau dengan gedung _Buso Tantei-sha_ hanya satu blok. Ini akan lebih menguntungkan," ujar Yosano.

"Ah, ya. Kalau begitu, ayo!"

.

Saat ini, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen yang dimaksud Yosano. Setelah menaiki dua kereta, mereka berjalan kaki menjelajahi Kota Yokohama.

" _Tokoro de,_ Akira," Akira menoleh pada Yosano, "kenapa kau tidak memilih kedua apartemen tadi?" tanya Yosano.

"Ah, ya… itu…" Akira terlihat malu-malu, "Menurutku, apartemen pertama terlalu mahal, padahal aku suka kesannya yang sederhana," Akira menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Kalau apartemen yang tadi… terlalu mewah dan luas. Lagipula, aku hanya tinggal sendirian di sini."

"Oh… _souka_."

Mereka berhenti melangkah saat lampu untuk pejalan kaki berubah menjadi merah. Keduanya menunggu seperti pejalan kaki yang lain. Di seberang sana, terdapat sebuah bangunan bercat sewarna zamrud—Yosano bilang, itu apartemen ketiga yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Akira asyik mengobrol dengan Yosano sambil menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berubah warna. Tanpa sengaja, sudut mata Akira menangkap sesuatu. Dua anak kecil sedang bermain bola, namun tanpa sengaja bola tersebut menggelinding ke tengah jalan raya. Anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua mencoba melarang anak perempuan yang berlari kecil mengambil bola tersebut. Namun, yang dilarang sudah terlanjur mencapai bola tersebut dan mengambilnya. Dengan riang, ia menunjukkan bola dalam genggaman pada anak laki-laki di seberangnya… tanpa menyadari bahaya mendekatinya.

Mata Akira membelalak. Dari ujung jalan, ia melihat sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah si anak perempuan. Si anak laki-laki yang belum menyadari hal itu dengan kesal menyuruh si anak perempuan kembali ke tempatnya. Namun, si anak perempuan malah mengejek si anak laki-laki.

Akira melihat lampu pejalan kaki yang masih belum berubah warna dengan panik. Dengan kemampuannya, ia melihat si pengendara truk yang ternyata sedang terkantuk-kantuk. Truk makin mendekati si anak perempuan. Di sisi lain, beberapa pejalan kaki akhirnya menyadari hal itu, termasuk Yosano.

" _Simatta—_ " gumaman Yosano terpotong saat seseorang di sampingnya melesat dengan cepat.

Pengendara truk yang baru menyadari keberadaan si anak perempuan dengan segera menyuarakan klakson. Tetapi, si anak perempuan 'tak menyadari hal tersebut.

Tepat sebelum truk menghantam tubuh mungilnya, seseorang telah membawanya pergi ke seberang jalan. Bola yang berada di genggamannya mengelinding ke seberang jalan yang lain. Tuk! Dan, terantuk kecil dengan ujung sepatu Yosano.

"Akira!"

Akira mendudukkan anak perempuan itu di aspal trotoar. Si anak laki-laki menghampiri keduanya dengan cemas dan panik, "Yui!"

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Akira pada anak itu.

Yang ditanya balas mengangguk kecil, namun perhatiannya segera teralihkan ke atas kepala Akira. " _Onee-chan, nekomimi wa…_ " gumamnya. Sebelah tangan kecilnya setengah terangkat menunjuk sepasang telinga—mirip dengan telinga kucing—yang terlihat transparan di kepala Akira. Sudut matanya juga menangkap ekor yang bergerak-gerak dari belakang tubuh gadis itu.

"!" Akira yang baru menyadari hal itu segera mengnonaktifkan kemampuannya. Seketika, telinga dan ekor transparan tersebut menghilang, tepat sebelum semua orang menghambur untuk melihat keadaan mereka. Pengendara truk tadi pun turut menghampiri mereka setelah menepikan kendaraannya.

"Akira, _daijoubu ka_!?" Yosano bertanya dengan panik sembari menghampirinya.

Akira membalas dengan senyum menenangkan sambil berucap, "Tenang saja, Yosano- _sensei._ Aku dan anak kecil ini baik-baik saja."

Yosano menghela nafas lega.

"Yui!" Anak perempuan itu seketika memeluk orang di hadapannya. Ia kemudian terisak sambil berucap, " _Onii-chan_! _Gomennasai_!"

Si anak laki-laki yang ternyata kakaknya coba menenangkan adiknya, "Yui, _daijoubu yo_! Kau sekarang baik-baik saja, jadi tenanglah!"

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja!?" Semua langsung berpaling ke arah asal suara. Akira bisa melihat pria pengendara truk tadi berdiri 'tak jauh dari mereka—menatap keduanya dengan rasa bersalah dan cemas yang sangat jelas terlihat.

Semua orang yang mengelilingi mereka mulai berbisik-bisik, tentang betapa bersalah dan seharusnya disalahkannya pria ini. Bahkan, ada yang terang-terangan menyalahkan pria yang sepertinya hampir kepala empat itu.

Akira segera berdiri dan menghampiri pria itu. Dengan wajah datarnya yang serius, ia menatap pria itu sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ia sedikit menundukkan badannya. Seketika, semua terperangah melihatnya.

"Saya mohon maafkan kesalahan anak perempuan itu," ucap Akira.

Semua mengedipkan mata mendengar perkataannya.

"Anak perempuan itu telah bermain ke tengah jalan raya tanpa mengingat betapa bahayanya hal itu. Kakak laki-lakinya telah mencoba menyuruhnya kembali ke tepi jalan, tetapi dia mengidahkan peringatan itu. Jadi, sekali lagi saya memohon agar Anda memaafkan kesalahannya," jelas Akira yang masih menunduk.

"Tidak, Nak. Akulah yang—"

" _Onegaishimasuta,_ " pinta Akira dengan tenang.

Mendengar permohonan gadis di hadapannya, pria itu hanya bisa diam. Tak lama, ia berkata, "Baiklah. Aku memaafkan kesalahan anak itu."

"Lalu, satu hal lagi," ucapan itu mengambil perhatiannya, "Saya ingin Paman meminta maaf kepada anak perempuan itu," ucap Akira dengan menatap lurus pria itu.

Semua orang kembali terkejut dibuatnya. Yosano tetap menonton dari tempatnya. Sedangkan, kedua bocah itu mengedipkan mata melihat dan mendengar Akira.

"Saya melihat bahwa Paman mengendarai truk itu sambil menahan rasa kantuk. Itu jelas tindakan yang berbahaya, walau alasan apapun yang mendasari Paman berbuat nekad seperti itu. Paman yang baru menyadari keberadaan anak kecil itu segera menyalakan klakson tanpa sempat mengerem. Karena, Anda tahu bahwa walaupun sudah mengerem, tetapi anak itu akan tetap terkena benturan truk. Di sisi lain, ini juga kesalahan Anda," jelas Akira panjang lebar.

Ia berjalan mendekati kedua bocah itu, lalu berdiri di belakang keduanya dengan sedikit membungkuk seraya memegang pundak mereka, "Jadi, saya meminta agar Anda meminta maaf pada kedua adik kecil ini, terkhususnya adik perempuan ini," pintanya sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepala si anak perempuan. Ia tersenyum kepada keduanya, lalu menatap pria itu dengan tenang.

Pria itu terpaku. Lalu, tersenyum sambil mendengus lega. Ia mendekati ketiganya, lalu berhenti di hadapan mereka dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat. "Paman minta maaf karena telah lalai, dan hampir mencelakaimu. Selain itu, kamu," ia beralih pada si kakak, "Maafkan Paman karena telah membuat adikmu berada dalam bahaya," maafnya dengan tulus sambil mematri senyum pahit—karena merasa bersalah.

Akira mengelus pucuk kepala kedua bersaudara itu, lalu berbisik dengan lembut, "Maafkanlah. Memaafkan itu lebih lebih baik." Mendengar hal itu, keduanya menatap Akira sejenak, lalu si kakak melangkah mendekati pria di hadapannya.

"Paman, sebelumnya ini juga salahku, karena tidak menjaga adikku dengan benar. Selain itu, adikku juga bersalah karena nakal dan ceroboh. Jadi, tolong maafkan aku dan adikku," si kakak membungkuk sekilas. Lalu, ia berbalik ke belakangnya, "Yui, ayo, minta maaf pada paman ini!"

Yui—si adik atau anak perempuan itu—segera menuruti perkataan kakaknya. Dia berlari kecil mendekati sang kakak, lalu ikut membungkuk seraya meminta maaf. "Paman, tolong maafkan aku!" ucapnya. Si kakak turut membungkuk, lagi.

Akira yang melihat mereka dari tempatnya tersenyum kecil. Selagi ketiganya saling bermaafan, ia menarik perhatian semua orang di sekeliling mereka, "Kalau begitu, tolong maafkan kami, karena telah membuat keributan dan membuat kalian semua cemas! Sekarang, semuanya telah baik-baik saja, jadi Anda sekalian bisa melanjutkan aktivitas!" ujarnya riang dan sopan.

Dengan perlahan, orang-orang yang tadinya berkerumunan mulai berkurang. Kini, tersisa si paman, kedua bersaudara itu, Akira, serta Yosano yang masih setia menonton. Tanpa mereka sadari, Yosano mengulas senyum.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Nak. Kalau tidak, mungkin masalah tadi akan semakin membesar. Dan, juga terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan anak itu."

Akira membalas santai, namun tetap sopan, "Sama-sama, Paman. Tidak apa-apa, saya juga tidak ingin masalahnya semakin rumit, karena itu aku melakukan hal itu. Lagipula, tidak ada yang menginginkan hal buruk, kan? Selain itu, sudah kewajiban kita untuk membantu dan menolong sesama."

"Tapi, tolong berhati-hatilah, Paman! Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kalau tidak, Anda akan mendapat masalah lagi," Akira memeringatkan dengan serius.

Si paman membalas dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha agar hal ini tidak terulang kembali. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Nak!"

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, si paman akhirnya pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tak lama, truk yang dikendarainya 'tak lagi tertangkap di mata Akira. Yosano menghampiri Akira, lalu menepuk ringan pundaknya.

"Nah, masalahnya sudah selesai. Kalau begitu, ayo, kita masuk ke apartemennya!" ajak Yosano.

Kedua bersaudara yang masih berada di sana tanpa sengaja mendengar ucapan Yosano barusan. Lalu, sang kakak bertanya pada Akira, "Apa _Onee-san_ juga ingin tinggal di sini?"

Yosano dan Akira menatap si kakak sambil mengedipkan mata. "Eh?"

.

"Jadi, kalian berdua adalah keponakan dari pemilik apartemen ini?"

"Ya, begitulah. _Boku wa namae_ Yuichirou. Tapi, panggil saja aku Yuu. Aku kakaknya Yui, Yui lebih muda setahun dariku."

"O-oh… jadi, yang barusan ke dapur itu… bibi kalian?"

"Mm!" balas Yuichirou dan Yui riang.

Saat ini, Yosano dan Akira tengah duduk di ruang tamu, di tempat tinggal kedua bersaudara itu. Mereka akhirnya telah mengetahui, kalau kedua bersaudara itu adalah keponakan dari pemilik apartemen ini. Akira sempat heran mengingat nama adik Yuichirou ini sama dengan salah seorang anak muridnya di desa.

Awalnya, Akira mengira bahwa mereka adalah anak kembar, karena penampilan mereka yang begitu mirip. Namun, ternyata bukan. Akira juga sempat menerka-nerka, kalau kedua bersaudara itu sebaya dengan Minato dan Yui. Yah, perkiraannya sedikit meleset, sih. Usia si kakak adalah sembilan tahun, yang artinya dia lebih muda setahun dari keduanya. Kalau si adik lebih muda setahun darinya… itu berarti si adik setahun lebih tua dari Rui dan Mio. Gadis itu sempat pusing sendiri memikirkan perbedaan usia mereka.

Sempat terlintas di benak Akira, kenapa kedua bersaudara ini malah tinggal dengan bibi mereka, kenapa bukan dengan orangtua mereka. Tetapi, ada banyak kemungkinan akan hal itu. Jadi, dia mengabaikannya.

Tak lama, bibi mereka kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi tiga buah cangkir. Ia menyajikannya pada Yosano dan Akira, lalu duduk di sofa sedang yang berhadapan dengan mereka. Keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih atas jamuannya. Yuichirou dan Yui duduk di masing-masing sisi bibi mereka.

Akira dan Yosano sempat mengobservasi bibi dari kedua bersaudara itu. Jelas wanita itu terlihat sudah kepala tiga. Penampilannya seperti wanita kantoran yang terbiasa mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga. Wajahnya yang terlihat tenang dan bersahaja membuat Akira berpikir, bahwa wanita ini mungkin akan memulai obrolan yang unik dengan Yuzuki—mengingat sepertinya perangai mereka (sangat) berkebalikan.

Baru saja Akira akan mengambil minumannya, si bibi mengambil perhatiannya.

"Sekali lagi, aku berterima kasih padamu, Akira- _chan. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasuta,_ " ucapnya tulus.

Akira jadi tidak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana. "Eh? Eh? Su-sudahlah, Mizuno- _san._ Anda sudah mengucapkan itu berulang kali. Lagipula, sudah semestinya kita menolong orang lain yang berada dalam bahaya, kan? Ini seperti hubungan timbal-balik alam, itu saja."

"Selain itu, sebenarnya tujuan kami adalah ingin melihat apartemen yang masih kosong di sini untuk Akira tinggali," ujar Yosano setelah menyesap sedikit tehnya.

Akira menimpali dengan sebuah anggukan.

Mizuno, sang bibi, mengerti maksud keduanya. "Baiklah, setelah ini akan kuperlihatkan sebuah apartemen kosong yang mungkin cocok untuk Akira- _chan,_ " ujarnya.

.

"Maaf, ya. Di lantai ini, hanya apartemen ini yang fasilitasnya lengkap. Aku kekurangan dana untuk melengkapi fasilitas di apartemen yang lain. Karena itulah, beberapa apartemen kubiarkan begitu saja, termasuk apartemen ini."

Mereka bertiga memasuki sebuah apartemen yang sederhana. Apartemen itu tidaklah buruk, hanya kurang bersih dengan debu di sana-sini. Perabot dan fasilitas lainnya di selimuti kain putih polos yang terlihat kusam dimakan waktu. Di sisi lain, Yui dan Yuichirou ikut menjelahi ruang tersebut dengan rasa penasaran yang besar. Sepertinya, mereka berdua juga jarang memeriksa apartemen lain, pikir Akira ketika melihat tingkah keduanya.

Akira bergerak menuju jendela yang tertutup tirai saat Mizuno berkata, "Sebenarnya, aku selalu ingin mengganti wallpaper dan gordennya. Tetapi, mengingat belum pasti ada yang ingin menempati apartemen di sini, aku tidak jadi menggantinya. Wallpaper dan gorden yang kubeli untuk dipakai apartemen lain masih kusimpan di gudang."

Akira menyibak tirai itu, membuat cahaya masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Kini, Akira dapat melihat dengan jelas apartemen ini. Ada dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Ruang bersantai yang tidak diberi pembatas dengan dapur, membuatnya terlihat luas. Akira terus melihat-lihat, sampai kepala dan matanya berhenti bergerak—menatap sebuah pintu kayu yang terlihat kokoh, walau apartemen ini jelas sudah lama tidak ditinggali.

"Itu ruang apa?" tanya Akira pada Mizuno.

"Oh, itu kamar tidur. Di apartemen ini, masing-masing ruang hanya memiliki satu tempat. Namun, berbeda dengan kamar mandinya. Kamar mandi di sini ada dua: satu di dalam kamar tidur itu, dan satunya lagi bersebelahan dengan dapur," jelas Mizuno, di akhir ucapannya ia bergerak menunjuk sebuah pintu aluminium di sebelah dapur.

Akira ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan itu. Ia lalu berbalik, kembali menghadap jendela. Dibukanya satu jendela—dengan sedikit usaha—dan seketika angin berhembus masuk lewat jendela itu, sedikit menerpa rambut panjangnya. Dari jendela itu, Akira dapat melihat langit Kota Yokohama dengan jelas. Sedikit-banyak ia bisa melihat bangunan-bangunan lain yang berjarak lebih jauh, mengingat bahwa ini adalah lantai empat—lantai terakhir sebelum mencapai rooftop dari bangunan apartemen ini.

Akira lalu berbalik, dan berujar, "Saya tertarik untuk menempati apartemen ini. Namun, saya juga tidak yakin apakah akan benar-benar menempatinya atau tidak, karena saya hanya sebentar di kota ini."

Mizuno mengerti akan hal itu, lalu tampak berpikir, "Kalau begitu, begini saja. Kamu pesan saja dulu apartemen ini. Jika kamu memang akan menempatinya kau bisa menghubungi aku, dan kita bisa membereskan apartemen ini bersama-sama. Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

"Oh, itu ide yang sangat bagus," komentar Yosano, "Selain apartemen yang kau pesan tidak akan diganggu gugat orang lain, kau juga akan merasa lebih tenang karena telah menetapkan pilihan. Semua akan lebih mudah untuk diurus jika seperti itu," jelasnya.

"Mm… baiklah!" putus Akira dengan senyum riang.

.

"Um… Yosano- _sensei,_ apa sudah selesai?"

"Ayolah, Akira, ini baru sedikit. Ada barang yang belum kutemukan. Kau tahu? Atsushi pernah membawakan belanjaanku yang banyaknya dua kali lipat dari kau."

"E-eh? Dua kali lipat dari yang kubawa?"

Saat ini, Akira sedang menemani Yosano berbelanja—sekaligus membawakan barang belanjaannya. Setelah selesai mengurus apartemen untuk Akira, Yosano mengajaknya ke pusat perbelanjaan baru yang berada di tepi Kota Yokohama. Bangunannya yang menghadap ke laut Kota ini membuat beberapa pengunjung betah berada di sana akan pemandangannya yang terlihat dari kaca. Yah, Akira pasti termasuk dari para pengunjung itu, kalau saja kakinya tidak mulai keram.

" _Tokoro de,_ Yosano- _sensei,_ " Akira berusaha menyamakan langkah mereka, "barang apa yang belum kau dapatkan?" tanyanya.

"Perlengkapan bekerjaku."

"O-oh…" Akira terpaksa membalas kecil jawaban ambigu Yosano—malas bertanya lagi, karena sibuk menahan keramnya.

" _UM… TES, TES. YAK, BERFUNGSI._ "

Suara dari mikrofon pemberitahuan milik pihak pusat perbelanjaan itu membuat beberapa pengunjung, termasuk Yosano dan Akira, terdiam di tempat. Akira coba mendengarkan lanjutan dari pemberitahuan tersebut. Yah, siapa tahu ada diskon besar-besaran yang bersangkut-pautan dengan barang yang dicari Yosano, atau barang yang menarik sedang diobral. Namun, berbeda dengan Yosano yang coba menajamkan indra pendengarannya dengan serius. " _Kono kuen…_ " gumamnya dengan mata yang menajam. Akira tidak menyadari hal itu.

" _NAH, UNTUK PARA PENGUNJUNG SEKALIAN! AKU SEBAGAI PENYIAR INFORMASI AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN HAL PENTING!_ "

Akira mengedipkan mata mendengar hal itu. Hal penting macam apa? Rasa-rasanya, bukan seperti ini cara bicara seorang penyiar informasi pusat perbelanjaan.

" _KAMI AKAN MELAKUKAN UJI COBA FISIK! TOPIK: EVALUASI RESPON LEDAKAN DAN RESPON SENSORIK DALAM RANGKA REFERENSI NONINERSI KEDUA. DAN, OBJEK TES INI ADALAH… PENGUNJUNG SEKALIAN DAN PARA KARYAWAN!_ "

Yosano mendecih—hatinya mencelos mendengar hal itu.

" _KAMI SANGAT MENGAPRESIASI KERJASAMA KALIAN! DAN, SEKADAR INFORMASI. SEJUJURNYA, INI KEDUA KALINYA AKU MELAKUKAN PERCOBAAN DENGAN TOPIK INI. BAIKLAH! TANPA BASA-BASI, SAA, HAJIMARI DATTA._ "

DUUAAAR!

Sebuah ledakan seketika membuat semua orang limbung dan panik. Akira bahkan menjatuhkan barang belanjaan Yosano karena efek ledakan itu. "Dari mana asal ledakan itu!?" Akira bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Semua orang panik dan berhamburan—berlari dengan arah yang 'tak jelas dan pasti, namun dengan tujuan yang sama; coba menyelamatkan diri.

" _NAH, TERKHUSUS UNTUK PARA ANGGOTA BUSO TANTEI-SHA YANG BERADA DI SINI,_ " Akira tersentak, lalu dengan perlahan menoleh pada Yosano. Dia bisa melihat Yosano yang sedang menengadahkan kepala dengan tatapan yang mengeras—seolah di langit-langit pusat perbelanjaan pada lantai ini dia melihat si penyiar informasi dengan niat buruk itu.

" _JIKA KALIAN INGIN MENGHENTIKAN AKU, KALIAN BOLEH BERKUNJUNG KE TEMPATKU SEKARANG. AKU AKAN DENGAN SENANG HATI MENYAMBUT KALIAN! TERLEBIH… JIKA KALIAN MEMBAWA NAKAJIMA ATSUSHI-KUN,_ _SI JINKO ITU,_ "—"Atsushi… Nakajima?" Akira bergumam—" _DAN, OH, TENANG SAJA. AKU TIDAK AKAN BERPINDAH TEMPAT. JADI, KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BINGUNG HARUS MENCARIKU KE MANA._ "

" _SAMPAI SAAT ITU TIBA, NIKMATILAH BOM LEMONKU INI~!_ " siaran itu berhenti dengan ledakan lain sebagai lanjutannya. Entah kali ini dari lantai mana ledakan itu, yang pasti Akira dan Yosano harus bergegas melakukan sesuatu.

"Yosano- _sensei_! Kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu! Nyawa orang-orang di sini terancam, termasuk nyawamu!" Akira berkata dengan perasaan yang kian kalut.

"Ya, kita memang harus melakukan sesuatu," Yosano memungut tas kerjanya yang sempat terjatuh, lalu mengeratkan cengkeramannya. "Tapi, sebelum itu, Akira," Akira memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Yosano, "dia bilang bahwa tantangan ini terkhusus untuk para anggota _Buso Tantei-sha._ Dan, kau bukanlah anggota Agensi. Jadi—"

"Aku akan tetap membantu kalian," potong Akira.

"Mengapa?" tanya Yosano.

Akira menautkan kedua alisnya seraya memberikan senyuman yang terlihat bersemangat, "Karena, aku adalah temanmu, Yosano Akiko, dokter dari _Buso Tantei-sha,_ " jawab Akira mantap.

Yosano tersenyum puas… dan, bangga. "Kalau begitu, _iku o,_ " ujarnya.

.

Akira berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Saat ia tidak sengaja menemukan orang yang terlihat kebingungan dan tersesat, dengan segera ia menghampiri orang itu dan berucap, "Tangga darurat ada di sebelah sana! Segeralah ke sana, dan berhati-hatilah!" Terkadang, dia juga menemukan orang yang sedang berlari ke arah lift. Dengan sigap, ia mencegat orang itu, lalu mengatakan betapa berbahayanya menggunakan lift di situasi seperti ini.

Akira mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru lantai pusat perbelanjaan itu, 'Gawat, situasinya kacau-balau. Satu-dua orang mana cukup mengevakuasi ratusan orang seperti ini!' batin Akira cemas.

Seketika, dia mengingat percakapan singkatnya dengan Yosano sebelum berpisah.

" _Kita akan berpisah. Aku akan ke lantai dasar. Kau ke lantai atas," Yosano memberi intruksi._

" _Tu-tunggu! Kenapa kita berpencar? Bukankah lebih baik kalau bersama?" tanya Akira panik._

" _Kita memang harus menghentikan orang itu. Tetapi, di sisi lain kita juga harus mengevakuasi orang-orang. Kita tidak bisa bersama untuk melakukan kedua hal itu dan bolak-balik dari lantai satu ke lantai lainnya. Selain itu, aku pernah melawan si penyiar tadi."_

" _T-tapi…" Akira diam sejenak, "_ Wakarimashita. _Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!" Akira mulai beranjak dari tempatnya._

" _Akira!" panggilan itu menginterupsi langkahnya, "Apa kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri? Ada kemungkinan kalau musuh lebih dari satu, dan berada di lantai lain," jelas Yosano._

 _Akira memberikan cengirannya, "Tenang saja, Yosano-_ sensei _! Aku punya sesuatu yang membuatku bisa memertahankan diri. Sebisa mungkin aku juga akan melindungi orang-orang di sini!"_

 _Setelahnya, mereka berpisah dengan langkah mantap._

Akira menegakkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan dengan hati yang telah teryakinkan.

.

"To-tolong… tolong ampuni aku! Bukan aku yang harus kau habisi di sini!"

Seorang pria sedang meringsuk di pojok sebuah ruangan. Dengan suara yang memilukan, dia memelas akan nyawanya kepada pria yang lebih muda di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang memalukan untuk dilihat.

"Lalu? _Dare ka na_?"

Pemuda itu bertanya dengan datar. Seolah-olah hal ini terlalu biasa, dan memuakkan untuk menjadi bahan tontonan.

"M-Manager di sini! Dia sekarang pasti sedang melarikan diri! Aku memang mengkhianati kalian, tapi… tapi, ini semua ide dari wanita kurang ajar itu! Di-dia melarikan diri lewat pintu darurat itu! Sekarang, dia… dia pasti sedang berada di lantai bawah! Tangga itu hanya menghubungkan dua lantai! Per-percayalah padaku! Kumohon! Aku melakukan ini karena termakan jebakannya!" jelas si pria sambil memelas.

Pemuda itu menatapi pria di hadapannya, lalu berbalik menuju pintu darurat yang disebut. Si pria bernafas lega, namun hal itu tidaklah lama.

"Kau bukan termakan jebakannya, tetapi sengaja memakannya."

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu dengan cepat menyambar pria itu, lalu membunuhnya dengan kejam dan seketika. Sesuatu berwarna kelam bercabang itu melepaskan hunusannya dari tubuh si pria yang sudah 'tak bernyawa. Lalu, kembali menyatu dengan jas panjang hitam sang pemuda.

"Sekali pengkhianat, tetap pengkhianat. Bagi kami, Port Mafia, tiada ampun bagi seorang pengkhianat."

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, sang pemuda, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu darurat, mengikuti ke mana anak tangga itu akan membawa dirinya.

.

Suara teriakan histeris orang-orang saling bersahutan dengan ledakan bom. Akira masih berusaha mengevakuasi semua orang. Kali ini, dia sudah berada satu lantai sebelum lantai teratas. 'Tinggal satu lantai lagi…' batinnya.

Tanpa sengaja, Akira menubruk seorang wanita. Keduanya sempat terhuyung dengan Akira yang segera meminta maaf. Namun, maafnya tidak digubris—wanita itu malah berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah menuju pintu darurat.

"Eh—Hei! Arah menuju pintu darurat bukan ke sana!" teriak Akira.

Wanita itu tetap berlari, abai pada Akira yang berteriak dengan jelas. Akira mendecih, lalu mengejar wanita itu dengan bergumam, "Apa yang wanita itu pikirkan!? Merepotkan saja… dalam keadaan begini pula!"

Akira berdesakan dengan para pengunjung, membuatnya beberapa kali kehilangan jejak wanita itu. Walau sekilas, Akira sempat melihat wanita itu memasuki ruang khusus karyawan pada lantai itu. Namun, di saat itu pula dia melihat ada seorang anak kecil meringkuk ketakutan—merapat pada dinding. Akira melihat ruangan yang dimasuki wanita tadi sebentar, lalu berlari mendekati anak kecil itu.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Anak kecil itu mendongak mendengar suara lembut Akira. Dia balas menggeleng kecil sambil berucap dengan lirih, "Aku ketakutan, _Onee-san_! _Okaa-chan_ menghilang! Aku tersesat!" Akira memeluknya erat sambil mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Dia melihat sekitarnya—mencari orang yang mungkin bisa menuntun anak ini agar keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan ini.

"Hoi, kau!" panggilan Akira itu membuat seorang remaja menengok ke arahnya, "Ya, kau yang membawa ransel baseball! Cepat kemari!" perintah Akira. Remaja itu menuruti dengan kikuk dan panik.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya remaja itu dengan gugup.

"Apa kamu sudah tahu arah menuju pintu darurat?" tanya Akira dengan desak.

Remaja itu mengangguk.

"Bagus, apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu? Tolong jaga dan antarkan adik kecil ini bersamamu ke luar mall, _onegai_!" pinta Akira.

Remaja itu mengangguk mantap, lalu mengajak anak kecil yang berada dalam pelukan Akira. Namun, anak kecil itu ragu. Dia menoleh pada Akira, lalu berucap, " _Onee-san wa_?"

Akira terdiam, namun detik berikutnya memberikan cengirannya, " _Onee-san wa daijoubu yo_! Nah, sekarang ikutlah dengan dia! _Onee-san_ akan menyusul!" ujar Akira.

Anak kecil itu menggapai uluran tangan si remaja sambil melihat Akira dengan cemas. Akira berdiri dari jongkoknya, lalu berucap, "Berhati-hatilah, kalian berdua!" Si remaja menatap Akira, "Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Apa _Senpai_ benar-benar akan menyusul kami?" tanyanya.

Akira menautkan kedua alisnya, lalu tersenyum lima jari. "Jangan khawatir! Aku pasti akan menyusul kalian!" Remaja itu mengangguk mantap. Setelahnya, Akira melihat punggung keduanya makin menjauh, lalu berbalik dan melangkah menuju ruang tadi.

.

"Penghiatan dan dikhianati sudah banyak dilakukan manusia. Karena, khianat adalah salah satu sifat manusia."

"Tu-tunggu! Dengarkan aku! Pria itu telah membohongimu! Dia menipumu, dan menjebak kita berdua!"

Wanita tadi telah terpojok. Akutagawa yang masih berada di sisi yang berseberangan dengannya melangkah mendekat. Rashoumon telah diaktifkan, tetapi masih diam—seolah-olah menunggu perintah resmi dari tuannya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasan, karena apapun alasannya kau telah berkhianat kepada Port Mafia. Itu adalah hal yang mutlak."

"Ti-tidak… tunggu! Tunggu! Ini—"

Rashoumon menusuk beberapa bagian tubuh si wanita, bersamaan dengan Akutagawa yang bersuara, "Yang menginginkan kematian, memiliki rasa ingin mati yang sama besar."

"AKH!" wanita itu memuntahkan darah, lalu ambruk ke lantai porselen. Keadaannya mulai kritis. Rashoumon masih menancapkan diri di tubuh sang wanita sampai sebuah suara membuat tuannya refleks menarik kembali Rashoumon, "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Akutagawa berbalik dengan perlahan, dan rasa kaget bercampur bingung menyerangnya. Ia mendapati seorang gadis bersurai platinum pucat berdiri di ambang pintu ruang itu dengan ekspresi yang 'tak terbaca. Mau di bilang kaget, tetapi ada rasa takut dan amarah tercampur—terlihat dari manik kelamnya.

' _Jinko_?' batin Akutagawa bertanya-tanya dengan hal yang ada di depan matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tetapi bukankah kita semua harus menyelamatkan diri terlebih dahulu!? Masalah pembalasan itu belakangan!" jelas Akira dengan suara yang sudah seperti orang berteriak.

"Ini bukan urusanmu," balas Akutagawa datar.

"Tapi, sekarang telah menjadi urusanku!" sahut Akira.

Akutagawa melirik Akira dari sudut matanya. Dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun didahului oleh Akira, "Pertama-tama, aku ingin meluruskan keadaan lebih dulu! Sebenarnya, apa yang tel—"

"!" Akira tersentak saat ia melihat wanita tadi—yang ia yakini adalah salah satu manager pusat perbelanjaan ini—telah terduduk dengan susah payah… sambil menodongkan pistol pada Akutagawa. Akira dilanda kebingungan. Di sini, dia tidak tahu siapa yang jahat dan baik—siapa yang bersalah dan tidak. Sampai wanita itu menarik pelatuknya, Akira berteriak pada Akutagawa, "Awas! Dia akan menembakmu!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Wanita itu terengah-engah. Ia melihat Akira yang terpaku. Dan… Akutagawa masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sampai, dia membuat si wanita manager dan Akira tercengang.

"Makhluk buasku ini punya selera yang sangat buruk. Dia memakan segalanya, termasuk pelurumu itu," Akutagawa berbalik menghadap pada si manager, "Apa kau pikir… mainan kecil seperti itu akan membuatku terbunuh?"

CRATS! Rashoumon kembali menghunuskan diri pada si manager. Dan, kali ini telah meregang nyawanya. " _Rashoumon_ tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dan, dia membalaskan perlakuanmu itu." Rashoumon menarik diri dan kembali melebur dengan jas hitam panjangnya.

Akira masih diam di tempatnya. Lalu, dengan suara yang bergetar ia berkata, "Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" Akutagawa berbalik menghadap Akira yang menundukkan kepala, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat raut wajah gadis itu.

"Karena, dia telah berkhianat pada organisasiku. Tugasku hanya membereskan para tikus-tikus seperti dia," Akutagawa memejamkan matanya, "Aku sudah tidak punya urusan di sini. Semua yang kami cari telah didapatkan oleh rekan kerjaku."

"Tetapi, kau," dia kembali membuka kelopak matanya, membuat manik kelamnya bersiborok dengan mata Akira yang sama kelamnya, " _Anata wa dare_? Aku yakin kau bukanlah _Jinko_ yang kukenal."

Akira menautkan kedua alisnya, " _Jinko_?" gumamnya.

"Seseorang yang kukenal, dengan wataknya yang membosankan dan menyebalkan," jelas Akutagawa singkat—membalas gumaman Akira yang terdengar jelas.

"Jadi, sebelum kau kuhabisi, beritahu jati dirimu. Siapa kau? Kenapa kau memiliki penampilan yang sangat mirip dengannya?" tanya Akutagawa penuh penekanan.

"Kau tidak mungkin si _Jinko._ Kalaupun iya, ini sangatlah memalukan. Datang ke sini… dengan penampilan macam itu. Sampai suara pun seperti seorang perempuan," tambahnya sambil mendengus.

Akira menyerengitkan dahi. Dia mulai tahu dan mengerti maksud pria itu. "Tu-tunggu, tunggu! Jangan-jangan, 'nya' yang kau maksud ini adalah Atsushi? Nakajima… Atsushi, benar?" tanya Akira.

"Ya. Siapa lagi _Jinko_ kalau bukan dia?" balas Akutagawa.

Akutagawa terdiam sejenak, lalu segera berucap, "Kau bukan si _Jinko_?"

"Kau bilang kalau si _Jinko_ yang kau sebut-sebut itu adalah Atsushi. Kalau begitu… yah, aku bukan si _Jinko,_ " balas Akira sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku baru berkenalan dengannya tadi pagi. Dan, jujur. Aku pun sama terkejutnya dengan kau—yah, aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengannya," jelas Akira.

"Yang pasti, setelah menyelesaikan urusan di sini, aku ingin segera kembali ke kantor _Buso Tantei-sha,_ lalu memastikan sesuatu antara aku dan dia. Karena itulah, cepat akhiri perbincangan ini!" tuntutnya.

Akutagawa terdiam, lalu berkata seraya menyeringai, "Baiklah! Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan! _Rashoumon_!" Tanpa aba-aba, Rashoumon melesat cepat ke arah Akira.

"!"

[ _Ability: Beast of The Four Seasons_ ]

Akira terkejut, lalu dengan refleks mengaktifkan kemampuannya—melompat untuk menghindari serangan Akutagawa. Membuat Rashoumon hanya menghunuskan diri pada dinding beton. Alarm akan bahaya seolah menyala di pikiran Akira. Gadis itu segera berlari keluar dari ruang itu.

Akutagawa terdiam di tempat, lalu melangkah dengan tenang untuk mengejar Akira sambil bergumam, "Siapa gadis itu? kemampuannya bahkan menyerupai milik Si _Jinko._ "

.

"Haah… haah… haaah…"

Akira sedang duduk, bersandar pada salah satu tiang beton penyangga pusat perbelanjaan. Akira tidak pernah merasa selelah ini. Padahal, dia hanya berlari kurang dari 500 meter, namun kejadian sebelumnya mampu memompa jantungnya lebih dari biasa.

Akira menoleh untuk melihat sekitar. Aman, pikirnya, sudah tidak ada orang di lantai ini. Dia berusaha bangun dengan ketegarannya yang tersisa. 'Sebelum pria itu datang, aku harus memikirkan cara untuk menghentikannya.'

DAK! Akira mematung di tempat. Tampak Rashoumon yang berusaha menyerangnya juga diam—menghantam dinding di seberangnya. Akira berbalik ke arah datangnya Rashoumon dengan pipi kanan yang tergores akibat serangan Rashoumon—yang sepertinya sengaja meleset. Ia menyeka darah yang perlahan mengucur sambil menatap tajam Akutagawa yang berjalan dari kejauhan.

"Sebagai seorang gadis yang terlihat terpelajar, kau ternyata tidak sopan," Akutagawa menghentikan langkahnya saat jarak di antara keduanya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari penglihatanku sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku," dengan cepat, Rashoumon kembali menyerang Akira, "Yah, sambil mencoba menjawab pertanyaanku, lebih baik aku mengujimu."

Tep! Akira mendaratkan diri di sisi lain koridor mall. Tampak Rashoumon hanya menyerang lantai, membuat beton berselimut keramik itu hancur. Akutagawa melirik Akira dari sudut matanya. Melihat gadis itu sekarang memiliki sepasang telinga—kucing, kah?—dan ekor yang bergerak perlahan dari belakang tubuhnya. Hal yang membuat Akutagawa menyerengitkan dahi adalah kedua hal baru pada tubuh gadis itu terlihat transparan—dengan warna biru dan putih yang lumayan memikat mata karena berkilauan.

"Biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ujar Akira dari tempatnya.

Akutagawa mengubah posisinya jadi menghadap gadis itu.

"Orang yang pertama bertanyalah yang harus mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak akan memerkenalkan diri kalau kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama," jelasnya dengan mata yang masih menatap tajam pria di seberangnya.

Akutagawa mendengus sambil memejamkan mata, "Aku Akutagawa, pembunuh bayaran—kau bisa menyebutku anjing Port Mafia, bersama seorang rekanku yang lain. Higuchi sekarang sedang bersama mata-mata Port Mafia untuk mencuri dan mengambil kembali informasi yang di curi dari kami," jelasnya sambil memerlihatkan kembali netranya yang kelam.

Rashoumon kembali menyerang diiringi Akutagawa yang bersuara, "Jadi, siapa kau?"

Akira pun kembali menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi itu. Berlari, lalu kembali melompat dan mendarat. Membuat Rashoumon menyerang berbagai pondasi pusat perbelanjaan itu, dan hal itu menyebabkan Rashoumon tidak dapat bergerak.

Akira mengambil kesempatan itu, "Namaku Akira, hanya seorang gadis biasa yang tinggal di sebuah desa kecil di kota sebelah… untuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang, aku menetap di Yokohama, karena beberapa keperluan. Aku baru dua hari di sini, jadi belum terlalu mengenal kota ini," jelasnya.

Lalu, Akira bertanya, "Jadi, Port Mafia adalah organisasi yang menaungimu? Kalau begitu, seperti apa itu Port Mafia?"

Akira melompat saat menyadari Rashoumon berhasil melepaskan diri, dan kembali menyerangnya. "Aku berani taruhan kalau kalian tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik—mungkin, bermusuhan dengan _Buso Tantei-sha._ " Rashoumon menghantam tubuh Akira, namun untungnya ia refleks memasang kuda-kuda bertahan.

"Tapi, jangan salah sangka. Aku bahkan belum sehari penuh mengenal organisasi itu. Aku hanya punya kenalan—yah, teman di sana," sambungnya.

Sayangnya, Akira terlambat menyadari bahwa Rashoumon hendak kembali menyerangnya. Dia tidak sempat melakukan pertahanan dalam bentuk apapun, sehingga Rashoumon berhasil menghempaskannya.

"AKH!" Akira terpelanting beberapa kali, sampai tubuhnya berhenti tergerak karena membentur dinding. Kini, sepasang telinga dan ekor transparan itu telah menghilang entah ke mana. "Kh…" dia berusaha bangun dengan susah payah, namun kembali terjatuh menghantam lantai porselen. Ia menemukan Akutagawa dari kejauhan berjalan ke arahnya dengan Rashoumon di sekeliling pria itu.

Akutagawa berhenti melangkah saat dirasa jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat—kurang lebih tiga meter. Dia memandangi Akira yang mencoba bangun dengan tertatih-tatih. "Port Mafia adalah sebuah organisasi besar yang akan melakukan apapun demi mencapai tujuan dan keinginannya. Orang seperti kau menyebut kami sebagai organisasi hitam," jelas Akutagawa, "Dan, kau benar soal yang barusan. _Buso Tantei-sha_ adalah musuh abadi kami," sambungnya.

"Selain itu, kau punya kemampuan yang mirip dengan _Jinko,_ tapi milikmu terlalu lemah. Jadi, wajar jika aku menganggapmu menirunya."

"Apa… maksudmu?" tanya Akira dengan suara kecil, namun masih dapat didengar pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku mencurigaimu sebagai orang yang memakai kemampuannya untuk meniru _Jinko._ Namun, kau berkata baru mengenalnya hari ini, dan ingin segera kembali ke kantor Agensi untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu dengannya. Untuk memastikan hal itu, aku sengaja menyerangmu—katakanlah, aku mengujimu," aku Akutagawa.

"Dan, kemampuanmu lemah, sangat lemah dibanding si _Jinko._ Penampilan yang sangat mirip, seolah-olah kau adalah dirinya yang lain. Namun, mengesampingkan hal itu, kau sangat lemah," sambung Akutagawa datar, terselip nada geram di suaranya.

Akira menunduk, lalu 'tak lama mematri seringai kecil. "Heh! Kau pikir, ini semua sudah mencapai batas dari diriku?" Dengan suara yang sehalus orang berbisik, Akira berucap, " _Nōryoku: Shiki no Kemono_ _._ "

Akutagawa menyerengit mendengar ucapan Akira. Telinga dan ekor transparan itu kembali muncul, namun kali ini terlihat lebih nyata. Akira mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Akutagawa. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya dan berkata dengan serius, "Aku akan menghancurkan anggapanmu itu, dan menegaskan kalau aku dan Atsushi itu adalah orang yang berbeda!"

Dengan cepat, Akira melompat ke arah Akutagawa guna melancarkan sebuah serangan. Tetapi, Akutagawa juga tidak kalah cepat. Rashoumon menghadang pukulan Akira, lalu mendorongnya sampai Akira terpaksa membiarkan tubuhnya terlempar kembali ke belakang, dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Boleh saja. Dan, memang beginilah yang seharusnya!" Kali ini, Rashoumon mengincar tangan dan kaki Akira. Namun, dengan gesitnya Akira melompat menghindar. Akutagawa membalikkan badan untuk mengikuti permainan Akira yang terus saja menghindar.

'Aku memang tidak berbohong, tetapi ternyata gadis ini cukup mudah termakan ucapan orang. Lalu, perkataannya itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau dia memang bukan si _Jinko._ Tapi…'

DUAK! Akira meninju lantai porselen, membuatnya menjadi seperti bongkahan batu. Akutagawa yang telah menghindari serangan Akira menatap intens kedua tangan gadis itu yang telah diselimuti cahaya transparan (berwarna serupa dengan telinga dan ekornya) yang membentuk cakar harimau.

'Persis seperti milik _Jinko,_ namun ia tidak berwujud nyata. Seolah-olah—'

BUK! Akira memukul Akutagawa yang sayangnya ditahan dengan perisai pelindung Rashoumon. Keduanya saling bertatapan dari balik pelindung merah transparan itu.

'—ini hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kekuatannya.'

Akira melompat ke belakang, lalu berdiri dengan anggunnya, "Akhirnya, aku memakai kemampuanku lagi," ia menepuk-nepuk rok selututnya dengan santai, "Terakhir kali, saat menghajar sekelompok perampok waktu masih bersekolah di Tokyo. Kalau tidak salah, dua tahun yang lalu," lanjutnya.

Ia melirik Akutagawa secara terang-terangan, "Dan, sekarang aku memakainya untuk melawan seorang pembunuh bayaran dari sebuah organisasi gelap di Kota Pelabuhan Yokohama. Bukankah menurutmu takdir sedang bermain-main dengan kita berdua? Atau, ini hanya kebetulan belaka?"

"Bisa jadi keduanya," balas Akutagawa.

.

"Hhh! Selesai juga."

"Yosano- _sensei_!"

Yosano menoleh ke arah pintu ruang siaran pusat perbelanjaan itu. Dia mendapati Kunikida dan Atsushi tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, lalu menyusul masuk ke ruang itu.

" _Daijoubu ka,_ Yosano- _sensei_!?"

" _Ee, daijoubu yo._ "

"Jadi, mata-mata Port Mafia yang menjadi penyiar informasi tadi telah berhasil diringkus," Kunikida berkata sambil memerbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Terlihat di tengah-tengah ruangan seorang pria yang disebut sebagai mata-mata Port Mafia, Kajii Motojirou, tengah terkapar dengan indahnya (?). Yosano yang duluan mencapai tempat Kajii, menghajar habis-habisan lelaki itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kunikida dan Atsushi yang berencana ke tempat si pengguna bom lemon itu terhambat, karena harus mengevakuasi para pengunjung dan beberapa karyawan. Sebenarnya, Kunikida berencana mengabaikan segala kekacauan di sekelilingnya agar mencapai tujuan dengan segera. Namun, Atsushi membuatnya melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Semua orang di pusat perbelanjaan ini telah diamankan. Sekarang, semua telah baik-baik saja!" ucap Atsushi dengan nafas lega.

"Tidak," kedua lelaki itu menatap Yosano, "masih belum."

"Apa maksudmu, Yosano- _sensei_?"

Yosano menatap keduanya dengan serius. "Akutagawa juga ada di sini. Dan, kemungkinan besar, sekarang Akira sedang berhadapan dengan dia," ucapnya.

"Apa!? Gadis yang tadi pagi itu?" tanya Kunikida.

" _Nani_!? Akira- _san_ juga berada di sini!?" tanya Atsushi dengan panik.

"Apa kau lupa, Atsushi? Dia bersamaku."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera menyusulnya!" usul Atsushi.

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak yakin bagaimana keadaannya sekarang," timpal Yosano.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Kunikida sambil melirik Kajii.

"Aku juga harus ikut menyusul Akira. Ada kemungkinan dia sedang terluka parah. Jadi, kau yang mengawasinya, Kunikida," ujar Yosano.

" _Ha'i._ "

"Ayo, Atsushi!"

Keduanya berlari meninggalkan Kunikida dan Kajii di ruang itu.

" _Tokoro de,_ Atsushi. Apa hanya kalian berdua yang bertugas di sini?" tanya Yosano di tengah larinya.

"Tidak, kami bertiga—bersama Dazai- _san._ Kami berpisah dengannya, karena Dazai- _san_ bilang dia harus mengamankan sesuatu," jawab Atsushi.

" _Souka,_ " Yosano kembali fokus berlari, "Kalau begitu, kita tidak perlu terlalu merasa khawatir," gumamnya dengan jelas.

"?" Atsushi merasa bingung, namun terpaksa menelan dalam-dalam rasa penasarannya.

.

Keduanya beradu kemampuan dan kekuatan. Memukul, menghunus, melompat dan berlari untuk menghindar, serta berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas dan ritme jantung masing-masing.

Merasa Akutagawa hampir mencapai batasnya, Akira mengambil kesempatan. Dia memejamkan mata, lalu berkata dalam hati, ' _Tora yo,_ hubungkanlah aku pada musim panas yang sedang membara, dengan kenangan yang bersamanya…'

Cahaya biru transparan pada Akira mulai berubah menjadi warna yang lebih mencolok: sejenis warna jingga, namun sedikit terpendar kilauan sewarna cahaya mentari.

Di lain sisi, Akutagawa menyerengitkan dahi melihat perubahan pada diri perempuan di seberangnya, 'Warnanya berubah. Apa itu adalah tanda peningkatan kemampuannya?' batinnya.

Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya, Akutagawa kembali menyerang Akira. "Gelombang Hitam!"

Akira masih terdiam di tempat; menunggu Rashoumon mencapainya. Sampai kurang dari dua meter sebelum mencapai dirinya, Akira dengan segera menjulurkan sebelah tangannya ke Rashoumon guna melancarkan sebuah serangan. Namun—

[ _Ability: No Longer Human_ ]

"Maaf, ya~! Tapi, sekarang cukup sampai di sini!"

Tampak Dazai tengah berdiri menyamping, dengan kedua tangan menyentuh obyek yang berbeda: sebelah tangan menyentuh Rashoumon dengan jari telunjuk, dan yang lain menggenggam tangan Akira.

Cahaya biru berpendar di sekeliling pria bersurai coklat tua itu. Rashoumon menghilang, begitupun dengan kemampuan Akira.

"Dazai- _san_?" gumam Akira, bersamaan dengan Akutagawa yang bergumam, " _Nani_?"

"Maaf, ya, Akutagawa- _kun._ Tapi, kusarankan kau segera pergi dari sini. Rekan kerjamu yang cantik itu sudah mendapatkan apa yang kalian cari, dan telah mengamankan diri. Yah, mungkin sebentar lagi pria bom lemon itu juga akan kabur. Kau tidak mau ketinggalan, kan?" Dazai berkata sambil mengulas senyum, "Dan, soal gadis ini, tak perlu terlalu kau pusingkan. Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."

Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menetralkan Rashoumon telah dimasukkan ke saku coatnya. Sementara, sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam tangan kaku Akira coba membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman. Dan, perlahan tangan yang lebih kecil itu menjadi 'tak sekaku sebelumnya.

Akutagawa menatap Akira sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mendengus dan berbalik pergi. Di sisi lain Akira terheran-heran dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Lalu—dengan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar suaranya 'tak sampai ke telinga Akutagawa—berbisik pada Dazai, "A-Apa kalian saling mengenal, Dazai- _san_?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku yakin setelah semua hal yang telah terjadi, kau pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai rival Atsushi- _kun._ "

Akira mengedipkan mata mendengar penuturan Dazai, lalu manggut-manggut. Tak lama, pandangan Akira mulai mengabur dan badannya lemas, membuatnya limbung. Dazai dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Akira dan mendekapnya sebelum gadis itu (kembali) menghantam lantai.

" _S-Sumimasen_. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kesadaranku mulai hilang."

"Tak apa. Biar aku yang memapahmu."

Akira menjawab dengan anggukan kecil—tak mampu berbuat banyak. Belum selangkah keduanya ambil, Akira yang 'tak mampu menegakkan kepalanya dan terus menatap ke bawah menyadari bahwa lantai yang mereka pijak mulai retak.

"!" Mengetahui bahaya yang akan terjadi, dengan sekuat tenaga Akira mendorong Dazai yang masih mendekapnya. Dazai terhuyung cukup jauh karena hal itu. Sampai 'tak lama, lantai yang masih Akira pijak hancur, dan membuatnya jatuh ke bawah—seolah bumi menelannya.

"AKIRA- _CHAN_!"

.

' _Semuanya… hitam. Dan, dingin…_

…

 _Di mana mimpi-mimpiku selama ini?'_

"Hng…"

Akira membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, lalu mengedipkannya berkali-kali guna menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mata.

' _Doko_?' batinnya, 'Bau obat-obatan. Jangan-jangan… rumah sakit?' Akira mencoba bangkit dari baringnya, lalu mendudukkan diri.

"Oh, Akira, akhirnya kau siuman!"

Akira menemukan Yosano bangkit dari duduknya di sebuah kursi kerja, lalu berjalan ke arahnya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yosano.

"Terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja. Agak pusing… dan mual, mungkin," jawab Akira sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Begitu. Yah, wajar saja. Kau sudah dua hari lebih tidak sadarkan diri," balas Yosano dengan wajah tenang.

"Hah? Dua hari!?"

"Dua hari empat belas jam lebih tepatnya," tambah Yosano sambil melihat jam dinding di ruang itu.

"Apa!? Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa—ah! Benar juga! Sebenarnya, ini di mana?" tanya Akira yang baru ingat.

"Rumah Sakit di Agensi. Ini, minumlah," Yosano berkata sambil menyodorkan segelas air tawar pada Akira. Akira menerima sambil berterima kasih dan meminumnya. "Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untuk kau makan. Beristirahatlah dulu," Yosano berucap sebelum pergi dari ruang itu. Akira hanya bisa balas mengangguk dikarenakan tubuhnya masih terasa lemah.

.

" _Shitsurei shimasu,_ maaf membuatmu menunggu, Akira- _san_! Aku membawakan—" Atsushi memotong sendiri ucapannya saat melihat Akira. Gadis itu tertidur dengan posisi yang bisa membuatnya sakit: duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Setidaknya, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya—walau hanya sebatas pinggang—dan bantal yang digunakan untuk bersandar bisa membuat gadis itu lebih nyaman.

Atsushi segera menutup pintu—dengan sepelan mungkin, lalu berjalan mendekati Akira. Dengan sebisa mungkin agar tidak membuat keributan, ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan untuk Akira ke meja di samping ranjang tersebut dengan hati-hati. Setelahnya, ia mengambil kursi, dan duduk sambil memandangi Akira.

'Akira- _san_ terlihat kelelahan,' Atsushi membatin saat melihat wajah tidur Akira yang tenang. Tatapannya menjadi sendu. 'Yosano- _sensei_ dan Kenji- _kun_ bilang, dia sedang mencari kerabatnya di kota ini. Melihatku yang begitu mirip dengannya, mungkin saja perasaan Akira- _san_ menjadi terguncang,' batinnya saat mengingat penjelasan singkat dari Kenji dan Yosano.

'!' Atsushi terpaku dengan apa yang ia lihat. Akira yang tengah tidur meneteskan air mata. Tanpa sadar, Atsushi bangkit dari duduknya, lalu tunduk mendekati Akira. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan jemarinya menghapus berlian cair itu.

'Gadis ini… pasti telah melalui banyak hal,' batinnya.

"Ngh…" Akira terbangun, karena merasakan sentuhan ringan dari sebelah wajahnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, sementara Atsushi yang terkejut Akira terbangun jadi kalap dan salah tingkah. Akira menatapi sekelilingnya, lalu berhenti saat mendapati Atsushi berada di dekatnya. "Atsushi _ka_?" gumamnya.

"Eh—ah, ya. Ini aku, Atsushi," balas Atsushi sembari kembali duduk. "Ah, _souda_! Aku membawakanmu bubur dan sup miso. Makanlah! Kau sudah lebih dari dua hari tidak makan, Akira- _san,_ " Atsushi berujar sambil menyodorkan nampan yang tadi di bawanya kepada Akira.

" _Ee, arigatou_! Aku akan memakan buburnya duluan," jawab Akira seraya mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur, " _Ittadakimasu,_ " Akira menyuap sesendok, lalu berkata dengan suara halus, "Hangat. Rasanya, nyaman…"

"Eh?" Atsushi yang mendengar jelas hal itu refleks bersuara.

" _Iie, iie._ Bubur ini hangat, membuatku jadi merasa nya—mm… maksudku, merasa lebih baik!" sahut Akira, membuat Atsushi balas manggut-manggut.

Akira kembali memakan buburnya sampai habis, lalu menyodorkan mangkuk kecil itu pada Atsushi. Pemuda itu mengambilnya, kemudian menyodorkan mangkuk kecil lain berisi sup miso pada Akira. Gadis itu menerimanya, namun ia hanya memandangi sup yang telah berada di genggamannya itu. Atsushi heran melihatnya.

"Um… _ano ne._ Apa aku boleh memanggilmu 'Atsushi- _kun_ '? Kalau hanya 'Atsushi', rasanya ada yang menjanggal. Menurutku, sih," ucap Akira tiba-tiba.

Atsushi terdiam, lalu detik berikutnya tersenyum, " _Ii yo,_ kalau kau merasa nyaman memanggilku seperti itu."

Akira memandang Atsushi 'tak percaya, lalu beralih ke sup di tangannya sambil mengulum senyum bahagia. "Mm! _Arigatou ne,_ Atsushi- _kun_!" ucap gadis itu dengan senyum tulus. Ia lalu mulai memakan supnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Atsushi mematri senyum lembut.

"Woah! _Oishi_! Aku jadi teringat rumah saat memakan sup miso ini," aku Akira.

"Begitukah? _Sore wa yokatta_! Kyouka- _chan_ yang membuatnya!"

"Kyouka?"

"Ah, kau ingat gadis berpakaian tradisional yang bersamaku tadi pagi? Dia Kyouka- _chan._ "

"Oh, dia! Wah, semuda itu? Aku jadi kagum padanya! Kau tahu? Aku selalu payah jika membuat makanan berkuah. Yah, terkecuali kare—soalnya, itu makanan kesukaanku."

"Ooh. Jadi, makanan kesukaan Akira- _san_ kare, ya? Kalau aku, sih, _ochazuke._ "

" _Ochazuke_? Ya, itu memang enak! Terkadang, aku mencampurnya dengan kare—"

"Tu-tunggu! Kau mencampurnya dengan kare!? Apa rasanya tidak aneh?"

"Tidak, kok. Asal takaran kuah pada _ochazuke_ kau kurangi, rasanya akan menjadi enak! Aku pernah mencoba mencampur keduanya dengan porsi _ochazuke_ yang biasanya. Ternyata, karenya jadi bercampur dengan kuahnya. Aku jadi kalang kabut memikirkan bagaimana cara menghabiskannya. Setelahnya, aku mengakalinya seperti yang kubilang tadi."

"Oooh… _naruhodo._ "

Akira kembali memakan supnya. Sesekali, mereka kembali berbincang.

"Aku sangat suka kare yang pedas—maksudku, bukan kare dengan rasa pedas pada umumnya. Tapi, yang sedikit lebih pedas. Orang-orang terkadang mengomeliku ketika membuat kare. Kata mereka, takaran kepedasanku beda dengan umat manusia—Ck! Apa-apaan itu!" Akira menggembungkan pipinya.

Atsushi terkekeh melihat dan mendengar hal itu.

"Karena itu, kalau mau memasak kare untuk makan bersama, aku terpaksa memisahkan punyaku dengan yang lain," lanjutnya lesu—masih dengan pipi yang tergembung.

"Hahaha! Memangnya, seperti apa rasa kare buatanmu, Akira- _san_? Kalau sampai mereka berkomentar seperti itu, maka bisa jadi lidahmu berbeda dengan mereka," komentar Atsushi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yaaa, mana kutau! Padahal, menurutku enak dan biasa saja, kok," cibir Akira, "Oh, _souda_! Bagaimana jika nanti kamu mencoba kare buatanku? Dengan begitu, kita bisa mengetahui bagaimana rasa kareku di lidah orang lain! Maksudku, selain orang-orang di rumah dan desaku," ujarnya dengan keriangan yang canggung.

"Boleh saja!" balas Atsushi dengan riang.

"Sekalian aku membuat untuk Kyouka- _chan_ —yah, ucapan terima kasih atas sup misonya. Terus, Yosano- _sensei,_ Kenji- _kun,_ Dazai- _san,_ " Akira berucap sambil menghitung jari-jarinya saat menyebut satu-persatu nama mereka. "Oh! Mungkin, jika aku menetap lebih lama di sini, sekalian saja aku membuat untuk semua anggota _Buso Tantei-sha_ dan para tetanggaku! Umm… terus—"

Keduanya masih asyik berbincang tanpa menyadari dari luar ruangan ada Dazai dan Yosano. Keduanya tengah bersandar ke dinding sambil mendengarkan suara mereka yang sayup-sayup terdengar. Mereka mengulas senyum dengan perasaan yang berbeda: antara senang dan lega.

"Ini, Yosano- _sensei_ bilang pil ini adalah vitamin." Atsushi menyerahkan sebutir pil kepada Akira setelah selesai membereskan segala perkakas yang Akira gunakan tadi. Dia lalu menyodorkan segelas air tawar pada Akira. Gadis itu menerimanya sambil berterima kasih, lalu meminum vitamin itu.

"Um… apa kau bisa menemaniku sebentar lagi, Atsushi- _kun_?" tanya Akira sambil meremas kecil gelas yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Atsushi balas mengangguk, lalu kembali duduk.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai Akira memecah keheningan itu.

"Kamu sepertinya telah mengetahuinya dari mereka bertiga."

"?" Atsushi menatap Akira bingung.

"Tentang keberadaanku di Yokohama."

"Ah, iya. Mereka menjelaskannya hampir ke seluruh anggota _Tantei-sha._ "

Akira diam sejenak, lalu berucap, "Aku sebenarnya mencari kerabatku itu sambil meyakinkan diri," Atsushi memandangi Akira yang menerawang, "kalau apa yang kulakukan ini tidaklah sia-sia."

Akira menatap Atsushi sambil mengulas senyum, lalu berucap, "Dan, syukurlah semua itu tidak mengecewakan."

"Kalau begitu, apa itu artinya kau telah menemukannya?"

"Ya," Atsushi menunggu jawaban Akira, "dan, orang itu adalah kamu, Atsushi- _kun._ "

Atsushi membelalakkan netranya. Tak lama, dengan kaget ia ber-eh ria. Akira terkekeh melihat reaksi Atsushi.

"Kalau mengingat penampilan kita, tentu hal ini tidak mengagetkan, ya!"

"Eh—tapi, bagaimana bisa!?"

Akira mengendikkan bahu, "Tidak tau. Namanya takdir. Kata _Ojii-san_ dan _Obaa-san,_ kita ini sepupu."

"Aku lebih tua setahun darimu, berarti kau boleh memanggilku ' _Onee-san_ '!" sambungnya dengan riang.

Atsushi masih terkaget-kaget dengan pengakuan Akira. Dengan perlahan, Akira menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui bahwa ia memunyai kerabat secara tidak sengaja, lalu bagaimana ia membuat sebuah keputusan untuk mencarinya, dan berakhir dengan keberadaannya di Yokohama seperti sekarang.

"Kau tahu? _Obaa-san_ sempat melarangku mencarimu, namun aku bersikeras. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan kerabatku yang sebatang kara," Akira menatap Atsushi dengan lembut, "Namun, kalau dalam artian lain, kamu tidaklah sebatang kara, ya!" sambungnya.

"Dari mana… bagaimana kamu bisa seyakin itu… kalau aku memang orang yang kamu cari, Akira- _san_?"

Akira tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Aku ingat satu hal selain penampilan kami yang mirip dari petunjuk yang diberikan mereka. Margamu 'Nakajima', kan? Kedua hal itu sudah membuatku yakin sepenuhnya."

Atsushi mematung mendengar hal itu.

"Dengar, Atsushi- _kun._ Aku ingin kamu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur—menjawabnya dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam. Inilah tujuan utamaku mencarimu."

Atsushi mengangguk dan mendengarkan dengan serius. Akira meyakinkan diri dengan mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafas perlahan.

"Atsushi- _kun,_ kamu adalah anggota keluargaku. Karena itu, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk hidup bersama. Apa…" Akira menelan air ludahnya dengan berat, "Apa kamu… ingin ikut bersamaku dan tinggal di rumah _Ojii-san_ dan _Obaa-san_ di desa tempat kami tinggal?" tanya Akira.

"…" Hening. Akira merutuk dirinya yang berkata dengan suara yang dirasa bergetar. Terlebih, dia boros kata pula. 'Ah! Masa bodoh lah!' batinnya.

"Itu adalah hal yang selalu kuimpikan." Akira memandang Atsushi 'tak percaya. Dia pikir, kata yang akan pertama pemuda itu ucapkan adalah "maaf" atau yang lain. Tetapi, gadis itu tetap tahu apa yang akan Atsushi utarakan.

"Tinggal bersama keluarga, merasakan kehangatan yang mereka berikan, bercengkerama dengan mereka. Aku selalu bermimpi dapat melakukan semua itu," Atsushi berucap dengan wajah tertunduk yang mengulas senyum.

"Namun, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak punya keluarga untuk dapat melakukan semua hal itu."

Akira memandangi Atsushi yang menerawang. Gadis itu tahu, bahwa pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu sedang mengingat hal-hal yang telah dia lalui—baik yang menyedihkan, maupun yang membahagiakan.

"Akan tetapi, aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang membuatku bisa merasakannya," Atsushi mengingat segala yang telah ia lalui—baik itu bersama anggota Agensi, maupun saat ia berhadapan dengan Port Mafia dan Guild.

"Karena itu, maafkan aku, Akira- _san._ Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka yang telah memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan semua hal itu, yang telah memberiku arti hidup yang lebih kuat."

Akira tersenyum pahit, " _Souka._ "

" _Demo,_ " Akira kembali fokus, "mungkin, jika ada kesempatan aku akan berkunjung ke desa tempat kalian tinggal. Lalu, kita bisa saling mengenal, baik sebagai orang asing maupun anggota keluarga," ucap Atsushi dengan mengulas senyum tulus.

Akira termangu. Lalu, dengan cengirannya berucap, "Jadi, maksudmu kita adalah anggota keluarga dengan tempat tinggal yang terpisah, ya? Menarik juga! Kalau begitu, berkunjunglah jika kamu tidak sibuk atau sedang mendapat cuti!"

" _Ha'i_!" balas Atsushi dengan senyum yang lebih riang.

Akira mendadak diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Atsushi heran melihat perubahan itu.

"Yah, aku tahu ini adalah resikonya," setetes air matanya jatuh ke kain putih polos yang menyelimuti tubuh bagian bawah Akira.

"Tapi, tolong jangan salah sangka, Atsushi- _kun._ Yang membuatku sedih bukan jawabanmu itu," Atsushi terpaku melihat Akira yang menitikkan air mata, "melainkan diriku yang baru mengetahui keberadaanmu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya."

Akira mengusap matanya secara bergantian, "Aku merasa sebal pada _Ojii-san_ dan _Obaa-san_ yang merahasiakan hal ini dariku. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tahu? Mereka itu pasangan yang penuh perhitungan, berbeda denganku yang sering ceroboh. Jadi, pasti mereka melakukan itu karena takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada kita berdua," aku Akira sambil terkekeh di sela tangisnya. Hati Atsushi terasa sakit melihatnya.

"Aku seharusnya sadar kalau ada kemungkinan kerabatku sedang di luar sana dan hidup sendiri. Namun, karena terbiasa dengan keseharianku, aku melupakan kemungkinan itu, dan membiarkanmu hidup seorang diri," Akira mulai terisak. Ia menahan tangisnya, namun hal itu malah membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sendiri, aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kamu lalui selama ini. Karena itu, tolong maafkan aku, Atsushi- _kun…_ maafkan kakakmu yang—"

"Tenang saja, Akira- _san._ Semua itu tidak masalah bagiku."

Atsushi mendekap Akira, membiarkan gadis itu terisak dengan membenamkan wajah ke dada bidangnya.

"Yang terpenting, sekarang kita telah mengetahui satu sama lain, bahwa kita saling memiliki sebagai anggota keluarga!"

"Ya… ya!"

Di sisi lain, Dazai tersenyum seraya bergumam, "Syukurlah!"

"Kupikir, mereka perlu waktu lebih banyak lagi," ucap Yosano seraya berlalu, "Kau masih ingin mengupingi mereka?" tanyanya pada Dazai.

Dazai tersenyum, "Ya… mungkin sebentar lagi."

. **—Dua bulan kemudian…—** .

"Haaah…! Bosan~!"

Dazai mengerang sambil menyandarkan diri pada sandaran kursinya.

"Cepat selesaikan saja laporanmu!" balas Kunikida yang masih fokus mengetik.

"Buuu~! Kunikida- _kun_ tidak seru~!" Dazai beralih pada Atsushi di sebelahnya, "Atsushi- _kun,_ bagaimana kabar Akira- _chan_?" tanyanya antusias.

"Oh, Akira- _san_ baik-baik saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mengirimkan fotonya bersama penduduk desa di sana."

"Aku juga melihat fotonya!" sahut Kenji dari kejauhan, "Tapi, bukankah seharusnya dia sudah datang?" tanyanya sambil melihat jam dinding di kantor.

"Hm? Siapa yang akan datang?" Kunikida mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar hal itu. Tanizaki bersaudara turut merasa bingung sambil mengedipkan mata.

TOK! TOK! Seseorang mengetuk pintu kantor Agensi. Tanizaki bersaudara langsung berinisiatif membukakannya. Lalu… kejadian yang sama pun terulang kembali.

"Eeeeh!?"

"Ah, _ohayou_! Kalian pasti kaget lagi," ucap Akira sambil meringis.

"Ayo, masuk ke dalam, Akira," Yosano berjalan mendahului. Melihat hal itu, Akira mengikuti jejak Yosano seraya bergumam, " _Shitsureshimasu._ "

Keduanya menjadi sorotan anggota Agensi yang sudah datang.

"Waaah~! Akhirnya kau kembali lagi, Akira- _chan_!" ucap Dazai bahagia dengan gayanya yang norak dan lebay seperti biasa.

Akira dan beberapa anggota Agensi jadi _sweatdrop._

"Gayamu alay amat, Dazai- _san._ Lagipula, aku tidak berpisah denganmu selama bertahun-tahun!"

"Tapi, terasa begitu!"

"Haaah… terserah, deh!"

"Apa yang kau bawa, Akira- _san_?" tanya Kenji.

"Oh, iya! Ini, oleh-oleh dari desaku!" ucap Akira sambil memerlihatkan barang yang dibawanya.

Sepertinya, takdir akan kembali bermain dengan mereka semua. Yah, sembari menunggu itu, ada baiknya kita melihat pagi mereka yang terasa lebih cerah.

* * *

 **Ending Theme: Hanabi – by ClariS**

 **Preview**

 **Akira: Akhirnya, aku tinggal di Yokohama~!** _ **Nee, nee,**_ **Atsushi-** _ **kun,**_ **Kyouka-** _ **chan.**_ **Ayo kita saling berbagi cerita!**

 **Dazai: Sebelumnya, kamu harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu, Akira-** _ **chan**_ **~!**

 **Akira: Eeeh? Apa itu? Lalu—OHOK! Ranpo-** _ **san**_ **! Apa-apaan ini!? Kamu mau membuatku mati karena terse—**

 **Ranpo: Aku tidak sengaja, kok! Lagipula, permen itu pasti enak!**

 **Akira: Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan!? Dan lagi, kenapa Abilityku tidak bisa kugunakan!? Dalam keadaan begini pula!?**

 **Kunikida: Tenanglah,** _ **Komusume**_ **! Pikirkanlah apa yang bisa kau lakukan.**

 **Akira: Eh? Kalau begitu…**

 **Selanjutnya, Bungou Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives Chapter 4,**

 **Ancaman Di Balik Permen**

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Minna~! Yahooo~! *gaya ala Yui from K-ON!* Sebelum saya kembali bercuap-cuap, pertama-tama saya ucapkan…

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI! MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN! :D

Akhirnya, udah nyampe chapter 3! /ngelap keringat/ Gak tau kenapa, kok, chapter tiga sepanjang ini, sih?

Dark Sarah: Ogeb. -_- Kan, situ yang buat.

Author: Iya! Bawel, ah! Pokoknya, saya gak tau kenapa jadi sepanjang ini. Padahal, saya udah ngusahakan supaya bisa jadi lebih pendek. Tapi… au ah terang. /plak

Minna, saya ingin memberitahukan hal yang penting. (ceilah) Suer, lho.

Nah, jadi, kemungkinan besar saya bakalan update dan publish cerita minimal setahun sekali. Itupun, jika memang ada kesempatan.

Jadi, alasan di balik itu adalah… saya ingin fokus belajar. Kan, saya baru masuk SMA, nih—

Dark Sarah: Cieee~! Udah gede~! "Aku masih anak sekolah, satu es em a~"!

Author: WOI! NGUSUT, TAU GAK!? Udahlah, abaikan.

Jadi, saya ingin fokus belajar supaya gak nyesel di masa depan. Karena itulah, bagi yang hatinya udah kepincut ama fanfic saya, mohon bersabar dan maklumilah diri ini. Lagipula, semua orang pasti berusaha untuk menggapai impian, kan?

Sekali lagi, hontou ni arigatou to sumimasen!

Dan… balasan review~!

 **~ rara ~**

Iya, ini udah update Semoga kamu senang baca lanjutannya! /Amin/ Terima kasih karena udah review~! Ngomong-ngomong, kok, kamu reviewnya di chapter 1?

Rasio Sarah: Oke! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! O:)

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Mohon kritik, saran, dan responnya dalam bentuk apapun! **RnR?**

[Tambahan: Btw, met ultah buat si perbanan aneh, Dazai Osamu! XD Okurebase tanjoubi omedetou~! Sebenernya, saya ingat ultah Dazai, jadi rencananya mau update pas ultah Dazai. Eh ternyata takdir tidak berpihak. /hiks Jadi, mungkin, nanti ada cerita selingan tentang Dazai (kalo memungkinkan ama karakter yang lain) yang ultah. Udah dapet ide, sih. Tapi, belum matang. Dan juga, entah bakalan di season pertama ini ato di season selanjutnya. -_- Ditunggu, ya~ /plak /oi!] :P


	4. Chapter 4: 入学試験 (Nyūgaku Shiken)

**Atsushi's POV**

" _Sh-Shitsurei shimasu_!"

Oh! Akira- _san_ sudah datang!

" _Ohayou,_ Akira- _san_! Masuklah!" dari tempat dudukku, aku memersilahkan Akira- _san_ yang masuk dengan malu-malu. Tampaknya, dia masih belum terbiasa untuk menganggap Agensi sebagai 'rumah'nya sendiri. Padahal, kami sudah menyuruhnya saat kunjungan pertamanya setelah ia kembali ke Yokohama—sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Saat itu, ia juga membawakan oleh-oleh berupa camilan dari desa dan orang-orang rumahnya. Kali ini, kira-kira apa yang dia bawa, ya?

" _Are_? Hanya para karyawan, serta kamu dan Kyouka- _chan_ yang baru datang, Atsushi- _kun_?"

" _Iie,_ Kunikida- _san_ menemani Dazai- _san_ untuk melapor pada _Sachou._ Yosano- _sensei_ mungkin ada di Rumah Sakit," jawabku.

Kami beranjak ke tempat untuk para tamu Agensi. Kyouka- _chan_ duduk di sampingku, sedangkan Akira- _san_ duduk sendirian di hadapan kami. Akira- _san_ mengajak Kyouka- _chan_ mengobrol—aku juga telah menceritakan tentang Kyouka- _chan_ dan pertemuan kami. Kurasa, dia berusaha mengakrabkan diri dan membuat Kyouka- _chan_ nyaman. Lihat, Kyouka- _chan_ yang diajak ngobrol dengan malu-malu menanggapi Akira- _san_.

Omong-omong, namaku Nakajima Atsushi. Gadis di hadapan kami ini adalah Miyamura Akira- _san,_ saudara sepupuku (kakak sepupu, lebih tepatnya). Aku baru mengetahui kenyataan itu sekitar sebulan lebih yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan ini hal baik atau buruk. Tetapi, berkat kejadian di mall yang berada di tepi Kota Yokohama waktu lalu, Akira- _san_ bisa mengutarakan segala yang dipendamnya, dan hubungan kami berjalan baik sampai sekarang.

Akira- _san_ sekarang tinggal di sini, di Kota Yokohama. Dia bilang, dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang telah dipesannya waktu Yosano- _sensei_ menemaninya. Jarak apartemen itu hanya satu blok dari sini, jadi dia bilang kalau kami ingin mengunjunginya, datang saja. Aku ingin datang bersama Kyouka- _chan,_ tetapi laporan selalu menunggu kami. Haaah… andai saja _Ablity_ ku sejenis sihir, mungkin laporan yang selalu datang dan pergi ini bisa hilang.

Ah, omong-omong, soal _Ability_ milik Akira- _san._

Dia menjelaskannya saat itu—saat kedatangannya tiga hari yang lalu itu. Topik ini dibuka oleh Akira- _san_ sendiri. Dia bilang, saat kejadian di mall itu, ia bertemu dengan Akutagawa yang menyebut-nyebut bahwa _Ability_ yang dimilikinya mirip denganku.

Dan, kami terkejut saat dia menunjukkan _Ability_ nya. Itu adalah hal serupa kedua yang kami miliki—setelah penampilan kami yang begitu mirip. Tetapi, _Ability_ Akira- _san_ terlihat janggal; seolah-olah itu hanya hasil alat proyektor, namun memberikan efek yang begitu nyata.

Soal kendali atas _Ability_ yang dimiliki, dia pun hampir sama sepertiku. Namun, berbeda dengan aku yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan _Ability_ ku kala belum bergabung dengan _Buso Tantei-sha,_ Akira- _san_ justru sebaliknya—walau tidak sepenuhnya.

" _Aku hanya bisa mengendalikan seperempat dari_ Ability _ku. Jika aku melampaui batas, kesadaranku akan hilang dan wujudku berubah menjadi harimau."_

Itulah yang dikatakan Akira- _san,_ yang membuat kami semua tercengang.

"Ayolah, Kyouka- _chan_! Terimalah ini!"

"A-Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!"

Aku terkekeh kecil melihat keduanya. Tampak Akira- _san_ yang ingin memberikan bingkisan pada Kyouka- _chan,_ namun sisi pemalu Kyouka- _chan_ kembali muncul. Akira- _san_ menggembungkan pipinya—pasti dia berakting sedang ngambek.

"Tolong terima ini sebagai hadiah perkenalan dariku!"

"Eh? Hadiah perkenalan?" tanya Kyouka- _chan._

"Itu adalah hadiah yang kita berikan pada orang tertentu sebagai ganti ucapan 'Mohon bantuan untuk ke depannya'!" jelasku.

"Mm, begitu!" timpal Akira- _san_ menyetujui penjelasanku, "Karena itu, terimalah ini, Kyouka- _chan_!" Akira- _san_ kembali menyodorkan bingkisan itu, menunggu Kyouka- _chan_ mengambilnya. Dan, Kyouka- _chan_ kembali menolak, membuat keduanya kembali dorong-mendorong bingkisan itu. Aku tertawa melihat mereka.

"Wah~! Kalian tampak bersenang-senang, ya~!"

Kami bertiga menoleh serempak pada asal suara, dan mendapati Dazai- _san_ serta Kunikida- _san_ berdiri di ambang akses keluar-masuk bilik ini.

"Ah, _ohayou gozaimasu,_ Dazai- _san,_ Kunikida- _san_!" Akira- _san_ segera berdiri dan ber _ojigi._

" _Ohayou mo,_ Akira- _chan_!"

"Mm, _ohayou._ Kau berkunjung ke sini lagi, ya, _Komusume._ "

" _Ee_! Aku membawakan manisan untuk kalian semua!" ucap Akira- _san_ dengan riang sambil menunjukkan bawaannya.

"Dari desamu lagi?" tanya Kunikida- _san,_ lalu Akira- _san_ mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Wah~! Kyouka- _chan_ dapat bingkisan dari Akira- _chan_! _Nee, nee,_ Akira- _chan._ Karena Kyouka- _chan_ bilang dia tidak bisa menerimanya, ini untukku saja, ya!" tawar Dazai- _san_ yang tahu-tahu sudah masuk dan memeluk bingkisan Akira- _san_.

Dengan cepat Akira- _san_ merebutnya sambil berkata, "Tidak boleh! Ini khusus untuk Kyouka- _chan_! Nanti kau akan dapat bagianmu, Dazai- _san_!"

"Eeeeeh? Tapi, kapan!?"

"Kapan-kapan," balas Akira- _san_ dingin.

Bisa dilihat dari matanya yang berkedut kalau dia sedang menahan rasa sebalnya. Seketika, Dazai- _san_ merujuk dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Akira- _san_ —memegang kedua pundaknya dari belakang. Sementara, Akira- _san_ menutup indera pendengarannya dengan sebisa mungkin melindungi bingkisan itu dari gapaian tangan Dazai- _san._ Aku hanya bersweatdrop imajiner melihat hal itu.

"Jangan merebut barang milik orang lain, _kono Jisatsu Maniac_!" Kunikida- _san_ menarik kerah belakang pakaian Dazai- _san,_ membuat Akira- _san_ dapat menjauh darinya.

Dengan segera, Akira- _san_ memberikan bingkisan itu pada Kyouka- _chan_ seraya berpesan, "Jaga baik-baik hadiah dariku, Kyouka- _chan_! Jika Dazai- _san_ mengambilnya, biar aku yang akan memberinya bogem mentah!"

Dan, dengan kikuk dan polosnya Kyouka- _chan_ mengangguk dan berkata, " _H-Ha'i_!"

"Akira- _chan hidoi_ ~! Kalau Kyouka- _chan_ menerimanya, aku gak bakalan mengambilnya!"

"Terus, yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Akira- _san_ menantang.

"Kan, tadi Kyouka- _chan_ tidak mau menerimanya!"

"Nah, sekarang dia sudah menerimanya, jadi jangan merengek lagi padaku!"

" _Hidoiii_ ~! Kunikida- _kun,_ kau dengar itu!?" Dazai- _san_ mengadu pada Kunikida- _san._

"Jangan ganti merengek padaku!" balas Kunikida- _san_ dengan geram.

"Apa, sih, yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Perhatian kami beralih ke arah datangnya kedua kolega Agensi tadi. Dan, mendapati Ranpo- _san_ sedang berkacak pinggang dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Kalian tahu? Suara kalian benar-benar nyaring, seperti sedang berpesta dengan hebohnya," jelasnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Maaf, Ran—"

" _Su-Sumimasen deshita_! Kami keasyikan mengobrol sampai tidak menyadari keributan yang kami sebabkan! Ma-maaf!" Akira- _san_ refleks meminta maaf, memotong ucapan Kunikida- _san._

"Oh? Kau yang waktu itu bawa camilan, ya? Kapan-kapan, bawalah lagi!" Ranpo- _san_ berucap dengan riangnya, membuat kami terheran-heran.

Dengan kikuk dan ragu, Akira- _san_ membalas, "Ah, _ha'i…_ "

'Dia melupakan semua keributan kami, karena mengingat Akira- _san_ pernah membawakan camilan untuk _Tantei-sha_?' batinku. Sepertinya, Kunikida- _san_ dan Akira- _san_ memikirkan hal yang sama denganku—dilihat dari raut wajah mereka.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali ada Ranpo- _san,_ " kami menoleh pada Dazai- _san_ , "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita memakan manisan yang Akira- _chan_ bawa?" tawarnya sambil mengangkat kantung plastik berisi manisan milik Akira- _san._

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ancaman Di Balik Permen**

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Opening theme: Parabola – by Luck Life**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Bungo Stray Dogs oleh Asagiri Kafka (story) dan Harukawa35 (art)

Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives (sama Miyamura Akira, OC) oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo

 **Rated:**

T / PG-13

 **Genre:**

Drama, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Humor, dll… (seiring waktu akan bertambah)

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, humornya gak kerasa, kata nonbaku yang sengaja dipakai, entah OOC ato gak, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **A/N:**

Saya gak dapet keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan batin (?) /plak Di sini, tokoh utamanya OC, seorang gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun (menjelang dua puluh tahun, sih /tuing) bernama Miyamura Akira. Untuk pic Akira, udah saya gambar di buku sketsa. Tapi, gak tau cara ngedit biar tampak mulus (?) ataupun cara ngepublish (entah di mana) biar bisa diliat readers sekalian. Jadi, kalo ada yg mau memberitau atau ngajarin saya… _onegai?_

Plus, karena suatu alasan, di chapter ini kebanyakan POV-nya si Akira.

* * *

 **Akira's POV**

"Ah, terima kasih, Naomi- _chan_! Maaf merepotkan," ucapku pada Naomi- _chan_ yang membawakan teh untuk kami.

" _Iie, iie,_ " dia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Ini hanya hal kecil. Lagipula, tamu harus dijamu dengan baik, kan? Santai saja!" balasnya riang.

Aku tersenyum membalas ucapannya. Sebelumnya, tadi Tanizaki bersaudara ikut nimbrung bersama kami. Namun, Kunikida- _san_ mengajak Tanizaki- _kun_ untuk menemaninya menangani sebuah kasus. Tumben, pikirku. Aku sudah tahu bahwa partnernya Kunikida- _san_ itu adalah Dazai- _san,_ makanya aku sedikit merasa heran. Namun, mengingat mereka adalah _tantei_ membuatku memaklumi hal itu.

Aku menyandarkan diri setelah merasa lelah terus tertawa mendengar obrolan mereka. Ah, omong-omong, sudah lebih dari sebulan sejak kejadian itu. Sedikit-banyak aku merasa bersyukur atas segala yang telah terjadi.

Sekarang, aku tinggal di kota ini, Kota Pelabuhan Yokohama. Tempat tinggalku adalah apartemen milik Mizuno- _san_ yang waktu itu kupesan. Suasana cukup ramai saat mengemasi apartemenku. Bagaimana tidak? Para tetanggaku baik yang selantai maupun dari lantai lain juga turut membantu. Mereka semua baik dan ramah! Kapan-kapan, aku akan mengenalkan Atsushi- _kun_ pada mereka.

Mataku menerawang—tidak sengaja mengingat hal yang bisa membuatku menelan air ludah dengan susah payah.

Sehari setelah menceritakan segalanya pada Atsushi- _kun,_ aku memutuskan untuk pulang—tentu saja, karena kesehatanku sudah pulih. Selain itu… aku juga merasa tidak punya hal lain yang kulakukan di sini.

Namun, di tengah perjalanan pulang, aku tiba-tiba memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin bakalan membuat _Ojii-san_ dan—oh! _Obaa-san_ tentunya, merasa terguncang.

Ya. Aku memberitahukan pada keduanya bahwa aku ingin tinggal di Yokohama… sendirian. Aku menceritakan segala yang telah terjadi—yang pasti dengan memersingkatnya. Lalu, keduanya bertanya kepadaku,

" _Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya?"_

Aku diam kala itu, sengaja. Agar bisa memberi ruang pada kami. Dan, aku menjawab,

" _Aku ingin merasakan apa itu hidup mandiri, apa itu hidup sendirian, dan… bagaimana rasanya ketika merindukan dan dirindukan seseorang._

 _Aku juga telah memikirkan bagaimana dengan keadaan desa ini. Tapi, yang paling kupikirkan adalah para anak muridku. Mereka pasti kurang bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan guru baru sebagai penggantiku. Namun, semua itu pasti bisa diatasi kalau kita memikirkannya bersama. Dan juga, aku sudah membuat alasan mengapa aku pindah ke Yokohama."_

Wajahku yang awalnya serius mengatakan itu berakhir dengan memberikan senyum lima jariku. Mereka diam? Tentu saja tidak! Mereka malah membalasku. Aku habis-habisan diceramahi dan diomeli keduanya. Dan… aku hanya diam, menunggu mereka selesai berbicara. Ketika mereka menanyakan alasanku yang sesungguhnya, aku segera mengulas senyum selembut mungkin—agar mereka tenang.

" _Jika aku berkata, alasanku ingin tinggal di Yokohama adalah… karena aku merasa sesuatu seolah mengatakan kalau apa yang selama ini kucari berada di kota itu, apa kalian akan percaya?"_

"…"

" _Memangnya, apa yang selama ini kau cari?"_

"…

 _Tidak tahu. Tapi… firasatku mengatakan agar aku tetap tinggal di sana, di kota itu."_

Perkataanku kembali membuat keadaan jadi hening. Yah, singkat cerita, aku mendapat restu (?) dari mereka semua: penduduk desa—terutama anak muridku (walau mereka sempat menolak), para pelayan di rumah, Yuzuki- _san,_ serta _Ojii-san_ dan _Obaa-san_ (restu dari tiga orang terakhir yang kusebutkan wajib kudapatkan! Perkataan mereka adalah suatu kemutlakan tersendiri bagiku).

"Akira- _san_?"

"Ah, eh?" aku tergagap menanggapi panggilan itu, " _Gomen_. Ada apa?"

"Akira- _san_ dulu seorang guru, ya?" tanya Naomi- _chan._

"Iya! Sebenarnya, itu pekerjaan tidak resmi, sih," jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Lalu, katanya kamu pindah ke sini, karena bekerja di salah satu perusahaan keluargamu?"

Ah! Pertanyaan itu…

"Iya. Tapi, cuma magang, kok. Aku buat perjanjian dengan _Ojii-san_ dan _Obaa-san,_ kalau aku selalu kembali ke desa tiap sebulan sekali," aku menjawab sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Magang di perusahaan keluarga sendiri, ya. Sebenarnya… itu adalah alasan yang kubuat seperti yang kubilang pada _Ojii-san_ dan _Obaa-san._ _|| Selain itu… kenapa aku merasa ada yang menatapiku terus!? Aarrgh! Kalau aku coba mencari si pelaku, pasti dia sudah kabur! (Dengan kata lain, dia pasti sudah menoleh ke arah lain.)

"Kau asyik sekali makan," celetuk Yosano- _sensei._ Aku mengikuti arah matanya.

"Eeh? Kalian saja yang terlalu asyik mengobrol. Kasihan, kan, manisan ini! Daripada teronggok begitu saja, lebih baik kumakan!" Ranpo- _san_ berucap dengan cueknya. Ia lalu memasukkan utuh sebuah _kusamochi_ ke mulutnya.

"Pfft!" aku berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat pipinya yang tergembung, membuat wajahnya jadi terlihat lucu. Dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku tahu dia memerhatikanku, walau kelopak mata menutup netranya.

" _Nhanhi_?" tanyanya—suaranya sedikit jelas terdengar dengan mulutnya yang masih dipenuhi _kusamochi._

" _I-Iie…_ " balasku sambil menahan kikikan geli.

Ranpo- _san_ mengerutkan dahinya. Aku jadi merasa dicurigai. Lalu, setelahnya ia acuh dan kembali memasukkan _kusamochi._ Aku jadi heran sendiri. Apa dia sengaja mengabaikan kelakuanku tadi? Atau, dia memang tidak tahu? _Iie, iie._ Mustahil orang yang dijuluki Detektif Terhebat bisa tidak mengetahui hal jelas seperti itu.

"Woaah~! Permen apa ini, Akira- _chan_?"

Aku segera menoleh pada Dazai- _san_ yang duduk di sampingku, lalu melihat apa yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Eh?"

Sebutir permen… dengan bentuk oval. Kurasa, itu jenis permen dengan sesuatu di dalamnya. Permen yang hanya dijual di perkotaan. Aku tidak mungkin membawa permen seperti itu dari desa.

"Bukan aku yang bawa. Di desa, jarang ada yang menjual permen seperti itu," jawabku heran.

"Benarkah?" tanya Dazai- _san_ tak percaya, "Tapi, permennya berasal dari dalam sini," sambungnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung. Maksudnya, berasal dari dalam kantung plastik yang kubawa? Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan hal itu, Dazai- _san_ sudah mendahuluiku.

"Kalau begitu, kamu coba permen ini, Akira- _chan_!"

"Hah?"

"Sudah, dicoba saja!" pintanya riang.

Aku menatapi Dazai- _san,_ lalu beralih ke permen itu. Yah, apa salahnya mencoba permen itu? Dazai- _san_ menaruh permen itu ke telapak tanganku yang menengadah. Aku melihat sebentar permen itu, lalu memasukkannya ke mulutku.

Lidahku mengecap rasa permen itu. Manisnya coklat berpadu dengan segarnya mint. Aku yakin jika permen ini kugigit, maka akan keluar sesuatu dari dalamnya. Seperti, lelehan coklat, atau jeli—oh! Atau mungkin, ada semacam hadiah seperti di iklan-iklan!

"Bagaimana rasanya, Akira- _chan_?" tanya Dazai- _san_ dengan senyum polosnya.

"Um… segar, dan manis!" jawabku dengan senang, "Apa permen ini ada isinya, ya?" sambungku sambil berpikir.

"Coba saja kau gigit," usulnya.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Lidahku memindahkan permen itu ke tepi mulutku, lalu gigiku mengapitnya. Aku mulai menggigit permen itu agar terbelah dua, dan—

DUK!

GLEK!

"…"

Aku terdiam, coba mencerna kejadian barusan. Ranpo- _san_ —yang entah ingin ngapain—tersandung kakiku. Lalu, aku yang kaget—entah bagaimana—menelan permen itu seketika.

"A-Air… _one-gai…_ " pintaku terbata-bata.

"Oh, ini!" Dazai- _san_ menyodorkan segelas air. Tanpa peduli milik siapa air itu, aku langsung menerima dan meminumnya sampai tersisa setengah gelas.

"Ada apa?" Ranpo- _san_ menatapku—tentu dengan netra yang tertutup kelopak mata—dengan wajah polos yang bertanya-tanya.

Aku balas menatapnya tajam. 'Apa kau ingin membuatku mati!?' Itu yang suara hatiku katakan. Namun, yang kuucapkan adalah, "K-Kamu… barusan membuatku… tersedak pe-permen, Ranpo… - _san._ "

"Eh? Begitukah? Kalau begitu, kau harus minum air lebih banyak. Oh, air dalam genggamanmu itu," dia menunjuk gelas dengan air yang sudah setengah kuminum, "Kau harus habiskan, kalau tidak ingin permen itu susah dicerna lambungmu," ia berlalu sambil membawa beberapa manisan, lalu kembali duduk dan memakannya.

JLEB! Apa-apaan itu!? Tidak minta maaf, pula! Aku tidak tahu siapa yang lebih tua di sini, tapi masa bodoh! Dengan mata yang berkedut kesal menahan rasa jengkel, aku mengumpat dalam hati tentang betapa rendahnya rasa simpati orang yang disebut detektif terhebat itu.

Tidak, tidak. Sabar, Akira, sabar! Aku bahkan hanya tahu Ranpo- _san_ dari covernya. Jadi, kupikir menghakimi sepihak seperti ini adalah hal yang kurang bijak. Yah, walau rasa jengkelku masih ada, sih. Tetapi, setidaknya memaklumi seseorang yang belum terlalu kita kenal adalah pilihan yang lebih baik. Aku kembali meminum air itu, lalu setelah habis kuletakkan gelas itu ke meja.

"Apa ini oleh-oleh dari Perayaan _Obon_?" tanya Naomi- _chan_ sambil memerhatikan kumpulan manisan yang berada dalam genggaman Ranpo- _san—wagashi_ berupa permen lunak dan _kompeito._

Aku mengangguk, "iya! _Wagashi_ ini—"

BRUUAAAK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa mengambil alih perhatian kami. Walau hanya sekilas, kami dapat melihat dua orang pria didorong dengan paksa memasuki kantor Agensi oleh seorang pemuda. Ada seorang gadis kecil—yang mungkin sebaya dengan Kyouka- _chan_ —berjalan di belakang si pemuda dengan tenangnya, seolah-olah dialah yang memiliki kuasa di sini.

Rasa panik seketika menyergap hatiku. Ada apa ini!? Apa yang sedang terjadi!?

Semua anggota _Buso Tantei-sha_ segera keluar dari bilik ini untuk melihat para pelaku, terkecuali Dazai- _san_ serta Ranpo- _san_ yang masih berada di dalam bilik ini bersamaku yang sedang mengintip.

Aku dapat melihat si pemuda yang berjubah panjang—membuat penampilan sesungguhnya tidak terlihat—memaksa kedua pria tadi berlutut. Dan… tunggu. _Cho-chotto matte_! Itu Kunikida- _san_!? Lalu, siapa pria dengan rambut ikal yang menutupi setengah wajahnya itu? Selain itu… apa yang terjadi sebelumnya sampai-sampai mereka bisa menjadi sandera dengan tangan yang terikat ke belakang seperti itu!?

"Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian inginkan dengan menyandera mereka?" tanya Yosano- _sensei_ dengan tenang, namun menusuk.

"Kami hanya ingin membuat kesepakatan yang bagus dengan tamu kalian," si gadis kecil menjawab dengan sebuah seringai tipis, "dan, kedua orang ini menjadi uang mukanya."

Aku tersentak. Tamu, batinku, tamu Agensi? Jika iya, maka… bukankah itu adalah aku? Tanpa sadar, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari bilik ini dan berdiri di belakang mereka semua.

"Oh?" gadis kecil itu menyadari kehadiranku, "Nona Miyamura Akira akhirnya keluar! Kurasa, dengan begini urusan kami akan cepat selesai!" ucapnya dengan riang.

Semua menoleh kepadaku. Aku menatap kedua penyandera itu dengan dingin. "Apa maumu?" tanyaku.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, "Mauku? Mau kami? Yah, sederhana," sebelah tangannya terangkat setinggi dada, lalu dengan jari telunjuk ia menunjuk diriku, "kami ingin kamu menyerahkan diri pada kami."

Mataku menyipit, seraya bergumam, " _Nani_?"

"Yah, tapi kami tahu kamu akan menolak. Transaksi ini malah jadi semakin sulit, kau tahu?" ucapnya seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Karena itu, kami akan menambah jumlah 'uang' kami, bukan hanya sekadar uang muka," sambungnya.

Sebelah tangannya dijulurkan ke si pemuda. Sang rekan lalu memberikan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang diterima dengan senang hati olehnya.

Aku makin menajamkan mataku untuk mengobservasi mereka. Uang? Itu pasti hanya kiasan belaka, seperti 'uang muka' yang dikatakannya. Lalu, benda itu… tidak salah lagi, itu adalah…

"Kamu tahu apa ini?" tanyanya sambil memerlihatkan benda dalam genggamannya itu.

"Itu adalah alat yang mengatur aktifnya ledakan pada sebuah bom. Apa aku salah?" balasku.

Ia tersenyum, "Benar! Nah, untuk lebih jelasnya akan kujelaskan.

Apa kamu ingat dengan permen yang kau telan itu?" tanyanya.

Aku tersentak, lalu dengan perasaan kalut bergumam, " _Massaka…_ "

"Benar! Permen itu… adalah sensor dari bom yang telah kupasang.

Cara kerjanya, ia akan menyensor kehidupan pada tubuhmu. Sensor itu terhubung dengan bom yang telah kami pasang di seluruh pelosok Kota Yokohama ini. Lalu, tombol ini hanya bisa aktif selama kamu masih hidup. Intinya, selama kamu masih hidup, kami dengan bebas bisa mengaktifkan seluruh bom itu," jelasnya diakhiri dengan seringaian.

"Yah, terkecuali jika kamu menyerahkan diri. Maka, kami tidak perlu repot-repot meledakkan kota ini,"sambungnya.

Aku mematung. Apa itu!? Apa-apaan mereka!? Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, berusaha meredam rasa kaget, kesal, sekaligus panik. Aku menunduk, menatapi kedua kakiku yang terbungkus kaus kaki dan sepatu.

"Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Nona Miyamura _._ Dan, aku tidak bisa menunggu lama."

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat mendengar peringatannya. Apa? Apa!? Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Bagaimana cara agar semua bisa selamat tanpa menyerahkan diri!? Aku… aku… tidak ingin menyerah, tapi—

PUK!

Aku tersentak ketika sebuah tepukan lembut menyapa sebelah pundakku. Melirik ke samping, aku mendapati Dazai- _san_ memberi kode untuk melihat ke depan. Dan, tampak Kunikida- _san_ menggerakkan mulut tanpa suara. Sial! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikannya!

"Kunikida- _kun_ bilang, lakukan apa yang bisa kamu lakukan," bisik Dazai- _san._

Aku terkesiap. Hal yang bisa kulakukan? Selain menyerahkan diri? Adakah?

Aku sedikit tersentak sendiri, karena sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba melintas di otakku. Hal yang bisa kulakukan sekarang… Ya! Aku yakin rencanaku ini adalah hal terbaik yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehku.

Mengeratkan kepalan tanganku dengan yakin, aku berjalan dengan tenang sebisaku ke arah pemeras itu. Keoptimisan akan menjalankan rencanaku ini seolah terus terngiang di otakku.

" _Ara_? Nona Miyamura menyerahkan diri? Dengan begini, urusan ini cepat selesai! Yah, walau sangat disayangkan tidak ada perlawanan darimu. Tapi, bukan berarti aku mengharapkannya, lho, ya!" ujarnya sampai aku tiba tepat di depan mereka.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi," ajaknya sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kepadaku. Aku hanya melihat sebentar tangan mungil itu. Beberapa detik setelahnya, aku memejamkan mata, dan kembali membukanya sambil menerima uluran tangan itu—membuat tangan kami saling berjabatan.

Namun, dengan cepat aku mengunci pergerakannya—memutar tubuhnya sambil tetap menjabat tangannya, membuatku seolah-olah memeluknya dari belakang. Mengabaikan mereka—termasuk dirinya—yang kaget akibat aksiku, dengan cekatan aku segera mengambil tombol kendali bom itu dari tangannya yang lain. Lalu, aku segera melepaskannya dan menjauh dari mereka—berusaha menjaga jarak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan marah.

Sambil mengangkat kendali bom itu—untuk menunjukkan—aku membalas, "Aku akan menghancurkan benda ini! Dengan begitu, kalian tidak bisa mengaktifkan bom yang telah dipasang!"

Sebelumnya, aku telah memikirkan suatu hal. Ada dua cara agar bom yang telah mereka pasang tidak bisa diaktifkan: pertama, rebut dan hancurkan kendali bom tersebut; kedua, membunuh diriku. Namun, aku memilih menjalankan cara pertama. Cara kedua akan kujalankan bila rencana pertama tidak berhasil.

Aku bisa mendengar dia dan "tangan kanan"nya itu mendecih kesal. Diam-diam, aku mengaktifkan kemampuanku, ' _Nōryoku: Shiki no Kemono_!'

"…"

E-eh…? Tunggu, tunggu. A-ADA APA INIII!? KENAPA INIII!? Kenapa kemampuanku tidak mau aktif?! Astaga, ada apa dengan diriku?! Apa mereka menyadarinya!? Semua sedang menatapiku!

 _Ojii-san_! _Obaa-san_! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?! Rencanaku tidak berjalan seperti yang kupikirkan! _Kamisama_ , Atsushi _-kun_ , Yosano- _sensei,_ Dazai- _san_ , siapa pun, tolong bantu akuuu!

"Kenapa kamu hanya diam sambil memegangi benda itu?"

Ketika menegakkan kepala, aku mendapati gadis kecil itu terlihat heran melihatku yang 'tak kunjung melakukan apa pun. ASTAGA! Apa kau tidak melihat bahwa aku sekarang sedang panik!? Bahkan, aku sendiri tahu bahwa sekarang keringat yang tengah membanjiri wajahku ini pasti terlihat jelas.

Dari sudut mataku, aku terlambat menyadari bahwa pemuda yang menjadi tangan kanannya itu akan melancarkan serangan padaku. Gawat! Dia mengusahakan kedua tanganku terkunci ke belakang tubuhku. Aku mengelak sebisa mungkin, namun dia berhasil mengunci pergerakanku dan mengambil alat itu, lalu membuatku terduduk di lantai.

"Sayang sekali, perlawananmu itu ternyata hanya omong kosong belaka," gadis kecil itu mendekat ke arah kami, lalu mengambil kembali alat itu. Dengan wajah yang terlihat muak dan lelah, ia berucap, "Sejujurnya, kami tidak memasang bom di kota ini."

"!" Kami semua terkejut. Lalu, apa maksud semua ini?!

"Kami memasang bom di salah satu kota besar yang ada di pulau terpencil," ia lalu duduk di sebuah kursi kerja di ruang ini, "Terdapat banyak kehidupan di sana. Namun, kota itu penuh dengan kebusukan," jelasnya dengan mata yang menajam.

Aku masih setia mendengarkannya dengan rasa kaget yang masih ada pada diriku. Tanpa kusadari sepenuhnya, pemuda yang mengunci pergerakan kedua tanganku telah melepaskanku. Masih terngiang-ngiang di otakku tentang penjelasan gadis itu. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang ingin diutarakannya?

Tak lama, ia tersenyum miring menatapku sambil berucap, "Kau orang yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan, kan? Jadi, bukankah menghancurkan kota itu termasuk sebuah penghukuman yang adil?"

Mataku membelalak mendengar ucapannya. Tidak, bukan… jangan, aku ingin mengatakan hal itu. Namun, rasanya tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan segera, aku berteriak padanya, "Untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu?! Aku sudah tertangkap! Tidak perlu ada pelampiasan!"

Matanya kembali menajam, lalu berucap dengan suara yang amat rendah, "Kau tidak mengerti."

Dia lalu berdiri, dan berjalan mendekati Kunikida- _san_ dan pria asing dengan surainya yang menutupi setengah kepala itu. "Pertama-tama, dimulai dari sandera," ucapnya sambil menodongkan moncong pistol tepat ke arah kepala sang pria asing.

Kunikida- _san_ yang bersebelahan dengannya tampak terkejut dengan tindakan gadis kecil itu—termasuk aku. Suara pelatuk menggema di ruang ini, membuat jantungku berpacu lebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Sebentar kemudian, sebuah peluru akan bersarang di kepala pria itu. Tidak! Seseorang… siapa pun, tolong hentikan ini!

Tanpa aba-aba dan persiapan, aku segera mendekati gadis itu. Lalu, dengan cepat aku mengubah target pistol tersebut menjadi ke kepalaku. Gadis itu pasti tidak sempat menjauhkan jarinya, dan aku yakin mereka semua pasti kaget melihat tindakanku ini, hingga tidak sempat berbuat apapun untuk mencegah.

DOR!

Aku memejamkan dengan erat mataku setelah momen barusan—takut, apakah menyakitkan jika sebuah peluru terperangkap di otakmu? Atau, malah tidak, karena ajal duluan menjemput?

Tak lama kemudian, aku kembali membuka kelopak mataku secara perlahan. Apa ini? Kok, tidak ada apa pun yang terasa? Jangan-jangan… aku sudah ada di alam lain?! Namun, pemandangan yang kupikirkan tidak tampak sedikit pun. Malahan, yang ada hanyalah pemandangan seperti sebelum aku memejamkan mata. A-ada… apa… ini?!

" _Gomennasai, ne, Onee-chan_! _Daijoubu ka_?" tahu-tahu, gadis kecil itu bertanya dengan (agak) khawatir. Pistol ini telah terlepas dari genggamannya, dan ia sedikit membungkuk.

"Heh?" aku membeo untuk menyadarkan diri. Hah? Ini maksudnya apa?!

"Mm, _ano…_ " pemuda yang menjadi tangan kanannya itu membuka tudung kepala dari jubahnya dengan perlahan, "Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Akira- _san_?" dan, tampaklah wajah Tanizaki- _kun_ yang khawatir dan takut-takut menatapku. Di depannya sudah berdiri Kunikida- _san_ serta si pria asing yang telah bebas dari ikatan.

Masih dengan posisi terduduk dan tangan yang memegang pistol—namun, tanganku sudah jatuh ke lantai—aku bertanya dengan gugup, "A-Apa maksudnya… ini?"

"Akira- _chan_ , semua aksimu benar-benar membuat kami terkaget-kaget, lho~! Dan, persis seperti Atsushi- _kun,_ kau memiliki bakat untuk bunuh diri!" Dazai- _san_ berucap dengan mata yang berbinar.

Ucapannya barusan membuatku kembali membeo, "Hah?"

" _Souda_! _Nee,_ Akira- _chan,_ " Dazai- _san_ yang sudah berada di dekatku bertekuk lutut untuk menyamakan pandangannya denganku. Lalu, dengan lembut ia menggenggam sebelah tanganku yang tidak memegang pistol sambil berucap, "Bersediakah kau bunuh diri ganda bersamaku? Aku berjanji untuk berusaha menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia sampai ajal menjemput kita berdua. Dan, aku akan merencanakan bunuh diri ganda yang sangat diimpikan oleh para pecinta bunuh diri seperti ak—"—DUUAGH!—"UUGH! _Hidoi,_ Kunikida- _kun_!"

Dengan cepat, Kunikida- _san_ menarik kerah pakaian Dazai- _san_. "JANGAN MELAMAR SEORANG WANITA DENGAN LAMARAN BUNUH DIRI GANDAMU YANG KONYOL, _KONO JISATSU MANIAC_!" Kunikida- _san_ meneriaki Dazai- _san_ sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Aku mengedipkan mata berkali-kali dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Kunikidaaa! _Daijoubu ka_?" si gadis kecil berteriak sambil menerjang mesra Kunikida- _san_ yang sibuk menghajar Dazai- _san._ Aku sempat kaget melihat hal barusan. Sekarang, Kunikida- _san_ sibuk melepaskan diri dari gadis kecil (yang tampaknya penggemar fanatik Kunikida- _san_ ) itu, sementara Dazai- _san_ dengan senyum jenakanya memerhatikan keduanya.

"Apa yang barusan itu bisa disebut lamaran?" gumamku, "Dan… apa maksud dari semua ini!?" aku berteriak kecil pada mereka—terutama yang sedang asyik sendiri.

"Ujian masuk."

Sebuah suara pria yang berat menginterupsi semua kegiatan di ruang ini. Kami semua melihat ke sumber suara. Dan, terlihat seorang pria dewasa bersurai putih yang agak panjang dengan setelannya berupa pakaian tradisional Jepang (yukata, kah?). Beberapa agen dan karyawan di sini menyapa hormat pria—yang tampak sudah kepala tiga—itu dengan sebutan " _Sachou_."

Aku terdiam untuk merangkai dan menghubungkan hal yang sudah terjadi dengan keadaan sekarang. Namun, otakku serasa tidak mau diajak kerja sama. Hal itu malah membuat kepalaku berdenyut-denyut.

"Jika kau ingin marah, marahlah pada dirimu sendiri! Atau, kepada _Jisatsu Maniac_ yang telah merencanakan semua ini!" ucap Kunikida- _san_ sambil memerbaiki letak kacamatanya, dengan gadis kecil itu masih bertengger di sekitarnya.

"Hah?" aku kembali membeo.

"Bahkan, ada hal yang di luar rencana Dazai. Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanyanya kepada Dazai- _san_ yang senyam-senyum gaje.

"Haaah?! O-Oi, _matte, matte_! Sebenarnya, hal apa yang dari tadi terjadi itu?!" tanyaku dengan panik sambil menatap mereka bergantian.

"Yah, bisa dibilang," aku fokus menatapi Dazai- _san,_ "aku merekomendasikanmu untuk menjadi anggota _Buso Tantei-sha_ ," ucapnya dengan enteng, "dan, ini adalah ujian masuk—apakah kau pantas untuk menjadi anggota kami atau tidak."

Aku terdiam, berusaha menyerapi penjelasan singkat Dazai- _san_ barusan. Oi, jangkrik mana jangkrik? Rasanya, ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalaku sendiri—oh! Mungkin menjedotkan kepala Dazai- _san_ ke dinding adalah pilihan yang lebih baik!

"HAAAHH!? Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Kenapa!? Kok, aku?! Aku tidak pernah melamar kerja di—"

"Yak! Karena kau telah lulus ujian masuk, maka kami tinggal memutuskan apakah kau diterima atau tidak!" ucap Dazai- _san_ riang sambil menepukkan tangannya.

Hoi, hoi! Kau juga perlu persetujuan dariku, kan!?

"Nah, _Sachou._ Jadi, bagaimana dengan keputusannya?" tanyanya kepada pria itu (masih dengan senyumannya).

Pria itu tampak memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu melangkah pergi ke suatu ruang sambil berucap, "Kuserahkan keputusannya padamu, Dazai!"

"Anda bisa memercayai saya, _Sachou_!" balas Dazai- _san_ dengan ringan namun serius.

Setelah pria itu hilang dari pandanganku, aku segera memrotes Dazai- _san_ dengan suara yang agak meninggi, "Tu-Tunggu dulu, Dazai- _san_! Kamu tidak bisa menerimaku! Ini—"

"Yah, kau tahu? Kemampuan refleks kita memang selalu bekerja. Namun, aku tidak menyangka kamu seberani itu," ia berucap sambil membalik badannya menghadap padaku yang masih terduduk, "Dibutuhkan tekad yang kuat untuk mewujudkan kemampuan refleks kita. Dan, kamu telah membuktikan hal itu," sambungnya.

"Ternyata, kalian memang tidak jauh berbeda. Sama-sama penakut dan bodoh," timpal Kunikida- _san_ seraya memerbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Aku meringis dalam hati mendengarnya—tentu saja, aku tahu siapa "nya" yang dia maksud.

"Tapi," ia memberi jeda pada ucapannya—aku menatapnya dengan penasaran, "apa yang Dazai katakan memang benar."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan mereka. Entah mengapa, hatiku terasa menghangat mendengar hal itu. Aku jadi berpikir, kira-kira kenapa, ya?

"Nah! Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan, bukan?" pertanyaan Dazai- _san_ kembali menyadarkanku, "Kamu sudah resmi menjadi—"

"Tunggu duluuu!" aku berteriak sambil mengibas-ibaskan kedua tanganku—termasuk sebelah tanganku yang masih menggenggam pistol, "Tolong jelaskan padaku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau memutuskan sesuatu yang masih belum kumengerti!" protesku.

" _Non, non_!" Dazai- _san_ memberi isyarat bahwa apa yang barusan kuucapkan itu salah, "Bukan 'belum kumengerti', tapi 'kurang kumengerti', Akira- _chan_!" ia meralat ucapanku.

"Hah?" Apa lagi, sih, yang dibicarakan orang ini? Namun, detik berikutnya, aku memahami apa yang dikatakannya. "Haiiish! Sama saja!" sahutku jengkel.

"Akira- _chan,_ keduanya berbeda, lho~! Seperti kata 'ini' dan 'itu'. Bukankah keduanya memiliki arti yang sangat berbeda?" Dazai- _san_ kembali membalas, membuat jiwa dan ragaku (?) tambah merasa jengkel.

"Dengar, ya, Dazai- _san—_ "

"Iya, aku dengar, kok~!"

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

 **Normal POV**

"Dengar, ya, Dazai- _san—_ "

"Iya, aku dengar, kok~!"

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Akira dan Dazai semakin tenggelam pada perdebatan 'tak berarti mereka. Akira tidak tahu, bahwa dalam hati Dazai merasa senang gadis itu termakan ucapannya dan melupakan pokok topik yang ingin mereka bahas. Poor Akira… _||

Di lain sisi, beberapa anggota Agensi dan dua orang luar yang masih menonton 'perdebatan' keduanya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan bersweatdrop. Entah di sini Dazai yang kelewat licik, atau Akira yang terlalu tidak pekaan. -_-

" _Ano…_ bukankah sebaiknya kita menghentikan adu mulut mereka?" tanya Atsushi yang disetujui dengan anggukan kepala dari sang pria asing—Edgar Allan Poe.

"Benar, kantor jadi makin berisik, karena ulah mereka," timpal Kunikida ketus, dengan sang gadis kecil, Kouda Aya, berdiri di sampingnya yang sweatdrop melihat keduanya.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa, kan?" Yosano berucap sambil memandang keduanya, "Mereka terlihat seperti sejoli yang lama 'tak bertemu. Dan, Akira juga tampak menikmati 'obrolan' mereka," komentarnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Kenji, Tanizaki bersaudara, Aya, Poe, Kyouka, dan Atsushi (serta Ranpo yang sibuk ngemil di dalam bilik tamu Agensi) tersenyum tanda setuju. Disusul dengan dengusan pelan dari Kunikida yang sembari memerbaiki letak kacamatanya. Entah kenapa, ada suatu perasaan puas yang menghinggapi hati mereka setelah semua ini—apa ini yang disebut dengan "lega"?

.

Di Ruang Presdir _Buso Tantei-sha,_ tampak Fukuzawa yang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan netranya membuat pria itu tampak sedang berpikir, atau pikiran orang awam adalah tidur. Tak lama, Haruno Kirako, sekretaris Agensi, masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas _ocha_ panas.

"Ini tehnya, _Sachou,_ " Haruno berkata seraya meletakkan gelas itu ke meja kerja sang presdir, membuat suara yang diakibatkan dari saling bertubrukannya antara dasar gelas dan permukaan meja.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini mirip seperti ujian masuk Atsushi- _kun,_ ya, _Sachou_?" komentar Haruno dengan gaya ramah khasnya.

Fukuzawa diam 'tak bersuara. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria yang sudah berkepala tiga itu. Tangannya bergerak mengambil _ocha_ itu, bersamaan dengan Haruno yang kembali bersuara, "Apa mungkin, dengan bergabungnya Miyamura Akira- _chan,_ akan ada sesuatu yang tidak terduga kembali datang? Seperti saat Atsushi- _kun_ dan Kyouka- _chan_ bergabung."

Fukuzawa membuka kelopak mata yang sedari tadi menutup netranya. Haruno yang menyadari perubahan dari presdirnya itu ikut melihat hal yang menjadi sorotannya. Tanda itu—daun teh yang mengapung tegak lurus di dalam _ocha_ nya—kembali muncul.

"Tanda itu…" Haruno bergumam saat melihat hal itu, "Selamat, _Sachou_! Akan terjadi hal baik!" ucap Haruno riang, masih dengan ramah khasnya.

"…" Fukuzawa diam, lalu menyeruput tehnya.

Dan… hal yang sama pun kembali terulang.

"Aduh, panas!"

.

"Jadi, Dazai- _san_ yang merekomendasikanku pada Presdir dari _Buso Tantei-sha,_ dan dia juga dalang dari ide ujian masuk untukku tadi?"

Kepala mengangguk.

"Lalu, entah apa, bagaimana, dan mengapa, Dazai- _san_ juga yang mengubah alur skenario ujian masukku dengan menetralkanku saat menunjukkan padaku bahwa ada yang ingin Kunikida- _san_ sampaikan saat disandera tadi?"

Anggukan kedua.

"Dan, itulah sebabnya beberapa dari kalian ada yang benar-benar merasa terkejut, karena apa yang terjadi tidak seperti rencana?"

Anggukan ketiga.

Jeda sesaat—Akira menghela nafas sambil memijat pelan keningnya.

"Omong-omong, Dazai- _san,_ " Akira berucap sambil hanya melirik pria yang dipanggil—malas untuk menghadapkan wajahnya pada pria itu dengan alasan masih kesal, "Apa kamu punya bujukan yang bisa membuatku bergabung ke Agensi? Karena, aku juga telah bekerja di perusahaan keluargaku di kota ini. Kuharap, kamu tidak melupakan hal itu."

Dazai tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang berada di dalam saku coat seraya berucap, "Ya, aku punya."

"Pertama," satu jari terangkat, "karena kamu juga _Ability User,_ akan lebih aman bagi semua orang—terutama dirimu—jika kau bergabung ke Agensi. Lagipula, kamu pasti masih ingat kejadian sebulan lalu, kan? Orang-orang yang berniat buruk seperti mereka masih banyak di luar sana, dan kamu hanya belum mengetahuinya."

Penjelasan pertama mampu membuat Akira meneteskan keringat dan menelan ludahnya dengan agak sulit—bahkan, Akira sudah melupakan rasa jengkelnya dan menghadap pada Dazai.

"Kedua," jari lain terangkat, "jika kamu bergabung dengan kami, penghasilanmu jadi bertambah, bukan? Ini menguntungkan bagimu yang tinggal sendirian di sini!"

"Yah," Dazai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akira, membuat gadis itu sedikit menarik diri, namun Dazai tetap melakukannya. Lalu, dengan seringaian yang terpatri tanpa disadari siapapun, ia membisikkan sesuatu tepat di sebelah telinga Akira, "selain itu, bukankah kamu akan lebih leluasa memerhatikan dan mengawasi Atsushi- _kun_ jika bergabung bersama kami?"

"…"

Akira jadi tegang—dia telah tertangkap basah oleh seorang maniak aneh bin menjengkelkan ini. Ketika Dazai menjauhkan diri darinya, Akira segera memberinya _death glare_ , seolah-olah menanyakan " _dari-mana-kau-tahu-hal-itu?!_ ".

Yah, namun, Dazai tetap dengan senyumannya yang menyebalkan itu—yang di mata para kaum Hawa di luar sana, senyuman itu mampu melelehkan mereka. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak berlaku pada para perempuan anggota Agensi dan Akira (yang _notebane_ nya masih sebagai anggota baru, dan memang tidak mempan pada pesona yang seperti itu).

Anggota _Buso Tantei-sha_ plus Poe yang sedari tadi ikut nimbrung cengok melihat tingkah Dazai barusan (dengan Atsushi dan Tanizaki bersaudara yang _blushing_ plus terheran-heran). Walau, Ranpo dan Yosano hanya mengangkat sebelah alis mereka. Kenji dan Kyouka yang masih dengan kepolosan mereka hanya menatap kejadian itu dengan tanda tanya. Lain halnya dengan Aya dan Kunikida yang sedikit merona melihat kelakuan Dazai barusan: dengan Aya yang terkagum, dan Kunikida yang kaget dan malu.

" **Oi, Dazai** ," Kunikida yang sudah dikerubungi amarah beranjak ke tempat mereka, dan menarik kerah pakaian Dazai, "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak pada orang lain! Terutama pada seorang gadis sepertinya!" teriak Kunikida dengan amat geram.

" _Maa, maa,_ Kunikida _-kun._ Memangnya, apa yang tadi kubicarakan padanya?" tanya Dazai dengan santai, "Lagipula, yang kukatakan tadi itu memang benar, bukan? A-ki-ra- _chan~_ …!" sambung Dazai dengan mengeja nama sang gadis.

'Grrrh!' Perempatan imajiner berasa mengerubungi Akira. Dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok pria di depannya dengan mengepalkan tangan. "Tolong jangan memancingku, **Da-za-i** _ **-san**_ **!** " balas Akira dengan penuh penekanan saat mengeja nama sang pria.

"Yah, selain itu,"—"Ng?"—"bukankah kamu hanya sebagai pekerja magang di perusahaan keluargamu itu? Kamu tidak akan amat sibuk kalau begitu. Jadi, kamu pasti bisa bekerja di sini tanpa banyak beban, bukan?" tambah Dazai, "Dan, aku ingat, kok! Semua penjelasanmu tersimpan di otakku," ucap Dazai dengan senyumnya sembari mengetuk-etuk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk.

Kunikida telah melepaskan cengkeramannya, dan Dazai telah berdiri ke posisinya semula. Dazai memandangi wajah Akira yang masih ragu-ragu, lalu tersenyum lembut sambil berucap, "Tenang saja. Kamu pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Dengan manik yang masih menatap Dazai, Akira menautkan kedua alisnya ke atas seraya mengerang kecil, " _Sonna…_ "

* * *

 **Ending Theme: Hanabi – by ClariS**

 **Preview**

 **Dazai: Sebuah misi dengan misteri di dalamnya tengah menantimu, Akira-** _ **chan**_ **~!**

 **Akira: Hah? Apaan, sih?**

 **Kunikida:** _ **Hora, Komusume**_ **! Berangkatlah bersama Ranpo-** _ **san.**_ **Ini cocok untuk pekerjaan pertamamu.**

 **Akira: Eeeh? Pekerjaan pertamaku menjadi asisten detektif?**

 **Ranpo: Kau salah kaprah, kok. Kau akan menjadi pemandu jalanku.**

 **Akira: Haaah?**

 **Selanjutnya, Bungou Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives Chapter 5,**

 **Misteri Gedung Terbengkalai Di Prefektur Shinagawa**

 **Ranpo: Jika ada aku, semua akan baik-baik saja!**

 **Akira: Kuharap memang begitu…**

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Yooo~! Hola~ Loha~ Laho~ Hello~ minna-san! XD Sebelum saya kembali bercuap-cuap pt. 2, saya ucapkan…

DIRGAHAYU REPUBLIK INDONESIA KE-72!

Dan,

SELAMAT HARI MARITIM NASIONAL!

Akhirnya, chapter 4 dateng! :D Tenggang berapa hari, ya, baru update?

Dark Sarah: Situ nyadar, donk! -_- dan, bukan hanya hari, oy! Tapi, bulan, mbak, bulan!

Author: Iye, iye! Jangan bikin kusut, deh! Eh, tapi, makasih buat pengingatannya. -3-

Jadi, kan, saya udah peringetin di chapter sebelumnya. Dan, kalau diumpamakan, ini baru "gelada bersih"nya. Yang sebenarnya itu lebih dari ini. Maka dari itu, saya mohon pengertiannya… /bungkuk 90 derajat/ Untuk penjelasan yang lain, udah saya publish di updatean karya saya yang "Resident Evil: Her Dreams". Silakan mampir bagi yang berminat! :)

Bagi yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya pas di awal-awal saya baru update, pasti nyadar kalau latar waktunya berubah. Itu, lho~! Dari yang "Beberapa hari kemudian…" berubah jadi "Sebulan kemudian…". Nah, sebenarnya, saya gak sengaja mengubahnya. Pokoknya, entah bagaimana saat saya ngedit draft chapter ini, saya malah jadi kepikiran, "lho? Kok, gak nyambung, sih?". Nah, ya, udah. Saya ganti aja supaya nyambung dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan fanfic ini. _|| -3-

Oh, iya. Ada yang tau karakter Kudou Aya? Kalo gak salah, di OVAnya ada muncul (BSD: Hitori Ayumu), dan di manganya juga ada—di volume 13, baru terbit pas 4 Agustus di Jepang + dibundel ama OVAnya. #ngiri #pengen_juga Saya kurang tau dengan karakterisasi si Aya. Jadi, maaf, ya, kalau dia berasa OOC banget. #sumimasen :(

Btw, soal seiyuunya Akira. Saya pikir, votenya gak usah aja. Kalo bisa, sih, beritahu saya, siapa seiyuu yang kira-kira cocok buat Akira menurut kalian, gitu. Kalo menurut saya, sih, ya, mereka berdua itu. Tapi, saya tetep gak bisa nentuin. _|| Soalnya, saya udah kepikiran sama lagu buat chara song si Akira (buat have fun doank, kok), tapi mungkin suara seiyuunya malah agak berkebalikan buat lagunya itu. /ngerti, gak?/

Dan… balasan review~!

 **~ rara ~**

 _Haaa'iii!_ ^_^ :D Terima kasih banget buat dukungannya! O:) Arigatou mo karena tetep nungguin karyaku! :) (kalo boleh tanya, saya manggil kamu siapa, ya?)

 **~ Papan Oujia ~**

Halo kembali! Salam kenal juga, Oreo-san/senpai! (kamu maunya dipanggil siapa?) Arigatou gozaimasu karena udah follow dan tertarik dengan karya saya ini! ^_^ Oh, gak pa-pa, kok, dilewatin. Saya yang buat aja bingung sendiri, "lah? Panjang amat -_-". Yah, tapi, entah kenapa itu semua memang dari otak saya. Mohon pemaklumannya… _|| Saya sangat berterima kasih buat dukungannya! :) Tenang saja, di sisi lain, saya juga berusaha! :D O:) Terima kasih karena mau nungguin saya! ^_^

Rasio Sarah: Yak! Sekian dari "Author Ground" kali ini :) Untuk para pembaca sekalian, sekali lagi mohon kesabarannya dan terima kasih karena masih mau menunggu karya Sarah ini! O:)

All: Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimasu, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Mohon kritik, saran, dan responnya dalam bentuk apapun! **RnR?** **:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Kasus, Ranpo, dan Memahami

**Normal POV**

"Jadi, aku bekerja sebagai apa di sini?"

Akira bertanya dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk—bisa dibilang jengkel, tapi juga ragu. Rasa enggan jelas terasa dari pertanyaannya barusan.

"Kupikir," Junichirou berkata sambil menatap heran Akira, "kamu akan menjadi karyawan atau agen detektif, Akira- _san._ "

"Benar!" Naomi yang duduk di samping kakaknya ikut berkomentar, "Akira- _san_ terlihat sangat cocok untuk posisi itu!"

Mendengar pendapat Tanizaki bersaudara, Akira mengedutkan sebelah matanya, lalu menghela nafas lelah.

" _Yare, yare,_ " celetukan itu membuat mereka menoleh, "Waktu akan terbuang percuma jika kau terus-terusan murung dan bimbang seperti ini," lanjut Ranpo dari tempatnya dengan _game_ konsol yang menjadi fokus.

"Ck!" Akira mencibir tanpa sadar dengan perempatan imajiner di kepala. Dia masih kesal pada Ranpo. Setelah membuat Akira memiliki kemungkinan untuk mati (dengan cara konyol), sekarang dengan seenaknya detektif itu mengomentari dirinya? Oh, Tuhan! Akira bersumpah setelah ini dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada cemilannya itu!

"Oh!" Akira merasa dapat pencerahan, "Di mana Yosano- _sensei_?" tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Pergi. Bersama Atsushi, Kyouka, dan Kenji," jawab Kunikida datar.

Seketika, Akira murung kuadrat di tempat. Dia baru ingat kalau Yosano pergi untuk menangani sebuah kasus (berhubungan dengan kesehatan, mungkin?) dengan Atsushi, Kyouka, dan Kenji yang menemani. Aya dan Poe sedang ngemil—ucapan terima kasih atas bantuan mereka. Para staff dan karyawan lain masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Lalu, Tanizaki bersaudara, Kunikida, Dazai, serta Ranpo (yang asyik sendiri) masih menemani Akira.

"Kalau begitu," Kunikida berkata seraya menyentuh kacamatanya, "selagi belum bisa menentukan, lebih baik kau mengambil posisi yang memang cocok dengan keadaan dirimu,"—"?" Akira mendengarkan sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya—"posisimu untuk sementara ini adalah sebagai agen detektif!" lanjutnya sambil menatap Akira.

"He?" (Akira)

"Sudah kuduga!" (Junichirou & Naomi)

"Memang cocok, sih!" (Aya)

'Yah… dari awal sudah dapat dipastikan…' (Poe)

"Wow!" (Dazai)

[Asyik ngemil sambil terus menonton mereka] (Ranpo)

"Eh?" Akira berkali-kali mengedipkan matanya, lalu tersadar, " _Iie, iie_! Itu tidak mungkin cocok untukku!" tolaknya sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangan.

"Lalu? Kau ingin posisi yang bagaimana? Lagipula, itu salah satu posisi yang biasa diisi oleh anggota baru," balas Kunikida heran.

"Sudahlah, terima saja!" sahut Dazai riang.

"Hhh… baiklah!" Akira menerima dengan sedikit tidak yakin dan pasrah.

" _Ne,_ Kunikida- _kun,_ " panggil Ranpo sambil berdiri dari duduknya, "kalian akan pergi untuk menangani sebuah kasus, kan? Kalau begitu, sekalian antarkan aku!" pinta (baca: perintah) Ranpo.

"Maaf, Ranpo- _san,_ tapi aku dan Dazai tidak bisa mengantarmu. Butuh waktu dua puluh menit tiga puluh tujuh detik untuk sampai ke tempat kasusmu. Itu akan membuat kami terlambat selama tiga menit," Kunikida menjelaskan sambil membaca buku catatan idealnya, "Lagipula, mengantarmu tidak ada di jadwalku hari ini, dan kami hanya akan naik kereta. Jadi, silahkan pergi bersama yang lain," tambahnya dengan kacamata yang mengilat.

"Mm… begitu, kah," balas Ranpo sekenanya.

" _Komusume,_ " Akira berjengit di tempat, "untuk hari ini, kau temani saja Ranpo- _san._ Naik kereta akan lebih cepat sampai. Belajarlah dari Ranpo- _san_ dalam menyelesaikan kasus untuk pengalamanmu," perintah Kunikida sambil menutup bukunya dan menatap Akira.

"Eh? Aku? Menjadi asisten detektif?!" Akira berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"Tidak mungkin. Detektif terhebat sangat dan sangat berbeda dengan detektif biasa yang membutuhkan asisten," sahut Ranpo cepat.

" _Jaa…_ untuk apa aku ikut?" tanya Akira dengan (sangat) heran.

Ranpo menoleh, "Yah… sederhananya, kau ikut sebagai pemandu jalanku!"

'Apa… pilihan untuk mengikuti orang ini adalah hal yang benar?' batin Akira nelangsa.

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Misteri Gedung Terbengkalai Di Prefektur Shinagawa**

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Opening theme: Parabola – by Luck Life**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Bungo Stray Dogs oleh Asagiri Kafka (story) dan Harukawa35 (art)

Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives (sama Miyamura Akira, OC) oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo :)

 **Rated:**

T / PG-13

 **Genre:**

Drama, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Humor, dll… (seiring waktu akan bertambah)

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, humornya gak kerasa, kata nonbaku yang sengaja dipakai, entah OOC ato gak, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **A/N:**

Saya gak dapet keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan batin (?) /plak

* * *

 **Akira's POV**

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Ranpo- _san_ tidak tahu apa-apa tentang "naik kereta", bagaimana menggunakan ponsel dengan benar, ataupun arah mana yang harus dituju untuk mencapai tempat tujuan dengan tepat. Kurasa, dia bisa menjadi "anak hilang" dalam sekejap.

Setelah kurang lebih enam menit berjalan kaki ke arah utara dari stasiun kereta di Prefektur Shinagawa, kami akhirnya sampai di tempat kasus. Sebuah gedung bertingkat yang benar-benar terlantarkan—begitulah kesanku pada tempat ini. Letaknya agak jauh dari pemukiman warga, sedikit mendekati hutan. Entah dulunya digunakan sebagai apa, tapi aku yakin dulunya gedung ini adalah bangunan yang elegan. Yah, walau benar-benar terbengkalai, sih. Gedung ini juga lebih terasingkan dari lingkungannya.

Kami masuk ke dalam setelah melintasi garis polisi dan sejenak melihat-lihat sekeliling luar gedung. Sudah ada petugas dari kepolisian yang bersimpang siur di lantai satu pada gedung ini. Beberapa ada yang menginvestigasi di lantai atas—lantai kedua sekaligus terakhir dari bangunan ini. Semua benar-benar sibuk. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di sini.

"Oh, akhirnya sampai juga."

Sapaan penuh peringatan menyapa kami berdua. Di depan kami telah berdiri seorang pria (yang tampak agak sebaya dengan _Sachou_ ) yang menatap kedatangan kami sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kurasa… orang ini sejenis dengan Kunikida- _san._ Oh, tidak! Fokuslah, Akira!

" _Oya,_ kasus seperti apa lagi kali ini? Polisi di kota ini benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak tanpa bantuanku," celetuk Ranpo- _san_ sambil berkacak pinggang.

He-Hei! Kau seharusnya memerhatikan sekitarmu, Ranpo- _san_!

"Terjadi pemboman di gedung pada lantai ini. Sebelumnya, siapa dia?" ujar pria itu sambil menunjukku dengan dagunya.

"Oh, dia? Junior sekaligus pemandu baruku!" jelas Ranpo- _san_ sambil sedikit menoleh padaku.

Aku yang jadi sedikit gugup segera memerkenalkan diri seraya ber _ojigi_ , " _Hajimemashite! Watashi wa_ Akira _desu_! _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

" _Ore wa_ Minoura," pria itu memerkenalkan dirinya, "Seingatku, waktu itu ada seorang pemuda yang juga menemaninya saat menyelesaikan kasus. Kalian begitu mirip," tambah Minoura- _san._

Ah! Maksudnya, pasti Atsushi- _kun_!

"Oh! Benar! Dia adalah sepupuku! Karena itulah kami terlihat mirip!" jelasku.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," balas Minoura- _san_ singkat.

"Omong-omong," tahu-tahu, Ranpo- _san_ sudah melangkah jauh ke dalam sambil memerhatikan ruang pada lantai ini, "aku ingin mendengar detail tentang kasus ini," ucapnya sambil menoleh pada kami.

Minoura- _san_ yang mengambil inisiatif mendekati detektif _Tantei-sha_ itu membuatku mengikuti jejaknya dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Terjadi pemboman tepat di tengah lantai ini. Kejadian sekitar pukul empat dini hari berdasarkan kesaksian warga setempat dan investigasi para anak buahku," Minoura- _san_ berjalan sembari menjelaskan, "Tidak ada korban jiwa. Tetapi, berdasarkan penyelidikan, terdapat bercak darah dan serakan benda asing di beberapa tempat pada lantai ini. Belum diketahui secara pasti apa yang sedang terjadi di sini ataupun penyebab ada dan meledaknya bom."

Kami berhenti melangkah ketika telah mencapai tempat Ranpo- _san_ berdiri, yaitu tepat semeter dari garis polisi yang dipasang mengelilingi area pusat ledakan bom.

"Hee? Jadi, tidak ada apapun yang diketahui di sini, selain abstrak dari kasus?" Ranpo- _san_ memastikan sambil tetap memerhatikan area ledakan (dengan mata yang selalu merem, pastinya).

"Ya, begitulah," balas Minoura- _san_ singkat, "warga setempat malah menghubungkannya dengan mitos gedung ini," tambahnya.

Ranpo- _san_ dan aku segera menoleh, "Mitos?" ulangku.

"Gedung ini mengalami sebuah tragedi pada masa emasnya, yaitu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Digunakan sebagai gedung pertemuan yang dibangun oleh konglomerat agung. Namun, terjadi pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh organisasi kriminal pada suatu perjamuan di sini. Itu adalah acara terakhir yang pernah diadakan di gedung ini," Minoura- _san_ menjelaskan sambil menerawang, "Kasus itu juga dibantu _Tantei-sha_ dalam penyelesaiannya," tambahnya—hal itu membuatku melirik sekilas pada Ranpo- _san_ yang juga setia mendengarkan.

Minoura- _san_ kembali menjelaskan, "Lalu, entah sejak kapan ada mitos yang membuat gedung ini begitu dicampakkan lingkungannya. Mitos yang mengatakan, bahwa setiap menjelang tengah malam akan terdengar berbagai jenis deru tembakan. Waktu berhenti suara-suara itu tidak pernah tetap—selalu acak, entah hanya sejam sejak dimulai, ataupun sampai menjelang pertengahan dini hari."

"Dan, warga setempat berpikir bahwa itu adalah para arwah tamu perjamuan yang selalu mengulang kembali tragedi itu," tambahku dengan pelan.

"Jika berpikir secara spiritual, tentu dapat saja dimaklumi. Tapi, hal itu juga bukanlah hal yang dapat terus dimaklumi. Sayangnya, pihak kepolisian Kota juga tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu," komentar Ranpo- _san_ , "Karena, tidak ada kerugian yang ditimbulkan kecuali keresahan hati warga setempat yang bahkan tidak punya niatan untuk melaporkannya, bukan begitu?" lanjutnya.

Aku dan Minoura- _san_ bergumam menyetujui.

Aku kembali menegakkan kepala untuk melihat sekitar. Dan… aku melihat gelagat aneh dari Ranpo- _san._ Aku mengikuti arah fokusnya, dan melihat beberapa petugas yang diatur oleh seorang perwira pada lantai atas. Lalu, aku kembali melihat Ranpo- _san._ Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

Ah, lupakan. Detektif (yang mengaku) terhebat itu pasti tidak butuh pemikiran dariku. Hanya membuang tenagaku saja.

Aku kembali berpikir tentang kasus ini. Sebuah gedung yang dulunya terkenal ini pernah mengalami sebuah tragedi, yang membuat keadaannya seperti ini. Hal itu malah membuahkan mitos 'tak berdasar, yang sayangnya lumayan dipercayai warga setempat.

Lalu, sebuah bom meledak tepat di lantai satu pada gedung ini. Ledakan terjadi sekitar pukul empat dini hari. Terdapat bercak darah dan serakan benda asing yang mungil di beberapa tempat pada tempat kejadian. Tetapi, tidak ditemukan satupun korban jiwa ataupun korban luka-luka.

Tunggu… bom, dan darah?

" _Ano… sumimasen,_ Minoura- _san._ Sebelumnya, bom jenis apa yang meledak?" tanyaku.

Minoura- _san_ segera menoleh padaku dan menjawab, "Bom rakitan sederhana yang biasa dipakai pada peperangan. Sejenis dengan bom ranjau."

Nah! Itu dia!

"Kalau begitu…" aku menjeda ucapanku agar bisa merangkai kata-kata yang lebih tepat—membuat Minoura- _san_ menatapku heran dan Ranpo- _san_ yang menanti lanjutannya, "Jika itu jenis bom ranjau, maka hipotesa yang kuambil begini: dua pihak yang berbeda melakukan suatu perjanjian, namun salah satu pihak berniat menjebak atau sejenisnya. Entah jebakan tidak berjalan mulus atau pihak itu sengaja membiarkan lawannya tidak terbunuh, tetapi hal itu menyebabkan kedua kubu bertempur. Itulah penyebab adanya darah dan serakan benda asing yang ada di beberapa tempat pada lokasi ledakan ini!"

Kalimat terakhir kuucapkan dengan penuh semangat. Tapi, ketika melihat mereka yang hanya terdiam, aku segera mati gaya binti kata. Diam membeku, sesaat kemudian dengan agak terbata aku langsung berucap, "I-Itu hanya hipotesaku semata. T-Tidak perlu di-pikirkan."

Jujur saja, mungkin karena kebanyakan menonton film detektif dan kawan-kawannya, aku malah berhipotesa begini.

"Kurasa, hipotesa itu membuat hal yang ada pada kasus ini jadi berkesinambungan." (Minoura- _san_ )

"Hmm… untuk ukuran remaja sebayamu, hipotesa karanganmu lumayan juga, _Haiiro no Shōjo_." (Ranpo- _san_ )

Kedua komentar itu membuatku jadi orang linglung—tidak tahu harus berbuat dan berkata apa. Dan, apa maksudnya dengan " _Haiiro no Shōjo_ "?!

" _Demo ma,_ levelmu masih sangat jauh untuk mencapaiku," tambah Ranpo- _san._

"Tentu saja, Ranpo- _san_! Kau sangat berbeda denganku yang hanya warga sipil tak berbakat ini!" sahutku sambil tersenyum geram, "Lalu, apa maksud dari sebutan yang barusan?!" aku memekik menahan rasa jengkel yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"Heee? Yang mudah seperti itu pun kau tidak tau? Kau seharusnya bisa langsung mengetahuinya, jika saja kau mengasah kecerdasan tak terdugamu itu. Dasar gadis peralihan!"

CTAK!

"Haah!? Apa lagi maksud dari sebutan baru itu?! Berhentilah memberiku julukan yang aneh! Dan, bagaimana bisa kau begitu percaya diri di saat seperti ini?!" teriakku jengkel dan frustasi menghadapi manusia detektif (mengaku terhebat) ini. Arrgh! Cukup sudah!

"Karena, semboyan pribadiku adalah, 'kalau ada aku, semua akan baik-baik saja'!" ucapnya dengan begitu riang dan percaya diri.

"Hah?" aku hanya bisa membeo sambil mengedutkan sebelah mata. Semboyan yang begitu optimis… dan membingungkan!

[Semboyan Pribadi Akira: "Selalu ada hal yang bisa disyukuri bahkan dari hal terburuk sekalipun."]

"Yah, kalian melakukan tindakan yang tepat dengan memanggilku untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini," Ranpo- _san_ merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata berbingkai dari sana, "Jadi, apa aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan ini?" tanyanya pada Minoura- _san_.

Setelah bergumam mengiyakan, Minoura- _san_ berucap, "Lakukan dengan caramu."

"Baiklah," dengan gerakan yang mantap, Ranpo- _san_ memasang kacamatanya—membuatku sedikit terpana dan terheran-heran, " _Nōryoku:_ Deduksi Super!"

Saat Ranpo- _san_ mengaktifkan kemampuannya, aku kembali berpikir tentang detektif _Tantei-sha_ itu. Hal yang sempat diberitahukan Dazai- _san_ walau hanya sekilas, namun tetap terngiang di kepalaku. Apa… aku memang bisa mengandalkan orang ini, seperti anggota _Tantei-sha_ yang begitu percaya padanya?

Setelah di antara kami hening sejenak, Ranpo- _san_ dengan segera berucap, " _Naruhodo._ "

"?" aku masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya, sementara Minoura- _san_ masih memerhatikan dan menunggu.

Gawat. Sepertinya, setelah ini aku akan segera membaca biodata para anggota _Buso Tantei-sha,_ dan bertanya sana-sini untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih. Ah, yang pasti, biodata yang nanti kali pertama kubaca (setelah _Sachou_ ) adalah biodata detektif _Tantei-sha_ ini. Keadaan yang seperti ini benar-benar membuatku merasa jadi orang terbodoh dan terketinggalan zaman!

"Pelakunya adalah…"

* * *

 **Selanjutnya, Bungou Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives Chapter 6,**

 **Kebenaran Gedung Terbengkalai Di Prefektur Shinagawa**

* * *

 **/Note:/**

 **-** _Haiiro no Shōjo_ = Gadis abu-abu. Maksud Ranpo di sini untuk mengatakan bahwa Akira masih seorang gadis yang labil atau bimbangan. Ranpo juga bermaksud mengutarakan hal yang sama pada panggilan "gadis peralihan", yang bermakna Akira adalah seorang gadis yang berada di masa remaja akhir dan akan memasuki masa dewasa.

 **-** Prefektur Shinagawa = prefektur karangan saya. Terinspirasi dari Prefektur Kanagawa di Yokohama pada BSD Episode 9.

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: … /membisu/

Dark Sarah: Lah? Kok diem? Ayo, bicara!

Rasio Sarah: Ngertiin dikit, donk, si Sarah. Dia lagi down banget, tuh!

Dark Sarah: /menghela nafas/ Iye, deh, iye! Kali ini gue gak bakalan ganggu! /diem di pojokan/

Rasio Sarah: Nah, Sarah! Udah, ye, murung bin galaunya. Gak enak ama reader dan author lain. *Emak Mode: On*

Author: Heh?! Aku gak segalau gulana kek begitu kali! Udah, ah! *in kokoro: btw, makasih*

Oke, pertama-tama, yahooo, minna-san! :) Oh, iya! Sebelumnya…

SELAMAT HARI SUMPAH PEMUDA!

Dan,

SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN!

Yak, selanjutnya, kedua-dua (?)

…

…

…

Sumimasen kudasai… /murung & bungkuk 90 derajat/

Gak nyangka jeda ke Chapter 5 selama ini. Penyebab hal ini adalah: 1) banyak kegiatan sekolah, 2) kadang ada waktu luang di sekolah, sayangnya saya gak bisa (n boleh) bawa laptop, 3) kekurangan ide untuk chapter ini.

Begitulah. Yah… dan, begitulah. _||

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena lama.

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena setia menunggu saya (baca: kami).

Saya memang gak ahli bikin yang mengandung unsur detektif. Karena itu, mohon maaf dan maklumi saya, karena saya hanya manusia biasa.

Juga, kalau mau, kalian bisa mengisi review kalian dengan tebakan tentang kebenaran dari kasus ini. :) Baik yang logis sampe yang gak masuk di akal pun boleh. Silahkan berhipotesa tentang kebenaran kasus ini menurut kalian! :D Di sini santai aja :)

Oh, iya. Chapter-chapter sebelumnya udah saya edit, karena itu kalau mau silahkan dibaca ulang :) Soalnya, ada beberapa bagian yang saya tambah-kurangi untuk menyelaraskan alurnya.

Dan… saya putuskan untuk selalu mengedit setiap 4 ato 5 chapter sekali (udah plus cerita tambahan kalo ada).

Omong-omong, di saat yang tak terduga, akan ada updatetan yang berisi cuap bin curhatan saya. Silahkan dibaca kalo berminat n mau :)

Btw, katanya, Fyodor ultah, ya? Tanggal berapa, sih, dia? Kalo ada yang tau, tolong beritahu saya, ya! :) Plus Ango juga /plak Oh, iya! Korubase otanjoubi omedetou for: Kenji, Ranpo, Odasaku, Kyouka-chan, Lucy, Yosano-sensei (yg akan datang) dan yang lain!~ (gomen, lupa n gak tau banyak _||)

Eh! Tunggu! Satu lagi.

"Dead Apple" 3 Maret tahun depan, ya?

Aaaargh! Trailernya bikin penasaran plus greget! Apa, sih, yang sebenarnya terjadi?! What!? What happen?!

Fuuuh… oke, tenang. Tapi, gak nyangka kalo BSD ada movienya! Alhamdulillah! Jadi gak sabar banget! XD Kapan, sih, manga ama novelnya terbit di Indonesia? #always_waiting

Oke, agar sekalian aja, mari dibalas review-reviewnya~! :D

 **~ Papan Oujia (Oreo Nica) ~**

Oke, Oreo-san! :) (berarti, pernah dipanggil gitu, ya?) Iye, iye. Saya percaya kamu bukan kanibal or titan atau sejenisnya. (Dark Sarah: What the…) Okay! We are friends! I hope we can share more stories about many things! :)

 **~ rara ~**

Oke, Rara! :) Yah, kamunya kecewa, aku jadi gak tegaan. :( Tapi, tenang aja. Bakalan (lumayan) banyak moment Dazai n Akira, kok. Tapi, kalo soal perasaan mereka, aku masih belum yakin. Nanti, deh, liat ke depannya dulu. Kalo alurnya memungkinkan, yah, kamu mungkin akan berbahagia :D O:) Terima kasih karena setia menunggu! :) ^_^ (Btw, jangan-jangan, kamu ngeship DazaixAtsushi? Ato DazaixFem!Atsushi, gitu)

 **~ celinealexandra1053 ~**

Pasti lah! Yah, walaupun aku gak terlalu tau tentang sang penulis maupun karyanya. Tapi, tetep ngefans! :D Kamu ngerti, gak, alur ff ini? Kalo gak ngerti, tanya-tanya aja :)

 **~ Aisha Yara ~**

Arigatou gozaimasu! :D Terima kasih karena mau menantikan lanjutannya! :) Omong-omong, saya manggil kamu siapa, ya? Yah, biar mudah ngobrolnya, gitu. :)

Yak! Segini aja kali ini. Nanti nyambung lagi :P Sekian dari "Author Ground" yang selalu gaje ini. :) Selalu saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kesabarannya menunggu saya (baca: karya saya). :D

All: Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Mohon kritik, saran, dan responnya dalam bentuk apapun! **RnR?** **:)**


	6. Chapter 5,5: Obrolan

**=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Chapter 5,5**

 **Obrolan Dengan Para Anggota** _ **Buso Tantei-sha**_

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Bungo Stray Dogs oleh Asagiri Kafka (story) dan Harukawa35 (art)

Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives (sama Miyamura Akira, OC) oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo :)

 **Rated:**

T / PG-13

 **Genre:**

Drama, Friendship, Humor, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural, dll… (khusus chapter ini, urutannya kek begini :V )

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, mohon maafkan daku kalau humornya gak kerasa /hiks, kata nonbaku yang sengaja dipakai, entah OOC ato gak, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **A/N:**

Cerita selingan, kumpulan drable, gitu. Kalo versi manga, biasa disebut komik strip.

Tentang hal-hal yang mereka obrolkan saat Akira kembali ke Yokohama.

* * *

 **Foto bersama?**

"Foto yang kau kirimkan ke Atsushi- _kun_ ini saat perayaan Festival _Tanabata_ dan Perayaan _Obon_ , ya?" tanya Dazai sambil memerhatikan selembar foto mungil.

"Mm! Orang-orang di foto yang kau pegang itu adalah anak muridku. Ah, kalau yang dipegang Kenji- _kun,_ itu beberapa orang dewasa di sana. Um… kalau yang ini," Akira mengintip ke selembar foto yang Atsushi pegang, "itu _Ojii-san_ dan _Obaa-san_! Oh, serta Yuzuki- _san_!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk bergiliran orang yang ada di foto tersebut.

"Kok, tidak ada satupun foto yang ada dirimu, Akira- _chan_?" tanya Dazai sembari memeriksa kembali foto-foto itu.

"Ehehe! Habis, aku gak suka difoto," jawab Akira sambil nyengir dengan ragu.

"Eeeh? _Doushite_?"

Akira nampak berpikir—ragu untuk menjelaskannya atau tidak, "Ng… soalnya, dulu waktu pertama kali aku melakukan sebuah perayaan bersama _Ojii-san_ dan _Obaa-san,_ ada sebuah kejadian yang membuatku jadi jera difoto," jawabnya sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Kejadian? Seperti apa kejadiannya?" tanya Dazai dengan antusias.

Akira kembali berpikir, lalu dengan pasrah menjelaskan karena telah terlanjur berucap.

"Waktu itu sedang Festival _Tanabata_. Kami semua pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa. Aku sangat senang, karena itu kali pertama aku memakai _yukata_ dan pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa," Akira tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

"Lalu, setelah selesai berdoa kami pergi ke warung terdekat. Karena melihat ada taman dekat sana, aku jadi ingin jalan-jalan di taman itu. Aku diperbolehkan jalan-jalan.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku dipanggil untuk berfoto bersama di tepi taman itu. Aku segera mengambil posisi saat disuruh berpose, tapi…" Akira berhenti berbicara dengan raut wajah yang khawatir. Semua makin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

"Tapi?" ulang Dazai.

Akira terlihat mengeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya yang meremas rok selututnya.

"Ta-Tapi… tiba-tiba aku terpeleset dan jatuh ke depan kamera. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata di bawah _geta_ ku banyak rumput basah yang menempel. Gara-gara itu, kameranya rusak parah. Dan, ketika Yuzuki- _san_ memeriksa kameranya…" Akira tertunduk dengan mata terpejam erat dan wajah yang memerah, "Po-Pokoknya, hasil jepretan kamera itu malah jadi foto aibku! Se-Sejak saat itulah, aku selalu menolak jika diajak foto bersama!"

'Ah… begitu rupanya…' batin semua.

Poor Akira… -_-

 **Foto bersama? (2)**

"T-Tapi… pada hari itu juga aku jadi suka memotret," ucap Akira.

"Wah, pasti terjadi sesuatu setelahnya?" tebak Dazai.

" _Ee_! Malamnya, kami semua pergi ke sebuah tepi sungai yang ada pohon bambunya untuk menggantungkan kertas permohonan.

"Aku sempat memisahkan diri dari mereka untuk mencari tempat yang lebih tinggi untuk menggantungnya. Tiba-tiba, ada sepasang kekasih dan teman-temannya yang minta tolong difotokan. Kalau tidak salah, mereka adalah turis dari negeri tetangga.

Yah, setelah beberapa kali memotret, mereka melihat hasilnya dan memujiku. Mereka bilang, kalau aku punya bakat menjadi seorang fotografer. Waktu itu, aku tidak terlalu mengerti, jadi hanya berterima kasih atas pujiannya. Lalu, mereka berterima kasih dan pergi. Setelahnya, aku jadi tertarik dengan potret-memotret!"

"Jadi, semua foto ini adalah hasil jepretanmu, ya?" tanya Dazai.

"Um, ya, begitulah!"

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat mereka. Kau memang punya bakat memotret," komentar Yosano.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang dunia fotografi, tapi hasil potretanmu ini sangat bagus dan indah, Akira- _san_!" timpal Atsushi, disusul dengan anggukan riang dari Tanizaki bersaudara dan Kenji. Sementara, Kyouka masih mengagumi foto-foto itu.

"Yah, walaupun begitu," semua menatap Ranpo yang asyik ngemil, "tetap saja, sampai hari ini dia masih tidak ingin difoto. Setidaknya, kau harus berkembang setiap harinya! Masa' kau kalah dengan rasa kapokmu itu!" ia berkata sambil menunjuk Akira tepat di hidungnya.

'Kata-katamu itu malah membuat hatinya menciut, kan!' batin mereka. Dazai, Yosano, dan Kenji hanya diam memerhatikan keduanya.

"Be-Begitukah?" tanya Akira dengan mata yang mulai berbinar.

'Eh?'

"B-Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha untuk mengalahkan traumaku ini!" ucap Akira antusias sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Nah, begitu! Sayang, kan, kalau nanti kamu tidak dapat mengabadikan kenangan bersama orang-orang di sekitarmu," ucap Dazai sambil tersenyum, " _Ganbatte, ne_!" tambahnya.

" _Ha'i_!" Akira mengangguk dengan senyum yang mengembang.

'Kupikir, semangatnya akan mengendur…'

Semenjak itu, kata-kata 'tak terduga dari Ranpo malah menjadi motto penyemangat dalam menghadapi traumanya akan difoto.

 **Berbagai jenis**

"Omong-omong, oleh-oleh yang kubawa malah belum dibuka sama sekali," Akira membuka kotak makanan yang dibawanya, "Nah, ini! Silakan dimakan!" Akira menyodorkan semua kotak itu pada mereka.

"Wow! Banyak sekali!" Dazai berkata dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hehe~! Sebenarnya, aku cuma bawa tiga jenis makanan: _onigiri, warabimochi,_ dan _sakuramochi_ ," ucap Akira sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Lho? Kok, kotak makanannya banyak sekali?" tanya Junichirou.

"Ah, itu karena…"

Mereka melihat isi kotak makanan secara bergiliran. Di salah satunya, terlihat beberapa deret nasi kepal dengan daging ayam dan sayuran. Di kotak makanan yang lain, ada nasi kepal dengan _konbu._ Di yang lain, ada nasi kepal dengan salmon. Satunya lagi, nasi kepal dengan ikan cod dan mayonaise. Dan, dua kotak makanan dengan isi _sakuramochi_ dan _warabimochi._

"…"

"Yuzuki- _san_ bilang, karena aku belum tahu apa yang kalian sukai, maka bawakan saja makanan yang biasa dimakan kebanyakan orang! Yah, sebenarnya, yang membuat semua ini aku, sih. Tapi, bahan-bahannya pemberian penduduk desa. Kata Yuzuki- _san,_ kalau bawa dari desa, pasti sampai di sini sudah dingin. Makanya…

Um… ada apa?"

Semua memandang Akira dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan—antara takjub dan kaget.

"Oh, iya! Kalau _warabimochi_ dan _sakuramochi_ nya, ini memang dari desa! Agar masih segar, Yuzuki- _san_ menyarankanku untuk menaruhya di _freezer_."

"Kalau begitu, aku makan, ya! _Ittadakimasu_ ~!" Dazai segera mencomot sebuah _sakuramochi_ tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya. Akira memersilakan Dazai dengan senang hati tanpa menyadari yang lain masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

 **Hanya sebuah akalan!**

" _Tokorode,_ Akira- _chan,_ kenapa kau tidak langsung kembali ke Yokohama? Sampai dua bulan lebih, lho, kau baru kembali," ujar Dazai.

Akira menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "sebenarnya, aku ingin kembali ke Yokohama seminggu sesudah kembali ke desa. Tapi, mereka menahanku dan berkata kalau aku baru boleh kembali ke Yokohama setelah sebulan," jelas Akira dengan lesu—lelah karena mengingat hal itu.

"Lho? Memang kenapa?" tanya Kenji.

"Kata mereka, ribet jika aku pulang ke desa lalu kembali ke Yokohama. Jadi, lebih baik aku tinggal dulu di desa sampai Festival _Tanabata_ dan Perayaan _Obon_ selesai, lalu pergi lagi ke Yokohama.

Selain itu, aku juga perlu mengurus tentang guru penggantiku, dan hal-hal lain yang biasa kuurus di desa. Capek, sih. Tapi, menyenangkan juga! Beberapa dari mereka juga ada yang membujukku agar tetap tinggal—walau tersirat, sih. Tapi, sayangnya, aku telah menetapkan hatiku. Jadi, begitu, deh!" Akira mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyuman.

"…" semua diam—mencerna penjelasan Akira.

 _Diperbolehkan kembali setelah Festival Tanabata dan Perayaan Obon._

 _Membuat dia tinggal di sana selama dua bulan dengan alasan mengurus berbagai urusan di sana._

 _Terselip bujukan agar dia membatalkan keputusannya._

'Bukannya… mereka hanya membuat alasan dan akalan agar kau tinggal lebih lama di sana?' batin mereka akan ketidakpekaan Akira.

 **Tebak, dan makan dengan tenang!**

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, usia Akira _-san_ itu berapa, sih?" tanya Naomi.

"Eh, usiaku, ya?" ulang Akira. Sejenak, mereka terdiam menunggu jawaban. "Memangnya, gak ketahuan dari penampilanku?" tanya Akira.

"Um… kalau dari sekilas, kau seperti seumuran denganku," jawab Naomi.

"Tapi, kalau dilihat baik-baik, kita sepertinya sebaya, ya," tambah Junichirou.

"Yang jelas lebih muda daripada aku, donk!" timpal Dazai, "Kalau menurut Kunikida- _kun_?" tanyanya sambil melirik jenaka Kunikida.

"Sama," jawab Kunikida singkat.

"Kupikir, Yosano- _sensei,_ Kenji- _kun,_ dan Atsushi- _kun_ sudah memberitahu kalian. Yah, kalau begitu, silakan menebak dulu berapa usiaku!"

Mereka mulai mengobservasi Akira. Si empu mulai merasa risih, tapi berusaha abai.

"Delapan belas?" tebak Junichirou.

Lalu, Naomi melanjutkan, "atau, tujuh belas?"

"Dua puluh?"

"Dua puluh dua?"

"Sebaya denganku dan Kunikida- _kun,_ donk!"

Akira masih mendengarkan, walau sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Atau… jangan-jangan, lima belas?"

"Mungkin, dua puluh lima ke atas?"

"Kok, begitu? Terlalu dewasa!"

"Pembawaan Akira- _san_ terkadang sangat bijak dan dewasa"—'dibanding Dazai- _san_ '—"untuk ukuran orang yang penampilannya tampak memasuki remaja akhir seperti kami."

Mendengar hipotesis Tanizaki bersaudara, Akira hanya bisa meringis dan merasa takjub.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan, Akira- _chan_ ternyata sudah nenek-nenek!"

"Hah!?" Akira terkejut dengan timpalan Dazai.

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?!" tanya Naomi dengan Junichirou yang kaget.

"Yah, bisa saja, kan? Siapa tahu, ternyata karena kemampuan khusus seseorang, Akira- _chan_ bisa awet muda seperti vampir dan drak—"

" **Tolong berhenti ngelindur, dan makan oleh-olehnya dengan tenang!** " sahut Akira sambil tersenyum geram.

"…" semua diam dengan Dazai yang segera kembali makan dengan lahap—mengabaikan Akira yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak keras-keras kepalanya.

 **~ Cerita Selingan I Selesai ~**

* * *

 **(OC) Miyamura Akira**

 **Ability : Beast of The Four Seasons (** _ **Shiki no Kemono)**_

 **Menyerupai kemampuan khusus Atsushi, namun ini berbeda. Sumber dari kekuatan harimau adalah dari musim yang sedang berlangsung di tempat Akira berpijak. Bagaimanapun, dia hanya bisa mengendalikan seperempat perubahannya.**

 **Age :19**

 **Birthday :October 5**

 **Height :161 cm**

 **Weight :49 kg**

 **Blood Type :AB**

 **Likes :Curry rice, novel, simplicity, Nakajima Atsushi**

 **Dislikes :Resentment, bloods, awkward situation**

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Yak! Ini adalah chapter atau cerita tambahan, sekaligus terselipnya biodata Akira. :) Awalnya, saya berpikir untuk menampilkan biodata Akira saat di chapter terakhir season ini. Namun, berasa jadi gak selaras ama manganya. Jadi… gitu, deh. /plak

Karena ini OC, jadi ini berdasarkan keinginan saya. Yah… walau beberapa gak murni dari saya. Dengan kata lain, ada yang berasal dari referensi, karena saya gak bisa nentuin. _||

Contohnya, tanggal lahir dan goldar Akira. Saya gak dapet nentuin, jadi saya samakan aja dengan Atsushi. /madesu/ #kere_ide

Awalnya, penjabaran biodatanya mau pake bahasa Inggris, tapi gak jadi. Kenapa? Satu, ribet. Dua, kalo ada yang salah, artinya pasti lain lagi. Jadi, kalo ada yang gak ngerti, tanya aja di review. Saya usahakan buat jawab sejelas mungkin. :)

Terakhir, maafkan plot ceritanya yang garing bin hambar. /nunduk90derajat/ Saya memang gak ahli buat yang kek beginian. Maka dari itu, saya belajar dan berusaha. Kalo ada saran, kritik, dan usul, silahkan memberinya di review ataupun di PM (walau mungkin saya gak bisa memenuhi semuanya).

Oke, balasan review~!

 **~ rara ~**

Yoke, Rara! ^_^ :D (in mind: bertemen, nih?) Eh? Ngeship DazaiXAkira? Kok, bisa?

(Dark Sarah: Tanpa sadar, kamu terlalu banyak buat moment mereka…)

Tapi, makasih, nih! Arigatou buat pendapatnya! :D ^_^ Yah, sebenernya, gak bermaksud juga buat mereka jadi punya "hubungan dan perasaan yang lebih" kek gitu. Tapi, mereka memang punya itu dalam artian yang berbeda. Pokoknya, bakalan terjelas dan terkelupaskan (?) dengan seiring berjalannya fanfic ini :) Nantikan, ya! Terima kasih dukungannya! O:)

Rasio Sarah: Yak! Sekian dari "Author Ground" di cerita tambahan yang pertama ini :) Untuk para pembaca sekalian, sekali lagi—dan lagi—mohon kesabarannya dan terima kasih karena masih mau menunggu karya Sarah ini! O:)

All: Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimasu, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Mohon kritik, saran, dan responnya dalam bentuk apapun! **RnR?** **:)**


	7. Non non a update

**Update-an? Non, non! Ini tentang "Congratulation of Happy Birthday for Somepeople" ^^**

Oke, sepertinya pasti ada yang bingung kenapa saya tidak mengupdate ffnya. Yah, sebenarnya, sebagai ganti saya tidak bisa update ff ini secepatnya, saya akan bercuap-cuap bin capcus di updatetan kali ini. :P (Yah, sebenarnya, di sisi lain saya ingin menunjukkan kalo saya masih aktif, tapi cuma belum update doank… _||)

Dan, karena kebiasaan saya yang aneh, kalian mungkin bisa melihat penampakan kata panggilan 'saya' terkadang berubah entah jadi apa yang penting sinonimnya. Entah apa alasannya… -_- Saya menggunakan kata-kata itu sesuai mood, gak peduli ama yang lain. Jadi, mohon dimengerti… _|| Yosh! Langsung saja! /ngebuka layar kaca khusus penjelasan bin cuap-cuap/

* * *

Yak, sebenarnya, di sini saya ingin mengucapkan met ultah buat para kawan dan sahabat saya yang setahu saya suka dengan dunia ff/anime/manga plus yang seingat saya belum saya ucapin met ultah, baik yg ultahnya udah lewat maupun yang akan mendatang. Beberapa ada yang pake nama samaran/alias, sebagian yang lain saya samarkan namanya dengan alasan saya gak tau nama alias/samara mereka. _|| Oke! Check the list! :D

A. Buat mereka yang ultahnya udah lewat:

Ceri-kun (baca: Keri-kun)

Kawan cowok saya yg ehem-agak-ehem cerewet tapi tetep ngeladenin saya ini berultah pada 3 April lalu. Lama? Iya, pake banget. -_- -3- Tapi, sebenernya, saya udah ngucapin, sih. Tapi… yah, masukkan aja, deh. Itung-itung sedikit bayar jasa. -3- Dia ini jadi tempat saya minta anime semenjak Kelas 9 SMP. :D Yah, beda kelas, sih. Nah, bingung, ya? Gini. Dia itu sekelas sama saya waktu kelas 7, dan bisa dibilang akrab. Makanya, gitu, deh. Dia juga tetep ngeladeni saya yg waktu itu minta downloadkan lagu, padahal kuotanya sekarat. : Sumimasen, Ceri-kun! Saya waktu itu gak tau, soalnya dia pake laptop, jadi saya kira dia punya wifi di rumah. _|| (sekali lagi, sumimasen to arigatou gozaimasu!) Sebenernya, dia ini pernah minta saya masuk ke sekolah yg sama dengan dia—sekolah kejurusan. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. #gomenne :( Doa buatmu… moga sukses di jurursan yg kamu ambil, dan sampai bertemu lagi di keadaan/situasi yg lebih bersinar! :D

Kind Cyber Boy

Kawan cowok saya pt.2 yg super ramah bin baik ini ultahnya 1 Mei lalu. Lama? Iya, pake banget. Pt.2 -_- Saya gak sempat ngucapin soalnya waktu itu kami lagi di masa "hari-hari sekolah yang senggang usai UNBK". Jadi, semua murid berkeliaran ke mana-mana tanpa ada larangan. Entah mau turun ato gak juga guru gak ambil pusing. Dan, pas mau ngasih ucapan selamat, saya gak ketemu dia di sekolah. Mungkin, waktu itu dia sedang bersama para kawannya yg lain menjadi "pemburu wifi" ato main game yg memacu adrenalin. _|| Pokoknya, moga sukses di jurusan yg kamu ambil! :)

Neko-chan of Gemini

Sahabat kuadrat saya yg menyandang status pecinta kucing binti fujoshi pake banget, yang ultahnya antara tgl 25 ato 26 Mei berdasarkan catatan saya yg meragukan. -_- Saya lupa udah ngucapin met ultah ato belum, tapi, ucapin aja lah. -3- Juga, moga sukses di jurusan yg kamu ambil! :)

Chika-chan a.k.a celinealexandria1053

Sahabat kuadrat saya juga yg akhirnya punya akun di Fanfiction dot net tapi malah berubah nama. -_- Ultahnya sedikt ketahuan dari usernamenya, kok, tapi sebutin, deh. Dia ini berultah pada tgl 31 Mei, (Dark Sarah: "Sedikit"?) dan kalo gak salah udah saya ucapin met ultah juga. Kayaknya. /plak Moga sukses di sekolah sana! :) Pan-kapan, berkunjung lagi, ya, ke rumah! Pengen belajar bersama lagi walau beda sekolah!

Cynthia Fujita gak nongol-nongol

Salah satu sahabat saya yg berusaha mempertahankan kepolosan saya. -_- Plis, deh. Ane bukan bocah lagi! -_- Ultah pada tgl 2 Juni. Jadi kangen mampir ke rumahmu lagi. : Met ultah, ye! :) Berusahalah mengendalikan diri dan memilah pilihan mana yg baik untuk dirimu maupun orang di sekitarmu! :) Btw, publish ffmu, donk!

Elios-chan Gaje

Sahabat kuadrat saya juga pt.2 yg terobsesi untuk menjadi laki-laki di dunia animasinya. -_- Nih anak pas ultahnya saya kerjaiin dengan gak ngucapin met ultah. Eh, tahu-tahu dia nuduh saya lupa ultahnya. -_- Senjata makan tuan, deh… _|| Btw, angka keramat nih anak 0628 ato 2806, yaitu tgl lahirnya dia. Doa pertama buatmu, moga kamu berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi! :)

Rhesa Si Psikolog

Cowok dengan status entah kawan ato sahabat saya, yg sering bermuka datar tapi menyenangkan. Saya berasa kayak punya kakak tapi seumuran kalo sama dia. Ultahnya beda 3 hari/tgl ama Sasuke, yaitu 26 Juli. Moga sukses juga di sekolah sana! :)

Bramus

Sahabat saya yg bisa jadi "gila" kalo sama partnernya. Ultah tgl 15 Agustus. Juga, berdoa yg terbaik untukmu! :)

Choi-chan

Cewek tegas yang menyenangkan dan statusnya sama kayak si Rhesa. Sebenarnya, saya lupa nama buatan KorSelnya, jadi saya ketik aja yg saya ingat. Dia ini banyak banget ngajarin saya tentang berbagai hal, makanya saya nganggep dia guru saya. Clue ultahnya itu sehari sesudah Kemerdekaan ato Proklamasi. -3- Kata-kata yg mengingatkan saya ke dia itu, " _see you on top_." Maksudnya, semoga kita berjumpa lagi di jenjang atau tingkatan yg lebih tinggi. O:) Semangat mencapai impianmu di sekolah sana, and… see you on top, too! :D :)

Kim Nita (-ssi or –chan?)

Sahabat saya yg pedenya selangit binti agak judes, tapi kalo khawatir perhatiannya kayak emak-emak ke anaknya. Tipe tsundere akut melebihi saya. Ultahnya 18 September. Karena berbagai hal, disebut-sebut sebagai matenya Min Jihyo (nanti ada, lah). :V Saya pengen nelponin dia, tapi katanya di sekolah dia yg sudah menerapkan full day school gak boleh bawa hp. Terus, saya juga gak tau jam istirahatnya kapan. Jadi, gak kesampaian terus, deh. #hiks Moga sukses di sekolah dan jurusan yg kamu ambil! :) Btw, arigatou karna udah ngucapin met ultah ke aku di fb! :) (yah… walaupun sebenernya tu fb gak bisa ku pakai lagi, makanya gak kubalas… _||)

Dir-chan

Temen baru saya yg udah akrab, tapi kami jarang ngobrol, sih. Cewek otaku/anime lovers kayak saya yg ngeship LevixPetra. Yah, terkadang ngaku Levi husbandonya. -3- Otaku/Anime Lovers yg punya bola mata besar (kayak adek saya) ultahnya 11 Oktober—sehari sesudah ultah Naruto. : ^_^ Sayangnya, pas dia ultah, saya gak ada. Soalnya, saya dispensasi buat KIR. : :( Pokoknya, mudah-mudahan kita tambah akrab, dan berdoa yg terbaik buatmu, deh! :)

Pipinyu

Sahabat saya yg lumayan anime lovers, sayangnya sekarang kami agak kurang berkomunikasi. Cewek moe binti kawai yg suka Attack on Titan. -3- Ultahnya 16 Oktober. Partnernya Neko-chan yg sayangnya beda sekolah. Jadi kangen melihat ulah mereka ketika bersama, deh. #hiks Mari bersaing secara sportif, dan berdoa yg terbaik buatmu juga! :)

Yeti-kun

Kawan saya yang lumayan akrab. Cowok yg usil tapi menyenangkan ini ultahnya 21 Oktober. Juga, berdoa yg terbaik buatmu! :)

Dhori

Sahabat saya sekaligus partner si Bramus dan kembaran si Eunmi. Cowok yg menyebalkan tapi seru ini ultahnya 21 Oktober juga. Juga, berdoa yg terbaik buatmu! Pt.2 :)

Shin Eunmi

Cewek chibi Kpopers yg agak kesasar jadi Anime Lovers. -3- Ultahnya 22 Oktober, dan karna suatu hal dia punya kembaran dalam permainan keluarga-keluargaan kami. :V Semangat di sekolah sana, dan berdoa yg terbaik buatmu! :)

Alsaf Yona

Cewek yg agak anime lovers karna anime n manga Akatsuki no Yona ini ultahnya 6 November. Mari bersaing secara sportif, dan berdoa yg terbaik buatmu juga! Pt.2 :)

Sidha-chan

Saya gak terlalu tau apakah dia ini anime lovers banget saya ato gak, tapi tetep saya masukin ke list. (Mumpung saya ingat /plak) Cewek kawai yg sekarang pakai kacamata ini ultahnya 18 November. Jarang komunikasi karena kelasnya jauh pake banget. -_- Mari bersaing secara sportif, dan berdoa yg terbaik buatmu juga! Pt.3 :)

Min Jihyo

Cewek serba bisa yg ternyata tomboy ini ultahnya sama kayak Sidha-chan. Dialah yg kami juluki matenya Kim Nita. Tanya kenapa? Karena, mereka berdua itu banyak banget kesamaannya, makanya, gitu, deh. -3- Semangat di sekolah sana, dan berdoa yg terbaik buatmu! Pt.2 :)

B. Buat mereka yang ultahnya akan mendatang:

Chimori-chan

Sahabat kuadrat saya yg sayangnya udah jarang berkomunikasi. Cewek kalem yg menyenangkan ini ultahnya 13 Desember. Statusnya yg otaku atau anime lovers masih saya ragukan. _|| Semangat di sekolah sana, dan berdoa yg terbaik buatmu! Pt.3 :)

C. Buat yg tgl ultahnya saya lupa ato gak tau:

Delvitlok-chan

Kawan saya yg kabarnya sudah gak saya ketahui, karna sekolah di luar pulau. Saya kurang tahu apakah dia ini setidaknya anime lovers ato bukan, tapi tetep saya masukkan ke list. Kalo gak salah, ultahnya sekitar tgl 21 Oktober. :/ Semangat di sekolah sana, dan berdoa yg terbaik buatmu! Pt.4 :) Semoga suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi dalam keadaan yg lebih baik! O:)

Arhaz-chan

Temen eSDeh saya yg baru saya ketahui ternyata seorang otaku dan fujoshi (entah akut ato tidak). OTP favoritnya di BSD kalo gak salah DazaixKunikida ato DazaixChuuya. -3- Pokoknya, dia ini berbintang Libra, kalo gak salah lahir di bulan Oktober. :) Mari bersaing secara sportif, dan berdoa yg terbaik buatmu juga! Pt.4 :)

Yak! Segitu saja yg saya masukkan ke list. Sebenernya, ada lagi, tapi, saya lupa. /plak #sumimasen

(Dark Sarah: "Saja"? -_- )

Oke, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa saya ngepost hal seperti ini. Yah, hmm… alasannya sederhana, tapi mungkin sulit kalian mengerti. Karena, 7 Oktober lalu saya sedang berultah. ^_^ :) :D

(Dark Sarah: Lama? Pake banget -_-)

Yah, anggap aja ini penyalur rasa bahagia dan syukur atas bertambahnya umur/usia saya. O:) dan, sebagai pengganti ucapan selamat karna saya gak bisa ngucapin secara langsung sama orangnya karena berbagai hal.

Untuk ultah saya kali ini, saya berdoa agar mendapatkan yang terbaik untuk saya disertai dengan ikhtiar yang benar dalam upaya penggapaiannya. :) Moga-moga, saya tetep ap tu de det dalam jalan menuju ke kerajaan-Nya. O:) Jadi, tetep berada di jalan-Nya dan menjadi sholehah, namun tetap memerhatikan dunia. :)

Rasio Sarah: Yak! Sekian dari "Author Ground" di note yang pertama ini :) Untuk para pembaca sekalian, sekali lagi—dan lagi—mohon kesabarannya dan terima kasih karena masih mau menunggu karya Sarah ini! O:)

Dark Sarah: Heleh! Karya ni orang mending gak usha ditungguin! Berasa digantung en ekspayer bin basi kalo nungguin—[DUAK!] /dilempar sandal sw*llow ama Sarah/

Author: Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimasu, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

Rasio (-Dark) Sarah & Author: Mohon kritik, saran, dan responnya dalam bentuk apapun! **RnR?** **:)**


	8. Chapter 6: Kasus, Akira, dan Dipahami

**=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kebenaran Gedung Terbengkalai Di Prefektur Shinagawa**

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Bungo Stray Dogs oleh Asagiri Kafka (story) dan Harukawa35 (art)

Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives (sama Miyamura Akira, OC) oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo :)

 **Rated:**

T / PG-13

 **Genre:**

Drama, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Humor, dll… (seiring waktu akan bertambah)

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, humornya gak kerasa, kata nonbaku yang sengaja dipakai, entah OOC ato gak, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **A/N:**

Saya gak dapet keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan batin (?) /plak

Pada bab ini, ada bagian judul yang berubah setelah saya pikirkan matang-matang. Yaitu, dari "Relative" jadi "Relatives".

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Pelakunya adalah…"

Minoura dan Akira menunggu dalam diam lanjutan dari perkataan Sang Detektif _Tantei-sha._

Akira yang menatap Ranpo lekat-lekat bertanya dalam hati, 'Pelaku dari pemboman ini… siapa?'

Ranpo menatap keduanya, lalu berkata dengan tenang, "Perwira yang mengatur di lantai atas dan organisasi kriminal yang menyerang gedung ini lima tahun lalu."

"!"

' _Massaka…_ ' Akira segera melihat lantai atas dan menemukan seorang perwira yang tadi tak sengaja ia lihat saat sedang memerhatikan Ranpo, "Kh!"

"Apa?! Semuanya, cegat—" perkataan Minoura terputus, karena dengan cepat Akira langsung berlari dan meloncati berbagai bagian gedung itu sampai akhirnya dalam sekejap telah tiba di lantai atas.

"Hei! Perwira yang di sana!" Akira berteriak seraya berlari ke arah perwira yang dimaksud.

Si perwira acuh, namun begitu Akira sudah 'tak jauh darinya, dia segera berbalik dan menembaki dirinya.

"Kh!" Akira terkejut dengan serangan mendadak tersebut. Dengan refleks yang bagus dia menghindari serangan itu dan menepis sebelah tangan si perwira yang menggenggam pistol. Namun, tangannya yang lain kembali mengeluarkan senjata api yang serupa dan kembali menembaki Akira.

Seolah 'tak kehilangan akal, Akira menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari si perwira yang menembak dengan sangat lihai. Saat dirasa posisinya sudah pas, Akira segera menendang ulu hati si perwira dan membalikkan keadaan: memelintir tangan si perwira, menjatuhkannya ke lantai, dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Tolong jangan melawan lebih dari ini!" Akira berkata dengan nada suara yang mengancam.

Tak lama, Minoura dan beberapa opsir yang bertugas telah sampai di tempat mereka.

"Gadis itu benar. Kau tidak perlu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih rumit," dengan langkah yang tenang, Ranpo berjalan menuju tempat mereka dan berhenti di depan Minoura dan gerombolan opsir, "Tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu berjuang lebih dari ini. Kau hanya akan membuat dirinya tersakiti karena melihat dirimu yang sekarang," tambah Ranpo, membuat semua yang ada di sana bingung.

Mengabaikan rasa penasaran dan bingungnya, Minoura segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengamankan perwira itu.

.

Tepat saat tengah hari, ruang interogasi sudah ditempati Minoura, Ranpo, dan si perwira yang duduk tegak dengan kedua tangan diborgol.

Minoura yang duduk berhadapan dengan si perwira segera membuka interogasi itu, "Aku tidak menyangka seorang perwira yang sangat berprestasi sepertimu akan melakukan hal seperti ini, Uchida," Minoura menatap lurus dan tajam si perwira, "Cepat katakan! Alasan apa yang membuatmu melakukannya?"

Uchida, si perwira, hanya terus memandang meja dengan datar dan dingin—benar-benar tidak berniat untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ranpo yang duduk di salah satu sisi meja yang membuatnya terlihat berada di tengah-tengah mereka masih diam. Detektif _Tantei-sha_ itu mencoba memberi ruang pada pria perwira itu.

"Jawab aku, Sersan Uchida Yato!"

Minoura berusaha menekan Uchida, namun hal itu tetap tidak memberi pengaruh pada pria itu.

"Aku," Uchida berkata dengan pelan namun tegas, "melakukan ini sebagai wujud pembelaanku atas nama keluargaku," matanya yang dingin kian menajam, "Pengakuanku hanya akan menyia-nyiakan waktu kalian."

Minoura diam menahan kesal mendengar perkataan membingungkan Uchida.

"Uchida Yato- _kun_ , seorang perwira berusia dua puluh enam tahun. Menjadi seorang perwira sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Prestasimu yang gemilang lebih dari cukup untuk membuatmu naik pangkat, tapi kau menolaknya. Alasan seperti apa yang membuat seseorang menolak hal yang membanggakan seperti itu?" jelas Ranpo dari tempatnya.

Uchida tetap diam mendengar penuturan dari Ranpo.

"Tapi," Ranpo melanjutkan sambil sedikit menoleh pada Uchida, "semua identitas tentang 'Uchida Yato' hanya karanganmu semata."

"!" Uchida dan Minoura terkejut mendengar ucapan Detektif _Tantei-sha_ itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minoura dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Omong kosong macam apa yang kau umbar?!" desis Uchida sinis dan tajam.

"Tragedi di gedung pertemuan itu telah menghilangkan nyawa para tamu perjamuan itu, tetapi tidak semuanya. Masih ada yang selamat dan bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Salah satunya adalah kau yang merubah identitasmu menjadi 'Uchida Yato', Satogawa Yamato- _kun_ ," jelas Ranpo sambil tetap memerhatikan Uchida.

"!"

"Satogawa? _Uso…_ Jadi, kau adalah putra Jendral Satogawa?" ucap Minoura tak percaya.

"…" Uchida—Satogawa Yamato masih terdiam. Matanya yang terpejam erat perlahan sedikit terbuka. Kepalanya yang tadi menunduk dalam telah sedikit terangkat, "Ternyata, kabar yang kudengar bukan hanya sekadar rumor. Detektif _Tantei-sha_ benar-benar mengagumkan," Yamato menengadahkan kepalanya, "Dia benar. Selama ini aku hidup dengan merubah dan mengarang identitasku."

"Kenapa?! Untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu?!" tanya Minoura dengan memertahankan ketenangannya.

"Dia bukannya tidak punya pilihan, tetapi hanya cara ini yang bisa dia tempuh dan jalani dengan maksimal," timpal Ranpo.

Minoura diam menunggu, sedangkan Yamato diam mencari dan menyusun kata untuk penjelasannya.

"Waktu itu adalah kesekian kalinya aku ikut keluargaku ke acara perjamuan," Yamato memulai penjelasannya dengan tatapan sendu, "Hal yang tidak kusangka adalah… acara perjamuan itu merayakan pertunanganku dengan putri seorang pejabat Yokohama. Namun," matanya menajam mengingat kembali kenangan pahitnya, "tak lama, kelompok kriminal itu datang. Aku yang masih bersama putri si pejabat menyelamatkan diri dari serangan mereka. Dan, saat kami keluar dari tempat persembunyian… yang ada hanyalah mayat para tamu dan simbahan darah mereka. Hanya kami yang selamat."

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Minoura, sedangkan Ranpo masih diam mendengarkan.

Yamato menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dari hidungnya dengan berat, "Sawako, putri si pejabat, mengalami syok. Aku mengatakan padanya agar kami segera pergi ke rumah sakit, namun dia menolak. Dia malah berkata, 'tolong sembunyikan aku'. Maksudnya tidak jelas, tapi aku tetap menurutinya."

"…"

"Sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui satu hal pada dirinya. Dia mengalami masa kecil yang berat, dan memilih untuk mengasingkan diri agar yang dulu tak kembali terulang," Yamato memandang meja dengan sendu.

"Lalu, ada apa dengan kejadian bom itu? Apa kau bekerja sama dengan kelompok kriminal lain untuk membalas dendam?" Minoura bertanya dengan ketenangan yang sedikit terkikis.

"Mana mungkin!" Yamato membantah dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf, "Justru kami sendirilah yang merencanakan keruntuhan kelompok kriminal itu!" desis Yamato.

"Apa?"

"Sawako adalah seorang perempuan yang lemah," Yamato kembali menerawang, "tapi, dia juga seorang perempuan yang cerdas."

"Singkatnya, kau memaksa wanita itu menyusun strategi untuk membalas dendam pada mereka… dengan alasan menguak perbuatan mereka, bukan?" timpal Ranpo datar.

"Benar," Yamato mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, "Dia menolak, tapi aku memaksanya. Dan, sampai dini hari tadi, rencana kami masih berjalan."

"…"

"Setelah tragedi itu, gedung pertemuan tersebut dipakai kelompok kriminal itu sebagai tempat transaksi ilegal mereka. Kami yang selama ini telah mengintai aktivitas mereka segera menyusun rencana—membuat sebuah kesepakatan transaksi palsu, memasang perangkap, dan menyerang mereka. Akan tetapi…" dahi Yamato mengerut bersama dengan matanya yang menajam, "Sawako… terluka karena pertarungan kami. Aku yang juga terluka memutuskan mundur."

"Bagaimana dengan putri pejabat itu?" tanya Minoura.

"Dia…" tatapan tajam Yamato menyendu, "dalam keadaan kritis, karena luka tembakan di perut. Aku sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya, tetapi pengetahuan medisku masih sangat kurang," Yamato berucap dengan kepala yang disandarkan pada kedua kepalan tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Minoura sedikit tak tenang.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Yamato menjawab dengan teriakan rendah, lalu kepalanya kembali ditegakkan, "Aku sudah berjanji padanya agar kebenaran ini akan terus tersimpan sampai saat yang tepat untuk semua orang mengetahuinya! Karena itu…"

"…"

"Kini, tujuanku dan usaha kami sudah sirna. Kalian boleh melakukan apapun padaku… tapi, tolong jaga dia—tolong jaga Sawako untukku," ucap Yamato lemah.

Dua pria yang lain termenung: Minoura masih berusaha menerima kebenaran dari Yamato, dan Ranpo yang memikirkan hal lain. Tak lama, Ranpo bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan mendekati Yamato. Minoura melihat pergerakan Ranpo dalam diam.

"Satogawa- _kun_ ," panggil Ranpo, "sebelum kesadarannya hilang dan jatuh dalam kondisi kritis, wanita itu bilang begini padamu—"

" _Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kau… tidak perlu berjuang lagi. Berikan… buktinya… kepada pihak kepolisianmu. Itu… jalan yang… lebih baik… dibandingkan dengan meneruskan rencana kita. Onegaishimasuta, Satogawa-kun."_

Mata Yamato yang tadinya membelalak segera tertutup rapat. Air mata yang mendesak keluar menetes secara perlahan dari balik kelopak matanya. Dengan menahan isakannya, Yamato berucap, "Bukti kegiatan mereka ada di dalam lemari kerjaku."

Di sisi lain, Akira duduk di kursi tunggal mendengarkan interogasi tersebut melalui _wiretap_. Dengan perlahan dia melepas _earphone_ yang tersambung ke alat penyadap itu seraya membuka kelopak mata. Di hadapannya terbaring seorang wanita yang bernafas dengan bantuan oksigen. Dia tampak tertidur dengan damai dalam keadaan kritisnya.

Saat ditemukannya wanita itu—Sawako—di salah satu ruang pada lantai atas gedung tersebut, Akira disuruh untuk ikut dan menjaganya di rumah sakit terdekat.

Bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus, membelai gorden ruang inap rumah sakit itu dan rambut mereka, Akira mengeluarkan kata-kata tanpa peduli hal itu tersampaikan atau tidak, "Sawako- _san_ , kupikir, bebanmu selama ini telah berkurang."

.

"Hei, Pemandu! Kau terlambat!"

Teriakan itu membuat Akira mempercepat lari kecilnya. Ranpo yang berdiri di depan kantor kepolisian tampak berkacak pinggang menunggui Akira. Tak jauh dibelakang Ranpo berdiri Minoura yang memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku mantel kerjanya.

" _Go-Gomennasai_ ," ucap Akira begitu sampai, "Apa benar tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkan Sawako- _san_?" tanyanya pada dua pria di hadapannya.

"Jangan khawatir," sahut Ranpo, "mereka akan menjaga wanita itu."

Minoura menganggukkan kepala, "Serahkan saja pada kami soal itu."

Akira masih sedikit khawatir, tapi setidaknya dia bisa bernafas dengan lebih lega.

"Yah, sudah waktunya jam istirahat kerja," Akira dan Minoura menoleh pada si empu, "Kalau begitu, kami kembali dulu."

"Ya," Minoura membalas, "kali ini pun, terima kasih."

Akira membungkukkan diri, lalu melangkah pergi bersama Ranpo, meninggalkan Minoura yang menatap punggung keduanya yang kian menjauh.

.

"Ng… Ranpo- _san_ —"

" _Nanda_?"

"Benar tak apa kita jalan-jalan? Bukankah kita harus segera kem—"

"Sekarang sedang jam makan siang, dan juga kita sudah ada di sini. Sayang, kan, kalau malah langsung kembali ke kantor?"

"Be-Betul, sih. Tapi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan—"

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Di sana sudah ada Tanizaki- _kun_ dan karyawan yang lain. Kunikida juga pasti sudah kembali. Kau tinggal memercayakan pekerjaan yang lain pada mereka, itu saja."

Akira mengedutkan sebelah matanya, lalu mendesah pasrah, " _Haaa'i_."

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan meninggalkan kantor polisi, Ranpo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di Prefektur tersebut. Akira? Awalnya cuma mengiyakan, tapi lama-lama jadi gelisah sendiri. Dan, setelah mendapat jawaban dari Ranpo, dia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Sang Detektif _Tantei-sha_ itu.

"Omong-omong," Akira memulai obrolan, "apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?"

Dengan mata yang bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya, Ranpo sedikit menengadah, "Atas perbuatannya, Satogawa- _kun_ akan dipenjara, sedangkan wanita itu akan dirawat dan dijaga oleh pihak kepolisian atas namanya."

"Tapi," perhatian Akira kembali pada Ranpo, "untuk menangkap kelompok kriminal itu, pihak kepolisian membutuhkan bantuan Satogawa- _kun_. Mungkin, beberapa hari lagi mereka akan bergerak untuk menangkap kelompok kriminal itu. Yah, walau dengan begitu hukuman untuknya berkurang."

"…" Akira terdiam sejenak, "Aku berpikir, kalau mereka beruntung karena saling memiliki," komentarnya dengan senyum tipis yang tulus.

"Ah, soal itu," Akira menatap Ranpo, "pada awalnya, Satogawa- _kun_ tidak menyukai wanita itu."

"Eh?! _Uso_!"

"Kenyataannya, kok. Dia tidak menyukai wanita yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu karena dia lemah. Namun… waktu mengubah pandangan dan perasaannya. Karena itulah, dia memilih untuk segera menyelamatkan nyawa wanita itu, dibandingkan segera membersihkan bekas pertempurannya, yang di mana ada serpihan kalung keluarganya yang bisa menjadi bukti keterlibatan dan perbuatannya pada kasus itu."

Akira termenung, lalu bergumam dengan jelas, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan mereka setelahnya?"

"…" Ranpo diam sejenak, "Mereka bisa meniti hidup baru, jika mereka mau. Yah, pada akhirnya, pilihan ada di tangan mereka," sahutnya.

"…" keduanya terdiam.

" _Tokoro de_ , Ranpo- _san_ ,"—"?"—"Kenapa kamu menyuruhku memakai _wiretap_ itu?" tanya Akira—dia kembali mengingat saat Ranpo memberikannya alat penyadap suara itu.

 **= Flashback =**

 _Saat tiba di tempat kasus, Ranpo dan Akira diam sejenak untuk sedikit mengobservasi gedung tersebut. Ketika akan masuk, Ranpo memanggil Akira untuk mendekat. Dari balik jubah coklatnya, Ranpo menjulurkan tangannya pada Akira yang bingung. Gadis itu hanya menerima apa yang Ranpo berikan dengan tanda tanya. Saat membuka tangan yang terbungkus jari, ia bisa melihat sebuah earphone yang tersambung ke sebuah benda persegi kecil._

" _Apa ini?" tanya Akira heran._

 _Ranpo menepuk sebelah saku celananya, "_ Wiretap _."_

" _Eh? Tapi, untuk apa?" Akira kembali bertanya._

" _Pokoknya, simpan saja. Kau akan tahu kapan kau memakainya. Dan juga," Ranpo kembali merogoh saku kemejanya, "Ini!" dia menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Akira, "Ayo masuk!" ajaknya sambil melangkah duluan._

" _Eh? Eh?" Akira yang bingung segera membaca kertas itu dalam hati, 'Segera bergerak ketika kusebutkan pelakunya. Akan kuberi tanda sebelumnya. –_ Bitantei _.'_

" _Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap narsis bahkan di dalam memo yang bersifat serius ini?!" gumam Akira jengkel dan heran._

" _Hoi, Pemandu! Kau mau berdiri di sana seharian?"_

" _Ah! Tunggu, tunggu!"_

 _Akira segera menyimpan alat penyadap suara itu ke saku roknya dan berlari kecil mengejar Ranpo._

 **= Flashback end =**

"Ah, itu, ya," Ranpo kembali menengadahkan kepala, "Bukankah Kunikida- _kun_ menyuruhmu untuk belajar dari kasusku ini?" dia balik bertanya.

"Ah, benar juga," balas Akira dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, "Lalu, bagaimana soal mitos gedung itu?" dia kembali bertanya.

"Mitos tersebut disebarkan dan dibuat oleh kelompok kriminal itu. Apa kau tahu dengan cara apa mereka mendukung mitos itu?"

Akira menggeleng cepat sebagai balasan.

"Dasar… jangan malas dan berpikirlah!"

"Tch!" Akira reflek mencibir, lalu mengerutkan keningnya saat berpikir, "Gedung itu digunakan kelompok kriminal itu sebagai tempat transaksi gelap mereka. Lalu…"

"Yang mereka perdagangkan adalah senjata ilegal," timpal Ranpo.

"Akh!" Akira seolah mendapat pencerahan, "Berarti, suara tembakan tiap malam itu adalah perbuatan mereka? Itulah sebabnya mengapa warga sekitar makin percaya dengan mitos itu!"

"Ya. Pelanggan mereka mencoba senjata yang diperdagangkan. Selain itu, anggota mereka ada yang ceroboh dengan meninggalkan bukti berupa peluru."

"Dia tidak sepenuhnya membersihkan bukti kegiatan mereka, ya," ringis Akira.

'Ah!' teringat akan sesuatu, Akira segera memutar kembali ingatannya tentang interogasi yang didengarnya melalui alat penyadap suara itu.

" _Dia malah berkata, 'tolong sembunyikan aku'. Maksudnya tidak jelas, tapi aku tetap menurutinya."_

"Ranpo- _san_ , saat interogasi, Satogawa- _san_ berkata kalau Sawako- _san_ ingin agar dirinya disembunyikan. Itu… apa maksudnya?" tanya Akira yang menatap Ranpo dari samping.

Dengan pandangan yang lurus ke depan Ranpo membalas, "Kau ingat apa yang diucapkan Satogawa- _kun_ setelahnya?"

"Eh?" Akira yang kaget dengan respon Ranpo yang balik bertanya segera mengingat kembali.

" _Sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui satu hal pada dirinya. Dia mengalami masa kecil yang berat, dan memilih untuk mengasingkan diri agar yang dulu tak kembali terulang."_

"Ah, iya. Aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ranpo menghela nafas lelah sambil mengusap kepala pelan, "Pekalah sedikit, _Haiiro no Shōjo_!"

"Hei! Julukan itu lagi—eh? Ng… _Chotto_ …" Akira memangku dagunya, lalu menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah! Jangan-jangan, berhubungan dengan masa lalu Sawako _-san_?"

"Yap, tepat," sahut Ranpo, "Intinya, wanita itu mengalami masa kanak-kanak yang berat. Sampai akhirnya dia diadopsi oleh keluarga si pejabat."

"EH? Dia anak adopsi?!"

"Benar. Yah, untuk rinciannya, aku tak punya hak untuk menceritakan itu padamu. Tapi," Akira fokus menatap Ranpo dengan penasaran, "kupikir, kau bisa mengetahuinya dari orangnya sendiri."

"Eh?" Akira mengedipkan kelopak matanya, "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya heran.

"Entah," balas Ranpo sekenanya, membuat Akira cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"…" Akira termenung dengan langkah yang sejajar dengan pria di sampingnya. 'Dengan kemampuan yang sehebat itu… ah, _chigau_.' Gadis itu kembali mengingat apa yang Dazai katakan padanya sebelum pergi menemani Ranpo.

 **= Flashback =**

" _Hhh… baiklah!" Akira menerima posisinya di Agensi dengan sedikit tidak yakin dan pasrah._

" _?" Akira melirik ke arah bahunya yang diketuk Dazai dengan jarinya, "Dazai-_ san _,_ nanda _?" tanyanya._

 _Dazai yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum simpul segera membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga si gadis, "_ Warui ne, demo, _karena aku tidak dapat menemanimu, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."_

"Nani ka _?" tanya Akira malas sambil menaikkan sebelah alis._

" _Sebenarnya, Ranpo-_ san _tidak punya kemampuan khusus."_

"Ha'i _?!"_

" _Ranpo-_ san adalah _satu-satunya agen detektif yang tak berkemampuan khusus di_ Tantei-sha _."_

"Komusume _."_

" _Ah! Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi."_

 **= Flashback end =**

Akira segera menegakkan badannya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Dia sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya—memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu, kembali meluruskan pandangannya dengan sedikit melirik Ranpo yang asyik celingak-celinguk memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

" _Ano ne_ , Ranpo- _san_ ," Ranpo menoleh pada si gadis, "Seingatku, di dalam peta menunjukkan kalau di Prefektur ini ada toko cemilan tradisional," Akira sedikit menoleh pada pria di sampingnya, "Mau coba ke sana?" tawarnya.

Ranpo tersenyum lebar, lalu dengan segera berucap, "Ayo!"

Melihat respon si detektif, Akira pun turut tersenyum—

'Yah, mungkin ini juga bisa disebut "melakukan sesuatu pada cemilannya", ya.'

—tanpa mengetahui kalau setelah ini Ranpo dengan senang hati akan menguras isi dompetnya.

* * *

 **Ending Theme: Hanabi – by ClariS**

 **Preview**

 **Akira: Woah! Kali ini aku menangani kasus bersama kalian?** _ **Yoroshiku, ne**_ **! Ah,** _ **demo**_ **, apa tidak apa-apa Naomi-** _ **chan**_ **juga ikut?**

 **Naomi: Tenang saja! Kalau aku bersama** _ **Onii-sama**_ **, semua akan baik-baik saja!**

 **Junichirou: Tapi, Naomi…**

 **Akira: Yah, kalau Naomi-** _ **chan**_ **bilang begitu, apa boleh buat. Tapi, Kenji-** _ **kun**_ **, apa banyak orang seperti ini tidak apa-apa?**

 **Kenji:** _ **Sore wa ii desu yo**_ **. Ah! Pertama-tama, mari kita mencari informasi yang akurat terkait kasus ini!**

 **Selanjutnya, Bungou Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives Chapter 7,**

 **Teror Di Sushi Casino (Bagian Pertama)**

 **Akira: Astaga! Aku harus membuat catatan khusus tentang anggota** _ **Tantei-sha**_ **!**

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Moshi-moshi, minna-san!~ Eiiits! Seperti biasa. Sebelumnya…

SELAMAT HARI IBU!

Dan,

SELAMAT NATAL & HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE BUAT YG MERAYAKAN!

Dan, tentu saja,

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018!

Yak. Setelah ujian semester, saya akhirnya benar-benar bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan pada chapter sebelumnya. /nyeka keringat/ Btw, agak di luar rencana, tapi tetep pada alurnya, sih. Semoga kalian semua konek aja ama alur dan kasusnya, ya :D

(Dark Sarah: #maksa -_- )

Tokorode, bagi yang baru melewati ujian semester kayak saya, gimana kabarnya?

Yah, saya cukup frustasi saat ulangan. Dan, jadi setengah gila saat bagi raport. -_- Karena itulah, saya memutuskan liburan panjang kali ini saya isi dengan: 1) berusaha menuntaskan janji, 2) belajar sedikit untuk mengingat materi, dan 3) berusaha mencari ide lanjutan ff ini dan ff yang baru. O:)

Mm… tokoro de, ada yang nyadar ama perubahan judulnya? Oke, gak. Yah, udah saya beritahu di note atas, sih. Dan, di sini penjelasannya. Nah, alasan saya ganti itu karena… ilham dari Mbah Gugel Translet dan Kang KBBI. Jadi, gitu, deh. _||

Ng… dan juga, untuk opening dan endingnya rencana mau saya ganti. Yah, penyesuaian lah. Entah kapan gantinya, gak tau juga. Soalnya masih cari lagu yang artinya ngepas.

Oh, iya. Saya sedang membuat dan bakalan publish fanfiction baru di fandom ini, dengan tokoh utama Dazai dan versi female Chuuya. :) Shoot, sih. Tapi, masing-masing shootnya saling berkesinambungan. Dengan kata lain, serialisasi lah. Ada yang menantikan? #penasaran

Umm… ada satu hal yang ingin saya ingatkan (kalau-kalau minna-san gak ingat atau tahu). Di sini, Akira masih belum tahu usia Ranpo. Dia mengira kalau Ranpo seumuran dengannya atau setahun dua tahun lebih tua. Karena itulah, cara bicaranya pada Ranpo berkesan terlalu santai dan blak-blakan. _|| Nanti, Akira kadang akan canggung sendiri ngobrol sama Ranpo saat sudah mengetahui hal itu. :V #spoiler? :P

Dan… mulai dari chapter ini saya (mungkin) bakalan mengalami kesulitan baik dalam ngepublish ataupun mengupdate fanfiction karya saya. Alasannya? Tebak aja sendiri, ya. /plak Yah, ini masalah pribadi, sih. Jadi, saya harus pintar-pintar ngambil kesempatan. :(

Yak, balasan reviewnya~! :D

 **~ rara ~**

Oooh… gitu, toh. Saya, sih, yang mana aja suka. Tapi, kekadang, lebih dominan ke DazaiXfem!Atsushi :) Terima kasih dukungannya! Ganbarimasu! #fighting! :D

Yak! Nanti nyambung lagi :P Sekian dari "Author Ground" yang always gaje ini. :) Selalu saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kesabarannya menunggu saya (baca: karya saya). :D

All: Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas pengertiannya, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Mohon kritik, saran, dan responnya dalam bentuk apapun! **RnR?** **:)**


	9. Chapter 7: Teror Di Sushi Casino (1)

**Normal POV**

" _Shitsurei shimasu_!"

Akira segera masuk setelah sesaat mengetuk pintu Kantor Agensi, namun berikutnya merasa bingung sendiri.

" _Are_? _Minna-san wa doko_?" gumamnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Oh? Kamu sudah datang, Akira- _chan_!"

Suara ramah Haruno mengalihkan fokus Akira. Gadis itu sedikit membungkukkan badan seraya berucap, " _Konnichiwa_ , Haruno- _san_!" Dengan melihat-lihat seisi ruang itu dia bertanya, "Apa semua orang sedang istirahat?"

" _Ee_. Mereka biasanya istirahat di kafe yang berada di lantai satu pada Gedung _Tantei-sha_ ini," jawab Sekretaris Presdir Agensi itu.

"Ooh, begitu. Sepertinya, aku datang lebih lambat dari perkiraan, ya," Akira meringis, "Padahal, kupikir bisa datang sebelum jam makan siang."

" _Sore wa daijoubu_. Bukankah hari ini memang jadwalnya kamu kerja pagi di perusahaan keluargamu? Kami tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Lagipula, di sini kamu juga seorang pekerja magang. Kami mengerti, kok," ujar Haruno.

"Terima kasih karena telah memaklumi keadaanku," Akira berucap sambil ber _ojigi_ , "Mm… apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan sekarang, ya?" dia bergumam jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu menyusul mereka di kafe? Jadi, kamu tidak asing lagi dengan kafe di _Tantei-sha_ ," ucap Haruno menyarankan.

"Mm… baiklah! Aku akan menyusul mereka, Haruno- _san_. Aku permisi dulu," Akira sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik menuju pintu, namun gerakannya terhenti dan dia kembali berbalik pada Haruno, " _Souyeba_ , Haruno- _san_. Apa aku boleh mengganti posisiku di _Tantei-sha_?"

"?" Haruno sedikit merasa heran, "Boleh saja. Tapi, kami harus memertimbangkan dahulu hal itu dan meminta persetujuan _Sachou_. Kamu ingin diganti menjadi apa?"

" _Ano… dekireba,_ aku ingin diganti menjadi Asisten _Tantei-sha_ saja," jawab Akira.

"Oh… baiklah. Aku akan mencoba menyarankannya. Ah! Tapi, tolong jangan kecewa jika ternyata hal itu tidak bisa diubah, ya!" ucap Haruno.

Dengan senyum sumringah Akira membalas, " _Ha'i_! Aku pergi dulu, Haruno- _san_!"

" _Ee_ ," Haruno melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan sebuah senyuman, lalu tampak berpikir, "Padahal, Akira- _chan_ memang lebih cocok dengan posisi agen detektifnya."

.

" _S-Shitsurei shimasu_!"

Akira yang sebelumnya mengintip isi kafe segera masuk begitu para anggota Agensi yang ada di sana memanggilnya. Tampak Atsushi yang duduk berdampingan dengan Kyouka menatap kedatangannya dengan senang. Junichirou dan Naomi yang semeja dengan keduanya menyapa Akira dengan riang. Kunikida dan Dazai yang duduk di meja lain melihat interaksi mereka.

" _Konnichiwa_! Ternyata ini, ya, kafe di _Tantei-sha_!" Akira melihat isi kafe dengan gembira dan penasaran, "Tadi aku ke Kantor, dan Haruno- _san_ bilang kalau kalian biasanya berkumpul di sini saat jam istirahat. Jadi, kuputuskan menyusul kalian setelah diberi saran oleh Haruno- _san_ ," jelasnya.

"Akira- _chan_! Duduk di sini!" suruh Dazai sambil menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

"Ah, baiklah," Akira segera beranjak ke tempat yang dimaksud dan mendudukkan diri.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Akira- _san_?" tanya Atsushi.

Akira duduk menyamping agar bisa melihat lawan bicaranya, "Baik-baik saja. Untungnya, gak ada tugas yang menumpuk, jadi bisa kuselesaikan dengan baik," jawabnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Apa kamu tidak kerepotan dengan jadwal yang begitu, Akira- _san_? Pagi ini kerja di perusahaan keluargamu, sorenya di _Tantei-sha_. Dan, jadwalmu untuk esok harinya adalah kebalikannya," komentar Naomi yang disetujui Junichirou.

"Yah, aku sedang berusaha menyesuaikan diri untuk itu," Akira menjawab dengan senyum riang dan kedua alis yang bertaut ke atas, "Aku yakin jika dijalani, pasti akan terbiasa. Yah, kesulitannya adalah aku yang kadang lupa atau ada panggilan dadakan."

"Berjuang keras adalah suatu kebajikan," timpal Dazai sambil menyeruput minumannya.

" _Ano…_ Apa ada yang ingin dipesan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Akira menoleh ke asal suara, dan hal yang dilihatnya adalah seorang perempuan yang tampak sebaya dirinya dengan setelan seorang pelayan.

"Oh, benar juga! Mm…" Akira tampak berpikir dengan melirik pelayan itu, "Ah! Jangan-jangan, kamu adalah Si Montgomery itu? Lucy Maud Montgomery, benar?" tanyanya sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Eh? Dari mana—ah, benar juga. Dari penampilanmu, kau pasti sepupu dari Si Tabby-Cat, ya?"—'Tabby… Cat?' batin Akira bertanya—"Kalian sangat mirip. Aku ragu kalau kalian bukan saudara kembar," balas si pelayan, Lucy.

Akira segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menjabat tangan Lucy dengan riang, "Kalau begitu, salam kenal, Montgomery- _san_! Kuharap kita bisa berteman! Soalnya, aku susah mencari teman yang seumuran."

Lucy yang kaget dengan malu-malu membalas, "Ya, salam kenal juga," dengan kikuk dia melepas jabatannya, "Ja-Jadi, bagaimana pesanannya?"

"Ah, iya, ya. Ng… aku pesan kopi dengan tambahan cream saja."

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan," ucap Lucy sambil berlalu.

Akira kembali duduk, lalu melirik Kunikida.

" _Nanda_?"

"Ekh?!" kaget karena ketahuan, dengan sedikit tergagap Akira berkata, "Ng… Kunikida- _san_ , sebenarnya tadi aku meminta sesuatu pada Haruno- _san_."

"Hm?" Kunikida berhenti minum dan menoleh pada Akira.

"Aku… minta posisiku diganti."

"Eh?"

Semua terpaku di tempat mendengar hal barusan.

"Eeh? Kenapa? Padahal, kalau menjadi agen detektif, kita bisa setim dalam menyelesaikan kasus!" rengek Dazai.

"Padahal Akira- _san_ memang cocok! Kenapa malah ingin ganti?" giliran Naomi merengek.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa, kalau aku kurang cocok menjadi agen detektif, walaupun kemampuan khususku mendukung," jelas Akira sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Jadi, kau minta diganti menjadi apa?" tanya Kunikida.

"Ng, aku bilang pada Haruno- _san_ untuk diganti menjadi seorang asisten saja."

"Hmm…"

"Cocok, sih. Tapi, kalau begitu, kau kurang beraksi dalam kasus-kasus!" komentar Dazai.

'Beraksi?'

"Awalnya, aku kepikiran ingin jadi asistennya Yosano- _sensei_ , sih," aku Akira.

"Hah?!" semua serentak terkejut, minus Dazai plus Kyouka yang hanya membeo "Eh?"

"Akira- _san,_ kamu yakin memang ingin bekerja bersama Yosano- _sensei_?!" tanya Junichirou.

"Uh? Iya, benar. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin bakalan lebih ribet karena aku pekerja paruh waktu. Jadi, posisi lain yang terbersit dipikiranku hanya itu," jelas Akira dengan kejujurannya yang polos.

Ketika yang lain gemetaran karena merinding mengingat Yosano, Dazai gemetaran menahan tawa melihat keluguan Akira. Sedangkan, Kyouka terdiam sambil melihat yang lain dengan tanda tanya. Si empu sendiri sedang bingung melihat reaksi mereka.

Dia jadi bingung kuadrat saat Junichirou berpesan, "Akira- _san_ , satu hal yang benar-benar harus kau ingat! Usahakan jangan pernah sekalipun terluka selama menjadi anggota _Tantei-sha_!"

Masih dengan kebingungan yang makin menjadi-jadi, Akira hanya menjawab sekenanya, " _Ha'i_ …"

"Ini pesananmu," Akira menoleh ke asal suara, "Semoga kau suka," Lucy berucap sambil berlalu, membuat Akira segera menyahutinya, "Terima kasih, Montgomery- _san_!"

Akira terdiam sejenak setelah meminum setengah pesanannya, sedang berpikir, "Ah! Montgomery- _san_ dulunya anggota Guild, ya. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kalian? Dulunya bekerja sebagai apa?" tanyanya.

"Tebak-tebakan," ucapan Dazai sontak membuat Akira bingung, "Eh?"

"Oh, itu game yang sering kami mainkan. Pemula yang mencoba menebak mantan pekerjaan seniornya," jelas Dazai, "Yah, itu juga bagian pelatihan mereka sebagai detektif swasta."

"Oh… hm… Tanizaki- _kun_ dan Naomi- _chan_ pastinya murid sekolah. Kalau Kyouka- _chan_ dan Atsushi- _kun,_ aku sudah terlanjur tahu," Akira menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kalau Kunikida- _san_ sepertinya… seorang pejabat publik dan sejenisnya?"

"Hampir. Lebih tepatnya, dulu dia seorang guru, guru matematika," timpal Dazai.

"Woah! Kalau begitu, aku bisa minta tolong diajarkan Kunikida- _san_ , donk? _Yoroshiku, ne,_ Kunikida- _san_!" ujar Akira dengan semangat.

"Yang pasti, atur jadwalnya dulu, _Komusume_ ," sahut Kunikida dengan jari yang menyentuh kacamata.

Akira membalas dengan semangat yang sama, " _Haa'i_!"

" _Jaa, watashi wa_?" tanya Dazai tiba-tiba.

"Dazai- _san ka_? Coba kupikirkan," Akira melihat Dazai secara seksama dengan sebelah tangan yang terkepal memangku dagu, "Mm…" Akira mulai frustasi sendiri, lalu mengerang kecil, "Gah! Tidak bisa! Cara lain adalah… melihat dari sudut pandang lain!"

"Sudut pandang lain?" semua bergumam penasaran.

"Jika dipikirkan, Dazai- _san_ tidak mungkin melakukan pekerjaan orang pada umumnya, karena itu…"—"?"—"Pasti sebuah pekerjaan yang tak terpikirkan orang-orang!" Akira berbicara sendiri dengan mata yang masih memelototi Dazai.

"Profesi seperti apa itu?" tanya Dazai dengan polosnya.

"Profesi seperti…" Akira kembali berpikir, lalu refleks mengeluarkan isi pikirannya, "Anggota organisasi musuh?"

"…"

Semua orang terdiam mendengar hipotesa Sang Perempuan Harimau.

"Eh?" Akira baru sadar akan ucapannya, "Bu-Bukan itu maksudku! Tadi aku hanya refleks bicara! I-Itu hanya perkiraanku semata! _Ano… ng… ano…_ " ucapnya kalap.

" _Ii ka na, ii ka na_! Kau sudah menebak dengan sangat bagus sejauh ini!" ucap Dazai menenangkan Akira dengan menepuk-nepuk kecil kepalanya.

"Tapi… bukankah perkataanku terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah hipotesa?" tanya Akira masih dengan perasaan tidak enak hati pada Dazai.

"Tapi, apa kamu punya firasat yang kuat soal itu?" Dazai malah balik bertanya.

"Ng, lu-lumayan," Akira menjawab dengan gugup.

"Nah! Kalau begitu, percayailah firasatmu itu! Sebuah firasat yang kuat bisa membawamu kepada jawaban yang kau cari," ucap Dazai tersenyum.

"Ng… be-begitu, ya?" gumam Akira, yang langsung ditimpali Dazai dengan anggukan dan gumaman, "Mm!"

TRRRT! TRRRT!

Suara ponsel berbunyi, dan Junichirou segera mengutak-atik ponsel lipatnya.

"Tanizaki _desu. Ha'i_? Akira- _san_? Benar, dia bersama kami. Ah, _ha'i. Ha'i, wakarimasuta_."

"Kita dapat pekerjaan?" Kunikida bertanya.

"Ya. Haruno- _san_ bilang agar Akira- _san_ ikut menangani salah satu pekerjaan."

' _Watashi_?'

"Baiklah, waktunya kembali bekerja," semua bangkit ketika Dazai berucap, "Permainan tebak-tebakannya kita lanjutkan lain waktu."

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Teror Di Sushi Casino (Bagian Pertama)**

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Opening theme: Parabola – by Luck Life**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Bungo Stray Dogs oleh Asagiri Kafka (story) dan Harukawa35 (art)

Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives (sama Miyamura Akira, OC) oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo :)

 **Rated:**

T / PG-13

 **Genre:**

Drama, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Humor, dll… (seiring waktu akan bertambah)

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, humornya gak kerasa, kata nonbaku yang sengaja dipakai, entah OOC ato gak, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **A/N:**

Saya gak dapet keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan batin (?) /plak

* * *

"Eh? Aku ikut dalam misi pengintaian?"

Akira membeo 'tak percaya. Padahal, tadi dia sudah minta ganti posisi. Tapi, kenapa sekarang malah disuruh bertugas sebagai agen detektif? Akira terus menatapi Haruno—meminta penjelasan.

Haruno yang mengerti maksud pelototan khawatir Akira segera menjelaskan, "Posisimu sudah diganti, Akira- _chan_. Akan tetapi, karena suatu alasan, kamu mempunyai dua jabatan. Yaitu, sebagai seorang agen detektif sekaligus asisten _Tantei-sha_. Karena itulah, mulai hari ini, kamu menjabat sebagai keduanya dan mejamu berada di samping Naomi- _chan_!"

"Ma-malah… jadi dua…?" beo Akira tercengang.

"Selamat menjabat, Akira- _san_!" (Naomi)

"Akira- _san, ganbatte_!" (Junichirou  & Atsushi)

"Ikuti prosedurnya, _Komusume_!" (Kunikida)

[Menatapi Akira dengan tanda tanya] (Kyouka)

[Tersenyum simpul sambil menatapi Akira] (Dazai)

"Nah! Karena semua sudah berada di sini, aku akan memberikan detail tentang pekerjaan baru," Haruno menyodorkan dua buah map pada Akira, "Ini rincian kasusnya. Silakan berdiskusi tentang siapa saja yang akan menangani kasus-kasusnya!"

Akira menerima dengan sedikit bingung, "Ah, _ha'i. Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," Haruno sedikit membungkukkan badan sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Akira mengecek isi kedua map itu, "Ah! Ada dua kasus yang berbeda. Pantas saja Haruno- _san_ berucap seperti itu."

Kunikida dan Dazai merapat pada Akira agar bisa ikut membaca rincian kasusnya, sementara yang lain diam menunggu ketiganya.

"Yang ini tentang kasus perampokan beruntun," Akira menyodorkan sebuah map pada Kunikida, "dan, yang ini tentang kasus penyekapan beruntun," dan, menyodorkan yang lain pada Dazai, "Masing-masing kasus belum didapati secuil informasi pun."

"Kasus-kasus yang penuh tantangan. Pantas saja polisi kota menyerah," komentar Junichirou.

"Ah, kalian sudah di sini, rupanya," pintu kantor terbuka dan menampilkan Kenji dengan beberapa lembar kertas dalam genggaman, "Aku membawakan beberapa informasi yang didapat dari Kepolisian Kota terkait kedua kasus itu," dia berjalan ke arah mereka, lalu menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu pada Akira, " _Ha'i_. Ini informasinya."

"Ah, ya, terima kasih. Mari kita lihat," Kunikida dan Dazai kembali merapat, "Di sini tertera hal-hal yang kemungkinan bersangkutpautan dengan kedua kasus ini. Tapi, belum cukup untuk mengidentifikasi secara keseluruhan."

"Hm…" Kunikida membaca rincian kedua kasus itu, "kasus penyekapan beruntun ini biar aku dan Dazai yang menangani. Lalu, _Komusume_!"

" _Ha'i_?" Akira terperanjat dengan mata mengerjap.

"Cobalah kasus yang ini! Pergilah bersama agen lain dan segera pelajari pekerjaanmu. Kau pasti bisa," Kunikida menyerahkan map yang berisi kasus perampokan beruntun pada Akira.

Sang gadis segera menyambut map itu, lalu bergumam sambil mengangguk mantap.

.

" _Ano…_ benar tidak apa-apa?"

" _Nani desu_?"

"Ng… yang ikut sebanyak ini?"

" _Sore wa ii desu yo_. Terkadang, untuk mencari informasi mengenai sebuah kasus memang dibutuhkan bantuan dari banyak rekan."

"Be-Begitu, kah?"

"Mm!"

Saat ini, Akira, Kenji, serta Tanizaki bersaudara sedang berjalan-jalan mencari informasi terkait kasus yang dipilihkan oleh Kunikida tadi.

" _D-Demo_ , Naomi- _chan_ , apa benar tak apa-apa kamu ikut bersama kami? Kau bisa saja terkena serangan dari musuh!"

" _Sore wa daijoubu_!" Naomi membalas dengan mantap, "Kalau _Onii-sama_ ikut, aku juga ikut! Selama bersama _Onii-sama_ , aku akan baik-baik saja!"—"Be-Begitu, ya?" gumam Akira—"Lagipula, kalian berdua juga ada di sini, kan? Aku percaya seluruh kemampuan anggota _Tantei-sha_!" tambahnya dengan senyum sumringah sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Junichirou.

Akira terkesiap untuk sesaat mendengar ucapan Naomi.

"Tapi, Naomi…"

"Tak apa-apa, Tanizaki- _kun_ ," sela Akira dengan senyum, "jika Naomi- _chan_ berkata seperti itu, apa boleh buat. Tetapi…" semua menatapi Akira, "Padahal, aku belum melakukan apa-apa, tapi malah sudah mendapat kata-kata seperti itu," Akira mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk dan tersenyum tulus nan riang pada mereka bertiga, "Walau begitu, terima kasih karena sudah memercayai aku! _Watashi… ganbarimasu_! _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, ne_!"

"…" semua terdiam mendengar penuturan Akira yang begitu tulus.

"Mohon bantuannya juga, _desu_! Mari berjuang bersama!" sahut Kenji riang.

"Ya! Mulai sekarang, mari kita berjuang bersama!" timpal Naomi semangat, lalu Junichirou menambahi, "Sebagai anggota baru, kami akan mulai selalu mengandalkanmu juga, Akira- _san_!"

"…!" Akira terkesiap, lalu membalas dengan mantap, "YA!"

Keempatnya tersenyum, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil mengobrol ringan.

.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Akira lalu mengajak mereka duduk di bangku terdekat.

Setelah tiga jam menelusuri sebagian tempat yang menjadi TKP perampokan beruntun itu, mereka memutuskan beristirahat di bangku tepian Kota Yokohama. Mereka kelelahan, tentu saja. Apalagi, sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Tapi, tetap saja pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Mereka tetap kukuh untuk terus mencari informasi.

"Tidak banyak hal yang berarti, ya. Petunjuknya benar-benar sulit didapatkan," komentar Akira tiba-tiba sambil bersandar.

"Ya," sahut Junichirou, "Perampokan beruntun ini benar-benar terencana. Pasti ini dilakukan oleh lebih dari dua orang."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa pelaku perampokan bisa melakukan aksi mereka sebersih ini? Kurasa, orang-orang terlatih pun pasti masih meninggalkan jejaknya," tukas Naomi.

"Benar. Para penyusup profesional pun pasti akan meninggalkan jejak kedatangan dan kepergian mereka walau hanya sejumput debu. Tapi, pelaku perampokan ini tidak demikian," balas Junichirou sambil berpikir.

"Selain itu, perampokan selalu terjadi saat penghuni rumah ada. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa rumah mereka dirampok," tambah Kenji.

"Benar-benar aneh," Akira bergumam jelas, "salah satu dari mereka pasti mempunyai _Ability_ , sehingga mereka bisa merampok dengan aman."

"Bisa jadi. Semua jadi masuk akal dengan perampokan mereka yang begitu transparan seperti ini," Junichirou menyahut.

"Masalahnya,"—"?"—" _Ability_ seperti apa yang dimiliki anggota mereka itu?" Akira menopang dagunya, "Seandainya kita terpaksa berhadapan dengan mereka, kita akan dalam masalah karena tidak mengetahui _Ability_ anggota mereka itu."

"Benar…"

Grooooowl!

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mampir untuk makan siang dulu?" Akira menyarankan saat mendengar suara perut Kenji, yang disetujui oleh ketiganya.

"Ayo mampir ke restoran sapi panggang," usul Kenji.

"Kamu suka sapi, Kenji- _kun_?" tanya Akira penasaran.

" _Ee_! Aku suka sapi! Aku suka memelihara, berkomunikasi, dan memakan sapi!" jawab Kenji berbinar-binar.

"Ekh?!" Akira kaget sendiri, 'Dia bisa memakan daging sapi walau mengurus sapi?'

Mereka kembali mengobrol ringan tentang uniknya Kenji dan lezatnya sapi panggang. Sampai 'tak lama, tanpa sadar Akira mengaktifkan _Ability_ nya—terkhususnya indra penciumannya—saat membayangkan aroma sapi panggang. "!" dia segera menoleh ke suatu arah saat aroma lain tercium hidungnya.

"?" mereka yang bingung pada Akira karena berhenti berjalan dan fokus ke hal lain pun turut berhenti melangkah.

"Akira- _san_? Ada apa?" tanya Kenji mewakili yang lain.

"Tak apa-apa. Hanya saja…" Akira berusaha mengalihkan, namun ragu, "sebenarnya, aku menemukan sebuah persamaan di semua TKP kasus kita, yang sebelumnya kuabaikan," akunya sambil tetap memerhatikan sumber aroma yang tercium.

"Apa persamaan itu?" kali ini Junichirou yang mewakili.

"Itu…" Akira menajamkan sorot matanya, "adalah aroma manis kue dan permen yang samar-samar tercium di tempat kejadian."

" _Nani_?" mereka semua terkejut, "Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa mencium baunya padahal kami saja tidak menciumnya?" tanya Naomi heran.

Akira menatap ketiganya, " _Ability_ ku bisa kugunakan pada indra tubuh tertentu. Dengan kata lain, aku bisa menguatkan salah satu inderaku seperti halnya indera pada seekor harimau. Mungkin ini juga berlaku pada Atsushi- _kun_ ," dia kembali menoleh ke sumber aroma, "Sekarang, siapakah yang ada di jalan kecil sana?" dagunya menunjuk sebuah gang di seberang jalan, membuat mereka ikut melihat ke sana.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Junichirou.

"Entah… keputusan apa yang lebih baik?" Akira balik bertanya.

Naomi menajamkan matanya penuh keyakinan, "Ayo ikuti sumber aroma itu!"

"Apa?"

"Kita akan kehilangan petunjuk jika tidak melakukannya sekarang! Membuat strategi bisa dilakukan setelah kita mengetahui asal aroma yang dicium Akira- _san_!" jelas Naomi.

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku setuju, _desu_!" timpal Kenji.

"Tapi…" Junichirou terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah! Ayo kita ikuti sumber aroma itu!"

Serempak mereka mengangguk mantap, lalu berlari kecil dengan dipimpin Akira.

.

Mereka berempat sedang termangu memerhatikan sebuah bangunan.

"Um… Akira- _san_ , benar ini tempatnya?" tanya Junichirou.

"Err… entahlah. Kenapa malah tempat ini?" balas Akira yang tampak berbicara sendiri.

Keempatnya sudah berada di depan bangunan bernama Sushi Casino. Mereka, terutama Akira, merasa heran sekaligus bingung. Kenapa kemampuannya membawa mereka ke tempat perjudian ini? Akira tidak habis pikir tentang apa hubungan kasus mereka dengan tempat ini.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Akira lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba bertanya pada orang yang ada di dalam sana?" tawar Kenji.

" _Ha'i_?!"

"Tapi, bukankah itu terlalu beresiko? Apalagi, Naomi dan Akira- _san_ bersama kita," sahut Junichirou.

"Ng… aku, sih, tidak masalah. Tapi, memang Naomi- _chan_ yang perlu dikhawatirkan," timpal Akira.

"Hei! Kenapa hanya aku?!" protes Naomi.

"Um… mungkin, menyamar adalah pilihan yang bagus untuk kita lakukan sekarang," usul Akira, "Lagipula, kita semua perlu mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam sana, kan."

"Ya, aku setuju!" Naomi bersemangat, "Dengan begitu, semua jadi adil dan terkendali!"

"Naomi!" Junichirou kembali protes, "Di dalam sana tidak aman! Bagaimana jika kalian ketahuan? Apa yang akan dilakukan mereka pada kalian? Itu terlalu beresiko!"

" _Onii-sama_! Sebegitunya kau tidak percaya padaku dan Akira- _san_?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya—"

"Nah! Kalau begitu, percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi…" Junichirou melirik Kenji dan Akira yang tersenyum penuh yakin, "Hhh! Baiklah! Tapi, ingat, jangan lakukan hal yang gegabah!"

"Baik!"

"Nah, sekarang," Akira memangku kedua tangan di pinggang, "dari mana kita akan mendapat pakaian untuk menyamar?"

"Oh, soal itu, tenang saja!" Kenji menyahut, "Aku punya kenalan di dekat sini yang bisa membantu kita!"

"Benarkah? Baguslah!" Akira berucap lega dan riang, yang segera ditimpali Naomi dengan semangat, "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!"

.

"Oh? Kenji! Apa kabar?"

Sapaan riang itu dibalas dengan hangat oleh Kenji, namun membuat Akira yang mematung jadi merinding.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di sebuah kedai makanan tradisional yang sebagian besar pengunjungnya tampak seperti (dan sepertinya memang) anggota geng. Keadaan Kenji yang sedang berbincang ringan bersama orang-orang itu sangat berkebalikan dengan Akira yang berdiri mematung di belakang Junichirou dan Naomi yang malah terlihat canggung dan kaku.

"Ah, soal ini, tenang saja, Akira- _san_ ," Junichirou yang sadar segera berbisik, "Kenji- _kun_ punya banyak kenalan, dan salah satunya orang-orang gangster ini."

Naomi menambahi, "Kau tahu? Awalnya mereka ini musuh, lho! Dan, sebuah kejadian telah mengubah hubungan mereka!"

"Eh? Benarkah?" gumam Akira 'tak percaya.

Akira, Junichirou, dan Naomi kembali melihat interaksi antara Kenji dengan orang-orang itu. Ketika Kenji menanyakan apakah mereka punya pakaian lebih untuk dipinjam, mereka dengan senang hati mengiyakan dan segera mengambil beberapa potong pakaian. Mereka bahkan berkata bahwa Kenji tidak perlu mengembalikan pakaian-pakaian itu. Hal itu sukses membuat Akira takjub melihat keluarbiasaan Kenji.

"Tapi, untuk apa kalian memakai semua itu?" tanya salah seorang di antaranya.

"Oh, kami ingin menyamar agar bisa masuk dengan aman ke tempat bernama Sushi Casino," jawab Kenji sambil menerima semua pakaian itu, lalu mereka berempat segera memakainya.

"Eh?" mereka terkesiap sejenak mendengar nama tempat yang disebut, "Ah, tempat itu, ya."

"?" hal itu membuat mereka berempat berhenti memasang pakaian mereka, "Apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang tempat itu?" tanya Kenji.

"Yah, sebenarnya, tidak ada hal khusus dari tempat itu," salah seorang dari mereka menjawab, "Dengan kata lain, itu hanya tempat perjudian paling populer di daerah ini," tambah yang lain.

"Ooh, begitu, ya."

"Apa kasus kalian adalah menyelidiki tempat itu?"

"Sebenarnya, bukan. Hanya saja, petunjuk yang kami dapat menuntun kami ke tempat itu. Lalu, kami putuskan untuk memeriksa tempat itu dengan cara menyamar."

Mereka ber-oh ria sambil saling pandang, lalu salah seorang dari mereka berujar, "Kusarankan, kalian harus selalu waspada dan siaga. Terkadang, tempat itu dipakai untuk transaksi ilegal."

"Baiklah, kami akan menuruti saran kalian. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan kalian!"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, tenang saja! Kalau kau kesusahan atau membutuhkan pertolongan, datangi saja kami! Kami akan membantumu sebisa mungkin!"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya mereka berpakaian, Kenji dan orang-orang itu saling berpamitan, membuat mereka bertiga mengikuti jejak Kenji dengan ber _ojigi_.

.

"Ya ampun! Panas sekali!"

"Tahanlah, Naomi!"

"Bayangkan saja kita sedang berada di persawahan pada musim panas, _desu_!"

"Ini dan itu, kan, beda!"

"Naomi! Pelankan suaramu! Kita tidak boleh menarik perhatian!"

" _Ano_ … aku masih baru, jadi belum berpengalaman. Bagaimana melakukan pengintaiannya?"

Saat ini mereka sedang mengawasi aktivitas Sushi Casino dari tepi ruangan. Walau masih sore, tempat perjudian itu sudah diisi dengan banyak pengunjung. Dengan pakaian berlapis yang membuat mereka tampak seperti kelompok kriminal, keempatnya masih memperundingkan apa yang akan dan harus dilakukan.

"Akira- _san_ , apa kamu mencium aroma itu di sini?" tanya Junichirou.

"Ah, sebentar. Akan kucoba."

"…" Akira mengerutkan keningnya, "Aneh…"

"?"

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda asal aroma itu berada di sini."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Naomi terkejut.

"Apa dia menghilangkan aroma itu?" gumam Junichirou yang tengah berpikir.

"Akira- _san_ , sebaiknya kamu tetap mengaktifkan kemampuanmu," saran Kenji, "untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Ah, ya, tentu saja!"

"Untuk beberapa menit ke depan, kita hanya akan mengawasi gerak-gerik semua orang yang ada di sini. Mengerti?" ujar Junichirou memberi arahan.

" _Ha'i_!"

Tiga menit, lima menit, lalu sepuluh menit. Hampir menit ke lima belas, namun mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan asal aroma itu ataupun hal yang tampak mencurigakan. Akira yang sedari tadi menahan rasa kantuknya segera menepuk-nepuk wajahnya sendiri, 'Tahanlah! Tahan! Ini demi para korban perampokan itu dan juga _Tantei-sha_!'

Akira kembali menegakkan badannya yang menahan rasa lelah, 'Apa yang harus kulakukan jika ternyata keberadaan kami di sini tidak menghasilkan apapun?' tersadar akan pikirannya barusan, ia segera menggelengkan kepala, 'Tidak, tidak! Jangan pesimis seperti itu! Fokus, fokus!'

'!' Akira yang kembali memfokuskan diri menyadari bahwa aroma yang dari tadi mereka cari mulai menyerebak di ruang itu, " _Minna_! Aroma itu kembali muncul!"

"!"

"Benarkah?"

"Apa kamu bisa mengetahui asalnya?"

"Kalau tadi, sih, iya. Tapi, kalau sekarang tidak bisa!"

"EH?" pekik Naomi dan Junichirou kaget.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kenji.

"Soalnya… aroma itu telah memenuhi ruang ini!"

"Eh?" ketiganya terkesiap, "EEEH?!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi sepertinya orang itu telah mengaktifkan kemampuannya!" jelas Akira.

* * *

 **Selanjutnya, Bungou Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives Chapter 8,**

 **Teror Di Sushi Casino (Bagian Terakhir)**

* * *

P.S. : Terima kasih karena telah menunggu kelanjutannya! :) :D

Sembari (kembali) menunggu, mari bersama-sama mendengarkan lagu: Deadly Drive oleh GRANDRODEO, dan Bokura oleh Luck Life.

(Gak salah judul, kan?)

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Silakan komentar atau ngobrol tentang apapun! Insya Allah ditanggepin! :)

(Dark Sarah: Walau pake lama, sih…)

Jaa, mata ne!~ :D /lambai tangan/


	10. Chapter 8: Teror Di Sushi Casino (end)

**=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Teror Di Sushi Casino (Bagian Terakhir)**

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Bungo Stray Dogs oleh Asagiri Kafka (story) dan Harukawa35 (art)

Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives (sama Miyamura Akira, OC) oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo :)

 **Rated:**

T / PG-13

 **Genre:**

Drama, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Humor, dll… (seiring waktu akan bertambah)

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, humornya gak kerasa, kata nonbaku yang sengaja dipakai, entah OOC ato gak, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **A/N:**

Saya gak dapet keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan batin (?) /plak

* * *

 **Akira's POV**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi sepertinya orang itu telah mengaktifkan kemampuannya!" jelasku sambil mencoba menutup hidung dengan tangan.

Kami berempat dilanda kebingungan serta rasa panik. Aroma kue-kuean sangat menyengat di ruang ini, akan tetapi aku tidak melihat ada hal yang mencurigakan. Benar-benar aneh! Aku sampai tidak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Apa kalian melihat atau merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanyaku pada mereka yang segera mengawasi sekitar.

" _Iie, desu_ ," jawab Kenji- _kun_ yang langsung ditimpali Naomi- _chan_ , "Aku pun juga."

Aku menatap Tanizaki- _kun_ sebagai satu-satunya orang yang belum menjawab—ia masih meneliti ruang ini.

"!" aku melihatnya sedikit tersentak, "Ada…! Di sana!" kami mengikuti arah tunjuk jarinya, "Seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di bar itu."

Aku mempertajam indra penglihatanku, dan tampak seorang pemuda mengenakan _hodie_ tengah duduk sambil memainkan sebuah gelas.

"Dia kah?" gumamku, yang langsung disahut Tanizaki- _kun_ , " _Ee_. Aku yakin orang itu."

"Kh…!" aku meyakinkan diri sejenak, lalu dengan cepat segera menuju tempat orang itu.

"Akira- _san_!"

Sedikit lagi! Aku menstabilkan pergerakanku karena tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan berpindah tempat. Dan, saat jarak di antara kami kurang-lebih dua meter, spontan aku memanggil orang itu dengan teriakan kecil, " _Ano_! Permisi! Kamu yang di sana pakai _hodie_!"

'!' sebenarnya, aku berharap mataku salah melihat, namun seringai yang tampak jelas itu tidak bisa dipungkiri ditujukan padaku, 'Apa…?'

Dengan indra pendengaranku yang makin tajam berkat kemampuanku, dapat kudengar pemuda itu bergumam rendah sambil memainkan gelasnya, "Akhirnya datang juga…"

"!" aku terkejut dengan perubahan ruang yang secara tiba-tiba ini. Wallpaper ruang yang berwarna cerah dengan motifnya yang berwarna gelap. Cahaya ruang yang begitu terang dan hangat. Perabot-perabotnya yang manis namun elegan. Semua itu tampak cocok dengan tema ruang yang kupikir adalah kue dan berbagai desert.

Lalu, ada hal lain. Pada salah satu bagian ruang ini terdapat meja makan yang sangat besar dan panjang, yang tentunya ditemani beberapa kursi makan. Modelnya tidak terlalu klasik, namun tetap terlihat elegan. Dan, di arah yang berlawanan terdapat perapian yang cukup besar. Namun, perapian ini tidak menimbulkan bau asap seperti perapian pada umumnya—seolah-olah itu hanya efek ilusi semata.

'Ada apa ini?!' aku segera meneliti ruang ini dan menemukan beberapa orang asing turut menempati ruang ini, " _Minna_!" aku segera berteriak setelah melihat mereka bertiga yang juga tampak kebingungan.

"Akira- _san_!" Naomi memanggilku dan mereka tampak ingin menuju ke tempatku, namun pergerakan mereka terhenti saat beberapa dari orang asing itu menghalangi.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu," aku menoleh pada pemuda itu, "Permainan belum dimulai, jadi kalian santai saja."

Aku yang refleks menyiagakan diri segera mengobservasi orang asing itu. Dia tampak seperti remaja laki-laki pada umumnya—kemungkinan besar sebaya dengan Tanizaki- _kun_ dan Atsushi- _kun_. Penampilannya sederhana dengan celana _jeans_ dan _hodie_ berlengan panjang. Namun, kupikir hal itu agak terganggu dengan kenorakan dari rambut pirangnya yang 'tak lagi tertutup tudung kepala _hodie_ nya itu. Serta, warna-warni gelang yang terlihat jelas karena lengan bajunya digulung. Sepatu kets menambah kesan energiknya.

'Orang yang suka mempermainkan lawan, kah?'

"Tetapi, sebelum memulai permainan, aku ingin berdansa denganmu, _Ojou-chan_. Aku akan merasa terhormat bila kau menerima ajakanku ini," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang membuatku menyerengitkan kening.

"Apa yang—" gumamanku terputus saat tubuhku yang dalam posisi siaga tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri menuju ke arahnya, "!"

Apa-apaan ini!? Tubuhku bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa kukendalikan! Dan, saat mencapai tempatnya berdiri, aku langsung menerima uluran tangannya begitu saja.

Kenapa ini?! Mengapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri?! Dengan lancangnya dia merengkuh tubuhku dan memulai sebuah tarian tepat di tengah-tengah ruang ini.

Seketika, kami menjadi bahan tontonan seluruh orang di ruang ini.

Dan, dapat kulihat mereka bertiga memandangku dengan kekhawatiran.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa sampai agen dari _Buso Tantei-sha_ ingin menemui kami?" tanyanya sambil fokus menari.

Aku hanya diam, sampai sebuah suara yang menjawabi pemuda ini membuatku kaget.

"Kami hanya ingin mengetahui, apakah kalian pelaku dari perampokan beruntun belakangan ini?" ujar Kenji dengan tenang, seolah-olah ia sedang menanyakan di mana pusat perbelanjaan di Yokohama.

KENJI- _KUUUN_! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!

"Ooh, begitu, rupanya," dia tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan santai menjawab, "Karena Bos kami belum ada di sini, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. _Gomen ne_!"

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kami akan menunggu jawaban dari kalian," balas Kenji dengan kesantaian yang sama.

Kau percaya padanya?! Astaga, Kenji- _kun_! Sebenarnya, kau ini di pihak siapa, sih?!

Akan tetapi, saat aku melihat reaksi Tanizaki- _kun_ dan Naomi- _chan_ yang memakluminya, aku jadi bingung. Sepertinya… sifat terbuka Kenji- _kun_ itu berlaku pada semua orang tanpa terkecuali, termasuk pada orang yang jelas-jelas adalah musuh, ya? Ya ampun…

"Kau tahu, _Ojou-chan_? Sejak kecil aku sudah jago menarikan dansa ini. Apa kau mengenalinya?" tanyanya di sela-sela gerakan kami.

"?" aku menatap orang ini dengan heran dan jengah, "Ini Tarian Waltz, bukan?"

"Kau tahu, ya! Tak kusangka orang yang tampak kaku dan tidak tahu-menahu tentang dansa dari _Buso Tantei-sha_ ternyata tahu tentang hal ini!"

Grrh! Cukup sudah pembicaraan 'tak bermutu ini!

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku!?" tanyaku geram dengan tatapan tajam.

Pemuda ini terkekeh santai—membuatku makin kesal—lalu menjawab, "Hanya melakukan sebuah pembukaan sebelum permainan dimulai."

"Pembukaan? Permainan macam apa yang kau maksud?"

Dia menatapku dengan senyum simpulnya yang membuatku makin ingin menendangnya jauh-jauh, "Sebuah permainan yang biasa kumainkan bersama musuh!"

"!" aku yang segera menyadari niatannya segera mencoba menarik diri darinya, namun tidak berpengaruh sama sekali, "Lepaskan mereka dari kemampuanmu! Bawa saja aku!" pintaku geram.

"Hm? Watakmu sudah mulai terlihat, ya, _Ojou-chan_!" dia memutar tubuhku, namun tarian kami terhenti dan tubuhku bersandar padanya, "Aku jadi semakin ingin melihat karaktermu secara detail!" ucapnya di sebelah telingaku.

Aku menggertakkan gigi menahan kesal, "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?"

Dia kembali tersenyum simpul, " _Just the simple things_ ,"—"?"—"Lihatlah rekan-rekanmu."

"!" dapat kulihat masing-masing dua orang menahan pergerakan mereka bertiga, " _Minna_! Kh! Lepaskan mereka!" tubuhku mulai sedikit tergerak, namun itu tidaklah cukup—orang ini masih memegang kendali atas tubuhku.

"Inilah akibat jika ingin berurusan dengan kami, asal kau tahu, _Ojou-chan_ ," aku meliriknya, "Tidak ada yang pernah mencium pergerakan kami. Namun, seperti kabarnya, _Buso Tantei-sha_ memang selalu bisa diandalkan."

"!" aku termenung mendengar penjelasan singkatnya.

Apa?

Jadi… semua ini gara-gara aku? Karena aku bisa mengetahui pergerakan mereka, Tanizaki- _kun_ , Naomi- _chan_ , serta Kenji- _kun_ menjadi kambing hitamnya? Kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya aku tidak ikut serta dalam misi ini?

Tidak.

Yang benar, bukankah seharusnya aku tidak usah bergabung ke _Tantei-sha_?

Ya… benar… seandainya saja aku bukan bagian dari mereka, hal seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi…

 **Normal POV**

Senyum licik yang terpampang di wajah sang pemuda perlahan menghilang, membuat wajahnya tampak datar dan dingin, 'Gadis ini mudah terpengaruh ucapan orang, rupanya,' pikirnya sambil memerhatikan ekspresi Akira.

Sementara Akira sedang terpuruk, pemuda itu memberikan kode pada rekan-rekannya yang menahan pergerakan mereka bertiga.

"Kau harus menyaksikan ini, _Ojou-chan_. Lihatlah apa yang bisa kami lakukan pada rekan-rekan tercintamu itu," ucapnya tepat di sebelah wajah Akira.

"!" Akira yang awalnya tertunduk segera menegakkan kepala untuk melihat keadaan ketiganya, "Tidak…"

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan coba-coba menyakiti mereka!" Akira coba memberontak, namun sia-sia, "Aargh!"

'Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa _ability_ ku tidak mengendalikan sebagian tubuhnya.'

Junichirou, Naomi, serta Kenji dibuat berlutut oleh orang-orang yang menahan pergerakan mereka. Mereka bertiga saling bertukar tatapan sambil meringis kesakitan. Tak lama, salah seorang pria berhenti melangkah di depan ketiganya.

"Mereka lumayan juga," pria yang tampak sudah kepala empat itu menoleh pada si pemuda, "Kerja bagus, Ayatsuno- _kun_. Dengan begini, kita dapat menambah pemasukan dari penjualan organ tubuh ilegal."

"!"

"Sama-sama, Tuan," si pemuda alias Ayatsuno membalas dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Aah, tapi, mungkin kita bisa mengecualikan untuk kedua gadis ini," pria itu memegang dagu Naomi yang si empu menatap tajam, "Tampang mereka lumayan juga. Sebaiknya, kita apakan gadis-gadis manis yang lugu ini?"

"Naomi!" Junichirou memberontak sekuat tenaga melihat hal itu, namun dirinya dibuat 'tak bisa bergerak lantaran kedua tangannya dikunci dan punggungnya diinjak.

" _O ya_? Apa dia adalah kekasihmu? Kalau begitu, kisah cinta kalian tidak akan semulus seperti yang ada di novel-novel picisan."

"Cukup!" Junichirou berkata dengan geram, lalu mengangkat kepala semampunya dengan pandangan yang amat tajam dan dingin, "Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Naomi!"

Pria itu terkekeh, "Jantan sekali," lalu menghempaskan Naomi hingga terbaring di lantai.

Ia beranjak menuju tempat Junichirou, "Kupikir, sebaiknya kita akan memulainya dari kau dulu, Pemuda Pemberani," setelah berjongkok pria itu segera menjambak rambut Junichirou sampai pandangan mereka sejajar.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit Junichirou berteriak memberi kode, "KENJI- _KUN_!"

"HAAA'I" dengan cepat dan cekatan Kenji bergerak melepaskan pegangan kedua orang yang menahannya, lalu berbalik memegang sebelah tangan mereka. Seolah-olah tidak ada beban apapun, dia berputar bersama kedua orang itu dan melemparkan mereka tepat ke beberapa orang yang bersama si pria dan Junichirou. Hal itu sukses membuat semua orang yang di ruang itu tercengang, kecuali Naomi dan Junichirou.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat hentikan bocah itu!" titah pria itu kelabakan.

"Tidak ada yang dapat kalian lakukan untuk melawan Kenji- _kun_ , Paman Tua Bangka," ujar Junichirou yang berusaha berdiri setelah dilepaskan.

Sementara itu, keadaan kontras Akira yang terkejut dan Ayatsuno yang tertarik teralihkan saat keduanya menyadari bahwa ruang itu mulai diisi dengan salju misterius.

"Diam kau, bocah! Jangan merasa senang hanya dengan sedikit kekacauan yang dibuat temanmu itu!" pria itu menodongkan pistol pada Junichirou, "Hah? Salju?" ia yang menyadari keberadaan salju dalam ruang itu segera berteriak pada anak buahnya, "Apa yang sedang kau perbuat, Ayatsuno?"

"Tuan, ini bukan dari kemampuan khususku," jelas Ayatsuno datar.

"Hah?"

"Benar, karena ini adalah _Ability_ ku."

' _Souyeba_ ,' Akira teringat biodata singkat anggota _Tantei-sha_ yang diberikan Haruno, 'Kalau tidak salah, _Nouryoku_ milik Tanizaki- _kun_ bernama " _Sasame Yuki_ ". Apa mungkin…'

Dengan aura yang cukup mencekam, Junichirou berujar, "Akan kubuat kau membayar atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Naomi!"

"Ha! Pemuda payah sepertimu berani berkata seperti itu tanpa satu pun senjata? Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan!"

DOR! DOR!

Detik berikutnya, pria itu menembak dada Junichirou.

"Tanizaki- _kun_!"

" _Onii-sama_!"

"!"

Namun, apa yang terjadi setelah itu membuat semua orang terkejut. Junichirou yang telah ditembak malah memudar dan sirna menjadi serpihan salju, seperti salju yang telah mengisi ruang itu. Naomi dan Kenji yang mengetahui apa yang Junichirou lakukan segera menyiapkan diri.

"!" Akira yang menyadari bahwa salah seorang anak buah pria itu akan menyerang temannya segera berteriak memperingatkan, "NAOMI- _CHAN_! DI BELAKANGMU!"

"Eh?!" Naomi yang masih dalam posisi berlutut segera menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pria hendak memukulnya dengan pistol berukuran sedang, namun dalam posisi itu dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mengelak.

BUK!

"KENJI- _KUN_!"

Dengan gesit Kenji segera berlari ke arah Naomi dan membuatnya menerima pukulan itu. Naomi segera mendekati Kenji yang tersungkur di lantai sementara semua orang menonton mereka. Di sisi lain, Akira terpaku melihat semua itu.

"Rekan-rekanmu sudah mencapai batasnya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, _Ojou-chan_?" ucap Ayatsuno nyaris seperti berbisik.

"!" Akira tersentak dan merenung, 'Apa? Apa yang bisa kulakukan saat ini? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan rekan sekaligus temanku?!'

"Aduh, duh, duh," suara itu membuat Akira sadar dan terkejut, "Ah, jangan khawatirkan aku. Terkadang hal seperti ini terjadi di pedesaanku saat sapi mengamuk. Nah, di saat seperti itu…"

Kenji yang hanya bicara dengan santai sambil beranjak menuju salah satu sisi ruang itu kembali mengejutkan semua orang karena mengangkat meja makan dengan mudahnya. Dan… seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dia menggunakannya untuk menyerang para musuh secara brutal dan riang.

Akira kaget setengah mati.

Ayatsuno terkejut dan terpana.

Pria tadi alias Si Bos panik.

"A-Apa?! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat hentikan bocah pirang itu!"

"Aku ragu mereka bisa melakukannya."

Tiba-tiba saja Si Bos berteriak kesakitan lantaran tangannya yang menggenggam pistol dipelintir ke belakang. Sambil mencoba merebut pistol itu si pelaku menginjak punggungnya agar lebih mudah dalam melakukan aksinya. Detik berikutnya, pistol telah berpindah tangan dan pria itu tersungkur ke lantai.

"!" Si Bos lalu melihat si pelaku, "K-Kau! Bagaimana bisa—"

Junichirou yang tengah berdiri tegak dengan pistol tadi berada digenggaman menatap pria itu dengan lebih tajam dan dingin, "Kau akan menuai apa yang telah kau tabur. Aku sangat yakin kau tahu pepatah itu. Lihatlah seisi ruang ini."

"!" para pria tegap bersenjata yang tadinya memenuhi ruang itu kini telah bertumbangan dan terkapar di lantai, "M-Mustahil! Para bawahanku!"

"Nah, jadi," pria itu menoleh dengan patah-patah pada Junichirou yang tahu-tahu sudah berjongkok di dekatnya, "Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan padamu atas perbuatanmu pada Naomi tadi, Paman Tua Bangka?" tanya Junichirou dengan senyum bak psikopatnya.

Si Bos yang hanya bisa bergidik pasrah langsung berteriak histeris menerima "balasan maut" dari Junichirou (yang kini kehilangan kendali).

Di sisi lain, Akira dan Ayatsuno yang sedari tadi hanya menonton dan diam di tempat langsung bergidik ngeri menyaksikan hal tersebut.

Ayatsuno menghela nafas lelah sejenak, "Aku sudah menduga mereka akan kalah. Tapi, kekalahan mereka yang kusaksikan ini benar-benar seperti sebuah lelucon!" dia melepaskan pegangannya pada Akira, namun belum melepaskan sepenuhnya efek _Ability_ nya, "Sayang sekali sudah selesai. Aku sangat menantikan pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya, _Ojou-chan_!" dia melangkah pergi sambil membelai sebagian rambut Akira.

"!"

Detik berikutnya mereka berempat dikejutkan dengan perubahan ruang itu yang kembali seperti semula, yaitu ruang pusat perjudian dari Sushi Casino. Para pengunjung yang menyadari keberadaan mereka berbincang keras. Dan, sebagian pula berteriak histeris melihat keberadaan para bawahan pria tadi serta Si Bos sendiri.

'!' Akira coba menggerakkan tubuhnya, 'Efek _Ability_ orang itu sudah tidak ada?'

'Benar juga!' Akira segera menggunakan _Ability_ nya untuk mempertajam indra penciumannya dan segera melihat ke bagian belakang kasino. Matanya langsung menangkap punggung Ayatsuno hanya untuk beberapa detik. Dia melihat kata "DAPUR" pada pintu ruang yang tadi dimasuki pemuda itu. Namun, niatnya mengejar Ayatsuno langsung sirna begitu dia menyadari bahwa aroma pemuda itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

'Dia pasti kembali memakai kemampuannya.'

Tak lama setelah itu, para polisi datang memasuki kasino dan meringkus pria itu serta para bawahannya.

.

"Huaaaah! Akhirnya kasus ini selesai~!" Naomi dan Akira yang lebih dulu telah menanggalkan kostum penyamaran mereka segera menghela nafas lelah dan lega.

Saat ini mereka tengah berdiri di depan bangunan Sushi Casino sambil melepaskan pakaian penyamaran mereka. Beberapa polisi berterima kasih kepada mereka mewakili para rekannya yang sibuk meringkus kelompok kriminal tadi. Setelah semua itu selesai, mereka berempat terdiam saat mendengar suara perut Kenji dan Akira.

"M-Maaf! Hal memalukan seperti ini…" ujar Akira dengan wajah tertunduk menahan malu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Itu hal yang wajar dalam mengerjakan sebuah misi," ucap Kenji yang langsung disetujui Tanizaki bersaudara, "Ah! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi mengembalikan pakaian-pakaian ini dan sekalian makan di sana?" usulnya.

"Woah! Ide bagus! Kedai makanan tradisional biasanya menyediakan kue-kue. Kita bisa mengisi kembali tenaga kita dengan memakan yang manis-manis!" timpal Junichirou.

"Selain itu, kalau tidak salah lihat, mereka juga menyediakan kari dan sapi panggang!" tambah Naomi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Akira bersemangat, yang disahut Kenji, "Benar! Aku pernah makan sekali di sana."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!"

Tanpa keempatnya sadari, Ayatsuno mengawasi mereka sambil bersedekap di balik bayang-bayang bangunan pada celah gang.

"…"

Tak lama, dia melangkah pergi sambil kembali memakai tudung kepalanya.

.

"Tidak, Bos. Tidak ada masalah. Hanya serangan mendadak kepada agen _Tantei-sha_ dari kelompok kriminal yang tampaknya mengincar transaksi ilegal di sini. Tidak. Sepertinya, mereka sedang menangani kasus lain."

Setelah menutup panggilan, pria bertopi fedora itu menengguk winenya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak dapat ikut menonton aksi para agen _Tantei-sha_ itu. Yah, kurasa kejadian ini tidak ada gunanya," Chuuya meminum winenya kali ini sampai habis, 'Tapi, tadi aku bisa melihat dia. Sepupu _Jinko_ yang waktu itu ramai diperbincangkan.'

"Gadis itu sepertinya menarik. Sayangnya, aku tidak punya urusan dengan dia."

.

"Bagaimana?"

Kunikida yang berdiri sambil membaca laporan bertanya pada rekannya yang menutup panggilannya dengan menyinggung senyum puas.

"Beres! Polisi datang tepat waktu setelah mereka selesai 'membereskan' para pelaku dari kasus mereka!"

Dazai lalu bersandar pada kursi kerjanya sambil membaca kasus yang ditangani oleh mereka berempat dengan bersenandung.

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Kunikida sambil berlalu entah ke mana.

Dazai yang fokus membaca lalu menegakkan badan dan menaruh kertas itu ke meja kerjanya.

"Walau begitu tetap saja…" ia merenung, 'masih ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan.'

.

" _Ittadakimasu_ ~!"

Akira, Kenji, Naomi, dan Junichirou segera melahap makanan mereka yang telah dihidangkan oleh pelayan kedai tersebut.

"Aah~! _Dango_ dan _ocha_ memang paling enak dinikmati pada sore hari!" ucap Naomi, membuat yang lain tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui.

Di saat mereka bertiga asyik mengobrol, Akira menyantap karinya dengan perlahan sambil melamun.

'Kasus ini sudah selesai. Tapi, kunci dari keberhasilan kelompok itu belum didapatkan,' dia mengingat Ayatsuno, 'Pemuda itu… bagaimana cara kerja _Ability_ nya?'

"Akira- _san_?"

"Eh? K-Kenapa, Naomi- _chan_?"

"Apa kamu juga ingin _dango_?"

"Ah, boleh! Kalau begitu, aku pesan _dango_ dan _ocha_ satu porsi."

Akira menghela nafas sejenak, 'Sudahlah! Yang penting, sekarang aku menikmati waktu makanku bersama mereka,' dia melirik ke samping dan tidak sengaja melihat Kenji yang sudah tertidur di meja dengan pesanan sapi panggang jumbonya yang telah ludes bersih tak bersisa, "Eh? Kenji- _kun_?"

"Jangan khawatirkan dia, Akira- _san_. Kenji- _kun_ selalu begitu tiap kali memakai _Ability_ nya," Junichirou turut melihat Kenji sambil meminum _ocha_ nya.

"Memangnya, bagaimana cara kerja _Ability_ Kenji- _kun_?" tanya Akira.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat tadi. Dia bisa mengangkat benda seberat apapun dan tidak merasakan sakit walau diserang separah apapun. Ah, tapi, kalau diserang dengan cara tertentu, dia bisa saja tumbang," jelas Junichirou.

Naomi menimpali, "Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak terkalahkan, lho!"

"Eh?"

"Kenji- _kun_ hanya bisa menggunakan kemampuan khususnya saat dia merasa lapar."

"He? Kalau begitu, jika dia sudah kenyang?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat," Naomi dan Junichirou berucap bersamaan, "Dia akan tertidur."

"Ooh. _Naruhodo_ ," Akira manggut-manggut, ' _Yare yare_! Aku harus membuat catatan khusus tentang anggota _Tantei-sha_!'

Dengan begitu, mereka kembali melahap pesanan mereka sambil mengobrol ria.

Saat kembali menyuap karinya, Akira kembali teringat sesuatu, 'Ah. Hal itu akan kubicarakan dengan salah satu dari mereka bertiga, deh.'

.

Dari ujung gang yang gelap terdengar suara senandung seorang lelaki. Di sisi lain, tampak seorang pria muda dengan rambut hijau dan setelan formal-klasik tengah bersandar pada dinding salah satu bangunan. Perhatiannya masih terpusat pada sebuah boneka beruang di tangannya sampai pria yang tadi bersenandung berhenti di dekatnya.

Ayatsuno menatap rekannya dengan datar, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel lipatnya dan mengutak-atiknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria muda itu.

"Beres. Pria itu dan para bawahannya telah ditangkap polisi. Bagaimana dengan kerja mereka berdua?" balas Ayatsuno.

"Mereka juga telah selesai memilah barang rampokannya. Tinggal kau kembalikan barang-barang yang tidak dibutuhkan ke markas mereka."

"Ooh, baiklah."

"Kau harus cepat mengembalikannya, Akabane. Jika polisi lebih dulu datang ke markas mereka, rencana kita akan gagal. Dan, yang lebih merepotkan adalah membuat strategi baru," jelas pria muda itu sambil menunjuk pemuda itu dengan jari telunjuk sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk boneka tadi, "seperti yang pernah terjadi gara-gara ulahmu."

Ayatsuno alias Akabane mengedutkan sebelah matanya kesal, "Iya, iya, tahu, kok! Dan juga, jangan mengungkit-ungkit yang sudah lewat!"

 **[** _Akabane Shinji—Ability: Di Ruang Hangat yang Sunyi_ **]**

"Kau masih tidak mengerti, ya? Masa lalu ada untuk dipelajari. Artinya, kesalahan yang dulu sebagai pelajaran untuk sekarang, bukan untuk diulangi," balas pria muda itu dengan tenang.

 **[** _Shuji Middlesworth—Ability: Putusnya Ikatan Jiwamu_ **]**

"Argh! Sudahlah! Aku pergi dulu!" erang Akabane yang segera beranjak pergi.

"…" Shuji melihat punggung Akabane yang mulai menjauh lalu berujar, "Perhatikan tali sepatumu, _Baka_ Shinji!"

"Diam kau, Shujinomoto!"

Setelah kepergiannya, Shuji mendengus kecil.

'Dia tadi bersenandung, ya…' Shuji lalu memandang bonekanya, "Sepertinya, musuh kali ini lebih menarik."

* * *

 **Ending Theme: Hanabi – by ClariS**

 **Preview**

 **Akira: Ngh…** _ **Haaa'i**_ **, sebentar!** _ **Are**_ **? Kunikida-** _ **san**_ **?**

 **Kunikida: Ah,** _ **ohayou**_ **. Sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap-siap. Kita akan berangkat kerja lebih cepat hari ini.**

 **Dazai: Nah, Akira-** _ **chan**_ **. Dalam situasi ini aku harus membuatmu berada di posisi klien.**

 **Akira:** _ **Ha'i**_ **?!**

 **Dazai:** _ **Tokoro de**_ **, mumpung kita sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan, bantu aku mencari wanita cantik untuk bunuh diri gandaku—Ouw! Siapa nona kecil ini?**

 **Atsushi: Akira-** _ **san**_ **! Gawat! Ada orang lain yang rumahnya terbakar!**

 **Ranpo:** _ **Yare, yare**_ **. Sepertinya keadaan menjadi semakin parah, ya.**

 **Akira:** _ **Are**_ **? Ranpo-** _ **san**_ **!**

 **Selanjutnya, Bungou Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives Chapter 9,**

 **Tanuki Berdarah (Bagian Pertama)**

 **Akira: Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?!**

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Heyo, what's up, minna-san~? Moshi-moshi to hisashiburi ne~! :D

Akhirnya, bisa kembali bercuap-cuap bin cek-cok lagi! /tebar bunga/

Gimana kabarnya, nih? Bagi para senior, gimana kabar ujiannya? Sukses? AMIN!

Mm… ceritanya makin melenceng, ya? Iya, hayati tau, kok. /menghela nafas/ Entah kesambet apa, alur ceritanya mengalir begitu saja dan… wala! Jadilah seperti ini!

(Dark Sarah: Lu merasa sedih atau bangga, sih? -_- )

Sebenarnya, rencana alur ceritanya itu gak kayak begini. Tapi, seiring jari dan otak serta hati saya bekerja sama, jadilah alur cerita yang begini. So, please don't give me any question about the idea behind the plot, okay?

(Dark Sarah: -_- Sok keinggrisan lu…

Rasio Sarah: _|| Namanya coba membiasakan…)

Omong-omong, masuknya tokoh baru itu juga bukan bagian dari rencana saya. _|| Rencananya tuh cuma tokoh extrast kayak di BSD season 1 episode 7. Tapi… yah, namanya manusia. Hanya bisa merencanakan, Tuhan yang menentukan.

(Dark Sarah: Puitis mode on, nih?)

Oh, ya. Ada bayangan tentang para chara baru itu? Kalau ada usulan, langsung aja ketik di kolom review. Insya Allah saya pakai :) Yah, mungkin dengan berbagai penyesuaian.

Tokoro de… tentang movienya BSD.

Kapan ada yang subtitle Indo, ya?

Aaargh! Gereget banget! Tambah lagi pas nonton trailernya yang kedua. Dazai kok malah ke Bar Lupin? Kenapa malah minum obat kapsul? Terus—

Dark Sarah: Sesuka dia lah! Mau dia bunuh diri kek, minum wine segalon kek.

Author: Diem lu!

Rasio Sarah: Sarah! Tenang dulu tenang!

Author: /ambil nafas, buang nafas/ Iye, ni udah.

Oh ya! Soundtrack Dead Apple nambah rasa gereget, ya! Apalagi denger seiyuunya Chuuya, berasa denger Chuuya-san yang asli lagi manggung. /plak Terus, yang Bokura! Hedeeeh! Lagu dari Luck Life lagi-lagi bikin hati saya meleleh! Yah, walau belum tau arti lagunya sih. Tapi, dikit-dikit ngerti lah. Misalnya, di bagian, " _Daijoubu… bokura wa ikiru_ ~ Woaah!"

(Rasio Sarah: /ikutan nyanyi/

Dark Sarah: Suara sumbang malah nya— /kena jewer/

Rasio Sarah: Udah, diem! Nikmatin aja lagunya!)

Sebelumnya, saya akan membuat pengumuman kecil. Soundtrack op dan ed akan dirubah dengan alasan penyesuaian. Jadi… ada usul lagu atau grup band J-pop? #berharap

Okay, balasan reviewnya~! :D

 **~ rara ~**

Oalah, gak papa kok. :) Paham, kok, paham. Saya ngerti kok rasanya sibuk ngurus ini itu. Pasalnya, saya juga kayak gitu. T^T Terima kasih! Arigatou gozaimasu karena telah menyukai karyaku! /berojigi/ Ha'i! Ganbarimasu! #semangat Kamu juga, ganbatte di sana, ya! :D :)

Yak! Nanti nyambung lagi :P Sekian dari "Author Ground" yang always gaje ini. :) Selalu saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kesabarannya menunggu saya (baca: karya saya). :D

All: Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas pengertiannya, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Mohon kritik, saran, dan responnya dalam bentuk apapun! Silakan juga memberi usulan dan yang lain! **RnR?** **:)**

 **/Tambahan:/**

Balasan review di fanfiction saya yang "This Present"! :D :)

 **~ rara ~**

Hehe~ Iya, sasaranku itu bikin cerita yang fluff :) Yoke/Okay! Tungguin ide dan karyaku selanjutnya ya! :D

 **~ ecresentias ~**

Eh? Bener nih? Gak nyangka lho karyaku bisa bikin kamu begitu. Tapi, ini melankolis yang positif, kan? (Jangan melankolis yang negatif ya plis Merasa bersalah karena bikin anak orang galau nih) Hehe~ Sankyu "great job"-nya! :D :)


	11. Chapter 9: Tanuki Berdarah (1)

**Akira's POV**

TOK! TOK!

Ngh… Siapa yang mengetuk pintu pagi-pagi begini?

TOK! TOK!

Hhh… Aku bangkit dengan lemas dan pelan. Wajar, kan, masih ngantuk pagi-pagi begini?

Tanganku meraba-raba daerah bantal, dan segera mendapatkan benda yang kucari. Setelah membuka kunci dari ponsel lipat, mataku segera menangkap jam digital menampilkan pukul lima pagi. Tuh, masih sangat pagi, kan?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Tunggu sebentar…!" aku berteriak lemah sambil mengucek mata, "…" aku termenung sejenak, "!" lalu aku tersadar sedang berada di mana.

"Ah, tunggu, tunggu!" dengan tergopoh-gopoh aku segera menuju ke pintu kamar asrama ini.

"M-Maaf lama! Tadi—!" aku yang baru saja membukakan pintu segera kaget melihat tamu tak terpikirkan yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu, "Kunikida- _san_?"

"Ah," Kunikida- _san_ sepertinya menyadari keadaanku, "Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa! Masuklah!"

Kami berdua berjalan masuk dan duduk di ruangan yang semalam kutempati.

"Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya! Tidurku nyenyak! Ng…" aku memainkan jariku, "Maaf, penampilanku acak-acakan begini," ujarku sambil menyengir.

"Tak apa. Omong-omong, ini!" dia menyerahkan sebuah kantung kertas yang tadi dibawanya, "Titipan dari Yosano- _sensei_."

"?" aku menerimanya dengan bingung, "Woah…!" aku terkejut dengan isinya yang ternyata sepasang pakaian yang mirip seperti milikku dan Yosano- _sensei_.

"Eh? Tapi, bukannya kemarin Yosano- _sensei_ pergi menemani _Sachou_ bersama Ranpo- _san_ ke kota lain?"

"Benar. Tapi, mereka baru saja pulang. Setelah mengetahui keadaanmu, Yosano- _sensei_ bergegas pergi ke kamar asramanya dan keluar dengan membawa itu."

"Ooh, begitu," lalu aku segera tersadar akan sesuatu, "Lho? Kalau begitu, Kunikida- _san_ sendiri?"

Kunikida- _san_ yang tampaknya mengerti hal apa yang kutanyakan segera menjawab, "Aku yang menjemput mereka, karena itulah aku sedang tidak tidur jam segini. Lagipula, aku memang sudah terjaga dari jam empat kurang sepuluh menit dini hari tadi karena bersiap-siap menjemput mereka."

"Hee…" lalu aku membatin, 'Hal yang seperti itu memang Kunikida- _san_ banget, ya.'

"Di mana Dazai?"

"Ah, mungkin Dazai- _san_ belum bangun. Aku juga tidak melihatnya keluar kamar karena baru bangun."

Kunikida- _san_ bangkit, membuatku heran, "Kunikida- _san_ , apa kamu mau mengecek Dazai- _san_?"

"Bukan," aku menaikkan sebelah alisku merasa bingung, "Aku ingin membangunkannya."

"Eeh?!" aku segera berkata cepat saat dia berdiri di depan pintu geser dalam ruang ini, "Tidak perlu, Kunikida- _san_! Kasihan! Biarkan saja dia tidur!"

"Tidak seharusnya dia masih tidur di saat pekerjaan sedang menunggunya,"—"Eh? Tapi…"—"Dan juga, yang tadi duluan bangun dan merespon ketukanku malah kau, bukan dia!"

"…" oke, aku jadi skeptis seketika, 'Yah, kalau itu alasannya, aku tidak bisa melarang…'

GREEEK!

Tampaklah setengah bagian dari selimut yang mengembung seperti ulat bulu di dalam ruang kecil itu.

"Err… aku yakin Dazai- _san_ di dalam selimut itu."

Kunikida- _san_ berjongkok di ambang pintu geser itu, lalu dengan gerakan yang mustahil kulakukan secara cepat menarik selimut itu. Hal itu membuat orang yang kami bicarakan menubruk dinding kamar itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam 'tak percaya dengan apa yang telah kulihat.

"BANGUN SEKARANG, _JISATSU MANIAC_! BISA-BISANYA KAU MASIH TIDUR DAN MEMBUAT TAMUMU MEMBUKAKAN PINTU!" teriak Kunikida- _san_ sambil menunjuk Dazai- _san_ yang tampaknya setengah sadar.

"Kunikida- _kuuun_ … jahatnya kau…" lirih Dazai-san yang masih lemas sembari keluar dari kamar itu.

"Salah siapa yang membuat keadaanmu jadi begini? Kau yang menawarkan gadis itu untuk menginap di sini, tapi kau sendiri malah mengabaikan ketukan pintu kamar asramamu! Tuan rumah macam apa kau?!" balas Kunikida- _san_ geram sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah, Kunikida- _kun_. Tapi, ada hal lain yang lebih penting, lho!" ucap Dazai-san yang telah berhasil duduk sukses mengambil fokusku dan Kunikida-san, "Kau tahu? Jika membangunkan orang lain dengan cara seperti tadi bisa menyebabkan seseorang gagal jantung secara mendadak, lho! Untung saja aku kuat, kalau tidak…"

"He? Benarkah?"

"Nah, ayo cepat kau catat itu!"

"…" aku _speechless_ ditempat, 'Itu pasti…'

Kunikida- _san_ segera mencatatnya ke buku idealismenya, "Membangunkan… seseorang… dengan cara… menarik selimutnya… bisa menyebabkan… gagal jantu—"

" _Uso dakedo_."

KREEEK!

"GAAAH! MATI KAU!"

'…tipuan Dazai- _san_.'

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Dazai- _san_ kembali dicekik dan diguncang oleh Kunikida- _san_.

"Ah, _tokoro de_ , Akira- _chan_ ,"—"?"—"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Dazai- _san_ yang masih berada dalam cekikan Kunikida- _san_.

"Ah, tidurku semalam nyenyak, kok," jawabku riang, lalu aku ber _ojigi_ sejenak, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya!"

" _Douita_!"

"Omong-omong, kalian berdua," aku dan Dazai- _san_ serempak menatap Kunikida- _san_ yang telah melepas cekikannya dan sekarang menyentuh kacamatanya, "segeralah bersiap-siap. Setelah ini kita akan segera ke kantor."

"Ah, apa ada pekerjaan baru?" tanyaku.

"Benar," aku ber-oh ria, namun langsung terdiam saat mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Kunikida- _san_ , "Ini tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada apartemenmu semalam."

"…" aku termenung di tempat, 'Benar juga. Kejadian tadi malam itu…'

Kalau saja kejadian semalam yang menimpa apartemenku tidak ada, pastilah sekarang aku masih terlelap di kasurku dengan nyenyak.

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Tanuki Berdarah (Bagian Pertama)**

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Opening theme: Parabola – by Luck Life**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Bungo Stray Dogs oleh Asagiri Kafka (story) dan Harukawa35 (art)

Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives (sama Miyamura Akira, OC) oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo :)

 **Rated:**

T / PG-13

 **Genre:**

Drama, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Humor, dll… (seiring waktu akan bertambah)

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, humornya gak kerasa, kata nonbaku yang sengaja dipakai, entah OOC ato gak, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **A/N:**

Saya gak dapet keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan batin (?) /plak

* * *

 **= Flashback = [Sekembalinya Akira, Kenji, Naomi, dan Junichirou dari kedai makan tradisional itu]**

" _Fuuaaah…!" aku segera menutup mulutku yang menguap untuk kesekian kalinya dengan kedua tangan._

 _Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Setelah tadi selesai makan di kedai tradisional itu, kami segera berjalan menuju kereta bawah tanah agar lebih cepat sampai ke kantor. Dan, kalau sempat kami akan langsung membuat laporan. Akan tetapi, perjalanan pulang kami terhambat karena adanya perbaikan kereta jurusan kami. Lalu… jadilah kami baru sampai di kantor pukul sepuluh malam._

 _Kalau tahu akan begitu, mending tadi kami naik bis saja, deh._

" _Kalau tahu jadinya begini, mending tadi kita naik bis saja daripada menunggu keretanya!" ucap Naomi di tengah keheningan kami yang sedang berdiri di depan Gedung_ Buso Tantei-sha _yang (tentu saja) sudah 'tak berpenghuni._

 _Wow, kita sepemikiran, ya, Naomi-_ chan _!_

" _Iya, ya. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Yang sudah lewat tidak perlu dipikirkan!" ujarku menenangkan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya._

" _Kalau begitu, sekarang kita langsung saja kembali ke asrama," usul Tanizaki-_ kun _._

 _Kami bertiga langsung menyetujuinya, dan aku segera berucap, "Kalau begitu, sampai besok, ya! Hati-hati di jalan!"_

" _Eh?" Tanizaki bersaudara terdiam sampai Kenji-_ kun _mengingatkan, "Akira-_ san _, kan, tidak tinggal bersama kita di asrama."_

" _Benar juga!" mereka terpekik karena baru mengingat hal itu—membuatku terkekeh geli—lalu Kenji-_ kun _berucap, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengantarkan Akira-_ san _?"_

" _Eh? Tidak perlu! Jangan khawatirkan aku! Lagipula, apartemenku cuma dua blok dari sini, kok!" tolakku sambil mengayunkan kedua tangan._

" _Justru karena itu kami khawatir padamu, Akira-_ san _! Kami bertiga, sedangkan kamu sendirian! Kalau ada apa-apa, gimana?" omel Naomi-_ chan _sambil berkacak pinggang._

" _Err… soal itu kalian tidak perlu khawatir, sih," aku terdiam sejenak melihat wajah ketiganya, "Hhh… baiklah! Silakan temani aku sampai ke apartemenku," ucapku pasrah._

 _Reaksi Naomi-_ chan _yang gembira dan puas serta Tanizaki-_ kun _dan Kenji-_ kun _yang lega membuatku refleks tersenyum kecil._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan kami mengobrol tentang berbagai hal yang pernah terjadi di_ Buso Tantei-sha _. Aku sesekali tertawa karena tidak bisa menahannya saat mereka bercerita tentang ujian masuk Atsushi-_ kun _. Ya ampun! Kenapa kami berdua gampang sekali dipermainkan, ya?_

 _Saat kami telah memasuki daerah blok tempat apartemenku berada, ada beberapa mobil pemadam kebakaran yang melewati kami dan juga memasuki daerah ini._

 _Ada apa, ya, pikirku._

" _Ada kebakaran, ya?" gumam Naomi-_ chan _._

" _Iya. Tampaknya tidak jauh dari sini," sahut Tanizaki-_ kun _._

" _Semoga saja tidak ada korban jiwa,_ desu _," timpal Kenji-_ kun _yang langsung disetujui kami bertiga._

" _?" aku teringat ucapan Tanizaki-_ kun _barusan, "Tanizaki-_ kun _, dari mana kamu tahu kalau kebakarannya tak jauh dari sini?"_

" _?" aku melihat reaksinya yang tampak heran dengan pertanyaanku, "Aku mengetahuinya saat mengikuti arah tuju mobil pemadam itu dan melihat banyak kepulan asap yang tampak baru. Di sana," jelasnya sambil menunjuk suatu arah yang terlihat dipenuhi asap._

" _Oh, tidak," aku refleks bergumam, membuat mereka heran, "Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini."_

 _Tanpa mendengar ataupun menunggu mereka, aku segera berlari ke arah yang tadi dilewati mobil pemadam kebakaran itu. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu kalau mereka pasti mengejarku. Aku semakin memperlaju lariku ketika semakin mendekati apartemenku._

" _!"_

 _Setibanya di sana, aku dibuat tercengang 'tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku._

" _Akira-_ san _—!" aku yakin mereka bertiga juga sama terkejutnya denganku._

 _Bangunan apartemen yang kutinggali itu tampak dilahap oleh api yang berkobar-kobar, menghasilkan asap hitam pekat menyesakkan yang membumbung tinggi dan secara bergantian hilang menuju langit._

 _Selain itu, para warga yang tinggal di sekitar sini sibuk untuk berusaha memadamkan api tersebut yang dibantu oleh para petugas pemadam kebakaran yang baru tiba itu._

 _Aku merasa tubuhku mulai lunglai dan lemas karena syok, dan dengan sigap segera dipapah oleh Naomi-_ chan _dan Kenji-_ kun _yang berada paling dekat denganku._

 _Setelah Tanizaki-_ kun _dan Kenji-_ kun _berbicara dengan salah satu petugas pemadam kebakaran—menggantikan aku yang duduk lemas untuk menenangkan diri dengan Naomi-_ chan _menemaniku—keduanya lalu melangkah ke arah kami dan mengatakan bahwa untuk malam ini aku harus mengungsi (maksudnya, menginap) ke tempat lain._

 _Kami sempat terdiam lama memikirkan hal itu. Tempat yang langsung terbersit di pikiranku adalah asrama agen_ Tantei-sha _. Namun, di kamarnya siapa? Mereka pun juga bingung dengan hal itu._

" _Bagaimana jika di kamar asrama Atsushi-_ kun _?"_

" _Ah, kalau itu tidak bisa. Atsushi-_ kun _berbagi kamar dengan Kyouka-_ chan _."_

" _Ah, benar juga. Selain itu, mereka pasti sudah tidur," aku kembali berpikir, "Kalau begitu, di kamar Yosano-_ sensei _?"_

" _Yosano-_ sensei _sedang bertugas bersama Ranpo-_ san _, jadi sekarang tidak berada di asrama,_ desu _."_

" _Hm… jadi, di kamar asrama siapa, ya…?"_

"…"

" _Ah, itu kita pikirkan dalam perjalanan menuju asrama saja, deh."_

 _Akhirnya, kami berangkat menuju asrama Tantei-sha, terkantuk-kantuk di dalam bis, dan begitu sampai kami kembali bingung._

" _Jadi, malam ini aku akan menginap di kamar asrama siapa?"_

 _TRRRT! TRRRT! TRRRT!_

 _Nada dering panggilan ponsel Tanizaki-_ kun _mengejutkan kami yang sedang berpikir, dan dia segera mengangkatnya._

"Moshi-moshi _. Eh? Ya, kami sudah tiba. Tidak, kami berempat sedang berdiri di depan gedung asrama. Ya? Ah,_ ha'i _."_

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Dazai-_ san _menelepon. Katanya, dia ingin menemui kita—"_

"Konbanwa _~!" sapaan itu mengejutkan kami, dan saat menoleh tampak Dazai-_ san _yang entah muncul dari mana melangkah mendekati kami dengan lambaian tangan._

" _Jadi, Akira-_ chan _,"—"Eh?"—"sudah memutuskan akan menginap di kamar asrama siapa?" tanya Dazai-_ san _, membuatku kembali membeo, "He?"_

" _Dari mana kamu tahu keadaanku?" tanyaku spontan._

" _Oh, soal itu," dia memasang senyum simpulnya (lagi-lagi), "Di televisi sudah ada beritanya. Selain itu, aku sudah menduga akan terjadi sesuatu pada apartemenmu."_

' _Hah?'_

" _Rupanya, sudah ada yang meliput kejadian itu," ucap Tanizaki-_ kun _, membuat perhatianku teralihkan._

" _Kalau begitu, kita akan langsung ke inti pembicaraan," Dazai-_ san _menginterupsi, "Aku menyarankan agar Akira-_ chan _menginap di kamar asramaku saja. Selain untuk keselamatan pribadinya, aku juga sudah bersih-bersih."_

" _Hah?" kali ini aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku, 'Apa hubungannya dengan sudah bersih-bersih?'_

" _Lagipula, ini hanya sekadar saran. Dan, ini adalah saran terbaik dariku," tambahnya._

 _Ugh! Sejujurnya, aku agak ogah harus seatap dengan Dazai-_ san _(karena berbagai alasan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan), tetapi jika dia sampai berkata begitu… mau tidak mau lebih baik kuturuti saja, kan?_

" _B-Baiklah… Untuk malam ini aku akan menginap di tempatmu, Dazai-_ san _."_

 _Reaksi yang kudapat adalah Dazai-_ san _yang tampak puas dan mereka bertiga yang tampak lega._

 _Hhh… daripada terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diingingkan, lebih baik begini saja, kan?_

 _Setelahnya, kami pergi ke kamar asrama masing-masing. Aku mengekori Dazai-_ san _sambil menahan rasa kantuk yang makin menjadi-jadi. Akan tetapi, saat dia membuka pintu dan mempersilakan aku untuk masuk, tiba-tiba aku teringat sebuah ucapan Dazai-_ san _tadi._

" _Dazai-_ san _,"—"Ya?" sahutnya sambil mengunci pintu—"Apa maksudmu tadi yang tentang selain untuk keselamatan pribadiku?"_

 _Kalimatku selesai terucap bersamaan dengan dia membalik badan serta menatapku dengan serius, membuatku jadi gugup namun juga penasaran._

" _Ah, itu, ya," Dazai-_ san _kembali ke dirinya yang biasa, "Tidak apa-apa. Firasatku bilang, kamu punya sedikit gangguan tidur. Jadi, kupikir, aku bisa membantumu walau sedikit," dia melangkah mendahuluiku ke dalam sambil mengacak rambutku untuk sesaat, "Ayo, masuk!"_

"…" _aku termenung sejenak, 'Eh? Gangguan tidur?' aku menggeleng cepat lalu segera menyusulnya, 'Mungkin dia hanya asal tebak…'_

" _Kamu akan tidur di ruang ini. Dan, ini adalah piyamaku yang sudah kekecilan. Kamu boleh memakainya," jelasnya sambil menyerahkan sepasang piyama berwarna gelap padaku, "Omong-omong, kamarku berada di sebelah. Jika ada apa-apa, panggil aku dan buka saja pintunya," tambahnya sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar berpintu geser di dalam ruang ini, "Dan, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri!"_

" _Kamu sudah menyiapkan ini untukku?" tanyaku sambil menatap piyama dalam pelukanku._

" _Sudah kubilang, tadi aku bersih-bersih, dan aku memprediksi keadaanmu."_

" _Ooh,_ souka _…" aku berpikir sejenak, "Dazai-_ san _, di mana kamar mandinya?"_

" _Di sana. Kalau sudah selesai, segeralah tidur, oke?"_

" _Ya."_

 _Aku segera memasuki kamar mandi itu dan membersihkan diri, namun aku tidak berani untuk berkeramas. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko terkena flu. Keadaan akan menjadi semakin merepotkan. Hhh!_

 _Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan berpakaian, aku melakukan sedikit peregangan. Aku sempat bingung akan menaruh pakaianku di mana, namun akhirnya kuputuskan menaruhnya di bak khusus pakaian kotor milik Dazai-_ san _yang kosong. Aku harus ingat untuk mencucinya nanti._

 _Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat kamar sebelah yang tertutup._

' _Apa dia sudah tidur?'_

 _Aku merasa tidak enak hati bila langsung tidur tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada tuan rumah. Selain itu, aku merasa haus. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya sedikit mengganggunya, bukan?_

 _Aku melangkah dengan pelan, dan mencoba menarik nafas dengan stabil saat sudah bersimpuh di depan kamar Dazai-_ san _. Dengan mengetuk sepelan dan setegas mungkin, aku berucap dengan suara yang agak kukecilkan, "Dazai-_ san _? Kamu sudah tidur?"_

"…" _hening, tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya, Dazai-_ san _memang sudah tidur._

 _Kuputuskan untuk melihat keadaannya dengan menggeser pintu ini. Lalu, yang muncul adalah tubuh Dazai-_ san _yang membelakangi pintu geser ini telah berselimut_ futon _. Tampak kepala bersurai bak kopi itu menyembul setengah._

"…" _aku terdiam sejenak, tidak tahu harus apa._

" _Dazai-_ san _," aku berbicara dengan bisikan yang agak jelas, "aku izin untuk minta air minummu," sebelum benar-benar kembali menutup pintunya aku berkata, "_ Oyasuminasai _, Dazai-_ san _."_

 _Sesaat sebelum pintu geser ini benar-benar tertutup, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Dazai-_ san _yang membalas perkataanku, "_ Oyasumi mo _."_

"…" _aku terdiam memikirkan hal barusan, 'Apa tanpa kusadari_ ability _ku masih aktif? Atau… tadi hanya ilusi? Ataukah hanya hembusan angin?' lalu kuhela nafas, "Sudahlah. Yang mana pun boleh."_

 _Setelahnya, aku segera pergi ke dapur untuk meminum segelas air, dan segera membaringkan diri agar bisa terlelap dengan cepat—mengingat besok pasti akan ada pekerjaan yang menunggu._

 **= Flashback end =**

Haaah… Hanya dengan mengingat kejadian semalam saja sudah membuatku lesu. Rasanya, keadaan tubuh dan pikiranku sedang bertolak belakang.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk (yang juga dipinjamkan Dazai- _san_ ), aku mengamati seluk-beluk wajahku yang terlihat cerah namun sayu secara bersamaan.

Aku menghela nafas, lagi-lagi.

Perhatianku teralihkan pada pakaian yang saat ini kukenakan—pakaian yang diberi oleh Yosano- _sensei_. Dazai- _san_ sepertinya tidak mempunyai cermin besar, jadi aku hanya bisa melihat bagian atas pantulan diriku dari cermin kamar mandi ini. Walau begitu, hal itu bisa membuatku lega dan puas. Pakaian ini sepertinya cocok untukku.

Pakaian ini sebenarnya cukup sederhana—persis seperti milikku dan Yosano- _sensei_. Atasannya adalah kemeja putih polos berlengan sepertiga dengan beberapa kerutan memanjang yang dimulai dari kancing ketiga (hitungannya juga termasuk kancing pada kerah). Bawahannya adalah _flared skirt_ berbahan kain katun berwarna hitam polos. Pakaian ini benar-benar seperti modifikasi dari pakaian milikku.

Aku harus berterima kasih pada Yosano- _sensei_ nanti.

Setelah membenahi diri sebentar, aku langsung keluar kamar mandi untuk menemui mereka berdua.

Aku menghampiri keduanya dan ikut duduk, "Apakah sekarang ada yang ingin dibahas?"

"Kita akan membahas hal itu saat akan ke kantor. Jadi, sekarang kita mengobrol saja!" jawab Dazai- _san_ santai, membuatku berpikir bahwa dia memutuskan itu secara sepihak.

"Benar. Dan, sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk bersiap-siap!" sahut Kunikida- _san_ yang tampak fokus dengan buku idealismenya.

" _Ha'i, ha'i_ ," Dazai- _san_ lalu bangkit dengan malas untuk mengambil handuknya dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

" _Souyeba_ , Akira- _chan_ ," aku kaget saat Dazai- _san_ kembali muncul, "kalau handuk itu sudah selesai kau pakai, tolong jemur di beranda, ya!" ucapnya dengan senyum simpul serta jari telunjuk mengarah ke handuk yang kusampirkan di leher.

" _Ha'i_ ," aku menjawab sambil mengangguk, lalu Dazai- _san_ pergi—membuatku merasa canggung terhadap Kunikida- _san_.

"Um… Kunikida- _san_?"

"Apa?"

Ya ampun! Cepat sekali dia menanggapinya! Dengan senyum kaku aku bertanya, "Apa asrama agen _Tantei-sha_ pernah direnovasi?"

Aku melihatnya menaikkan sebelah alis sambil menatapku dari balik bukunya, "Tentu saja. Beberapa bulan yang lalu kami mengganti genteng asrama. Dan, rencananya, tahun baru nanti, kami akan mencat ulang asrama," jelasnya, lalu kembali fokus ke bukunya.

Aku berkedip-kedip mendengarnya, lalu dengan sungkan bertanya lagi, "Apa… tidak ada rencana untuk menambah gedung asrama?"

Aku kembali kaget karena reaksi yang sama kembali diberikan Kunikida- _san_ , "Butuh banyak dana untuk itu. Lagipula, para anggota baru _Tantei-sha_ masih bisa mengatasi masalah tempat tinggalnya," dan sekali lagi dia kembali fokus pada buku idealismenya.

Aku ber-oh ria namun sedikit kecewa dalam hati. Yah, aku juga lancang menanyakan hal itu, sih. Dasar diriku…

"Kami juga tak menyangka akan mendapat anggota baru sebanyak ini. Mungkin, hal itu bisa dimasukkan ke daftar perencanaan pembangunan dan dana," tambahnya tiba-tiba.

"…" aku terdiam mendengar tanggapannya, lalu berpikir untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan lain, "Apa ada orang lain yang pernah menginap di kamar asrama Dazai- _san_?" tanyaku sambil memerhatikan ruang ini.

Jeda sesaat sebelum aku menyadari pertanyaanku barusan. Astaga! Apa-apaan aku ini?!

"Ya, ada."

Jawaban singkat dari Kunikida- _san_ membuatku agak bingung. Pertanyaanku tadi hanya sekadar pertanyaan asal-asalan, tetapi… Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa reaksinya berkesan murung begitu?

"Um… kalau boleh tahu, siapa dia?"

"Dia seorang wanita bernama Sasaki Nobuko," aku kaget karena malah suara Dazai- _san_ yang menjawab, "Dia menginap di sini sebagai korban dari sebuah kasus yang waktu itu kami tangani," dia menuju salah satu sisi jendela dan diam di sana.

"Korban dari kasus?" tanpa sadar aku mengulang beberapa kata Dazai- _san_.

"Ya. Saat itu kami menangani kasus penculikan dan malah bertemu dengan kasus Utusan Azure. Mungkin kau melihatnya di koran," jelas Dazai- _san_ sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ah, iya. Aku sempat membacanya. Kasus Utusan Azure yang berhubungan dengan Raja Azure yang telah meledakkan diri," ruang ini menjadi hening sesaat, lalu aku berpikir sejenak, "Tunggu. Kau membiarkan seorang wanita yang menjadi korban tidur di kamarmu?!"

"Hm? Iya," Dazai- _san_ berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan menatapku, lalu sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi jenaka, "Apa ini? Jangan-jangan Akira- _chan_ merasa cemburu?"

"Hah?" butuh beberapa detik untuk otakku memproses ucapannya barusan, dan seketika aku memasang wajah _bagaimana-bisa-kau-berpikir-begitu?_ dengan agak tersipu (tentu saja karena digoda seperti itu—aku jarang digoda orang lain, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika diperlakukan seperti itu!).

"Maaf, Dazai- _san_. Sayangnya, aku tidak merasakan apa yang kau ucapkan barusan. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku begitu terkejut akan hal itu adalah betapa beraninya dirimu mengajaknya untuk menginap di kamarmu, padahal kalian berdua sama-sama orang dewasa," jelasku dalam satu tarikan nafas sebelum Dazai- _san_ kembali menyahutiku dengan berbagai macam ejekan dan godaannya.

"Oh, Akira- _chan_! Pengakuanmu itu membuat hatiku sedih dan kecewa~!" ucap Dazai- _san_ sambil menyentuh dadanya dan memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Aku memasang wajah datar tak berminat sambil membatin, 'Baguslah kalau begitu!'

"Ayo, kalian berdua," kami menoleh pada Kunikida- _san_ yang tiba-tiba bangkit, "Kita harus bergegas ke kantor."

.

"Tanuki Berdarah?" aku mengulang kata-kata pada kalimat yang diucapkan Kunikida- _san_ dengan bingung dan penasaran.

"Benar. Kamu sedang kembali ke desa saat kejadian itu kembali berlangsung," ucap Dazai- _san_.

"Tapi, bukti apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau insiden di apartemenku itu ada hubungannya dengan Tanuki Berdarah? Lalu, siapa sebenarnya Tanuki Berdarah itu?" tanyaku berturut-turut.

"Tanuki Berdarah adalah pembunuh berantai. Ciri khasnya adalah selalu membakar kediaman calon korbannya. Lalu, di saat si sasaran sedang lengah karena memikirkan tempat tinggalnya, dia akan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membunuhnya," jelas Kunikida- _san_ serius, membuatku bergidik ngeri, "Namun, yang jadi masalah adalah motifnya. Sampai saat ini belum diketahui motifnya melakukan hal keji itu."

"Apa kamu pernah membuat seseorang sakit hati, Akira- _chan_?" tanya Dazai- _san_.

"Aku yakin tidak pernah membuat orang lain sakit hati, kecuali para preman yang pernah kuhajar saat berada di Tokyo dulu," jawabku tegas, namun aku baru teringat akan sesuatu, "Ah, tapi, ada kemungkinan saat itu…"

"Saat itu kapan?"

"Ah, tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Hanya… ada hal lain," jawabku dengan menyembunyikan rasa cemas sambil menyengir dan menggaruk pipi.

"Begitukah?"

Sementara Dazai- _san_ dan Kunikida- _san_ membahas hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti, aku merenung dan melamun.

'Kenapa Tanuki Berdarah mengincarku?' aku melirik kedua pria yang lebih tua itu sedang berjalan di depanku ini, 'Aku juga jadi penasaran tentang kasus Raja dan Utusan Azure itu.'

Aku ingat atmosfer yang seketika berubah ketika kami membahas tentang Utusan Azure.

'Apa yang telah terjadi sebelum aku bergabung, ya?'

.

Setibanya kami di Kantor _Buso Tantei-sha_ , Kunikida- _san_ dan Dazai- _san_ segera pergi entah ke mana. Dan, membiarkanku seorang diri bersama Ranpo- _san_ yang sedang tiduran di meja kerjanya. Aku jadi merasa seperti anak hilang yang tidak tahu tujuan. Setelah memikirkan beberapa hal, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi-meja kerjaku dan mencari-cari apakah ada laporan atau tugas yang belum kukerjakan.

Selang kurang lebih sepuluh menit, akhirnya mereka berdua kembali muncul dan mendekati diriku yang spontan berdiri.

"Kalian ke mana tadi? Apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanyaku blak-blakan.

"Tadi kami menemui _Sachou_ untuk meminta saran atas keadaanmu," jawab Kunikida- _san_ tenang—" _Sa-Sachou_?!" aku terpekik kaget—lalu dia melanjutkan, "Sebelumnya, kami sangat jarang mendapati keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan di mana salah seorang anggota _Buso Tantei-sha_ mendapat masalah yang perlu diselesaikan oleh agensinya."

"Karena itu, setelah mempertimbangkannya, kami bisa mengambil kasus ini jika kau bersedia menjadi seorang klien," sambung Dazai- _san_.

"Apa? Menjadi se-seorang klien?!"

"Kami baru bisa menanganinya jika kau menjadi seorang klien, sesuai dengan prosedur yang ada," tambah Kunikida- _san_.

Aku berpikir keras untuk sesaat, dan merasa kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan hal ini, aku menghela nafas lalu menjawab, "Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi seorang klien."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita—"

"Tapi," aku memotong ucapannya dengan cepat, membuat mereka penasaran, "aku juga ingin ikut dalam penyelidikan ini. Maksudku, dengan kata lain, aku menjadi seorang klien sekaligus bertugas sebagai agen _Tantei-sha_ dalam kasusku," aku memberi jeda karena tersadar akan anehnya ucapanku, "Bolehkah?"

Mereka berdua berkedip-kedip mendengar ucapan meyakinkanku yang sekarang kurasa terdengar konyol, lalu membuatku merasa heran melihat reaksi mereka: Kunikida- _san_ yang menghela nafas, dan Dazai- _san_ yang mendengus geli.

"Kalau hanya itu, tentu saja kau diizinkan, Akira- _chan_!"

"Asal kau tidak merepotkan dan melanggar prosedur, _Komusume_!"

Aku spontan tersenyum lebar mendengar hal itu, " _HA'I_!"

.

Kami akhirnya tiba di apartemenku. Setibanya di sini, aku segera dicerocosi berbagai pertanyaan maupun pernyataan dari Mizuno- _san_. Untung saja kami datang pagi, jadi Yuu- _kun_ dan Yui- _chan_ tidak perlu menambahi kalimat yang memenuhi kepalaku. Tapi, aku jadi rindu mereka. Kira-kira, mereka sedang jam pelajaran apa, ya?

Setelah semua itu, Mizuno- _san_ berbincang-bincang dengan Kunikida- _san_ dan Dazai- _san_. Aku melihat interaksi ketiganya dengan helaan nafas lega—mengingat sekarang aku tidak disemburi dengan kata-kata dari beliau. Saat mengingat waktu kami tidak banyak, Kunikida- _san_ segera mengingatkan Mizuno- _san_ kalau kami ingin memeriksa kamar apartemenku, dan dia segera menemani kami.

Aku dan Mizuno- _san_ berjalan di depan Kunikida- _san_ dan Dazai- _san_ yang mengikuti kami.

Mizuno- _san_ merapat padaku lalu berbisik, " _Nee_ , Akira- _chan_ , siapa kedua pria muda itu?"

"Oh, mereka adalah senior saya dan kolega di _Buso Tantei-sha_. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Yang berkacamata adalah pria yang konsisten, dan yang berambut gelombang adalah pria yang perhatian. Kira-kira siapa yang kau pilih, Akira- _chan_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dimain-mainkan serta senyum simpul yang mengembang.

"…" aku terdiam memproses, lalu tersadar, "Mizuno- _san_ , godaan Anda tidak mempan untuk saya. Lagipula, mereka berdua sangat baik pada saya. Mana mungkin saya membandingkan keduanya," jawabku sambil ikut berbisik namun dengan tegas, "Yah, kalau soal siapa yang paling rajin, mungkin aku ingin membandingkan mereka," gumamku spontan.

Mizuno- _san_ terkikik mengetahui reaksiku, "Gadis seusiamu biasanya sudah mulai mengetahui yang namanya 'Jatuh Cinta'. Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan hal itu?"

" _Ai, ka…_ " aku bergumam tanpa sadar, membuatnya bertanya-tanya, "Saya masih bertanya-tanya apa itu cinta. Sepertinya, tidak mudah untuk mempelajari dan memahami apa itu cinta," ujarku sambil setengah menerawang.

Aku merasakan Mizuno- _san_ memandangku, lalu aku kaget saat dia merangkulku dengan lembut, "Kalau kamu dan aku mempunyai waktu luang, mari kita saling mengobrol tentang hal itu. Tentu saja, tidak hanya tentang cinta."

Aku terkesiap sejenak, merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan Mizuno- _san_ yang layaknya seorang kakak perempuan, "Boleh!" balasku disertai senyum yang mengembang.

Tak terasa kami sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar apartemenku.

"Aku akan pergi bekerja. Silakan melakukan penyelidikan kalian!"

Kami bertiga ber _ojigi_ singkat, lalu setelah Mizuno- _san_ pergi, aku segera membuka pintu dengan tegang. Dan, ketika kami memasuki apartemenku hingga tiba ke ruang utamanya, yang tampak adalah seluruh hal yang ada di sini telah hangus. Abu yang mulai menyatu dengan udara karena langkah kaki membuat kami bertiga refleks menutup indra penciuman kami dengan sebelah tangan.

"Benar-benar terbakar tanpa terkecuali, ya," komentar Dazai- _san_ , dan aku bergumam menyetujui.

"Kita akan memulai penyelidikannya," Kunikida- _san_ tiba-tiba berbicara, memberi pengarahan, "Dazai periksa bagian dapur, aku memeriksa ruang tamu ini, dan kau periksa bagian kamarmu. Jika mendapat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, segeralah melapor. Mengerti?"

" _Ha'i_!"

Dengan begitu, penyelidikan dimulai.

 **[Sejam kemudian…]**

"Haaaaahh…!" aku dan Dazai- _san_ menghela nafas kompak, sementara Kunikida- _san_ mendengus lelah sambil menyentuh kacamata—saat ini kami tengah bersandar di bagian belakang sofaku yang dilapisi koran agar tidak mengotori pakaian.

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa tidak ada apapun yang bisa menjadi petunjuk?" tanyaku lebih kepada diri sendiri dengan lesu.

"Setelah lima menit, kita akan kembali menyelidikinya," ujar Kunikida- _san_ yang mulai mengecek buku idealismenya.

" _Haaa'i_ …!"

Aku terbawa dalam lamunan karena memikirkan kasusku ini. Hal apa yang terlewatkan? Apakah ada sesuatu yang 'tak kusadari bisa menjadi petunjuk?

Aku menghela nafas singkat, lalu memerhatikan penjuru ruang apartemenku ini yang tertangkap mata.

Terbakar… namun tidak menyebar ke kamar apartemen lain.

Pelakunya jelas ada… namun tidak tertangkap kamera cctv.

Seperti kemampuan teleportasi… namun bukan.

Itu…

Tunggu!

" _Chotto matte_!" aku refleks berdiri tegap, membuat kedua orang yang berada masing-masing di sampingku merasa bingung.

"Akira- _chan_? Ada apa?"

"Tidak mungkin! Masa' sih?!" aku berbicara sendiri, membuat mereka berdua makin bingung dan penasaran.

"Hoi, _Komusume_! Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya terpikirkan sebuah hipotesis, tapi…" aku kembali terbawa ke pikiranku, "Kalau yang kupikirkan ini memang benar… aku benar-benar harus menghakimi bocah itu!"

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar! Aku ingin mengecek sesuatu!" aku segera mengaktifkan kemampuan khususku, dan mempertajam indra penciumanku, "!"

"?"

"Hoi, apa ada sesuatu?"

"Sialan…"—"Eh?" mereka berdua membeo heran—"Aku akan benar-benar menghabisi bocah kurang ajar itu!" gumamku geram dengan sebelah tangan dikepal erat.

Awas kau, Ayatsuno… Tunggu penghakimanku padamu, Bocah Kurang Ajar!

 **Normal POV**

Kunikida dan Dazai hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Akira yang tampak terbakar api dendam (?).

"Ekspresi Akira- _chan_ saat sedang kesal benar-benar unik, ya!"

"Dia terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang ingin menghabisi anaknya yang ketahuan bolos."

Akira menarik-menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri, tetapi tiba-tiba dia terbatuk-batuk seakan tersedak sesuatu. Kunikida dan Dazai yang kaget spontan menoleh ke arah gadis itu. 'Astaga, jangan-jangan ini karena abu yang ada di sini?' pikir Akira.

Saat tengah sibuk meredakan batuknya, Akira merasakan tepukan ringan di punggung yang seolah-olah ingin membantunya. Dia melirik asal tangan yang melakukan itu dan menemukan Dazai memandanginya. 'Aneh… Kenapa sekarang batukku mulai mereda?' batinnya bertanya.

"Sudah baikan?"

Akira mengangguk sebagai balasan karena masih 'tak sanggup bicara.

"Aneh," kedua pria itu tampak heran, "Batukku langsung reda. Apa kamu melakukan sesuatu, Dazai- _san_?" ujar Akira di sela-sela batuk.

"Hanya hal kecil," jawab Dazai diiringi senyum simpulnya, "Kamu lupa menonaktifkan kemampuanmu, kau tahu?"

"Eh? Benarkah?" rupanya Dazai telah menetralkan Akira, "Sepertinya aku melupakan hal sepele itu."

"Dan, hal sepele yang kau abaikan itu membuatmu kesusahan seperti ini," celetuk Kunikida yang sedang bersedekap, membuat Akira meringis di sela batuk kecilnya.

Kunikida seketika mengingat hal yang tadi ingin ditanyakannya, "Jadi… apa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang telah terjadi di sini?"

"Ya!" jawaban cepat Akira membuat dua pria itu berjengit di tempat, "Yang membakar kamar apartemenku ini bukan Tanuki Berdarah!" ucapnya dengan kedua alis menekuk ke bawah serta sorot mata yang tajam.

"Hah? Dari mana kau dapat keyakinan kuat seperti ini?"

"Karena!"

"Karena?" kedua pria itu mengulang kata Akira dengan penasaran.

"Karena…" suara Akira mulai mengecil dan dia kembali dalam lamunannya, "Benar juga! Aku bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kasus Tanuki Berdarah!" gumamnya spontan dan jelas, membuat yang lain _sweatdrop_.

Kunikida menghela nafas cepat, "Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu sendiri di mana letak kesalahanmu dalam membuat hipotesis?"

"Tapi," Akira menyergah, "aku yakin kalau pelaku dalam kasusku ini bukan Tanuki Berdarah!"

Dengan sabar Kunikida mengulang pertanyaannya, "Maka dari itu, dari mana kau dapat keyakinan kuat seperti ini?"

"Insting," Akira menjawab cepat dengan kepala menunduk, "Memang konyol, tapi aku juga tahu mana yang benar dan salah," lanjutnya dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

Kunikida dan Dazai diam sejenak untuk meresapi keyakinan junior baru mereka itu. Lalu, mereka memberikan persetujuan dengan cara yang berbeda. Dazai mendengus geli sambil mengangguk. Sementara, Kunikida mengecek buku idealismenya sambil berujar, "Untuk mengecek hal itu, setelah ini kita pergi ke lokasi terakhir dari kasus Tanuki Berdarah itu."

" _Ha'i_!"

.

"Kita lewat sini?"

"Ya, karena lokasi itu paling cepat dicapai lewat jalan ini."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, aku menelusuri jalan ini waktu pertama kali sampai di Yokohama. Tidak kusangka akan kembali melewati jalan ini."

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan Yokohama. Kunikida memperbincangkan hal-hal lain sementara Akira yang berada di tengah keduanya menyimak dengan bingung. Gadis itu dengan khidmat selalu mendengarkan kata-kata yang terucap sambil bergantian menatap siapa pun yang bicara.

"Aku ingin meminta akses pada Katai, tapi kalau mengingat kejadian waktu itu…"

'Siapa itu 'Katai'?'

"Tidak perlu melakukan itu, Kunikida- _kun_. Aku yakin dalam waktu dekat ini kita akan segera mendapatkan petunjuk!"

'Bagaimana Dazai- _san_ bisa seyakin itu?'

"Terserah kau saja. Untuk sekarang, kita harus segera menunjukkan TKP terakhir dari kasus Tanuki Berdarah pada bocah ini, yang kasusnya baru saja diterima _Tantei-sha_ lusa kemarin."

'Jadi, kasusnya baru diberikan pihak kepolisian lusa lalu, ya.'

" _Tokoro de_ , mumpung kita sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai ini," Akira melirik si empu suara, "mari bantu aku mencari wanita cantik untuk bunuh diri gandaku—Ouw!" Dazai menghentikan ucapannya sambil melihat penyebab benturan mengagetkan yang sudah dibantu untuk berdiri tegak oleh Akira, "Siapa nona kecil ini?" tanyanya sambil mengerjapkan mata.

"Siapa yang kamu panggil 'nona kecil'?!" perempuan berperawakan mungil itu segera menatap Dazai dengan berang, "Dengar, ya! Usiaku sudah tidak pantas menggunakan panggilan bocah seperti itu! Dan lagi, aku yakin usiaku sebaya dengan cewek ini!" ujarnya dengan dagu terangkat serta sebelah tangan digunakan untuk berkacak pinggang dan tangan yang lain untuk menggandeng Akira yang terkejut dan bingung.

Tiba-tiba perempuan itu tersentak sendiri, teringat akan sesuatu yang penting saat tatapannya jatuh ke Kunikida, "Kunikida Doppo- _san_ dari _Buso Tantei-sha_ , benar?" Kunikida dan Akira keheranan dan terkejut di tempat sementara Dazai menatapnya dengan penasaran, "Sebaiknya sekarang kalian ikut aku."

.

"!" Akira, Kunikida, dan Dazai tengah terperangah melihat pemandangan di depan mata, sementara perempuan itu berdiri 'tak jauh di depan ketiganya dengan mimik muka serius.

"Tanuki Berdarah kembali bergerak…" ucap Dazai rendah.

Perhatian ketiganya sedikit teralihkan sebab ponsel Akira berdering yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Tertera nama Atsushi pada layar panggilan yang membuat Akira segera mengangkatnya. Gadis itu baru saja akan mengucapkan sesuatu, namun suara di seberang sana telah mendahuluinya.

" _Akira-san? Kalian bertiga ada di mana?_ " terdengar suara panik Atsushi di indra pendengarannya, " _Akira-san, sebenarnya aku punya kabar buruk. Ada laporan dari Kepolisian Kota kalau di sekitar daerah Motomachi bagian Blok E ada kebakaran!_ "

"Atsushi- _kun_ ," Akira menjeda ucapannya dengan nafas berat, "sebenarnya, kami baru saja sampai di lokasi kejadian yang kamu sebutkan."

" _Nani? Kalau begitu syu—Eh? Ada ap—_ " Akira sempat kebingungan dengan reaksi lawan bicaranya di seberang sana sampai suara lain membuatnya paham, " _Yare yare, sepertinya keadaan menjadi semakin parah, ya?_ "

"Ranpo- _san_?!"

" _Sudah korban ke berapa ini? Tujuh? Delapan? Ah, ralat, ralat! Sudah delapan korban Tanuki Berdarah, dan ini calon korbannya yang ke sembilan!_ "

"Maaf?"

" _Dengar, Akira-chan,_ " nada suara Ranpo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius, " _Kasus ini ditangani oleh tim kalian—walaupun Atsushi-kun tidak ikut—jadi aku tidak bisa banyak membantu. Namun, aku akan memberitahu sesuatu,_ " Akira semakin memfokuskan indra pendengarannya dengan gugup, " _Ini semua tentang relasi antara kasus yang pernah kau pelajari._ "

" _Ha'i_?"

" _Sore jaa, semoga beruntung, Akira-chan_!" panggilan itu langsung terputus tanpa memberi Akira kesempatan untuk membalasnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ranpo- _san_?" tanya Kunikida.

"Ada beberapa hal, dan begitu acak," Akira menatap ponselnya sejenak sebelum menyimpannya, "Aku tidak begitu yakin bisa memahami petunjuk yang diberi Ranpo- _san_ …" ucapnya dengan kening berkerut khawatir.

* * *

 **Selanjutnya, Bungou Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives Chapter 10,**

 **Tanuki Berdarah (Bagian Terakhir)**

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: MOSHI-MOSHI YO MINNA-SAN~!

Yah, kali ini saya gak bakalan banyak cap-cip-cup kayak biasanya karena berbagai alasan, jadi langsung ke intinya, okay?

Pertama, saya udah menentukan op dan ed theme season atau buku pertama ini (panggilan yang bener yang mana, sih?). Untuk ed udah dapat penyesuaiannya, namun untuk op walau udah pergi ke ujung samudra milik Mbah Gugel saya tetep gak ketemu. Jadi, ya udah gini aja. Semoga kalian bisa mendapatkan feeling tersendiri dari OST-nya.

Kedua, urutan beberapa chapter ada yang saya ubah, dan itu belum saya cek keseluruhan. Jadi, jika ada kekeliruan dan kesalahan, tolong tegur saya, ya. #onegaishimasu

Ketiga, walau udah berapa kalipun saya mengedit semua chapter, tetap saja masih tertinggal kesalahan. Jadi… tolong maklumi saya sebagai ciptaan Tuhan yang pasti memiliki kekurangan. #sumimasen_deshita

Keempat, saya akan membocorkan sesuatu agar kalian sedikit paham. Op dan ed theme akan berubah sebentar lagi! Jadi, bersiap-siap mencari tahu tentang lagu lain itu. #Hehe~ (Dark Sarah: Apaan, sih? -_- )

Kelima… Selamat memasuki Bulan Ramadhan~! :D Dan… selamat memulai puasa bagi yang menjalankan seperti saya~! :)

Karena ini memasuki bulan suci, dan saya punya adek kecil (alias balita), kemungkinan besar kelanjutan fanfic saya ini bakalan lebih ngaret daripada biasanya. Jadi… mohon mengerti dan memaklumi keadaan saya… #Onegaishimasu_to_Arigatou_Gozaimasu!

Oh, iya! Korubase otanjoubi omedetou for Nakahara Chuuya and Nakajima Atsushi and other chara~! :D Trus, bentar lagi bakalan ada yang ultah lagi, ya… /duh

Okay, balasan reviewnya! :D

 **~ rara ~**

Eh, ah, yah, begitulah. Si Akira berdansa sama tokoh baru. Sejujurnya, itu gak masuk perhitungan saat membuat chapter itu. _|| Yap, sebenarnya, sejak kemunculan Akira di Yokohama, semua organisasi yang ada di sana mulai tertarik padanya, termasuk Chuuya yang merupakan eksekutif Port Mafia. Omong-omong, kamu suka pair ChuuyaxAtsushi atau ChuuyaxFem!Atsushi gak?

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Baiklah, sampai di sini kali ini! Sampai jumpa di lain waktu dan kesempatan! :)

All: Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas pengertiannya, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:) Mohon kritik, saran, dan responnya dalam bentuk apapun! Silakan juga memberi usulan dan yang lain! **RnR?** **:)**


	12. Chapter 10: Tanuki Berdarah (end)

**=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Tanuki Berdarah (Bagian Terakhir)**

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Bungo Stray Dogs oleh Asagiri Kafka (story) dan Harukawa35 (art)

Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives (sama Miyamura Akira, OC) oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo :)

 **Rated:**

T / PG-13

 **Genre:**

Drama, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Humor, dll… (seiring waktu akan bertambah)

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, humornya gak kerasa, kata nonbaku yang sengaja dipakai, entah OOC ato gak, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **A/N:**

Saya gak dapet keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan batin (?) /plak

* * *

Akira yang sedang tidur tampak bermimpi buruk—gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, seolah-olah sedang menghindari hal buruk. Sedikit cucuran keringat menghiasi wajah ayunya yang 'tak tenang. Beberapa saat kemudian dia terbangun dengan mata yang mengerjap setelahnya.

Masih mencoba memahami keadaannya, Akira mengamati sekeliling sambil mengatur nafas. Tidak tahan dengan guncangan yang masih terasa di kepala, dia memilih mendudukkan diri sambil mencari ponsel lipatnya. Jam digital menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari—masih terlalu subuh untuk menikmati udara segar.

Akira yang tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan kembali tidur dengan tenang memilih pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menjernihkan pikiran.

Gadis itu memandang air yang satu-persatu jatuh dari wajahnya, 'Empat…' lalu dia menatap bayangannya pada cermin wastafel, 'Ini sudah keempat kalinya aku bermimpi aneh. Sebelum tiba di Yokohama, tidak pernah seperti ini.'

Akira membersihkan sisa air di wajah dengan handuk, lalu sambil memejamkan mata dia menyandarkan diri dengan kepala bertumpu pada dinding, 'Mimpi itu… sepertinya kenangan masa laluku. Tapi… apa penyebabnya?'

Sementara Akira masih berusaha menjernihkan pikiran di kamar mandi, di sisi lain Dazai yang terjaga dengan buku panduan bunuh diri di genggaman tampak sedang merenung.

.

Dazai yang tengah membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua porsi _cup ramen_ dan air dibuat heran saat tiba di ruang yang ditempati _kouhai_ barunya, "Akira- _chan_?"

Tampak kamar itu kini dipenuhi kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas _futon_ yang turut ditempati meja kecil dengan sebuah laptop yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi fokus si junior yang masih mengenakan piyama itu.

"Akh! Dazai- _san_! Ma-Maaf! Tenang saja, akan segera kubereskan, kok!" ucap Akira yang kalap segera menyambar kertas-kertas yang paling dekat.

"Santai saja, Akira- _chan_. _Tokoro de_ , apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Dazai berujar sambil menaruh nampan tersebut ke meja kecil yang sebelumnya digunakan gadis itu.

"Ah," ada jeda mencurigakan di sana, "aku hanya mengulas kembali tentang kasus yang kita tangani," jawab Akira dengan senyum canggung sambil tetap menyambar semua kertas yang masih berserakan.

"Sepagi ini?"

"I-Itu karena aku terjaga dan tidak bisa kembali tidur."

"Ooh… _souka_."

Sebenarnya, Akira tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Saat dia terbangun pada pukul tiga dini hari tadi, dia sudah tidak bisa kembali tidur sampai sejam kemudian. Lalu, dia kembali terjaga setelah kurang dari 45 menit tertidur, dan memutuskan untuk mengulas kasus Tanuki Berdarah mereka.

Ketika Akira merasakan pergerakan dari kamar sebelah, dia segera menyembunyikan barang-barangnya di balik futon dan pura-pura tidur, lalu kembali melanjutkan saat Dazai telah berada di kamar mandi. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari saat Dazai telah keluar kamar mandi dan sibuk di dapur. Fakta lainnya adalah Akira tidak tahu bahwa Dazai mengetahui semua itu.

"Mm… Aku akan membersihkan diri dahulu. Jika kamu ingin, makanlah duluan."

" _Iie_ , aku akan menunggumu. Makan bersama pasti terasa lebih menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Ah, baiklah…" Akira yang menggeser pintu dengan membawa handuk dan pakaian ganti segera diinterupsi, "Akira- _chan_ ,"—"Ya?"—"Usahakan cepat, ya! Karena kalau tidak _ramen_ nya keburu dingin," Dazai berucap dengan senyum khasnya.

Akira yang masih ling-lung memberi jeda sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Ah, _ha'i. Wakarimashita._ "

Beberapa menit kemudian, Akira yang telah memakai pakaian kerjanya kembali ke kamar dengan tangan yang masih berusaha mengeringkan rambut.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. _Ramen_ nya masih hangat, kan?"

"Untungnya masih, tapi perutku mulai tidak tahan. Bisa kita makan sekarang?"

Akira mengangguk seraya duduk di seberang Dazai.

" _Ittadakimasu_!" setelah menggumamkan hal itu, keduanya mengambil sumpit yang ada di meja dan membuat suara "Tak" kecil saat membelahnya.

Ketika keduanya telah selesai mengaduk masing-masing _ramen_ , perhatian Dazai teralihkan pada Akira yang hanya memainkan makanannya sambil melamun.

Dazai memerhatikan _kouhai_ nya itu untuk beberapa saat, lalu sebuah ide 'tak terduga melintas di benaknya.

"Akira- _chan_ ," panggilan itu membuat Akira menengadah dari _ramen_ nya, "Aaam~!"

"Hah?" Akira yang diserang rasa heran dan bingung karena Dazai yang ingin menyuapinya segera menyadarkan diri, "D-Dazai- _san_ , maaf, aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Justru karena itu,"—"He?"—"Dari tadi kamu hanya memainkan _ramen_ mu. Kalau kau tidak bisa makan sendiri, maka aku yang akan menyuapimu."

"Eh? Eh?! Ti-Tidak! Sungguh! Aku akan menyuap makananku sendiri!" lalu dengan mengecilkan suara Akira mencibir, "Memangnya aku anak kecil?"

"Tidak juga," Akira berjengit di tempat mengetahui untuk kedua kalinya Dazai mendengar cibirannya, "Tetapi, ada masanya kita selalu menjadi anak kecil bagi seseorang," sambung Dazai sambil kembali mengaduk _ramen_ nya.

Akira termenung mendengar hal itu, lalu dengan ragu-ragu berujar, "Apa… contohnya adalah kita berdua, Dazai- _san_?"

"Bisa jadi," Akira mengerjap mendengar jawaban tak pasti itu, "Tapi, yang ada di antara kita berdua tidak hanya hal itu, sih."

'Eh?'

"Bercanda," untuk sesaat Akira diserang rasa bingung yang menjengkelkan, " _Souyeba_ , kita harus menyelesaikan sarapan kita! Kunikida- _kun_ menunggu kita di Kafe Uzumaki, kau tahu?"

"Eh? Kafe Uzumaki?"

.

Dazai dan Akira yang sudah disapa dengan bel Uzumaki Café mendapat sapaan tambahan setelah memberi salam selamat pagi.

"Lama sekali."

"Terlambat lima belas menit. Jangan bilang kau membantunya mencari cara baru untuk bunuh diri, _Komusume_."

"Tidak, kok! Kami hanya terlambat sarapan!"

"Itu benar, Kunikida- _kun_! Jangan sembarang menuduh, nanti dapat karma, lho!"

"Apa? Benarkah?"

"Nah, ayo catat itu!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, kejadian yang biasa kembali terulang dan Akira hanya bisa mendesah pasrah sambil mengambil tempat duduk di seberang saksi mereka.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura- _san_!"

" _Ohayou mo_. Akira, kan?"

Akira mengangguk seraya mengiyakan hal itu.

Sakura, gadis sebaya Akira yang kemarin tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka bertiga. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut ikal kecoklatan sebahu dan mata biru. Akan tetapi, pembawaannya yang penuh semangat itu membuat sosok mungilnya terlihat 'tak serapuh yang Akira duga.

Kemarin, dia mengatakan bersedia memberikan kesaksian dalam kasus Tanuki Berdarah mereka. Akira merasa bersyukur tanpa sadar akan kesukarelaan itu. Kasus ini memang tidak semudah yang dia kira.

Tanpa Akira sadari, Kunikida telah duduk di samping Sakura dan Dazai mengambil tempat di samping Akira.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang persisnya terjadi kemarin?" tanya Kunikida memulai.

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura memulai dengan serius, "Kemarin aku memulai hariku seperti biasa, lalu aku memutuskan untuk berbelanja karena persediaan makanan di rumah sisa sedikit."

"Ketika aku sedang berbelanja, seorang temanku yang berasal dari kampus yang sama mengajak bertemu di suatu tempat di Motomachi. Aku menyetujuinya, lalu segera berangkat menemuinya."

"Setelah sekitar setengah jam jalan bersama di sana, dia bilang ingin mampir sebentar ke sebuah toko. Aku juga ingin mengunjungi toko lain, jadi kami berpisah dan setuju untuk bertemu di toko yang dikunjungi temanku itu setengah jam berikutnya."

"Namun, ternyata begitu aku datang ke sana, dia sudah tidak ada. Kupikir, dia punya urusan mendadak yang begitu serius hingga lupa memberitahuku. Jadi, kuputuskan berjalan-jalan di Motomachi lebih lama."

"Begitu aku memasuki daerah Blok E, aku melihat asap yang terlihat baru mulai membumbung dari suatu tempat. Ketika kudekati, ternyata sebuah bangunan tengah terbakar. Karena daerah itu agak sepi, jadi hanya sedikit orang yang sudah mendatangi tempat itu dan membantu mencegah api lebih besar."

"Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menelepon pemadam kebakaran, dan saat aku sedang melaporkan hal itu, seseorang malah menyelaku."

"Orang itu mencegahmu?" tanya Akira spontan.

"Bukan. Dia memberitahuku sesuatu," Sakura menjeda lalu melanjutkan sambil melihat secara bergilir mereka bertiga, "Dia bilang lebih baik aku mencari anggota _Buso Tantei-sha_ yang sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan di Motomachi. Lalu, aku segera mencari anggota _Tantei-sha_ yang dimaksud dan menemukan kalian."

Sakura mengakhiri kesaksiannya dengan menghela nafas lalu meminum _ocha_ nya.

"Seperti apa," Sakura serta Kunikida dan Dazai memandang Akira yang tampak kaku, "ciri-ciri orang itu?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak menatap Akira lalu menjawab, "Seorang pemuda yang tampaknya siswa SMU tahun ketiga. Model rambutnya aku tak tahu, tampak biasa saja. Tetapi, warna rambutnya pirang—bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu, Kunikida- _san_ , tetapi warna rambutnya terlalu mencolok, tidak seperti kau. Memakai _hodie_ dengan lengan yang disingsingkan dan celana _jeans_. Selain itu aku tidak tahu—Akira?"

Sakura dan Kunikida heran dengan ekspresi gadis itu; dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk Akira tampak melamun dengan kening yang berkerut antara khawatir dan bingung.

"Apa… maksudnya?" Dazai yang berada di samping Akira memandang datar gadis itu, "Apa maksudnya semua itu?"

Sementara Akira masih tampak sedikit terguncang, Dazai mengambil alih untuk mengucapkan hal lain, "Apakah kamu melihat atau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh baik sebelum dan sesudah kejadian, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Tidak, tak ada hal lain seperti itu."

"Baiklah," Dazai beralih menatap rekannya, "Kunikida- _kun_ , tolong bawa Sakura- _chan_ ke kantor kita untuk menerima surat pernyataan."

Kunikida bangkit disusul Sakura, lalu keduanya segera pergi dari ruang kafe yang masih sepi tersebut, meninggalkan Dazai dan Akira yang masih diam bergeming.

"Aku," Akira bangkit dengan kaku, "ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar."

"Silakan," Dazai segera bangkit dan bergeser, lalu gadis itu pergi tanpa menatapnya sedikit pun.

Masih berdiri sambil memandang kepergian Akira, manik cokelat Dazai lalu beralih ke tas selempang mungil yang bersandar di dinding kafe pada meja yang mereka tempati. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali duduk namun di tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki Sakura. Setelah memejamkan mata sejenak, Dazai memandang kursi di seberangnya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat dari sini?"

.

 **~ Esok malamnya… ~**

Akira merebahkan diri ke _futon_ sambil mendesah lelah. Hari ini mereka bertiga sudah mengunjungi semua TKP Tanuki Berdarah, termasuk lokasi terakhir yang berada di daerah Motomachi. Semua itu tentu membuatnya kelelahan sekaligus frustasi, namun pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan beberapa fakta yang dia dapatkan di sana.

Aneh, pikirnya, ada hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa telah menimpa apartemenku.

Akira kembali mengingat semua fakta yang didapatnya. Pada masing-masing TKP, api membakar seluruh bangunan dan diketahui sumbernya bersifat internal, seperti kebocoran gas dan korslet. Lalu, Tanuki Berdarah selalu membubuhkan gambar _tanuki_ sebagai ciri khasnya pada dinding di ruang utama bangunan. Selain itu, ada wangi yang amat khas tersamarkan oleh bau gosong dan abu di sana. Akira tidak tahu aroma apa itu, namun dia merasa pernah menciumnya.

Kenyataannya, semua fakta yang didapatnya itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan fakta yang dia ketahui di apartemennya. Api yang membakar apartemennya diidentifikasi oleh pihak kepolisian bersifat eksternal, dengan kata lain ada yang sengaja membakarnya. Lalu, tidak ada tanda yang biasanya menjadi ciri khas Tanuki Berdarah, dan api yang membakar tempat tinggalnya tersebut tidak merambat ke mana pun, seolah-olah terkurung di dalamnya. Selain itu, ada satu hal yang membuatnya sangat yakin kalau dirinya mengetahui dalang di balik pembakaran apartemennya tersebut. Yaitu, adanya aroma kue-kuean yang sangat khas, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah Akira lupakan berkat adanya insiden waktu itu.

'Jadi memang benar,' batinnya, 'bahwa Tanuki Berdarah tidak mengincar diriku?' Akira menerawang dengan mata memandang langit-langit kamar, 'Kalau dipikir-pikir, seharusnya pemilik rumah itu adalah calon korban ke sepuluh dan aku yang ke sembilan. Tetapi…'

Akira bangun dan mendudukkan diri, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi informasi para korban dan calon korban Tanuki berdarah. Terdapat rincian kejadian pembakaran kediaman dan pembunuhan korban serta anggota keluarganya. Ada yang terdiri dari enam anggota keluarga, empat anggota keluarga, dan hanya sepasang suami-istri. Lalu, Akira melihat biodata dua calon korban: dirinya sendiri, dan sebuah keluarga dengan tiga anggota keluarga.

Sambil menghela nafas Akira mengambil spidol hitam dari dalam tas jinjing hitam yang diberi oleh Yosano, lalu mencoret biodatanya sendiri dengan yakin.

'Berdasarkan informasi acak dari Ranpo- _san_ waktu itu, keluarga ini adalah calon korban ke sembilan,' Akira menutup kembali spidol dan kembali berbaring sambil menerawang, 'Sudah jelas bahwa pemuda itulah pelaku pembakaran pada apartemenku, tapi… untuk apa dia melakukan hal itu?'

Akira memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menenangkan diri, lalu membaca ulang lembaran informasi yang masih berada di genggaman.

'!' Akira kembali mendudukkan diri dan membaca dengan lebih fokus, 'Yang dibunuh hanya orang-orang tertentu?'

Akira bolak-balik membaca seluruh halaman dan merenung setelah beberapa saat selesai, 'Rata-rata korbannya adalah orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi dalam pekerjaan mereka, baik wanita maupun pria. Dan, kenapa Tanuki Berdarah tidak turut membunuh anggota keluarga korban?'

Akira memijat kening karena frustasi dengan semua hal yang belum bisa dipecahkan. Ini sama saja seperti saat di Sushi Cashino, pikirnya kecewa. Setelah beberapa saat memikirkan sesuatu yang tampak terlewatkan, Akira segera menepuk dahi dan bangkit dengan semangat baru.

'Benar juga! Bukannya waktu itu aku ingin mendiskusikan hal ini dengan salah satu di antara mereka bertiga? Ranpo- _san_ sedang ditugaskan di luar daerah. Lalu, aku tidak mungkin menggedor pintu kamar asrama Kunikida- _san_ selarut ini. Dan, sekarang Dazai- _san_ bersamaku, jadi dialah orangnya!'

Akira segera beranjak menuju kamar sebelah. Namun, saat berada tepat di depan pintu, gadis itu segera sadar bahwa malam sudah terlalu larut. Ketika tiba di asrama pun mereka langsung masuk ke kamar asrama tanpa mengatakan apa pun saking lelahnya.

Setelah menghela nafas kecewa Akira segera bergerak sesunyi mungkin menuju _futon_ nya, tanpa mengetahui Dazai tengah berbaring terlentang dengan salah satu tangan menopang kepala sambil memandang kertas pintu geser yang membentuk samar bayangannya yang mulai menjauh.

.

Esok paginya, Akira bersama Kunikida dan Dazai bekerja dengan sangat serius di kantor dengan sesekali membalas cepat sapaan dari anggota _Tantei-sha_ yang lain. Akira sebenarnya lebih berharap jika mereka bertiga menanyai Ranpo, namun si empu masih ditugaskan di luar daerah bersama Atsushi dan Yosano. Hal itu sukses membuat gadis itu makin terpuruk hingga tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan beberapa laporan baru dari Haruno. Dia berusaha mencari dukungan semangat atau adanya kemajuan dengan melirik kedua kolega yang sejak lusa kemarin menjadi partnernya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kedua pria itu menyadari kelakuan aneh Akira.

Menyerah dengan helaan nafas, Akira melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan baru akan dimulai semenit lagi, lalu kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Akira mengabaikan suara derit pintu yang kembali terbuka sampai sebuah sapaan hangat membuyarkan fokusnya, " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Akira- _san_!" Dia menengadah dari laptop dan menemukan wajah riang Kenji dan ekspresi datar Kyouka. Akira membalas sama hangatnya, namun tidak bisa mengabaikan mereka begitu cepat karena mengingat seberapa muda mereka untuk memahami kekacauan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Apa kalian baru saja datang?" ucap Akira lalu merutuk dalam hati tentang betapa bodohnya pertanyaan barusan.

" _Ee_. Kami berangkat bersama karena Atsushi- _san_ dan Yosano- _sensei_ belum kembali sejak kemarin karena menemani Ranpo- _san_ yang bertugas di luar daerah lagi," jawab Kenji yang disusul kata "Benar" oleh Kyouka dengan cepat.

"Ooh, _naruhodo_ ," Akira membalas singkat dan diam sejenak karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan hingga Kenji bertanya, "Apa kamu mendapat laporan baru yang perlu diselesaikan?"

"Eh? Apa? Ah, ya, begitulah."

"Boleh kubantu menyelesaikannya, Akira- _san_?" tanya Kenji lagi.

"Oh, itu—Apa? Tidak, tidak. Tak usah repot-repot!"

"Kami akan menyelesaikan seluruh laporan baru itu," timpal Kyouka, "dengan begitu, kamu bisa fokus pada kasus Tanuki Berdarah itu."

"Benar. Lagipula, kami belum punya tugas yang perlu dikerjakan," tambah Kenji meyakinkan.

"Tapi, tetap saja…" Akira terdiam ragu ketika senyum riang Kenji dan tatapan meyakinkan Kyouka masih terpatri, "Haah… Baiklah. Tapi, beritahu aku jika kalian mengalami kesulitan, ya?" kedua remaja itu mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ini adalah laporan yang belum kukerjakan. Jangan khawatir dengan tumpukan berkas yang itu. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya sejak hari-hari sebelumnya."

Kenji dan Kyouka masing-masing menerima kurang dari lima laporan, lalu mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat sebelum pergi ke meja kerja mereka.

Dengan begitu Akira menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan diri ke kursi untuk melepas penat sejenak. Secara tidak sengaja dia memandang ke arah meja kerja di seberang Kyouka yang tidak di tempati. Aku jadi rindu pada Atsushi- _kun_ , pikirnya. Setelah merilekskan diri sejenak, Akira segera kembali berkutat dengan laptop sampai beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka agak keras.

Junichirou muncul bersama Naomi dengan raut wajah yang mencemaskan, "Kunikida- _san_ , tim kalian yang menangani kasus Tanuki Berdarah, kan?"

"Ya, itu benar. Ada apa?"

"Tanuki Berdarah mengirim pesan kepada kalian bertiga dan Kepolisian Kota."

.

 **Kepada agen** _ **Tantei-sha**_ **yang bertugas dan Kepolisian Kota Yokohama**

 **Dengan ini aku menyampaikan bahwa aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku untuk yang ke sembilan kalinya pada esok hari**

 **Tanuki Berdarah**

Itulah yang tertera pada dinding di gedung pertemuan yang waktu itu Akira datangi bersama Ranpo. Akira pasti ragu kalimat itu ditulis menggunakan api jika dirinya tidak mengetahui tentang pengguna kemampuan khusus. Pesan itu tidak hanya membuatnya tercengang, namun juga membuatnya makin yakin bahwa Tanuki Berdarah tidak mengincar dirinya.

"Bukti aneh yang meyakinkan."

Suara berat itu membuat mereka bertiga menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang Akira kenali menuju ke tempat mereka, "Minoura- _san_!"

"?" Minoura sesaat tampak merasa heran, "Oh, kau. Bertugas lagi rupanya."

"Ah, ya, begitulah," balas Akira lalu segera ber _ojigi_ memberi salam.

"Lalu…" Minoura beralih pada kedua pria yang berdiri di kanan-kiri Akira.

"Kunikida Doppo dari _Buso Tantei-sha_. Mohon kerja samanya," ujar Kunikida, "Dan, yang di sana adalah rekan kami, Dazai Osamu."

"Mohon kerja samanya juga, Minoura- _san_!" timpal Dazai tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, kau kolega _Tantei-sha_ yang waktu itu menenggelamkan diri di sungai," ucap Minoura ketika mengingatnya.

"Bukan, bukan. Yang saya lakukan waktu itu hanyalah menghanyutkan diri di sepanjang sung—"

"Dasar Maniak Bunuh Diri Sialan! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu di hadapan Kepolisian Kota?!"

"Itu bukan salahku! Mereka menemukanku tersangkut pada jaring, Kunikida- _kun_!"

"JANGAN BERDALIH DAN MENYANGKAL! SUDAH CUKUP KAU MELAKUKAN HAL GILA DI HADAPAN MASYARAKAT, DAN SEKARANG KEPOLISIAN! DASAR TIDAK TAHU MALU!"

Minoura dan Akira skeptis melihat kedua makhluk berlabel 'manusia' tersebut.

" _Ano_ … Minoura- _san_. Jadi, ada apa dengan peringatan Tanuki Berdarah ini?" tanya Akira canggung.

Minoura segera teringat hal yang ingin disampaikannya, "Ah, benar. Kasus ini telah diserahkan untuk dikerjakan oleh _Tantei-sha_ ," Akira memerhatikan Minoura yang memandang dinding tersebut, "Tapi, rupanya Tanuki ini ingin pihak kepolisian ikut campur."

Akira yang sejenak merasa bingung langsung mengerti maksud Minoura.

"Dan juga, ini pertama kalinya Tanuki Berdarah mengirim pesan seperti ini, kan?" timpal Dazai yang bersama Kunikida mendekati mereka.

"Pertama kali? Jadi, sebelumnya tidak pernah? Dia langsung membunuh calon korban begitu saja?" kejar Akira yang masih kekurangan informasi.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," Kunikida menyahut, "Tanuki Berdarah sudah memulai aksinya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Jarak waktu pembunuhan antar korban kurang lebih enam bulan, tetapi kali ini sebulan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Selain itu, calon korban yang diambil ada dua. Ciri khasnya mulai berubah—"

"Tidak," Akira menyela, "Hanya jumlah calon korban yang tidak berubah. Maaf, mungkin aku bersalah karena terlambat memberitahu kalian, tapi aku sudah menyimpulkan," masing-masing dari ketiga pria itu memberinya tatapan yang berbeda, "Bahwa, pelaku dari pembakaran apartemenku bukan Tanuki Berdarah, dan yang selanjutnya akan dia bunuh adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Himuro, bukan aku."

"!" Kunikida dan Minoura terkejut, namun Dazai hanya diam bergeming menunggu kelanjutan ucapan gadis itu.

" _Komusume_ ," Kunikida menyentuh kacamatanya dengan mengernyitkan kening, "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu?"

"Iya, aku ingat dan paham. Tapi, Kunikida- _san_ , yang menimpa apartemenku memang pelaku yang berbeda. Aku mengenali ciri khas pelakunya karena," Akira sesaat ragu untuk melanjutkan, "Karena, aku sudah mengobservasi perbedaan antara kedua pelaku tersebut."

Hening sesaat di antara keempatnya hingga Dazai bersuara, "Jadi, apa kamu punya rencana untuk kasus ini, Akira- _chan_?"

"Walau belum terlalu matang, tapi aku punya."

"Kalau begitu," Dazai beralih ke pria yang paling tua, "Minoura- _san_ , bisakah kita berempat membahas hal ini secara privasi? Kupikir, semua informasi yang sudah dikumpulkan baik dari Agensi maupun pihak Kepolisian pasti bisa menyempurnakan rencana yang Akira- _chan_ atur."

"!" baik Akira maupun Kunikida terkejut sementara Dazai mengabaikan reaksi keduanya.

"Hoi, Dazai! Apa kau yakin? Kita belum mengonfirmasi keakuratan informasi dari bocah ini."

Setelah tampak menahan rasa kagetnya, Minoura segera menyahut, "Baiklah. Setelah ini mari kita pergi ke kantorku. Di sana ada beberapa bukti yang sudah didapatkan para anak buahku selama lima tahun penyelidikan."

Dengan yakin Dazai menjawab bersamaan dengan Kunikida yang tampak ragu, sementara Akira masih dalam keling-lungannya.

Sementara kedua pria itu menyelidiki pesan pada dinding diiringi protesan kecil Kunikida, Akira tenggelam dalam lamunannya tentang hal terakhir yang terjadi semalam.

 **= Flashback =**

 _Setelah menghela nafas kecewa Akira segera bergerak sesunyi mungkin menuju_ futon _nya. Gadis itu bergegas merebahkan dan menyelimuti diri agar cepat terlelap mengingat esok hari mereka akan melanjutkan penyelidikan. Sayangnya, ponselnya yang dalam mode hening bergetar saat kelopak matanya baru saja tertutup._

 _Dengan cepat dia segera mendudukkan diri dan dengan ragu menjawab panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal dengan suara seperti bisikan, "_ Moshi-Moshi _?"_

" _Yo, Akira-chan. Kau belum tidur, kan?"_

" _Eh? Ranpo-_ san _? Dari mana—"_

" _Aku dapat nomormu dari Atsushi-kun. Sudah selarut ini, tapi aku terpaksa mengganggumu."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Yah, karena kau salah satu orang tidak pekaan yang kukenal, maka aku akan bermurah hati padamu," ujar Ranpo dengan suara mengoloknya._

" _Apa?! Ranpo-_ san _, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kamu tidur daripada mengejekku," sahut Akira jengkel._

 _Hening sesaat sampai Akira teringat perkataan terakhir seniornya itu, "Ranpo-_ san _, apa maksudmu bermurah hati padaku?"_

" _Akhirnya kau menyadarinya," Akira kembali jengkel namun langsung skeptis ketika Ranpo melanjutkan dengan nada suara yang jauh berbeda, "Akira-chan, kamu harus berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya."_

 _Akira yang jelas kebingungan spontan bertanya, "Pura-pura? Tentang apa?"_

" _Tentang pelaku pembakaran apartemenmu itu."_

 _Akira masih memproses namun tidak menemukan maksud detektif andalan Agensi tersebut, "Maaf?"_

" _Kau harus berpura-pura tidak mengetahui dalang pembakaran apartemenmu itu, walau sejelas apapun hal tersebut."_

" _Apa?" Akira terperangah mendengarnya, "Tapi, Ranpo-_ san _, untuk apa melakukan itu?"_

" _Dengar, Akira-chan," gadis itu menyadari suara Ranpo berubah menjadi lebih serius, "Aku tidak peduli siapa sebenarnya orang itu, tapi dia salah satu dari pelaku perampokan beruntun itu, kan?" Akira masih diam mencerna, "Dia memang bukan anggota resmi kelompok itu, tapi dia juga mempunyai peran besar dalam kegiatan mereka. Jika pihak Kepolisian Kota mengetahui kunci keberhasilan operasi kelompok itu berhasil kabur dan tidak terdeteksi, apa kau tahu yang akan terjadi?"_

"Tantei-sha _akan kena imbasnya," gumam Akira jelas, sadar akan maksud Ranpo._

" _Benar. Tantei-sha akan dinilai tidak kompeten. Dan, jika hal tersebut berhasil bocor ke media, maka akan terjadi keresahan. Tentu saja itu akan berimbas balik kepada kita yang menangani kasus tersebut."_

"…"

" _Kurasa kau sudah tahu dan bisa menentukan hal apa yang harus dilakukan," Akira tersadar dari lamunannya, "Tokoro de, ini nomor ponselku. Segera simpan setelah ini agar kau tidak lagi ragu mengangkat panggilanku. Konbanwa."_

 _Panggilan terputus secara sepihak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Akira tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Tak lama gadis itu segera menuruti perintah Ranpo. Dan, dengan perasaan 'tak menentu memaksakan diri untuk terlelap._

 **= Flashback end =**

'Tadi itu hampir saja…' Akira merasa hatinya makin kalut, 'Tapi, sulit untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang bisa memperjelas semua ini.'

" _Komusume_ ," Akira kaget dan kembali ling-lung, "Ayo pergi."

.

Ketiga agen detektif _Buso Tantei-sha_ itu telah berada di ruang kerja Minoura. Mereka tersadar dari masing-masing lamunan saat Minoura kembali dengan membawa sebuah map dan berkas. Dia menyerahkan berkas kepada Kunikida sebelum segera sibuk berkutat dengan map dan laptopnya.

"Kalian bertiga, lihatlah," Minoura bangkit dari kursinya dan menepi, "Ini adalah beberapa rekaman cctv yang menangkap sosok Tanuki itu."

Kunikida mengambil tempat Minoura dengan Dazai dan Akira di kedua sisinya.

"Rekaman pertama berasal dari cctv yang biasanya ada di jalanan," ujar Minoura.

Video tersebut segera bergerak bersamaan ketegangan yang sedari tadi Akira rasakan makin menjadi-jadi. Tampak sosok seorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan tudung kepala yang menghalangi topeng Tanukinya berjalan pelan menuju sebuah bangunan sederhana bertingkat dua. Tidak ada yang terjadi setelah itu sampai Minoura berkata untuk mempercepat kira-kira dua puluh menit.

"!"

Tampak rumah tersebut mulai dilahap api dengan para warga sekitar yang berdatangan.

"Itu adalah pembakaran pertama yang dilakukan Tanuki itu. Dia tak lagi terlihat baik sebelum atau pun sesudah adanya api yang membakar rumah itu."

Kunikida segera memutar rekaman selanjutnya. Video kali ini tampak berasal dari cctv pribadi yang dipasang pada luar rumah. Mereka tidak menemukan keanehan sampai sekelebat sosok hitam bertopeng muncul dari pekarangan belakang yang membuatnya terlihat tidak terlalu jelas karena posisi yang tidak menguntungkan dalam rekaman itu.

Kunikida segera memperbesar bagian video yang memuat sosok Tanuki Berdarah lalu fokus menonton. Dia tampak berdiri menyembunyikan diri dengan tenang—hal yang membuat Akira keheranan. Tak lama kemudian dia membuat pergerakan dengan salah satu tangannya, dan suara ledakan serta teriakan segera menyusul. Beberapa detik kemudian video itu hanya menampilkan gambar rusak.

"Rekaman itu didapat setahun setelah rekaman sebelumnya. Cctv mereka juga terhubung ke pos penjaga pribadi yang terletak dua ratus meter di depan rumah. Karena itulah kami bisa mendapatkannya."

"Kalau begitu, Tanuki Berdarah adalah seorang pengguna kemampuan khusus," Kunikida berucap lebih kepada diri sendiri, "Kemampuan yang berhubungan dengan api?"

"Tampaknya begitu," sahut Minoura, "Selanjutnya adalah rekaman terakhir. Didapat dua tahun setelahnya."

Kunikida kembali berkutat pada laptop. Rekaman tersebut menampilkan sebuah rumah tradisional yang diterangi cahaya senja. Sepasang ayah dan anak tengah melambaikan tangan pada seorang wanita yang berada di depan pintu rumah sebelum akhirnya masuk ke sebuah mobil dan melaju pergi. Wanita itu masuk ke rumah dan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Percepat sejam empat puluh menit," suruh Minoura.

Kunikida segera melakukan apa yang disuruh dan kembali fokus. Pada rekaman tersebut lampu rumah maupun jalanan telah bersinar terang di antara keremangan malam. Masih tidak terjadi apa pun sampai suara tembakan menggema. Beberapa menit kemudian, sosok hitam dengan tudung yang menyembunyikan topeng tanukinya keluar dengan tenang dari wilayah rumah tersebut, lalu menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Jarak antar rumah di sana lumayan jauh, namun suara tembakan itu pasti terdengar. Salah satu tetangga yang mendengarnya merasa curiga lalu menelepon polisi. Mayatnya ditemukan lima belas menit kemudian. Bersimbah darah, dan hasil autopsi mengatakan dia tewas karena tembakan tepat di jantung."

'Kejamnya,' batin Akira ngeri.

"Namun, anehnya, dia menggunakan senjata api yang berbeda-beda, walau masih masuk kategori pistol," tambah Minoura, yang tanpa disadari membuat Akira terkejut.

"Sebelumnya kami tidak terlalu yakin apakah Tanuki itu pelaku pembunuhan beruntun yang terjadi sebelumnya. Namun, setelah mendapatkan rekaman tersebut, kami segera memperluas penyelidikan," Minoura menghela nafas, "Dan, akhirnya, beberapa hari yang lalu, kami menyerahkan kasus ini pada kalian, _Buso Tantei-sha_."

Kunikida, Dazai, dan Akira telah kembali berdiri berjejeran.

"Minoura- _san_ ," Akira akhirnya memecah keheningan, "Apakah ada yang bersaksi dalam kasus Tanuki Berdarah?"

"Hm? Maksudmu, seperti tetangga korban pada rekaman tadi?"

"Benar."

"Ya, tapi hanya sedikit. Masalahnya, setelah kediaman pertama mereka dibakar, kebanyakan dari para korban itu memilih mengungsi ke tempat kediaman pribadi yang jauh, seperti villa pribadi atau semacamnya. Mereka percaya bahwa pengawal pribadi mereka sangat bisa diandalkan."

"Itulah sebabnya hanya sedikit yang bisa memberikan kesaksian. Tempat pengungsian yang dipilih malah jauh dari banyak orang," ucap Dazai.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang para saksi lain katakan?" tanya Akira.

"Tidak banyak, intinya persis seperti saksi yang tadi kuceritakan. Mereka mendengar suara tembakan, merasa curiga, lalu akhirnya memutuskan menghubungi polisi."

Akira tampak terkejut, namun dengan paksa menguasai diri.

"Minoura- _san_ , bolehkah saya meminta sesuatu?"

"?" ketiga pria itu heran dan bingung pada Akira.

"Tolong pertemukan saya pada Satogawa- _san_."

.

Akira memasuki sebuah kedai makanan tradisional yang terletak 'tak jauh dari kantor polisi tempat Minoura bekerja.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Satogawa- _san_. Maaf mengganggumu."

" _Ohayou mo_. Tak apa. Kau gadis yang waktu itu memelintir dan menjatuhkanku, ya?"

"Eh?! Be-Benar," Akira meringis malu, "Kesanku benar-benar buruk, ya…" gumamnya.

"Bukan," Akira kaget suaranya terdengar, "Maksudku, kau seorang gadis yang kuat."

"Ah, begitukah? Te-Terima kasih," Akira bergerak dengan canggung, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Satogawa- _san_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sawako juga baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang, bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini dia pasti akan siuman."

"!" Akira terkejut dan merasa senang mendengar hal itu, "Syukurlah…"

Keduanya terdiam, sampai Yamato dengan senyum maklum berucap, "Aku tahu ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang diriku. Tak usah sungkan, bertanyalah!"

Akira kaget lalu dengan cepat berusaha menguasai diri, "Se-Sebelumnya, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Ah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sejauh ini. Perbuatanku dinilai sebagai tindakan melanggar perintah, jadi aku kena skors selama empat bulan," lalu Yamato menambahkan, "Hukumanku diringankan atas bantuanku menangkap kelompok kriminal itu."

'Jadi itu yang Ranpo- _san_ maksud waktu itu?' Akira membatin kaget, "Lalu… bagaimana dengan identitas kalian?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ah, soal itu, ya…" Yamato tampak menerawang, "Minoura- _san_ menyarankan untuk bungkam saja selama masa skorsku. Sampai Sawako siuman, barulah kami mendiskusikan hal terbaik yang harus kami berdua ambil."

" _Souka_ …"

'Susah juga memancingnya sampai ke inti pembicaraan,' batin Yamato sambil mengamati Akira, "Jadi, ada apa? Minoura- _san_ bilang kau perlu bicara denganku."

"Benar. Itu…" Akira terlihat gugup dan ragu, 'Bagaimana caraku mengatakannya?'

"Ya?"

"Ng… Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf, Satogawa- _san_ ,"—"?"—"Karena, apa yang ingin kutanyakan ini pasti hal yang sensitif bagimu dan Sawako- _san_."

Yamato segera paham maksud pertemuan itu, lalu dengan ramah dia berkata, "Baik, aku mengerti. Kau pasti tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, bukan? Jadi, semakin cepat ini selesai maka cepat pula kau kembali bekerja."

"Ah, ya, kamu benar. Baiklah…" Akira menarik-menghela nafas mempersiapkan diri, "Jadi, Satogawa- _san_ , ini tentang tragedi yang menimpa kalian lima tahun lalu."

Akira diam untuk mengamati reaksi Yamato, namun apa yang dia cemaskan tidak muncul.

"Apakah pada saat itu ada orang lain yang selamat, selain kalian berdua?" tanya Akira dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak," jawaban cepat dan tenang Yamato membuat Akira lega, "Aku yakin hanya kami berdua yang selamat. Selain itu, surat kabar yang meliput kejadian itu menyatakan bahwa mayat pada pesta itu yang tidak ditemukan berjumlah dua orang, yaitu kami," Yamato segera menyadari perubahan ekspresi Akira, "Ah, mereka menyebut seperti karena tidak tahu bahwa kami masih hidup. Tenang saja."

"Um… Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu jumlahnya?"

"Di acara itu ada buku daftar undangan. Buku itulah yang dijadikan acuan untuk mengidentifikasi para korban."

" _Naruhodo_ …" Akira memandangi _ocha_ nya, "Jadi, tidak ada orang lain yang selamat, ya?"

"?" Yamato yang mendengar gumaman Akira merasa heran, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah, itu…" Akira ragu sejenak, lalu dengan yakin memutuskan untuk membicarakannya pada Yamato, "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku berpikir bahwa kasus Tanuki Berdarah yang sedang kami kerjakan ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan tragedi itu."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Yamato.

"Itu… Karena…" Akira yang gelisah menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, "Mungkin hal ini memang aneh dan konyol, tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa kedua hal itu saling berhubungan," dia melirik Yamato dan dengan sedikit tenang melanjutkan, "Pertama, Tanuki Berdarah mulai melakukan aksinya beberapa bulan setelah tragedi itu. Lalu, senjata yang dia gunakan untuk menghabisi para korbannya adalah pistol dengan jenis yang berbeda-beda. Menurutku, ini seperti melambangkan kelompok kriminal yang menjual senjata api ilegal waktu itu."

"Selain itu," Akira membiarkan paru-parunya rileks untuk sejenak, "ada satu hal yang menganggu pikiranku—Ini bisa menjadi pertanyaan atau pun pernyataan. Hari ini Tanuki Berdarah mengirim pesan kepada kami dan Kepolisian Kota. Dan, pesan itu ditulis dengan api—hal itu memang benar adanya—di salah satu dinding pada gedung pertemuan itu."

"!" Yamato yang tampak terkejut jelas membuktikan bahwa dia baru mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Pertanyaannya," Akira menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan lambat, "Mengapa Tanuki Berdarah memilih tempat itu?"

"Pernyataannya," kali ini dia melakukan hal itu dengan lebih tenang, "Tanuki Berdarah memilih tempat itu karena dia memiliki hubungan dengan tragedi itu."

"…" keheningan canggung yang tidak mengenakkan melingkupi keduanya hingga Yamato yang telah menguasai diri bertanya, "Untuk yang barusan, bukankah bisa saja dia memilih bangunan itu karena gedung pertemuan tersebut adalah tempat terbengkalai?"

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, Satogawa- _san_ , bukankah banyak tempat terbengkalai lain yang lebih menarik perhatian?" mereka saling bertatapan sampai Akira dengan agak canggung menghela nafas, "Walau begitu, tetap saja semua itu adalah apa yang kupikirkan."

"…"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa terlalu membantumu soal Tanuki Berdarah ini,"—"Tidak apa-apa, Satogawa- _san_. Terima ka—"—"Kalau begitu, apa kau punya waktu besok pagi?"

"Eh?"

.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kunikida yang menunggu Akira di luar kantor Minoura.

"Ng… Tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Satogawa- _san_ tidak terlalu tahu-menahu soal Tanuki Berdarah."

" _Souka_. Kalau begitu, kita segera menyusun rencanamu."

"Eh? Rencana?"

"Kau lupa? Kau punya rencana untuk apa yang akan Tanuki Berdarah lakukan besok, kan?"

"Eh, ah, benar. Maaf, aku lupa."

"Sudahlah. Cepat masuk, _Komusume_."

Kunikida yang telah kembali bergabung dengan dua pria yang lain berbalik karena menyadari Akira bergeming mematung di ambang pintu.

"Hoi, _Komusume_. Ada apa?"

Ketiga pria tersebut bingung akan gelagat aneh Akira.

"Kunikida- _san_ ," Akira menegakkan kepala dengan raut khawatir terpatri, "Sepertinya, kita harus menyusun kembali rencanaku. Ini… karena hal yang tidak bisa kujelaskan."

.

Keesokan harinya, Akira bangun dan bersiap-siap lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dia memeriksa barang bawaan, lalu mengecek ponsel lipatnya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya telah memilih waktu yang tepat untuk berangkat. Setelah merasa benar-benar siap, Akira segera bangkit dan mengambil sebuah langkah sebelum diserang rasa kaget.

"Oh, astaga! Dazai- _san_!"

" _Ohayou_ , Akira- _chan_!" sapa Dazai dengan senyum khasnya yang terpatri.

"A-Ada apa, Dazai- _san_? Kalau soal sarapan, tidak perlu khawatirkan aku," jelas Akira.

"Bukan, bukan sarapanmu," Akira berkedip heran, "Tapi dirimu."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akira bingung.

" _Nope_ ," Akira kembali diserang rasa bingung yang menjengkelkan, " _Tokoro de_ , kamu belum membalas sapaanku," lanjut Dazai dengan keriangannya yang santai.

"Eh? B-Benarkah? Kalau begitu, _ohayou gozaimasu_ ," ucap Akira sambil tersenyum menyembunyikan keresahannya.

"Jadi, sudah siap pergi ke tujuanmu?"

"Apa? Ah, ya, begitulah," jawab Akira sedikit gagap lalu memerhatikan penampilan Dazai, "Mm… Apa kamu ingin berangkat kerja, Dazai- _san_? Kita bisa jalan bersama sampai saat kita mengambil jalan yang berbeda," ujarnya.

"Wah, ide yang bagus! Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!"

Dengan begitu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar asrama dan berjalan berdampingan dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

Akira yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa dengan spontan mengoceh tentang perkiraan cuaca yang tidak menentu. Dazai segera menyelamatkannya dengan mengomentari hidangan pada berbagai toko kue yang pernah dia kunjungi di jalan yang mereka lalui. Kekakuan dan kecanggungan pada Akira akhirnya lenyap saat Dazai membantu seorang wanita dan ajakan bunuh dirinya ditolak dengan kalimat halus yang menusuk hati.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Dazai yang merajuk pada Akira yang masih tertawa. Tak lama setelah itu tawa Akira yang berhenti turut menghentikan langkah kakinya yang disusul keheranan Dazai. Mereka berdua sedang berdiri tepat di depan sebuah toko bunga.

Dazai tersenyum dan segera mendekati Akira, "Mau coba masuk ke sana?"

"Eh? Iya, tapi—"

"Tenang saja, masih lama sebelum jam kerja dimulai."

"Baiklah."

Gemerincing bel toko dan semerbak wangi bunga menyapa keduanya saat memasuki toko tersebut. Berpot-pot tanaman disusun rapi dan unik pada toko tersebut membuat Akira segera berdecak kagum. Dazai sendiri sedang berkeliling memerhatikan tanaman-tanaman lain.

"Selamat datang di _Peace Tea_. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Akira dan Dazai segera menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang wanita ramah yang tampak sudah berkepala empat melangkah menuju mereka.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_. Saya ingin membeli bunga di sini," jelas Akira setelah membungkuk memberi salam.

"Silakan. Bunga seperti apa yang kamu inginkan, Nak?" tanya wanita itu.

"Mm… Jenis bunga yang cocok untuk membesuk seseorang," jawab Akira.

"Oh, itu rupanya. Ada beberapa macam yang cocok untuk itu. Akan kutunjukkan letak bunga-bunga itu agar bisa memilih yang kamu suka."

Akira melirik Dazai sekilas—meminta izin untuk meninggalkannya seorang diri—lalu segera mengikuti langkah wanita itu. Keduanya sampai di sisi lain toko tersebut yang juga dipenuhi deretan berbagai jenis bunga. Wanita itu mempersilakan Akira melihat-lihat deretan bunga sebelah kiri lalu berkata bahwa Akira bisa mencarinya di ruang utama toko karena dia harus melanjutkan beres-beres membuka toko.

Akira melihat-lihat dengan penuh minat pada setiap bunga, lalu akhirnya mengambil setangkai salah satu bunga untuk diperlihatkan pada wanita itu.

"Permisi, saya ingin membeli sebuket kecil bunga ini."

"Baiklah. Kamu bisa duduk di sini selagi menungguku membungkusnya, Nak. Ah, dan kau juga, _Shounen_. Lihatlah tanaman lain jika kalian bosan menunggu," ucap wanita itu sebelum berlalu pergi.

Akira yang masih bersemangat segera berkeliling melihat-lihat tanaman lain.

" _Nee_ , Akira- _chan_ ," panggil Dazai saat Akira dengan kagum memerhatikan deretan pot berisi aneka Bunga _Primrose_ , "Kenapa kamu memilih bunga itu?"

"Ah, Bunga Anyelir itu? Aku memilihnya karena _hanakotoba_ nya," jawab Akira riang.

" _Hanakotoba_?"

"Ya! Bunga juga punya bahasanya sendiri, contohnya Bunga _Primrose_ ini!" Akira menunjuk kumpulan bunga tersebut, "Arti dari _Primrose_ dalam makna Jepang adalah putus asa, tetapi dalam makna Barat adalah cinta abadi. Itulah _hanakotoba_ nya!" jelasnya dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak tahu ada hal seperti itu," aku Dazai, "Kalau begitu, apa _hanakotoba_ bunga ini?" tanyanya dengan menunjuk Bunga _Sweet Pea_.

"Ah, _Sweet Pea_ artinya 'Selamat tinggal'. Bunganya memang indah, tapi maksud yang disampaikannya menyedihkan."

"Kamu tahu banyak tentang bahasa bunga, ya, Nak."

Keduanya melihat wanita itu melangkah mendekati mereka dengan membawa sebuket kecil Anyelir ungu, "Walau _hanakotoba_ nya menyedihkan, tapi bunga ini memberi keuntungan lebih bagi para penjual bunga sepertiku. Buket bunga _Sweet Pea_ selalu populer dari musim dingin ke musim semi. Ini bungamu, Nak."

"Terima kasih. Apakah Anda adalah pemilik toko ini?"

"Ya. Bersama suamiku, usaha yang dulunya kami mulai secara kecil-kecilan ini sudah berkembang hingga kami bisa membuat toko kami sendiri."

Akira kembali berdecak kagum, "Anda dan suami Anda pasti sangat berusaha keras. Semoga usaha kalian ini terus berjalan dan makin berkembang!"

"Terima kasih atas doamu, Nak!"

" _Douitashimashite_!" Akira masih tersenyum senang hingga tersadar akan sesuatu, "Ah, benar juga! Saya harus segera membayarnya!"

Wanita pemilik toko itu terkikik geli, "Tak apa. Tak usah terburu-buru."

"Benar," timpal Dazai, "Kalau terburu-buru, semua malah jadi kacau, lho!"

"A-Aku tidak begitu, kok!" elak Akira.

Wanita itu terkekeh geli, "Apa yang dikatakan kekasihmu itu memang benar, lho!"

"Kami bukan kekasih!"

"Terima kasih!"

Kedua kalimat yang terucap bersamaan itu mengundang rasa geli pada Dazai dan wanita itu, sedangkan Akira melirik ke arah lain secara acak dengan agak menundukkan wajah berekspresi jengkel yang sedikit merona.

"Baiklah, mari kita ke kasir," ajak wanita itu dengan masih menahan kegeliannya, sementara Akira mengikuti dengan enggan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Akira dan Dazai membungkuk memberi salam pada wanita pemilik toko bunga itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Dazai melirik Akira yang mengagumi buket kecil Anyelir ungunya, "Jadi, apa _hanakotoba_ Bunga Anyelir itu, Akira- _chan_?"

"Ah, benar juga. Aku belum memberi tahunya, ya. Anyelir bermakna cinta dan kasih sayang. Tapi, jika diberikan saat membesuk seseorang, maka artinya si pemberi berharap bunga ini dapat membawa kedamaian dan ketenangan bagi orang tersebut!" jelas Akira dengan senyum sumringah.

"Oooh… begitu rupanya."

"Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin memberi Bunga _Bluebell_. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah bunga itu bagus untuk orang sakit atau tidak. Soalnya, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu-menahu tentang tanaman," tambah Akira lesu.

" _Bluebell_?"

"Ya! Bunga _Bluebell_ biasanya tumbuh di hutan, umumnya di perhutanan Eropa. _Bluebell_ dikenal sebagai bunga nasionalnya Inggris. Bunganya tumbuh dalam satuan tangkai, bentuknya seperti lonceng kecil, dan berwarna biru. Ada beberapa dari bahasa bunganya, tapi untuk saat ini aku memilih _hanakotoba Bluebell_ yang bersyukur!" jelas Akira bersemangat.

"Kenapa kamu memilih yang itu?"

"Itu…" Akira berpikir sejenak dengan resah lalu menenangkan diri, "Karena, orang yang akan aku jenguk akan segera siuman."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Dengan begini, keputusan akan cepat diambil dengan sadarnya Sawako- _san_ dari komanya, kan?"

"Eh? A-Apa?! Bagaimana kamu tahu… kalau…" Akira berkata dengan gagap sambil memberi Dazai pandangan tak percaya dan terkejut.

"Aku adalah seorang _tantei_ , ingat?" sahut Dazai sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, benar… itu…" Akira jadi ling-lung dan tak bisa berkata-kata, "Ah! Benar juga! Jalan menuju rumah sakit, kan, ke sana! Dazai- _san_ , sampai jumpa nanti!" ucapnya sambil ber _ojigi_ dengan cepat lalu segera berlari kecil menuju jalan yang dimaksud.

"Sampai jumpa juga, Akira- _chan_!" ucap Dazai sembari melambaikan tangan walau tahu gadis itu tidak melihatnya, "…" dia masih memandang punggung Akira hingga akhirnya tak lagi terlihat, lalu melangkah pergi.

"Kita lihat skenario siapa yang berhasil dijalankan."

.

" _Shitsurei shimasu_."

Akira memasuki ruang pasien dengan canggung, namun tepukan ringan pada pundaknya serta senyum kecil dari Yamato membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Mereka berdua mendekati sang pasien dan berdiri di masing-masing sisi ranjang. Tampak seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahunya terbaring 'tak sadarkan diri dengan damai.

"Sawako, aku kembali," Yamato lalu melirik Akira yang masih setia memerhatikan sang pasien, "Kali ini, aku membawa tamu. Dia adalah gadis yang waktu itu menemanimu."

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu_ , Sawako- _san_ ," Akira mematri senyum tanpa sadar, "Namaku Akira. Senang mengetahui sebentar lagi kamu akan siuman."

"Akira, duduklah. Biar kupindahkan bungamu ke dalam vas."

"Ah, iya."

Dengan begitu Akira ditinggalkan berdua dengan Sawako. Gadis itu mulai mengobservasi seisi kamar pasien itu, lalu akhirnya beralih pada sang pasien. Akira teringat hari di mana ia menjaga Sawako untuk beberapa saat sambil mendengarkan interogasi Yamato melalui _wiretap_. Keadaan ini persis seperti waktu itu, namun bedanya cuaca kali ini lebih cerah dan hati Akira diselimuti kekalutan.

Akira mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membaca biodata pasien yang tergantung pada dinding, 'Tachibana Sawako. Usia dua puluh tiga tahun. Diagnosis… Ah, aku nggak mengerti.'

"Maaf lama," Akira mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yamato yang meletakkan vas berisi Bunga Anyelir yang dia bawa pada meja kecil di samping ranjang pasien Sawako, lalu melangkah ke suatu tempat dan menyerahkan segelas minuman pada Akira, "Ini cokelat hangat, minumlah."

"Terima kasih," Akira menerima minuman itu, lalu kembali memerhatikan Sawako sambil teringat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Yamato hari sebelumnya.

" _Kalau begitu, apa kau punya waktu besok pagi?"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Aku tidak ingin memaksamu jika besok kau memang sibuk."_

" _Tidak, aku bukan bermaksud menolakmu. Tapi, ada apa, Satogawa-_ san _?"_

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu membesuk Sawako."_

" _Eh?" Akira coba mencerna, "EH?! B-Bolehkah?"_

" _Jadi kau bersedia?"_

" _Tentu saja!"_

" _Baiklah. Besok datanglah pukul tujuh pagi. Apa kau masih ingat rumah sakit tempat Sawako dirawat? Aku akan menunggumu di taman pada rumah sakit itu."_

" _Ah, ya, baiklah."_

" _Kalau begitu,_ mata ashita _," pamit Yamato dengan senyum kecil._

 _Akira yang masih ling-lung segera ber_ ojigi _, lalu dia segera tersadar, "Mengapa Satogawa-_ san _mengajakku membesuk Sawako-_ san _, ya?"_

Akira masih larut dalam lamunannya sampai Yamato melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar gadis itu tersadar. Akira yang malu segera meminta maaf, namun Yamato mengatakan bahwa dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Hembusan semilir angin yang masuk melalui jendela menggantikan keheningan di antara mereka untuk beberapa saat.

Akira masih mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menanyakan hal yang sedari kemarin ingin ditanyakannya, namun ternyata Yamato lebih dulu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Walaupun Sawako seorang perempuan yang anggun dan cerdik, namun dia juga seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki kerapuhannya sendiri."

Akira memerhatikan Yamato yang memandang Sawako dengan sendu.

"Keluarga Tachibana menemukannya meringkuk ketakutan di sebuah gang kecil saat dia berusia dua belas tahun. Mereka tidak memaksanya untuk menceritakan asal-usulnya dan malah memberinya kenyamanan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Walau masih belum mengetahui latar belakangnya, mereka tetap bersedia mengadopsi Sawako."

"Sampai lima tahun setelahnya, kami diperkenalkan oleh kedua orangtua kami. Aku yang pada dasarnya selalu menilai seseorang dari kesan pertama mereka segera mencap Sawako sebagai gadis lemah yang tidak tahu apa-apa," Yamato mendengus, "Aku yang dulu benar-benar terlalu bodoh."

"…" Akira dapat merasakan rasa bersalah pria itu.

"Selanjutnya seperti yang kau ketahui. Tiga tahun setelahnya kami ditunangkan, lalu peristiwa itu terjadi. Kami hidup dalam bayangan selama lima tahun hingga kalian berhasil mengungkapkan kebenaran itu."

"…" hening melingkupi ruang itu hingga Akira memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, "Satogawa- _san_."

"Hm?"

"Apakah ini alasanmu mengajakku membesuk Sawako- _san_?"

Yamato memandang Akira yang tidak berani menatapnya, lalu membalas, "Bukan."

"!"

"Alasanku yang sebenarnya belum sampai. Yang sedari tadi kuceritakan baru pembukanya saja."

"Eh?" Akira jelas terkejut mendengar jawaban Yamato, 'Apa maksudnya?"

Yamato kembali memandang Sawako, lalu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali bercerita, "Sawako sebenarnya mempunyai saudara angkat."

"Apa?"

"Sebelum diadopsi, dia lebih dulu bertemu seorang anak perempuan yang ternyata putri tunggal pasangan Tachibana. Anak perempuan itu kesepian karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja. Dan, ketika Sawako diadopsi dia merasa senang karena akhirnya tidak sendirian lagi. Sifat mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang tidak menjadi penghalang untuk membuat mereka akrab."

Akira yang tadinya memandang Yamato lalu beralih pada Sawako.

"Dalam keluarga tersebut Sawako berposisi sebagai kakak. Namun, karena memiliki karakter yang kuat maka anak perempuan itulah yang melindunginya. Sawako yang lebih bijaksana juga menjalankan posisinya dengan meluruskan jalan pikiran si adik."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga kelulusan Sekolah Menengah Pertama si adik. Anak perempuan itu memiliki ambisi yang besar untuk menjadi seorang hakim. Ditambah dengan otaknya yang terasah berkat bimbingan Sawako, maka dia pun mendapat beasiswa belajar di sekolah hukum ternama di Jepang."

"Semua anggota Keluarga Tachibana, termasuk Sawako, setuju dan mendukungnya. Maka segera berangkatlah anak perempuan itu menempuh pendidikan dan mencapai impiannya. Kesibukannya di sana membuatnya jarang pulang, namun masih bisa bertukar kabar melalui surat."

"Bahkan, saat acara pertunangan kami pun dia tidak bisa datang, namun anak itu tetap bisa mengirim surat ucapan selamat kepada kami di tengah kesibukannya."

Akira menyadari Yamato mendengus geli yang sepertinya tengah mengingat surat kiriman adik Sawako itu.

"Akan tetapi," lalu wajah Yamato kembali muram, "kami tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya semenjak tragedi itu. Walaupun bisa mengetahui kelulusannya, namun kami tetap tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaannya. Sawako yakin bahwa adiknya itu mengetahui tragedi itu dan merencanakan sesuatu selagi meneruskan pendidikan. Tapi, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tidak bisa berbicara dan bertatap muka dengan anak itu untuk memastikan hal tersebut."

"Dan, hingga detik ini kami berdua masih belum mengetahui keberadaan dan kabarnya," Yamato mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menghela nafas berat dan memejamkan mata.

Akira masih mencerna semua hal yang dikatakan Yamato, lalu dia bergantian memandang Yamato dan Sawako.

"Siapa," Yamato tersadar dan kembali menatap Akira yang terlihat ragu, "nama anak perempuan yang menjadi adik angkat Sawako- _san_ itu?"

Yamato diam sejenak sebelum coba menjawab, "Namanya—"

TRRRT! TRRRT!

Nada panggilan masuk ponsel Akira otomatis membuat Yamato berhenti dan si empu kaget.

Gadis itu segera mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Kunikida, " _Moshi-moshi_?"

" _Hora, Komusume. Apa urusan yang tidak bisa kau katakan kemarin sudah selesai? Di mana kau sekarang?_ " tanya Kunikida di seberang sana.

"Eh, itu… sebenarnya hampir selesai. M-Memangnya ada apa, Kunikida- _san_?"

" _Cepat kembali ke kantor. Tanuki Berdarah kembali mengirim pesan pada kita._ "

.

Akira dan Yamato (yang memutuskan ikut) akhirnya tiba di Kantor _Buso Tantei-sha_. Mereka berkumpul di meja kerja Kunikida dan melihat si empu sedang sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya. Masih sepi, pikir Akira. Di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Kunikida- _san_ , di mana yang lain?" tanya Akira heran.

"Belum datang. Aku juga sebenarnya belum datang jam segini kalau pesan ini tidak dikirim ke alamat emailku," jelas Kunikida yang masih fokus, lalu menunjukkan layar laptopnya pada Akira, "Lihatlah ini."

Akira segera menunduk agar dapat melihat pesan tersebut dengan jelas, sementara Yamato turut melihat dari balik bahunya.

 **From: Unknown User**

 **Subject: Pesan Lanjutan**

 **Aku sudah mengetahui lokasi calon korbanku. Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya pada pukul tujuh malam. Aku hanya akan meminta satu hal pada kalian: tolong jangan membawa banyak orang. Karena, semakin banyak yang dibawa, maka semakin banyak yang dikorbankan.**

 **Selain itu, jika kalian ingin segera menyingkap topengku, maka penuhilah syarat yang kuajukan ini: tim kalian dipersilakan datang bersama seorang anggota Kepolisian Kota.**

 **Aku tidak mengirim pesan kepada Kepolisian Kota. Aku yakin kalian tahu apa yang terjadi jika syarat tersebut tidak dipenuhi. Semoga pertemuan kali ini berjalan lancar.**

 **Tanuki Berdarah**

Akira coba memahami keseluruhan pesan tersebut namun tidak bisa, "Apa… maksudnya ini?"

"Tanuki Berdarah mengirim pesan kepada kita selaku yang menangani kasusnya. Namun, di sini dia berkata bahwa kita hanya boleh datang dengan seorang anggota Kepolisian pukul tujuh malam nanti. Aku sudah coba mencari tahu, namun dikatakan bahwa alamat email ini sudah diblokir. Aku masih belum mendapat gambaran tentang niatnya," jelas Kunikida.

"Kunikida- _san_ , bagaimana dengan rencana kita? Apakah sebaiknya kita memberitahukan hal ini pada Minoura- _san_?" tanya Akira khawatir.

"Jika mengingat kinerja dan prosedur, mestinya kita melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi, aku masih perlu mempertimbangkan hal itu mengingat ancaman yang disebut Tanuki."

"Apa maksudnya bahwa kita tahu apa yang terjadi jika persyaratan tidak dipenuhi?"

"Dilihat dari manapun," Yamato menyahut, "Tanuki Berdarah ini bermaksud membunuh calon korbannya pada lain waktu yang tidak kalian duga. Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan dia mulai bergerak, jadi dia bermaksud memberi tahu bahwa kalian beruntung bahwa dirinya membuat janji seperti itu. Itulah maksud ancamannya," jelasnya dengan keseriusan yang sama.

"Benar, itulah maksud Tanuki Berdarah ini," timpal Kunikida yang kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya, lalu segera bangkit.

Akira yang heran dan bingung spontan memanggilnya, "Kunikida- _san_?"

" _Komusume_ , segera beritahu Dazai untuk segera menyusul kita," Kunikida mengantongi _flashdisk_ nya dan melangkah menuju pintu, "Kita pergi ke kantor polisi untuk mengabari Minoura- _san_ tentang hal ini."

"Eh? Dazai- _san_ belum datang?" tanya Akira yang jelas-jelas bingung.

"Hm? Tentu saja belum."

"Aneh…" gumam Akira tanpa sadar.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Eh? Tidak. Hanya saja, tadi aku berangkat bersama Dazai- _san_ lalu berpisah karena beda jalan. Kupikir, seharusnya dia sudah berada di sini sejak tadi," jelas Akira.

"…" Kunikida merenung serius, membuat Akira khawatir, "Kunikida- _san_?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan si maniak itu. Bisa saja dia sedang nongkrong di Kafe Uzumaki atau masih di jalan mencari wanita untuk diajak bunuh diri ganda konyolnya itu," ujar Kunikida sambil berbalik, "Percaya saja pada Dazai. Dan, segera hubungi dia."

.

"Begitu rupanya."

Mereka bertiga serta Minoura dan Dazai sedang membahas pesan baru dari Tanuki Berdarah tersebut di ruang kerja Minoura.

"Hanya seorang anggota kepolisian yang diperbolehkan ikut datang," gumam Minoura.

"Kita bisa saja mengabaikan ancamannya ini dan membuat rencana cadangan. Akan tetapi, kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya terhadap anggota Keluarga Himuro," ujar Kunikida.

"Jadi… apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanya Akira.

Tangan kanan Dazai terangkat, "Aku ingin menyarankan sesuatu!" semua beralih ke pria itu, "Pada pesan ini dikatakan bahwa jika kita ingin segera menyingkap topengnya, maka kita harus memenuhi syarat yang dia ajukan."

"Lalu?" kata Kunikida.

"Kalau begitu, kita turuti saja kemauan Tanuki Berdarah," ucap Dazai.

"Hah?!" semua terperangah, sementara Yamato merasa heran.

"Yah, kita ubah sedikit strategi kita dan menuruti kemauan Tanuki Berdarah saja."

"Apa maksudmu? Walau dengan membawa kurang dari lima orang sudah cukup, tapi kita tetap tidak tahu apa yang bisa Tanuki Berdarah itu lakukan! Apa kau tidak memikirkan anggota Keluarga Himuro sebagai calon korbannya?" tanya Kunikida.

"Tenang, Kunikida- _kun_. Aku tidak bilang kalau kita murni memenuhi keinginan Tanuki Berdarah ini."

"Eh?" Akira dan Kunikida membeo, "Hah?"

"Kita turuti kemauan Tanuki Berdarah dengan sedikit kecurangan."

.

— **Pukul 17:50 PM —**

Kunikida, Dazai, dan Akira serta Minoura telah tiba di kediaman pribadi milik Keluarga Himuro yang berada di tepian Kota Yokohama. Bangunan berupa villa tersebut dibangun pada dataran tinggi dekat hutan dan menghadap ke laut. Lingkungannya asri walau sepi.

Sementara Kunikida dan Minoura berbincang dengan kepala Keluarga Himuro, Akira menikmati pemandangan di sekitar sana. Villa yang dibangun pada bukit kecil dekat hutan Yokohama itu memiliki pemandangan yang indah. Senja yang hampir lenyap masih bisa menyinari sebagian villa tersebut. Keindahan laut saat senja ternyata lebih menawan, pikir Akira.

"Akira- _chan_ ," Akira menoleh ke asal suara, "Ayo kita masuk," ajak Dazai sambil menunjuk Kunikida yang menunggui mereka di ambang pintu villa pribadi Himuro.

"Ah, _ha'i_."

Keduanya menyusul Kunikida dan Minoura yang sudah tiba di ruang tamu pada villa tersebut. Mereka dipersilakan duduk dan dijamu dengan teh dan beberapa jenis kue. Minoura, Kunikida, Akira, dan Dazai yang duduk berjejer di salah satu sofa segera menoleh ketika kedua anak Keluarga Himuro tiba dan duduk di kedua sisi ayah mereka yang duduk sofa seberang.

"Istri saya meninggal setahun yang lalu karena gagal jantung. Hanya mereka berdualah yang saya miliki," ucap Himuro Raku sang kepala keluarga sambil memandang kedua putranya, "Perkenalkan diri kalian, Nak."

" _Hajimemashite_ , Himuro Rikuto _desu_ ," ucap anak yang berambut merah dan bermata dingin.

'Ng?' Akira membatin heran, 'Rasanya aku tahu anak ini…'

" _Hajimemashite_ , Himuro Satoshi _desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ," ucap anak yang berambut pirang dan bermata ramah sambil membungkuk memberi salam.

"Mereka berdua kembar namun tidak identik," jelas Himuro, "Rikuto mirip ibunya, sedangkan Satoshi mirip saya. Ini adalah tahun pertama Sekolah Menengah Atas mereka."

'Setahun lebih muda dari Kenji- _kun_ ,' batin Akira.

"Jadi, apakah keperluan kalian kali ini karena Tanuki Berdarah itu?" tanya Himuro.

"Benar. Kami di sini untuk memastikan keselamatan kalian," ucap Minoura.

"Jika diperkenankan, bolehkah kami berada di sini hingga pukul tujuh malam?" tanya Kunikida.

"Tentu saja, silakan. Tapi, ada apa? Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Akira ragu untuk menjawab, "Sebenarnya—"

"Anda pasti telah mengetahui kabar tentang pesan Tanuki Berdarah di gedung pertemuan itu," Dazai memotong dan mengambil alih, "Kami ke sini karena alasan itu dan beberapa hal lain."

Akira memandang pria itu yang tersenyum simpul, 'Dazai- _san_ …'

"Ah, ya, benar. Aku telah mengetahui hal itu. Terima kasih karena mau bersusah payah melindungi kami."

"Sama-sama. Ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaan kami," balas Dazai.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita ke ruang makan. Sepertinya makan malam sudah siap."

Dengan begitu, mereka dituntun menuju ruang makan dan mengambil posisi duduk yang sama. Pada saat sedang makan, Akira sempat melihat bahwa kedua putra Himuro hanya memandang kosong makanan mereka lalu segera lanjut makan setelah menyadari tatapan gadis itu. Akira turut melanjutkan makannya dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka kembali duduk di ruang tamu.

Lima belas menit menjelang pukul tujuh malam mereka menikmati beberapa macam _dessert_ dengan sekali-kali berbincang. Himuro memperbincangkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan dan politik bersama Kunikida dan Minoura—Akira dan Dazai sedikit ikut dalam perbincangan itu. Entah karena tampak paling muda atau karena terlihat mudah diajak mengobrol atau hanya karena bosan, Satoshi dan Rikuto memulai obrolan dengan Dazai dan Akira.

"Apakah kalian berdua sudah lama bekerja di _Buso Tantei-sha_?" tanya Satoshi.

"Aku baru saja bergabung beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan, Dazai- _san_ adalah atasanku sekaligus kolega di _Tantei-sha_ ," jawab Akira, yang langsung disetujui Dazai yang asyik memakan kue _red velvet_.

"Ooh, _naruhodo_."

"…" keempatnya diam sampai Rikuto bersuara, "Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranku."

"Eh?" beo Akira dan Satoshi.

"Berapa usiamu, _Senpai_?" tanya Rikuto yang masih menatap datar Akira dengan mata dinginnya.

"Se-Sembilan belas tahun," jawab Akira kaku.

"Pantas saja," Akira makin bingung, "Kukira _Senpai_ berusia tujuh belas atau delapan belas tahun dan masih bersekolah," jelas Rikuto sambil meminum tehnya.

"Hormatlah sedikit pada orang yang baru kau kenal!" ucap Satoshi sambil memukul kecil belakang kepala saudaranya.

"Baik, baik. Kalau begitu…" Rikuto menatap kedua orang di seberangnya secara bergantian, "Apakah kalian berdua pacaran?"

"Eh?" Akira dan Dazai membeo serentak.

"Sudah kubilang untuk bersikap hormat, apalagi mereka lebih tua! Kenapa sekarang kau bertanya tentang hal privasi seperti itu?!" tanya Satoshi geram sambil menjewer diam-diam telinga Rikuto.

"Eh? Berarti salah, ya?" gumam Rikuto jelas tanpa merasa bersalah, "Kalau begitu, apa pacar _Senpai_ adalah pria yang berkacamata itu?"

"E-Eh?" Akira kembali membeo bingung dan sedikit tersipu.

"Sudah cukup, Rikuto!" geram Satoshi sambil menjewer kedua telinga saudaranya itu.

" _A-Ano_ … Tidak apa-apa. Rikuto- _kun_ memang blak-blakan, tapi kamu tidak perlu menjewernya terus, Satoshi- _kun_ ," Akira berusaha tidak panik menghentikan kekesalan Takeru, "Tapi, kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ng? Itu karena kalian terlihat cocok dan sangat akrab."

"A-Ah, begitu, ya. Tapi, sebenarnya, aku tidak memiliki kekasih maupun orang yang disukai. Lagipula, Dazai- _san_ memiliki tipe wanita idamannya yang tidak akan mau kupenuhi," jelas Akira sedikit merasa bersalah dan jengkel pada Dazai, 'Kenapa Dazai-san tidak membantuku, sih?!'

"Benar," celetuk Dazai yang mencomot sebuah _chocolate macaroon_ , "Wanita idamanku adalah seorang wanita cantik yang mau bunuh diri denganku!" jelasnya riang dan mengabaikan keterkejutan si kembar Himuro, "Yah, aku sudah melamar Akira- _chan_ sekali, tapi… Ng? Tapi, Akira- _chan_ belum menjawabnya, kan?" ucapnya sambil menoleh pada si gadis.

"Apa?!" duo Himuro terpekik kaget, " _Senpai_ , kau memertimbangkan lamarannya?!"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Dazai- _san_ , tolong jangan ngaco! Waktu itu, kan, aku masih syok karena ujian masuk menjadi anggota _Buso Tantei-sha_! Lagipula, berapa kali pun kamu melamarku dengan lamaran seperti waktu itu, aku pasti akan selalu menolakmu!" jawab Akira berapi-api karena panik dengan perubahan topik yang mendadak itu.

"Tapi, yang jadi masalahnya adalah kamu belum menjawab lamaranku itu, Akira- _chan_ ," balas Dazai dengan nada yang dimain-mainkan, "Jadi, Akira- _chan_ , apa jawabanmu untuk lamaranku waktu itu?" tanyanya melirik Akira sambil setengah menggigit _chocolate macaroon_ itu.

Akira yang sudah bingung dan kesal kuadrat segera menjawab dengan jengkel namun tegas, "Tentu saja jawabanku adalah—"

Mendadak semua menjadi gelap gulita—listrik baru saja padam. Akira yang segera menguasai diri segera melihat ponsel lipatnya, 'Sudah jam tujuh.' Gadis itu menajamkan indra penciumannya, dan kembali mendapati aroma yang selalu ditemukannya pada setiap TKP kasus mereka itu.

"Dazai- _san_!"

"Ya."

"Kunikida- _san_. Minoura- _san_."

"Ya, kami tahu."

Kunikida, Dazai, dan Akira menyalakan lampu pada ponsel mereka sementara Minoura menyalakan senternya.

"Himuro- _san_ , tetaplah di sini bersama anak Anda. Beberapa agen _Tantei-sha_ akan menjaga kalian sementara kami pergi keluar untuk memastikan hal lain," ujar Minoura.

"Baik. Berhati-hatilah!"

"Dazai, Akira, kalian tetaplah di sini dan jagalah Himuro- _san_ dan anak-anaknya," ucap Kunikida.

" _Ha'i_!"

Maka dengan begitu Minoura dan Kunikida pergi keluar villa. Dazai segera menyuruh mereka untuk berdekatan agar lebih aman. Akira dan Dazai memerhatikan sekeliling ruang yang gelap gulita itu hingga 'tak lama terdengar suara seperti besi yang menghantam lantai keramik dari suatu ruang di villa itu.

"Apa itu?" gumam Akira.

Mereka diam bergeming menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun hanya ada keheningan dan semilir angin.

"Akan kucek," ujar Dazai.

"Dazai- _san_ , _demo_ …"

"Tenang saja, Akira- _chan_. Yak, kupercayakan mereka padamu!"

Akira yang ragu dan khawatir ingin memanggil pria itu, namun dia langsung menegarkan diri ketika mengingat kepercayaan yang diberikan Dazai padanya. Akira menajamkan indra pendengarannya dan fokus memerhatikan sekitar. Sayangnya, tidak terjadi apa pun sampai beberapa menit setelahnya.

'Ke mana Dazai- _san_? Apa yang dilakukannya? Selain itu, Kunikida- _san_ dan Minoura- _san_ …' batin Akira resah dan cemas.

TRRRT! TRRRT!

Akira yang kaget terperanjat di tempat mendengar ponselnya berdering, lalu segera mengangkat panggilan masuk itu, " _Moshi-moshi_?"

" _Komusume, semua baik-baik saja di sana?_ "

"Ah, iya," Akira ingin menceritakan Dazai yang pergi mengecek hal tadi namun tidak jadi, "Kunikida- _san_ , apakah kalian menemukan sesuatu?"

" _Ya. Kami pergi mencari sumber tenaga listrik villa Himuro-san dan ternyata telah dirusak seseorang_."

"Apa?! Apakah mungkin…"

" _Sepertinya begitu_ ," jeda sejenak di antara keduanya, " _Komusume, tetaplah siaga dan lindungi Keluarga Himuro. Kami akan segera kembali_."

" _Ha'i_!"

"Ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Himuro.

"Himuro- _san_ , ternyata penyebab padamnya listrik villa Anda ini adalah rusaknya sumber listrik. Kunikida- _san_ bilang, mereka akan segera kembali."

"Begitu rupanya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa sumber listrik itu rusak?"

"Sepertinya ada yang merusak—"

Suara benda yang lebih berat menghantam lantai (atau dinding?) membuat mereka terkejut. Akira yang semula bersiaga tiba-tiba teringat Dazai yang pergi mengecek penyebab suara tadi. Gadis itu ingin mencari Dazai namun dia teringat tugasnya saat ini adalah menjaga dan melindungi Keluarga Himuro.

" _Senpai_ ," Akira tersadar dari perang batinnya, "Mengapa pria bernama Dazai itu tak kunjung kembali? Dan, suara tadi itu…" ucap Rikuto.

"Kh…" batin dan pikiran Akira kembali berkecamuk, "Tenang saja. Dazai- _san_ tadi bilang bahwa kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Selain itu, prioritas kami adalah melindungi kalian."

"…" hening melingkupi sampai langkah kaki salah seorang dari mereka terdengar, "Kalau begitu, aku ingin pergi ke toilet," ujar Rikuto.

"Eh?! Tapi—"

"Satoshi, temani aku."

Akira bisa mendengar gumaman mengiyakan Satoshi yang membuatnya makin cemas.

"Tapi—Himuro- _san_ , anak-anak Anda—"

"Tidak apa-apa," nada tenang Himuro yang janggal membuat Akira bingung, "Mereka sudah hafal letak seluruh ruang villa ini. Lagipula, aku yakin mereka akan aman-aman saja ditambah jika mereka bertemu rekanmu itu."

"Walau begitu—"

Suara lain membuat fokus Akira buyar dan menambah kekhawatirannya. Gadis itu segera mengernyitkan kening begitu mengenali suara aneh itu seperti (dan memang) suara air mendidih. Akira sedikit mengingat bahwa ruang makan di villa itu tersambung ke dapur melalui sebuah pintu berukuran sedang.

"Ah, sepertinya ada yang lupa mematikan kompor. Aku akan pergi ke dapur untuk mematikannya," ujar Himuro seraya melangkah pergi.

"K-Kalau begitu saya ikut bersama Anda!"

Akira yang menajamkan indra penglihatannya segera mengekori Himuro menuju ruang makan. Himuro menyuruh gadis itu menunggu dengan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan lalu meninggalkannya seorang diri. Akira yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa malah melamun dan memikirkan keadaan Dazai dan yang lainnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Himuro muncul dan Akira kembali mengekorinya. Langkah Himuro begitu cepat sehingga jarak mereka jadi amat jauh. Akira berusaha menyamai langkah mereka, namun tiba-tiba pintu ruang makan tertutup keras dan terkunci.

"!"

"Himuro- _san_! Mengapa Anda menutup pintu ini? Tolong buka!" ucap Akira panik.

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" jawab Himuro di seberang sana, "Tunggulah, aku akan segera kembali mengambil kuncinya!"

"Jangan! Tolong jangan pergi ke mana pun! Saya akan berusaha membuka—"

"Hei, Nak," Akira terdiam dan jadi fokus mendengarkan Himuro, "Bisa tolong sampaikan salamku pada Satoshi dan Rikuto?"

"Apa?" Akira tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya, "Himuro- _san_ , apa yang Anda bicarakan?! Tolong menjauh dari pintu ini! Saya akan berusaha membukanya—!"

Baru saja Akira berdiri tegak untuk mengaktifkan kemampuannya, tiba-tiba saja seluruh bagian pintu tersebut terbakar hebat.

"Apa—Jangan-jangan?!" Akira kembali panik dan khawatir, "Himuro- _san_! Anda di sana?! Tolong jawab!" teriaknya.

Suara yang terdengar hanyalah api yang berderik melahap pintu itu, lalu samar-samar terdengar suara lain seperti benda-benda yang saling bertabrakan.

"Oh, tidak…" Akira larut dalam pikirannya, 'Bagaimana ini?! Gara-gara aku, semua jadi kacau begini…' dia mengepal kedua tangannya, 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?!'

'!' Akira tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Kunikida waktu ujian masuknya, 'Benar juga… Aku harus tenang! Tenang, lalu pikirkan hal yang bisa kulakukan!'

Akira menoleh dan melihat jejeran jendela berukir pada ruang makan itu, "Tidak bisa. Terlalu memakan banyak waktu," lalu dia beralih memandang kedua tangannya, "Kalau begitu, hanya ini…"

'Tapi,' Akira jadi pesimis, 'jika hal itu memang benar, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kemampuan kami saling berkontak,' beberapa detik setelahnya dia menggelengkan kepala tersadar, 'Tidak! Aku tidak akan tahu hasilnya jika tidak mencoba!'

" _Nōryoku: Shiki no Kemono_ ," Akira menarik-menghela nafas, lalu dengan tenang dan yakin berucap dalam hati, ' _Tora yo_ , hubungkanlah aku pada musim panas yang sedang membara, dengan kenangan yang bersamanya…'

Cahaya biru transparan pada kemampuan Akira mulai berubah menjadi sejenis warna jingga yang memiliki sedikit pendaran kilau sewarna cahaya mentari—sama seperti saat dia melawan Akutagawa.

Akira menyiapkan diri, lalu segera mengayunkan cakarannya ke pintu serta membuat tubuhnya menubruk dan sukses menghancurkan pintu.

"Himuro- _san_ —!"

Tampak Himuro terbaring 'tak berdaya di lantai dan seseorang berpakaian serba hitam serta bertopeng _tanuki_ berada kurang dari tiga meter di depannya sambil memegang sebuah pistol. Selain itu, ternyata ada orang lain yang berhasil mendobrak pintu utama bersamaan dengan usaha Akira tadi, yaitu Satogawa Yamato. Akira sempat bingung apakah dirinya terkejut atas keadaan Himuro atau kedatangan Yamato di saat yang tepat.

"Satogawa- _san_! Himuro- _san_ —!" Akira berhenti bicara karena segera menghindari peluru yang nyaris mengenainya, "Kh!"

Tanuki Berdarah terus menembaki Akira hingga pelurunya habis dan gadis itu berlindung di balik salah satu tiang beton. Tanuki Berdarah berbalik menghadap Yamato, membuat mereka saling bertukar tatapan fana.

"Kau…" Yamato berkata tanpa sadar.

Tanuki Berdarah mengisi pelurunya lalu segera menodongkan pistolnya pada Yamato, membuat pria itu turut bersiaga dengan pistolnya. Keduanya beradu peluru dan dengan gesit menghindari masing-masing tembakan. Yamato berhasil mendesak Tanuki Berdarah dan membuat mereka beradu fisik sambil berusaha saling menembak.

Sementara itu, Akira masih bersandar pada tiang sambil menekan perut bagian bawah sebelah kanan yang ternyata tertembak. Dia mengintip dan melihat pertarungan sengit kedua orang itu. Gawat, pikirnya, aku tidak tahu cara mengeluarkan peluru ini.

Di sisi lain, Satoshi yang kembali duluan segera berteriak memanggil ayahnya. Hal itu membuat fokus Tanuki Berdarah teralihkan dan Yamato mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meninjunya. Namun, Tanuki Berdarah menyadarinya dan segera menangkis tinjuan itu serta melompat ke belakang agar menjaga jarak dengan Yamato.

Tanuki Berdarah mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik dan menyalakannya. Dia melakukan gerakan asing dan mengendalikan api dari pemantik itu. Dengan cepat dia membuat seluruh jalan menuju ruang tamu terbakar dan tidak bisa dilewati. Satoshi yang terkejut dan panik berteriak memanggil saudara kembar dan ayahnya.

Yamato yang memapah Himuro menuju pintu keluar juga terkejut akan hal yang baru dilakukan Tanuki Berdarah. Dia terpaksa berbalik dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari jalan keluar lain namun nihil. Lewat jendela pun mustahil, pikirnya.

Tanuki Berdarah yang mengetahui pergerakan Yamato segera mendekati kedua pria itu. Ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat untuk melakukan tembakan, dia menodongkan pistolnya.

"!"

Tanpa diduga, Akira meloncat dan menerjang Tanuki Berdarah. Walau berhasil mengelak serangan gadis itu, namun lengan kirinya terkena cakaran. Tanuki Berdarah melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak, namun Akira yang lebih lincah sulit dihindari.

Akira coba menyerang Tanuki Berdarah dengan pukulan namun selalu berhasil dielak. Gadis itu sendiri mati-matian menghindari seluruh tembakan sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Hingga dirasa sudah mencapai batasnya, dengan putus asa namun yakin Akira menendang tangan kanan Tanuki Berdarah dan membuat pistolnya terlempar. Dia langsung melanjutkan dengan menendangnya hingga membentur dinding.

Akira mengatur nafasnya dan mengabaikan keringat yang bercucuran, "Sudah cukup!" teriaknya, "Untuk apa kau membunuh mereka semua?! Apa ini hal yang sesungguhnya kau inginkan?! Berpikirlah!"

Walau kemampuannya masih aktif, namun Akira yang sudah 'tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri langsung terduduk. Dia segera menekan kembali perutnya yang makin lama makin mengeluarkan banyak darah. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Tanuki Berdarah melangkah mendekatinya dengan menggenggam pistol cadangan.

Tanuki Berdarah berhenti tepat semeter di depan Akira, lalu menodongkan pistolnya. Akira yang tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi refleks memejamkan mata. Tanuki Berdarah yang entah mengapa menghela nafas lelah tiba-tiba mengubah arah pistolnya dan menembak kaki kiri Akira.

Mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan gadis itu, Tanuki Berdarah berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi sebelum sebuah pertanyaan membuatnya berhenti.

"Mengapa…?" Akira bertanya sambil terus berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang bertambah, "Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"…" keduanya diam bergeming hingga Tanuki Berdarah menjawab dengan rendah dan berat, "Demi keadilan yang diambil dari keluargaku."

Akira jatuh 'tak berdaya dan memandang dengan samar kepergian Tanuki Berdarah sebelum bergabung dengan gelapnya alam bawah sadar.

* * *

 **Ending Theme: Hanabi – by ClariS**

 **Preview**

 **Atsushi: Apa yang akan terjadi jika kita tidak menerima undangan dari Tanuki Berdarah? Selain itu, ini bisa jadi sebuah jebakan, bukan?**

 **Akira: Tetapi, sepertinya Tanuki Berdarah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Namun, kalau malah sampai melibatkan anggota Kepolisian Kota…**

 **Kunikida: Hoi,** _ **Komusume**_ **! Tegarlah dan fokus pada tugas dan kewajibanmu!**

 **Akira: Kunikida-** _ **san**_ **…**

 **Dazai: Omong-omong, aku dan Ranpo-** _ **san**_ **telah selesai membuat strategi untuk menerima undangan Tanuki Berdarah. Apa sudah ada yang memutuskan akan ikut bersamaku?**

 **Kunikida, Akira, & Atsushi: HAH?!/** _ **HA'I**_ **?!**

 **Selanjutnya, Bungou Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives Chapter 11,**

 **Keputusan Akhir yang Disebut Keadilan Untuk Mereka**

 **Akira: Apa yang sebaiknya harus kulakukan?**

* * *

P.S. : Terima kasih karena telah menunggu kelanjutannya! :) :D

Yah, karena words untuk chapter ini sudah terlalu banyak (dibanding biasanya), maka saya putuskan Author Ground alias A.G untuk chapter ini digabung saja ke chapter selanjutnya yang berisi cerita selingan. Saya meminta maaf bagi yang kecewa karena menduga saya update dua chapter sekaligus yang benar-benar kelanjutannya. Sekali lagi, sumimasen kudasai to arigatou gozaimasu! O:) XD Sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu! :D


	13. Chapter 10, 5: Tanzaku Polos yang Kosong

**=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **Chapter 10,5**

 _ **Tanzaku**_ **Polos yang Kosong**

 **=====Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives=====**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Bungo Stray Dogs oleh Asagiri Kafka (story) dan Harukawa35 (art)

Bungo Stray Dogs: The Lost Relatives (sama Miyamura Akira, OC) oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo :)

 **Rated:**

T / PG-13

 **Genre:**

Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Supernatural, dll… (khusus chapter ini, urutannya begini)

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, mohon maafkan daku kalau humornya gak kerasa /hiks, kata nonbaku yang sengaja dipakai, entah OOC ato gak, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **A/N:**

Cerita selingan atau _extra chapter_. Tentang hal-hal yang terjadi saat Festival Tanabata dalam sudut pandang Akira dan seorang yang lain (?).

* * *

— **Di Desa Oka, tempat asal Akira sebelum pindah ke Yokohama —**

Pagi hari itu cukup cerah untuk memulai hari yang menyenangkan. Para pelayan di Kediaman Miyamura sudah memulai masing-masing tugas mereka, contohnya. Pasangan Miyamura yang lanjut usia bahkan sudah berada di ruang kerja mereka sambil menikmati teh beraroma. Walau begitu, hanya seorang penghuni yang masih belum menampakkan diri.

" _Nee_ , Hana- _chan_ ," salah seorang pelayan perempuan memanggil rekannya, "Mengapa hingga jam segini Nona Akira belum muncul, ya? Padahal biasanya dia sering banget membantu kita menyiapkan sarapan."

"Hm… Mungkin dia masih kelelahan karena kemarin baru kembali dari Kota Yokohama?" balas Hana, "Memangnya ada apa, Tomoe- _chan_?" tanyanya sembari menyiapkan sarapan.

"Yah… Kamu tahu sendiri, kan? Kemarin Nona Akira pulang dengan sangat lesu. Dan, apa kamu menyadari senyumnya itu? Benar-benar senyum yang memilukan!"

"Yah, kurasa demam drama Tomoe- _chan_ kambuh lagi."

"Jahat! Yang kukatakan barusan benar, lho! Apa kamu tidak menyadarinya?!"

"Kalaupun aku menyadarinya, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat Nona Akira merasa lebih baik,"—"Tapi…"—"Lebih baik tugas seperti itu diserahkan pada orang yang tepat dalam mengerjakan tugas yang tepat."

"Eh? Maksudmu apa, sih, Hana- _chan_?"

"Hahaha! Sisi sok misterius Hana muncul lagi, ya!" sahut seorang pelayan laki-laki yang sedang memasak.

" _Urusai_ ," balas Hana jengkel, lalu disetujui Tomoe, "Benar! Kau diam saja, Ryo- _kun_!"

"Tomoe memang pekaan, tapi kalau soal logika memang Hana masternya," tambah Ryo, "Ah, Takeru datang di saat yang tepat!"

Dari pintu masuk belakang muncul seorang pemuda yang membawa beberapa tas belanja. Merasa dirinya jadi sorotan, pemuda berambut hitam serta berpenampilan seperti pelayan lainnya itu segera melengos dan melangkah pergi menjauhi rekan-rekannya.

"Hei, Takeru! Dari mana saja kau?" sapa Ryo yang memulai sebuah masakan lain.

"Belanja," jawab Takeru sambil mengeluarkan satu-persatu isi tas belanja, "Persediaan bahan makanan di dapur hanya cukup untuk memasak sarapan pagi ini, jadi aku segera pergi pasar."

"Yah, seperti yang diharapkan dari pelayan kedua yang telah lama melayani Keluarga Miyamura," timpal Ryo.

"Ryo- _kun_ , fokuslah memasak! Mendengarmu terus-terusan berceloteh membuatku pusing!" sahut Tomoe kesal yang sedang menanak nasi.

Sementara Ryo dan Tomoe saling adu pendapat, Hana yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan makan mendekati Takeru.

"Hei, bisa tolong panggil Nona Akira? Sarapan akan segera siap," ucap Hana lalu segera melangkah menuju meja makan.

Takeru mendengus kecil dan langsung keluar dari dapur sambil bergumam, "Kali ini ada apa dengannya?"

.

Takeru yang tiba di depan kamar Akira segera menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengetuk pintu, "Akira, apa kau sudah bangun? Cepat turun untuk sarapan!"

"…" hening tak ada respon. Pemuda dengan tinggi badan 175 cm itu menghela nafas ketika mengingat salah satu kebiasaan cucu dari majikan sekaligus temannya itu. Takeru segera masuk setelah berucap, "Aku masuk, ya."

Ketika pintu terbuka dan selangkah diambil untuk memasuki kamar itu, Takeru mendapat pemandangan mencengangkan nan horor. Kamar yang gelap karena sumber penerangan yang tidak dinyalakan dan tirai jendela tebal yang belum dibuka. Kasur dengan bantal dan selimut yang tidak rapi. Serta yang paling utama, si pemilik kamar tertidur di meja belajarnya dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

Takeru sukses ber-eh ria dalam hati dan _sweatdrop_ imajiner. Setelah menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Takeru menutup pintu dan melangkah mendekati Akira. Pemuda itu sempat bergeming sejenak melihat buku harian gadis itu yang tampak lembab.

"Hei, Akira, ayo bangun," Takeru berkata seraya sedikit mengoyang pundak Akira.

Gadis itu melenguh lemah, "Lima menit lagi, _Obaa-san_."

"Hoi, aku bukan nenekmu!"

"Ng?" Akira mengangkat kepala dan coba melihat Takeru, dan tanpa diduga memekik histeris, "HUWAA! IBLIS!"

Takeru yang mencapai ambang kekesalannya spontan mencubit kedua pipi Akira sambil berkata dengan geram, "Buka matamu lebar-lebar! Siapa yang kau panggil iblis, hah?!"

"Wakewu?! Waahf, waahf! Wowong wefashkan!" (Takeru?! Maaf, maaf! Tolong lepaskan!)

"Sadar juga akhirnya!" Takeru melangkah pergi dan menyingkap gorden serta membuka jendela, "Cepat mandi dan sarapan. Semua orang bertanya-tanya tentang keadaanmu."

Akira hanya diam memandang meja sambil mengiyakan dengan lemah. Menyadari reaksi yang tidak biasa itu, Takeru berbalik dan melihat tatapan Akira yang sendu. Dengan lagi-lagi menghela nafas, Takeru akhirnya melangkah dan memutuskan duduk di tepi kasur Akira.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Takeru, "Bagaimana dengan urusanmu di Yokohama?"

"Eh? Itu…"

Takeru sekali lagi menghela nafas lalu berujar, "Akira, kau tahu bahwa kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kurang-lebih tiga tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja aku menyadari tingkahmu yang tidak biasa ini."

Akira memandang sejenak Takeru, lalu setelah meyakinkan diri dia menghadap ke pemuda itu dan mulai menceritakan hal-hal yang dilaluinya di Yokohama dengan ringkas.

"Begitu rupanya," Takeru akhirnya bersuara, lalu keheningan melingkupi keduanya.

"Takeru," pemuda itu memandang Akira, "Apa… yang sebaiknya kulakukan?"

Takeru yang masih diam membuat Akira melanjutkan, "Duniaku dan Atsushi- _kun_ berbeda, namun aku ingin berjuang bersamanya. Selain itu, ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranku. Dan, itu ada hubungannya dengan Kota Yokohama."

"…" hening melingkupi keduanya hingga Takeru menjawab, "Hari Jumat."

"Eh?"

"Akan kujawab Jumat nanti. Jadi, bersabarlah hingga saat itu."

Dengan begitu, Takeru segera meninggalkan Akira yang masih terbengong-bengong dan segera melihat kalender, "Lho? Jumat nanti, kan, Festival Tanabata?"

.

Hari Jumat yang merupakan awal dari Festival Tanabata akhirnya tiba. Akira menjalani hari-hari sebelumnya dengan berusaha menjadi dirinya yang biasa, walau hal itu malah membuatnya sering melakukan suatu pekerjaan dengan kacau. Gadis itu sebenarnya enggan keluar rumah. Selain karena selama dua hari sebelumnya dia ikut membantu persiapan festival tersebut, suasana hatinya masih agak buruk—namun, janji Takeru selalu mengusiknya.

Akira mematut diri di depan cermin pada lemarinya. _Yukata_ jingga lembut dengan motif Bunga _Yuhi_ baru saja dikenakannya. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat sayu segera ia poles dengan sedikit bedak. Terakhir, giliran rambut panjangnya yang menjadi fokus. Entah hasilnya bakalan bagus atau tidak, batinnya pasrah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, rambut putih keabuannya yang diikat dengan pita hitam itu sudah terjalin cantik. Akira memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi, lalu dengan anggukan meyakinkan diri dia melangkah keluar.

Setelah sedikit memaksakan diri terlihat senang, Akira akhirnya bisa benar-benar merasa gembira ketika tiba di tempat festival berlangsung. Hari itu semua pelayan diliburkan hingga Akira dan beberapa pelayan yang sebaya dengannya bisa bercengkrama dengan leluasa—mereka makan, berbelanja, dan bermain bersama. Akira juga bertemu dengan para muridnya—Mio, Rui, Yui, dan Minato berkata bahwa mereka sangat merindukan dirinya. Para penduduk desa ada yang berjualan dan melakukan beberapa pertunjukan yang memeriahkan festival—banyak yang menanyakan kabar Akira yang hanya dijawab dengan cengiran. Festival Tanabata itu amat ramai dan menyenangkan.

'Ng?' Akira akhirnya teringat sesuatu, 'Benar juga. Aku belum melihat Takeru sejak waktu itu.'

Akira secara diam-diam menoleh ke sana ke mari, coba melihat apakah pemuda itu berada di sekitar tempat mereka, namun sosok yang dicari 'tak tampak.

"Akira- _nee-chan_ ," panggilan dan tarikan kecil pada _yukata_ nya menyadarkan Akira, "Ayo kita pergi mencari pohon bambu!" ucap Mio bersemangat.

"Pohon bambu?" beo Akira, "Ah, untuk menggantung _tanzaku_ , ya. _Ha'i yo_. Mari kita pergi!"

.

Mereka telah tiba di hutan bambu yang sedikit jauh dari tempat festival. Di saat yang lain sibuk sendiri memikirkan akan menulis permohonan apa, Akira hanya terus memandang hampa kertas _tanzaku_ nya.

'Apa… yang kuinginkan, ya…?'

 _Tanzaku_ itu masih melambai-lambai dalam genggaman Akira hingga 'tak lama kemudian berpindah tangan.

"Ap—!"

"Ssst!"

Takeru mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir, lalu dengan cepat menarik Akira untuk pergi bersamanya. Gadis itu hanya menurut sambil menyimpan dalam-dalam rasa penasaran dan berbagai pertanyaannya. Setelah beberapa menit berlari kecil, mereka akhirnya berhenti di tepi hutan bambu yang lebih temaram dan sepi.

Takeru yang telah melepaskan genggamannya hanya memandang hutan bambu yang bergerak lembut karena angin malam. Di sisi lain, Akira memandang pemuda itu yang masih menggenggam _tanzaku_ miliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akira.

"Sudah menulis permohonan?" Takeru balik bertanya.

"Belum…" Akira menunduk memandang rumput, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuingingkan."

"…" Takeru memandang gadis itu, lalu dengan pelan melangkah mendekati Akira yang masih termenung.

"!" Akira terkejut dengan sebuah tepukan ringan dan elusan lembut pada pucuk kepalanya.

"Tak masalah jika _tanzaku_ ini tidak kau isi sekarang, besok, minggu depan, bahkan hingga tahun depan."

"?"

Seraya mengambil tangan kanan Akira, Takeru berkata, "Karena, _tanzaku_ ini hanya berharap bahwa pemiliknya bisa menorehkan kata hati yang selama ini dipendamnya," lalu, pemuda itu menempatkan _tanzaku_ ke genggaman sang gadis.

Akira memandang _tanzaku_ nya, lalu beralih menatap Takeru yang telah melepas genggamannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, kunang-kunang mulai menyuarakan eksistensi mereka. Hewan-hewan itu mengisi kekosongan di sekeliling keduanya.

"Sebenarnya," keduanya masih bertukar tatap sampai lanjutan dari kalimat Akira melenyapkan suasana serius di antara mereka, "kamu ingin bicara apa, sih?"

Takeru merasa sebuah kerikil baru saja dilemparkan tepat ke kepalanya.

"Kau… benar-benar tidak mengerti?" tanya Takeru sambil menghela nafas.

"Tidak, bercanda, kok," Akira berbalik menghadap hutan bambu, "Aku mengerti… setengahnya saja, sih."

" _Omae_ …" Takeru menggeram dengan mata berkedut kesal, lalu dia turut memandang hutan bambu di hadapan mereka, "Lakukanlah apa yang hatimu katakan."

"Ya…" balas Akira sekadarnya yang tanpa sadar mematri senyum.

Angin kembali berhembus, dan kali ini suasana terasa lebih hangat dengan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sekitar mereka.

.

— **Di kantor Agensi Detektif Bersenjata [Jumat, 6 Juli] —**

Pagi itu suasana Agensi cukup ramai. Tentu saja hal tersebut karena hari itu adalah puncak dari Festival Tanabata. Untuk merayakan Hari Tanabata mereka akan menulis permohonan pada _tanzaku_ dan menggantungnya ke empat buah pohon bambu mini berupa tabulampot yang didapat dari kenalan Kenji, lalu akan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka seperti biasa.

Pukul delapan lewat lima menit, jam kerja baru dimulai namun semua sudah kasak-kusuk sendiri. Tanizaki tampak tersenyum canggung menyerahkan sebotol _ramune_ kepada Detektif Terhebat dari Agensi. Ranpo sendiri sedang asyik sendiri dengan Yosano yang sedang menyerahkan _tanzaku_ berwarna-warni pada setiap anggota Agensi. Lain lagi dengan Kunikida yang (lagi-lagi) naik tensi karena Dazai.

Atsushi tersenyum puas melihat _tanzaku_ nya yang telah tertoreh goresan tinta. Dia lalu melihat pada Kyouka yang tengah memandang _tanzaku_ nya dengan sedikit merona, yang kemungkinan, karena menahan luapan bahagia di hati. Di sisi lain meja ada Kenji yang berujar riang seputar " _tanzaku_ " dan "permohonan".

Setelah beberapa menit yang ramai dan menyenangkan akhirnya mereka menggantungkan _tanzaku_ masing-masing secara bergantian pada salah satu pohon bambu mini tersebut.

"Semoga permohonan kita terkabulkan~!" sorak Naomi riang yang bergelayut manja pada lengan Tanizaki yang tersenyum menyetujui.

"Karena sudah selesai," Kunikida menginterupsi seraya menyentuh kacamatanya, "maka sekarang waktunya kita kembali bekerja," ujarnya tegas.

Di sisi lain, Dazai memandang sebuah kertas _tanzaku_ putih yang tergantung di salah satu pohon bambu mini pada ruang itu. Di sana tertulis cukup jelas sebuah permohonan yang berbunyi:

 _Semoga suatu saat bunuh diri ganda yang kuimpikan tercapai dengan indahnya 3_

 _~ Dazai Osamu ~_

Dazai tersenyum tipis memandang benda tersebut, lalu dengan gayanya yang biasa membalas ujaran rekan kerjanya itu, " _Mou_! Kunikida- _kun_ benar-benar tidak seru! Seharusnya setelah ini kita memakan beragam kue tradisional, lalu—"

"Katakan itu pada dompetmu, _Jisatsu Maniac_! Selain itu, pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit nanti kita ada pertemuan dengan klien di Markas Besar Bea Cukai Yokohama! Jadi, segeralah bersiap-siap!" titah Kunikida.

" _Haaa'i_ …!" Dazai membalas dengan malas, lalu melangkah ke meja kerjanya.

Desiran angin dari mantel krem Dazai membuat _tanzaku_ putih tersebut sedikit berubah posisi. Walau beberapa daun bambu menutupi kertas itu, namun torehan tinta berisi permohonan lain dari pemiliknya tetap dapat terlihat.

 _Kuharap waktu yang kuambil memang tepat untuk pertemuan mereka yang tertunda_

— _Dazai Osamu —_

.

— **Di Desa Oka [Sabtu, 7 Juli] —**

Akira yang baru saja meregangkan tubuh segera mematikan alarm ponsel lipatnya. Gadis itu bangkit dan beranjak menuju jendela kamar untuk menyibak tirai dengan semangat. Setelah jendela terbuka, Akira menikmati oksigen berupa embun pagi yang begitu menyegarkan.

Kali ini tidak ada keraguan dalam hati gadis itu. Dia telah memutuskan dan akan menjalankannya. Bahkan jika hal itu membuatnya berjalan tanpa arah, namun tujuan dan alasannya sudah cukup untuk menuntun dirinya.

Hutan bambu yang cukup jauh dari sana bergerak lembut mengikuti irama angin pagi. Dua buah _tanzaku_ berbeda warna—putih dan biru—turut melambai-lambai bersama daun di sekitarnya. Walau tertiup angin, namun tulisan pada _tanzaku_ berwarna putih tampak lebih jelas dengan dukungan fajar yang baru menampakkan diri.

 _Semoga hal yang kucari di sana bisa kutemukan_

— _Miyamura Akira —_

 **~ Cerita Selingan II Selesai ~**

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Assalamu'alaikum, minna! Gak berasa hari yang dinanti-nantikan telah tiba (dan lewat…) XD Jadi… SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI! Yah, kali ini saya akan menyampaikan hal-hal yang (menurut saya) penting karena berkaitan baik dengan ff saya ini maupun diri saya selaku authornya. /plak #that's_true

 **Pertama** , saya mengubah suffix yang digunakan Kenji pada Akira dari "chan" ke "san".

Alasannya adalah beberapa fakta yang saya pikirkan secara logika. Waktu saya masih menggunakan suffix "chan" untuk Kenji memanggil Akira, saya tidak tahu suffix apa yang digunakan Kenji pada Atsushi, jadi saya karang saja karena Kenji adalah tipe orang yang sangat bersahabat.

Namun, setelah beberapa waktu yang amat lama, saya baru menyadarinya. "Walaupun bersahabat, Kenji juga orang yang sangat sopan santun!" Akan tetapi, karena masih belum mengetahuinya, saya tetap memakai suffix tersebut.

Lalu, saya akhirnya menemukan sebuah pencerahan tentang hal ini! (Dark Sarah: Pencerahan? -_- ) Yaitu, setelah sekian lama membacanya saya baru menyadari pada manga BSD chapter 40 bahwa Kenji menggunakan suffix "san" untuk memanggil Tanizaki Junichirou. Parahnya, saya tidak menyadari itu setelah sekian lama, bahkan ketika saya berkali-kali menonton OVA yang Hitori Ayumu itu.

(Rasio & Dark Sarah: Parah, deh… _|| )

Itu berarti, otomatis dia juga menggunakan suffix "san" pada Atsushi, kan?

 **Kedua** , saya mengubah julukan yang Kunikida gunakan pada Akira dari "Kozo" ke "Komusume".

Dari dulu saya meragukan arti dari kata kozo untuk digunakan pada Akira, namun tetap saya gunakan. Lalu, setelah sekian lama saya baru menemukan kata yang pas. Yah, otomatis, semua juga diubah dan akan ada bagian cerita yang berubah.

Walaupun begitu, sepertinya masih ada beberapa yang ketinggalan. Entahlah, saya sudah mengeceknya dan memutuskan mengedit sebisa saya karena keterbatasan energi.

 **Ketiga,** berkenaan dengan fakta lain yang baru saya sadari, saya akan mengubah beberapa adegan di ff ini.

Yah, sebenarnya ini berkaitan dengan kamar asrama di asrama anggota Buso Tantei-sha. Saat membaca manga Dead Apple chapter 1,5 dan menonton ulang BSD S2 ep 5, saya akhirnya mendapat pencerahan (lagi). Ternyata, kamar mereka itu mirip kayak kamarnya Nobita dan Doraemon—satu kamar, tapi ada ruangan lain yang juga bersekat pintu geser. Jadi, begitulah. Selain itu, saya juga kembali mengedit seluruh chapter, alias merevisi lagi. Jadi, pastinya ada perubahan di sana-sini. Jika berkenan dan mau plus bisa, silakan membaca ulang ff ini O:) (Dark Sarah: Dasar… -_- _||)

 **Keempat,** penggunaan kamu-kau pada ff ini saya ubah agar ada penyesuaian dengan penggunaan kamu-kau Indonesia dan kimi-omae-anata Jepang (bagi yang gak mengerti, silakan bertanya).

 **Kelima,** demi kesesuaian membaca ff ini, saya mengubah beberapa urutan chapter.

Finally, akhirnya bersamaan proses pembuatan chapter ini saya pun mengubah kelima hal tersebut yang digunakan pada semua chapter sebelumnya. /nyeka keringat/

Jadi, minna, jika masih ada kesalahan baik tentang hal-hal ini maupun yang lain, tolong beritahu saya, ya :) :D

Eeiiits! Terakhir… Di antara kalian ada yang bisa membagi informasi tentang status keanggotaan Poe? Saya soalnya gak tahu apakah di manganya Poe akhirnya menjadi anggota Buso Tantei-sha atau nggak. Jika iya, maka di ff ini, Akira duduk berseberangan dengan Poe. Tapi jika tidak, maka meja kerja itu tetap kosong sampai saya menemukan ide. Oh iya! Pengaturan posisi meja kerja mereka ini saya campur aduk antara manga dan anime. Jadi, jika ternyata ada hal lain yang baru saya sadari/ketahui, maka (mungkin) letak meja kerja Akira bakalan saya ubah.

Okay, balasan reviewnya! :D

 **~ kairi ~**

Halo, salam kenal! :D (in mind: duh… dipanggil "Kak"… #malu+senang) Duh, temanmu itu… /speechless Yang ada, Dazai mati keselek terus gentayangin Chuuya… -_- _|| Yah, saya memang belum nonton, sih, tapi udah baca manganya yang sub English sampai chapter 2 (Dark Sarah: Baru segitu doank?) Setidaknya, ada yang menjadi pelipur hati ketika yang lain belum didapatkan… /Woi!

Terima kasih karena menganggap karya saya ini keren! :D (in kokoro: Kyaaa! /plak) Sankyuu banget, lho, mau nunggu kelanjutannya! O:) Di chapter selanjutnya, konflik tentang Tanuki Berdarah ini akan berakhir, dan suasananya akan berubah menjadi lebih dramatis. Jadi—Aah! Spoilernya kelebihan! Yak, pokoknya, saya akan berusaha membuat konflik batin Akira tersampaikan pada pembaca! (#Ganbare!)

Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu! :D

 **~ rara ~**

Jumpa lagi~! :D Hehe, bener, sih. Aku juga awalnya gak suka shounen ai apalagi yaoi. Tapi, ada sohib yang fujoshinya gak ketulungan, dan… akhirnya ketularan, deh. Sebenarnya, saya jadi (lumayan) fujoshi sebagai "pelarian" karena di manga/anime kesukaan tokohnya malah gak punya pasangan. Coba aja yang uhuk-ukenya-uhuk beneran perempuan. Hedeh… -_- _|| Kalau begitu, kamu lebih suka Dazaixfem!Atsushi atau Chuuyaxfem!Atsushi?

Yep! Ganbarimasu yo! Terima kasih karena selalu menunggu karyaku ini dan atas supportnya! :D O:) Ganbatte mo! :D

 **/Tambahan:/**

Balasan review di fanfiction saya yang "This Present"! :D :)

 **~ precious waifu ~**

Hehe~ Sebegitu manisnya, kah? Waduh, tanggung jawab kek gimana nih? /plak

Sama-sama, lho. Eh, jangan-jangan kita sama nih? Saya juga suka DaChuu, lho! AkuAtsu juga! Mungkin semua, deh… /sadar mbak/

Iya, itu teh genderbender versi Atsushi. Nanti saya juga pengen versinya Chuuya nih. Saya sebenarnya geregetan banget sama ff manis di luar sana, mana OTP favorit pula. Sayangnya hanya beberapa yang buat karakter uhuk-ukenya-uhuk genderbend. Maka dari itu, saya putuskan saya aja deh yang buat. /bangga nih?/

Eh? Kokoromu jedag jedug separah itu?! Eh… berarti… aku berhasil menyampaikan isi hatiku, donk? /menerawang senang/

Sankyu "great job"-nya! :D Senang kamu juga merasakan hal itu O:)

(btw, "aruka" itu namamu?)

All: Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas pengertiannya, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:) Mohon kritik, saran, dan responnya dalam bentuk apapun! Silakan juga memberi usulan dan yang lain! **RnR?** **:)**

 **Terakhir (dan sekali lagi)…**

 **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDULFITRI 1439 H!**

 **Taqabbalallahu minna waminkum, shiyamana wa shiyaminkum. Wa jaalanallahu minal aidzin wal faidzin** **:)**

 **Daaaann…**

 **DIRGAHAYU INDONESIA! HUT REPUBLIK INDONESIA YANG KE-73!**

 **Semoga negeri tercinta kita ini terus berkembang dan maju. Tetaplah menjadi penerus bangsa yang berbudi luhur. Lalu… pokoknya semua doa yang baik, deh! #Amin! O:)**

 **Last but not least…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next time! :D Jaa mata na! :D Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan! :D**


End file.
